Amnésie
by Nelio
Summary: Le truc trop facile pour faire un bon épisode dans une série? L'amnésie, bien sûr! Comment réagiriez-vous si on vous annonçait que vous étiez déjà au lycée et pratiquiez un des sports les plus musclés qui soient? Fic assez longue pour prendre du bon temps, pour ceux qui aiment vraiment lire.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Amnésie, Prologue

**Auteur:** Nelio Maboroshi

Fiction relativement longue pour ceux qui après avoir vu tout le manga, en voudraient encore un peu. Ce n'est pas une suite. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de spoil mais il y a une allusion à un match important: contre Teikoku: à la fin de l'animé il y a le match contre Ojou, puis en suivant les scans: dinosaurs puis Teikokku alexanders. C'est un spoil mais si jamais vous lisez l'histoire après ça je pense que vous aurez déjà oublié que j'en ai parlé. M'enfin c'est vous qui voyez. J'espère me montrer à la hauteur ^^

* * *

"Au revoir, m'man!"

Il partit ainsi, en agitant la main, allant d'un bon pas vers son école. Il n'avait pas besoin de courir après tout, il serait largement à l'heure. Mais il ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher. Empli d'une énergie toute matinale il accéléra la cadence et entrepris de rallier son lycée le plus vite possible, en utilisant un maximum de raccourcis mais sans se fouler. Après tout, quelle utilité d'arriver là-bas tout essoufflé et moite?

Il allait bientôt rallier la grande rue qui aboutissait à son lycée, la fermant en une sorte de cul-de-sac. Mais avant qu'il sorte de la petite ruelle étant perpendiculaire à cette grande rue, il entendit un appel. Il ralentit un peu avant d'aboutir et se retourna. Derrière lui, une troupe essoufflée avait – semble-t-il – tenté de le rattraper.

Il les attend. Ils sont cinq et lui sont complètement inconnus. Sans doute ne sont-ils pas du quartier et ont besoin d'une indication, ce n'est pas la première fois après tout. Ils finissent par le rattraper, hors d'haleine, les mains sur les genoux.

"J'peux vous aider?" [Nelio: ça m'rappelle les 2 min du peuple : les chaussures ^^]

"Je crois..."

Il attendit, soucieux qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. L'un d'eux fit quelques pas du côté de la grande rue, puis s'appuya au mur. C'était le plus grand, il le dépassait d'une tête et demie et avait l'air robuste. Le premier, le plus petit de toute la bande (qui lui était inférieur d'une demie-tête, chose rare) repris, encore haletant;

"Dis, c'est toi, hein? Senaaa... Koba-truc."

"Oui, Kobayakawa. Je peux vous rendre service?"

L'autre garçon, le tout petit commençait à aller mieux, comme les autres et comme celui qui s'était écarté, et qui venait de se rapprocher, à présent derrière lui.

"Ouais, ouais, on peut dire ça, oui."

~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~

"Hey, Monta!"

"Hein?"

"À droite, le singe!"

"Traite-moi encore de macaque et j'te fais bouffer ton r'pas avec l'assiette et l'plateau!"

"Woh, on s'calme. Nan, sérieux, t'as pas vu Sena, des fois?"

"Ah? Bah non, pas ce matin. Et pis vous êtes dans la même classe, nan?"

"Si, mais nous non plus on l'a pas vu!"

Monta resta interdit. Juumonji murmura alors, souriant:

"Il sèche?"

Ce à quoi Monta répondit, après avoir avalé de travers:

"Nan mais tu plaisantes?! _Lui_, sécher? C'est un modèle de bonne conduite depuis le CP!"

"Ah? Intéressant. Alors tu sais pas où il est?"

"J'viens d'te dire que non. Remarque, on peut toujours demander à Mamori-chan, si ça s'trouve, il est malade et il l'a prévenue par texto.."

"Hé, elle est pas censée manger en même temps que nous, en plus?" fit Kuroki.

"Bien vu!" fit Togano en se levant avec son plateau: il l'avait repérée. Tous partirent la rejoindre elle et Suzuna.

"Yo, salut les poulettes! Z'auriez pas des nouvelles de Sena? On l'a pas vu c'matin!"

"Comment ça? Il n'est pas au lycée?"

À en juger par Mamori, Sena était effectivement un modèle de bonne conduite depuis le CP.

"On pensait qu'il était malade et qu'il avait oublié de prévenir, un truc comme ça. Il t'a dit quelque chose, à toi?"

"Absolument pas, non... C'est curieux, il prévient toujours quand il est quelque part et il oublie rarement son téléphone... Suzuna-chan, tu as eu des nouvelles?"

Suzuna, la bouche pleine de ses nêms favoris, se contenta de nier de la tête.

"C'est vraiment bizarre, ça ne lui ressemble pas... bon, on ira voir chez lui ce soir si vous voulez."

"Okay."

Pendant les cours, les trois garçons se demandaient en rigolant ce que Sena pouvait bien faire dehors, quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas parler.

"Il zône?"

"Naaaaan, moi j'dis qu'il a une petite copine!"

"Roh, t'es sérieux? Tu crois pas qu'il fait juste une p'tite fugue?"

"Une fugue?"

"Bah ouais, ça fait des années qu'il fait la bonne pâte, il était temps qu'il se rebelle un peu, not'petite "sainte nitouche" ! "

Ils plaisantaient ainsi jusqu'à la récréation de l'après-midi, durant laquelle ils tombèrent à nouveau sur Monta.

"Tu cherches qui?"

"Hiruma-san! On lui a pas demandé. Si Sena fait un truc pas net, je pense qu'il aurait quand même dû en toucher un mot à Hiruma, pour être sûr d'être tranquille."

"Pas faux!"

"Là-bas! Hiruma-saaaan!"

"Me dérange pas."

"Dis, tu sais pas où est Sena?"

"Pourquoi tu voudrais que je le sache? J'ai pas besoin de le baby-sitter, ce fuckin' chibi. Tu voudrais que je le surveille même aux chiottes?"

"Ah, alors il t'a rien dit, à toi non plus?"

"Comment ça, à moi non plus?"

Hiruma leva la tête de son Pc, curieux.

"Bah personne n'a de nouvelles, depuis ce matin. Bon, bah faut p'têt' demander à ses parents, mais ça risque de faire bizarre, non?"

"Dites, les punks, est-ce qu'il vous est _seulement _venu à l'idée de _l'appeler_?"

Les frères Haha s'apprêtaient à dire non mais Monta les devança:

"J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais ça ne décroche pas, je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie.

"Ah?"

Monta haussa les épaules. Hiruma, qui tenait son Pc portable d'une main, plongea l'autre dans sa poche et en sorti un téléphone qu'il déplia d'un mouvement sec du bras. Il composa rapidement un numéro avec le pouce avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille, tout en marchant. Au bout d'un moment, il écarta le téléphone et regarda l'écran, comptant les secondes et tomba sur la messagerie.

"Alors?"

"Rien."

Il posa le téléphone sur le Pc et pianota fébrilement sur le clavier, formant une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

"Hiruma-san!" fit Mamori en arrivant vers eux. "Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de Sena-kun?"

Hiruma étant souvent avare de paroles quand il conversait avec son ordinateur, les autres se chargèrent de la tenir au courant, bien qu'il n'y eu aucune nouvelle.

Pendant ce temps, le geek qu'il était usa d'un logiciel de son cru. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit, ne contenant qu'une simple barre de saisie. Il y entra le même numéro qu'il avait composé sur son téléphone. Le logiciel se mit à travailler et finalement, lui indiqua une position sur une sorte d'écran radar.

"Je l'ai."

"Quoi?"

"Ouais, enfin, c'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'ai juste localisé son téléphone."

Il reprit le sien et après quelques manipulations, l'écran radar se retrouva sur son téléphone, et la manipulation s'étant faite sur le chemin menant au local du club, il y délaissa son ordinateur, son propre téléphone étant moins encombrant.

"Allez, les mouches-crottes, on va chasser du Sena!"

"Euh..."

Ils suivirent le grand manitou, son radar à la main, se demandant s'ils faisaient bien de sécher les derniers cours.

"Droit devant, matelots! La baleine n'est plus très loin!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a?" Demanda l'un des trois frères, ce à quoi Suzuna répondit:

"Il a but deux canettes de red bull de trop, ça le rend joyeux des fois."

"Tu serais pas en train de parler dans mon dos?"

Suzuna se figea, tandis qu'Hiruma se mit à s'esclaffer de son rire habituel (keh keh keh!) avant de piler net, et en silence. Kurita lui rentra dedans, mais Hiruma ne bougea pas: au contraire ce fut Kurita qui finit sur les fesses.

"Kess'kya?"

"C'est bizarre, il est beaucoup plus proche que ce que je pensais... Il aurait paumé son téléphone sur le chemin du lycée?.."

"Et après il aurait fugué!" s'écria victorieusement Juumonji, qui topa dans les mains de ses frangins.

"Ou il s'est fait enlever?" fit Mamori, beaucoup plus inquiète.

Hiruma était quant à lui simplement très intrigué. Que pouvait faire Sena en ce moment, et que faisait son téléphone ici? Il décida de reprendre la marche et finit par se rapprocher du lieu indiqué.

"On n'est plus très loin, c'est à une vingtaine de mètres, grand maximum..."

"Ah?" fit Monta. Puis il mit ses mains en porte-voix et s'avança:

"Senaaa! Ohé, Senaaa!"

Il fut assez vite imité. Quant à Hiruma, il finit par couper son application radar, trop imprécise sur une telle distance et donc inutile à ce stade. Il composa à nouveau le numéro de sa cible et attendit.

Il entendit une sonnerie.

Immobile, comme d'autres qui avaient entendu, il identifia son origine, sur sa gauche, à quelques mètres devant lui. Il s'avance alors. La sonnerie retenti une nouvelle fois. Il accélère le pas. Les autres rappellent Sena, interrogatifs. Hiruma aperçoit alors sur sa gauche une ruelle étroite, délimitée par de hauts bâtiments la baignant d'ombre. Le téléphone sonne depuis là-bas. Il finit par avoir un meilleur angle de vue et entrevoit une main, une manche d'uniforme, du sang.

"Non, merde, _non_!"

Il se met à courir sans crier gare, Musashi sur les talons.

Malheureusement, il ne peut y avoir de doutes sur la personne. Le téléphone est là, plus loin, hors de sa portée, écrasé comme si quelqu'un avait délibérément marché dessus, mais seule la coque et l'écran sont brisés, ce dernier noir, hors d'usage. Les circuits, la batterie et le petit haut-parleur sont intacts et en service, d'où la sonnerie retentissante.

Hiruma est le premier sur les lieux. Il le prend doucement et Musashi l'aide à le retourner.

Il a beaucoup de sang, il fait peur à voir. Mamori a les deux mains contre la bouche. Hiruma garde son sang-froid, détourne les yeux avant de perdre plus de temps et peste:

"Appelez une ambulance!"

Il est inconscient, mais vivant. Il respire. Mais il saigne à la tête. Il saigne du nez, aussi, et du sang a coulé d'une commissure de ses lèvres fendues.

Il fait très peur à voir.

"Sena, bordel, réveille-toi! Allez!"

Mais les petites claques qu'il lui administre n'ont aucun effet, pas même un froncement de sourcils. Rien du tout.

Hiruma reste là, sans savoir quoi faire. Mamori appelle les secours. Plus tard l'ambulance arrive et peine à tous les prendre, si bien que seuls Hiruma, Musashi, Monta, Mamori et Suzuna montent, tandis que les trois frères envisagent leurs deux roues et Kurita, Komusubi, Yukimitsu et Taki optent pour les transports en commun.

Ces derniers arrivent à l'hôpital en même temps que l'élève qu'Hiruma a fait chanter pour qu'il lui ramène son ordinateur. Désœuvré en attendant le bilan des médecins, il entreprend d'analyser ce qu'il reste du téléphone de Sena. Celui-ci signale neufs appels manqués: cinq de Monta, deux de Mamori, deux de lui-même, tous datant de cette journée. Rien d'autre. Il réfléchit. Tout ce qu'il peut déduire de plus, c'est que l'agression a eu lieu sur le chemin du lycée, le matin même. Cela explique parfaitement qu'il l'y aient trouvé.

Toutefois, cela signifie aussi qu'il y est resté sans connaissance pendant sept heures et quart, avant qu'ils ne le trouvent. Sinon, il aurait tenté d'appeler du secours...

"À quoi tu penses?" demande Musashi, très calme.

"Là, maintenant? Au taré à qui Sena doit ses blessures."

"Oui, ça m'intrigue aussi. Il n'est pas du genre à s'attirer des ennuis..."

"Tu penses à Eyeshield?" marmonna Hiruma.

"C'est la seule explication plausible, une équipe doit avoir vraiment peur de ses performances. Et toi, tu en dis quoi?"

"C'est possible, les Scorpions auraient pu le faire, s'ils avaient su de quoi on était réellement capables sur le terrain. Remarque là ils sont pas concernés et toutes les équipes ne sont pas pour autant adeptes des coups bas..."

Il vérifiait cette théorie en enquêtant sur les affrontements à venir via l'accès internet qu'il venait de pirater.

"Mais si on se trompe, qu'est-ce que ça peut être?"

"Une erreur de cible ou un truc personnel dont Sena n'aurait pas voulu nous parler. De toute façon ça nous avance pas à grand-chose de spéculer maintenant."

Il avait à peine accès aux profils des joueurs qu'il suspectait qu'une double porte s'ouvrit au fond du couloir. Le médecin-chef arrivait. Tous se levèrent.

"Bon, ben au moins il sera pas paraplégique, j'en suis quasiment sûr. Et puis pas de plâtre à prévoir. Mais d'un autre côté il a un vilain trauma crânien. Il est encore trop tôt pour savoir si ça lui portera préjudice.. on saura si c'est bénin ou grave quand il se réveillera. Mais en attendant, il risque probablement de dormir jusqu'à demain, les jeunes, alors je vous propose de rentrer chez vous.

Nombreux furent ceux qui soupirèrent.

"Par contre, il m'en faudrait un pour remplir la fiche de renseignements: nom, prénom, âge, lieu de résidence, tout ça, situation familiale... d'ailleurs, où sont ses parents?" demanda-t-il à Hiruma.

"Prévenus, mais coincés dans les bouchons. Ils ont dit en avoir encore pour une demie-heure minimum."

"D'accord. Vous voudriez bien m'aider pour cette histoire de paperasse?"

Hiruma acquiesça et le suivit. Il lui donna nom, prénom, date de naissance, groupe sanguin, nom des parents, profession, situation familiale... Aucune allergie ni détail particulier de cet ordre. Il lui donna d'autres détails supplémentaires comme son adresse, tous les numéros de téléphone y compris celui du lycée, il fit aussi des recherches pour trouver le nom de son médecin de famille (le médecin-chef fut quelque peu étonné), après quoi le médecin lui redemanda les circonstances de l'accident (Sena est tout de même resté inconscient pendant des heures et ce sans manger, de fait) et ce fut tout.

"Merci beaucoup, vous pouvez y aller."

Il sortit et trouva Musashi, seul dans le couloir.

"Les autres nous attendent à la cafèt'. Tu viens?

Hiruma ne répondit pas mais le suivit quand même, ordinateur sous le bras. En arrivant, le seul détail qui retint son attention fut l'état de tension extrême de Juumonji. Les deux autres frangins étaient assez crispés eux aussi mais le blond semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, à deux doigts de boxer le distributeur de boissons et barres chocolatées. Pour toute réaction, Hiruma lui tendit un chewing-gum. Ce n'était pas trop le truc de Juumonji, surtout sachant qu'il était sans sucre, mais il le prit tout de même.

Une fois tout le monde servi, ils restèrent silencieux deux minutes, puis Monta fit aux autres: "Je remonte". Il fut aussitôt imité et tous repartirent dans le couloir, où Komusubi poussa une petite exclamation. Ils s'arrêtèrent et le virent collé à une grande vitre donnant sur une chambre individuelle (un peu le même genre que dans _Dr House_). Or, Sena était dans le lit. Tous se retrouvèrent collés à la vitre et une infirmière, en passant, leur précisa qu'il leur était encore interdit d'entrer. Le moral de certains redescendit alors d'un cran, ce qui était en soi un exploit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors? On revient demain?" Fit Yukimitsu, un des seuls encore la tête sur les épaules.

"Faites comme vous voulez" fit Hiruma. "Vous avez tout à fait le droit de partir ou de rester, personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. Le toubib a dit qu'il se réveillera sûrement à partir de demain, alors..."

"Mais.. mais et s'il se réveille pendant la nuit?" demanda Kurita.

Hiruma se retourna. Apparemment, la question préoccupait tout le monde.

"Bon, si vous voulez, on reste jusqu'à ce que ses parents soient là. Ils resteront à le veiller toute la nuit sans aucun doute, vous vous irez pieuter pour être en forme demain matin, pour les cours."

"Oh... et l'entraînement?" demanda Taki en conséquence.

"... Si vous êtes d'attaque. Je vous forcerai pas. Je vous fais assez confiance pour savoir qu'il vous servira pas de simple prétexte pour sécher. C'est vous qui voyez."

Les têtes se retournèrent vers la petite tête brune endormie, lovée dans un épais oreiller, un bandage lui barrant le front, entourant sa tête, Hiruma et Musashi devinant le pansement qu'il retenait.

Il avait en outre quelques pansements sur le visage et une intraveineuse.

Hiruma repensa aux circonstances de l'agression; Sena n'avait pas mangé de la journée et il ne se réveillerai probablement pas non plus pour le petit déjeuner demain matin.

"Eh, les mioches, tant que vous y êtes, vous avez prévenu vos parents d'où vous étiez?"

Quelques-un sortirent des téléphones et composèrent. Puis, se souvenant qu'ils ne pouvaient téléphoner ici, ils s'en allèrent. Plus tard, alors qu'ils revenaient tout juste Hiruma reçut un coup de fil des parents de Sena.

"Oui, le médecin a dit rien de grave, si ce n'est un trauma crânien. Il n'en sait pas plus, on doit attendre son réveil... … ..Oui, il a dit au plus tard demain... C'est ça... ouais, vous en faîtes pas, on attend... .. On attend là... Oui... chambre 214, deuxième étage. C'est le couloir de droite après l'escalier... 214... D'accord. À tout à l'heure."

Il éteignit le téléphone.

"C'était qui?" fit Suzuna, encore secouée.

"Ses parents. Ils en ont plus pour très longtemps."

"Ah, d'accord..."

"Eh... Regardez!"

Musashi indiquait Sena.

"Merde! Un médecin!" beugla Hiruma. Ce fut le médecin-chef.

"Infirmière, par ici, avec moi! Vous autres, restez dehors."

Il ouvrit la chambre avec une carte magnétique mais les autres adolescents restèrent dans l'embrasure, ne la laissant pas se refermer, au cas où. D'autres infirmiers arrivèrent en renforts pour le malade, mais aussi pour les autres ados qui, s'ils ne se retenaient pas, seraient déjà autour du lit de Sena qui peinait à se réveiller tout à fait.

"Héo, vous m'entendez?"

Sena plissa une dernière fois les paupières et les ouvrit.

"Bien, si vous m'entendez, fermez deux fois les yeux."

Sena, qui était encore à l'ouest, se contenta d'un:

"Quoi?"

Le médecin, un peu étonné de le voir parler, articula alors:

"Est-ce que vous m'entendez?"

"Je... oui..."

Sena n'y comprenait décidément rien. D'autant plus qu'il lui semblait entendre d'autres personnes, mais il ne les voyait pas. En fait il voyait surtout (et avec peine) le visage du médecin, de l'infirmière et le magnifique plafond blanc qui le surplombait. D'où la question;

"Où est-ce que j'suis?"

"À l'hôpital, ne vous en faîtes pas."

"Hein?! Quoi?!"

"Calmez-vous, ça ne vous avancera à rien de vous en faire comme ça maintenant. Bon, ouvrez les yeux, je vais pointer une lumière..."

Le médecin l'ébloui avec une petite lampe et Sena, qui commençait à être dépassé par la situation, s'efforça tout de même de ne pas bouger et de garder les yeux aussi ouverts que possible. Après quoi il cligna tout à son aise, déboussolé par tout ce qui se passait, d'autant plus qu'il entendait vraiment des voix faire un sacré raffut, juste à côté.

"Bon, notez, Isa, les pupilles sont réactives. Bien, jeune homme, comment vous appelez-vous?"

Sena mit de l'ordre dans ses idées, comprit la question et y répondit instinctivement:

"Sena. Sena Kobayakawa."

"Trèèèèès bien. Notez Isa. Bon, Sena, regarde mes doigts. Combien en comptes-tu?"

Sena, la tête moins brumeuse, n'en était pas pour autant moins perturbé. Plus les choses s'éclaircissaient, moins il comprenait. Aussi, il regarda la main du médecin et répondit, bien que l'utilité de la question lui échappait totalement:

"Cinq!.. Dont deux levés!.." avec un air complètement ahuri.

Le médecin avait eu peur, un instant, puis il se reprit et interpréta cette réponse comme une touche d'humour. "Quoique," se dit-il, "Il n'a pas vraiment l'air rassuré." ce que confirma la question;

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici?" qu'il posa avec une voix apeurée.

"Là maintenant, vous êtes à l'hôpital parce que des amis vous ont retrouvé sans connaissance sur la voie publique. Détendez-vous, c'est normal que vous ne vous rappeliez pas encore de tout. C'est pas grave, restez calme." répondit-il lentement.

"Bon... d'accord..."

"Très bien. Et vous, derrière, cessez un peu ce raffut, bon sang, vous êtes dans un hôpital! Faîtes-les sortir!"

Mais même depuis son lit, Sena devinait que ça ne serait pas aisé, voire impossible.

"Où sont mes parents?" demanda-t-il tout à coup.

"Ils ne vont plus tarder, ils se sont mis en route il y a quelques temps." fit-il, un peu sur les nerfs à cause du bruit et contrarié parce que ce détail allait remettre son patient en panique.

"Laisse," dit-il à Sena: "on s'en charge. Bon, Isa, passez-moi les fiches. Sena, qu'est-ce que tu vois?"

Sena avait devant lui une fiche cartonnée avec deux traits noirs parfaitement verticaux. Il eut l'impression d'être dans un cours de maths pour CP.

"Deux droites parallèles?" proposa-t-il, se demandant encore une fois pourquoi on lui posait ce genre de questions.

"Très bien. Et là?"

"Euh.. la fiche est jaune à gauche, verte à droite."

"Parfait, parfait. Et là?"

"Bah... une spirale..."

"Bon, tout va bien de ce côté."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai?"

"Un traumatisme crânien, mais bon, c'est pas trop grave, tu t'en tire à merveille."

Sena entendait beaucoup mieux le bruit à présent. Il tourna avec beaucoup de peine la tête de ce côté, et aperçut toute une troupe de gens apparemment hystériques, et qui le regardaient tous, l'appelant par son prénom. Ils étaient effrayants, les infirmiers peinaient à les retenir.

"Qui sont ces gens?"

"Eux? Ah, vos amis, qu'on arrive pas à faire sortir. Ce sont eux qui vous ont amené ici, ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés."

Sena étaient encore plus perturbé, à présent. "Mes amis? Comment ça?" se dit-il nerveusement, alors que les autres attendaient qu'il leur parle, tout en poursuivant leur boucan.

"Tout va bien, Sena?" fit le médecin, inquiet à son tour.

"Je... Je ne les connais pas."

"Pardon?"

"Je ne connais pas ces gens, c'est tout!"

"Vous êtes sûr?"

"Mais qu'est-c'qu'il raconte?" disait l'un d'eux.

"Dis-moi, Sena," fit le médecin, lentement, alors que le bruit avait baissé; "dans quel lycée es-tu scolarisé?"

"Mais je ne suis encore dans aucun lycée!"

Plus rien, aucun bruit. Sena tourna à nouveau la tête vers les autres adolescents, tous muets de stupeur, ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il répéta;

"Qui sont-ils?"

"M'enfin.." gémit l'un d'eux, dans l'incompréhension totale. Il était petit, brun, un pansement sur le nez et ne put rien ajouter de plus.

"Si je comprends bien, ce sont vos amis de lycée, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non" fit Sena.

"Oui" fit l'un d'eux. Blond, l'air grave et la figure peu engageante.

Ils avaient répondu en même temps, le médecin ne broncha pas. Il se tourna vers l'infirmière, qui le regardait.

"Notez, Isa."

Isa baissa la tête et nota.

"Sena?"

"Maman, papa!"

Ce fut une bouffée de soulagement. Quoi qu'ait pu dire le médecin, il s'était déjà redressé pour serrer ses parents dans ses bras, alors qu'il réalisait que tout son corps lui faisait terriblement mal et que la troupe s'était écartée, médusée, pour laisser sa mère et son père passer.

"Venez, vous autres." fit le médecin.

Il sortit avec la troupe qui jeta encore des coups d'oeil derrière elle avant de suivre. Sena se sentait opprimé par ces regards. C'est alors qu'il reconnu quelqu'un.

"Mamori-neechan?" murmura-t-il.

Son père se retourna et l'aperçu à son tour, alors qu'elle sortait et que Sena s'interrogea, serrant toujours sa mère et sa mère le serrant;

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec eux?"

"Comment?"

"Papa, je connais pas ces gens! J'y comprends rien, ils disent qu'ils me connaissent, que je suis au lycée, c'est n'importe quoi!"

"Attends, attends, calme-toi... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Je ne les connais pas! Je vois pas comment je pourrais les connaitre!"

"Tu ne.."

Son père s'arrêta là.

Heureusement que je n'ai aucun appareil pour biper mon rythme cardiaque, sinon il nous ferai la samba. Je l'entends résonner dans ma tête et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a bourré les oreilles de coton. Quand au reste de mon corps, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est qu'une seule et même crampe, qu'une seule et même courbature. Papa ne dit rien, il commence à me faire peur.

"Tu... tu ne les reconnais pas?"

"Non, je... quoi?"

Que... Papa.. _non!_ Il... il va pas s'y mettre aussi? Il a bien dit "tu ne les _re_connais pas?"

"Papa qu'est-ce qui s'passe?"

Au lieu de me répondre, il regarde maman. Je ne sais plus quoi articuler pour qu'ils me répondent. J'aimerais crier tellement tout ça me fait peur, mais.. sans mots, sans quelque chose à crier, c'est impossible. Je finis par faire

"Papa..."

Mais le médecin entre à ce moment-là.

"Je peux vous parler?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?"

Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? C'est ces gens qui sont pas bien! Moi je vais très bien, même! Enfin, si on passe les douleurs...

"Eh bien, c'est... c'est assez gênant. Dis-moi, Sena, tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas encore scolarisé, c'est ça?"

"Oui, j'essaie d'entrer à Deimon."

Mais... Pourquoi maman me regarde comme ça? Mais arrête, enfin! Ou alors dites-moi ce qui se passe!"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin?!"

Finalement, c'est l'autre monsieur qui a bien voulu me répondre.

"Je sais que ce sera difficile à entendre, mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu as eu un choc à la tête assez violent. C'est cette blessure qui t'a rendu amnésique."

Et il me dit ça comme ça.

Paf.

"Et d'après ce que j'ai noté, cela fait un an que tu es scolarisé à Deimon."

Un an que quoi? Moi? Qui, qu.. Comment ça, je suis scolarisé? J'ai réussi le concours? Je suis dedans? Je suis les cours? D... depuis un an déjà? Je... Mais... j'ai pas.. j'ai jamais...

"_Mais_ _j'y ai encore jamais mis les pieds!_ Sauf pour le concours d'entrée! Papa..."

Papa qui me prend les épaules (douloureuses).

"Ça va aller..."

"Comment ça, ça va aller?! Vous êtes en train de me dire que ça fait un an que je suis là-bas et que..."

"C'est normal, tu ne te souviens pas." m'a dit calmement le médecin. "Tu es amnésique sur une année, à peu près. Tu t'en souviendras probablement en temps voulu."

"En temps voulu?" fait papa. Apparemment ça lui pose problème.

"Oui, euh.. c'est là que ça se complique; on ne peut pas savoir quand, ni même si il recouvrera la mémoire. C'est là tout les problèmes d'une amnésie. Il faudra peut-être qu'il redouble."

"Que..."

Moi, ça me fait pas grand-chose, puisque j'ai _jamais fait_ ma première année de lycée.

"Vous dites qu'il peut quand même recouvrer la mémoire, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, mais je n'ai pas de pourcentage. À mon avis, ça dépendra de lui."

Il me désigne du menton, comme ça, et papa se remet à me regarder. Finalement, j'aurais préféré n'importe quoi à ce moment plutôt qu'il me regarde comme ça. On dirait.. que j'ai un cancer. Papa... Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche, enfin? Dis-leur, que j'y suis jamais allé, à ce fichu lycée! Ces gens se plantent! Et cette bande de tarés dehors se sont trompés de gars, ils m'ont forcément confondu avec un autre! Papa, dis-leur, qu'ils se trompent, je suis pas fou! Papa!

"Est-ce qu'il peut.. Est-ce qu'on peut le ramener à la maison?"

"Avec un traumatisme crânien? J'aimerais mieux le garder ici en observation, il pourrai rentrer demain. Nous ferons les radios maintenant. D'accord? Pendant ce temps, vous pourriez manger quelque chose."

"D'a..d'accord, on va faire comme ça. Ça ira?"

"Oui..." je fais. Mais j'ai répondu sans réfléchir. Je comprends plus rien à rien.

"Bien, dans ce cas, signez ici et ici, il me faut vos autorisations."

Ils ont signé des papiers, maman est revenue, elle m'a fait un câlin et un bisou sur la tête. On aurai dit que je partais pour la guerre. Papa m'a pris dans ses bras, puis il est parti après avoir redemandé: "Ça va aller, hein?" Et moi j'ai répondu "Ouais" sans savoir pourquoi. Après, je me suis rallongé parce qu'on m'a dit de me rallonger. J'ai dû tirer sur certains muscles et ça m'a refait l'effet de crampes. Et j'ai attendu. Ils ont poussé le lit qui était sur roulettes et on est partis pour la salle des radios. Moi, en attendant, j'ai arrêté de penser.

Ça commençait à me faire trop mal.

"C'est pas possible."

A dit Monta, le premier à parler depuis ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. On est sur le parking. On s'est assis.

Personne n'a rien ajouté.

C'est pas croyable.

Le jour où.. le jour.. où je trouve cette bande de connards, ils... je vais..

**Putain de merde !**

Je sors un chewing-gum comme n'importe qui d'autre aurait sorti une clope.

"Il ne se rappelle rien de nous?" fait Suzuna, avec une voix de chialeuse.

"Nan, à une exception près."

Je désigne Mamori du regard. Ils finissent tous par la fixer.

"Il a dit: je ne suis pas _encore_ scolarisé, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Tout ce qu'il lui manque, comme l'a dit l'autre toubib, c'est l'an passé à Deimon, sauf que Mamori il la connait depuis la maternelle, sauf erreur de ma part. Ou le CP, c'est exact?"

Elle baisse la tête. Je fais;

"Alors ça se résume à ça. Sena ne sais plus du tout ce qu'il a fait."

Bref silence, pendant qu'on a tous les mêmes pensées.

"Il a oublié qu'il est Eyeshield 21."

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de mettre une review! ^^ Sinon je poste pas la suite! XP


	2. Chapitre 1: Mon-mon

Merci à Nahrya d'avoir posté si vite (les fan d'ES21 lisent à 4 sec 20) et maintenant, la suite de tout ce qui peut arriver à un amnésique qui a zappé les moments les plus fendarts de toute sa petite existence mouahaha

Désolée pour la taille du chapitre mais je les écrits comme ça, dans cette fic ^^

* * *

Je sais plus du tout où j'en suis. J'ai beau réfléchir, ça n'a pas de sens! Avant-hier j'ai passé le concours d'entrée à Deimon; hier on est partis pour décompresser au parc d'attractions avec papa, maman et Mamori et ses parents, on s'est bien amusé, Mamori-neechan a même fait tomber sa glace sur sa robe et elle s'en est voulu, je m'en souviens presque parfaitement! Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ aujourd'hui je me réveille à l'hôpital et on me dit qu'un an a passé depuis? _Mais qu'ils se réveillent, bon sang!_ C'est tout simplement impossible, je le saurais si j'avais passé un an dans ce lycée! Amnésique... mais c'est du n'importe quoi!.. c'est pas possible, on peut pas oublier un an de sa vie comme ça! Ça part pas en fumée... c'est complètement débile... c'est... non, c'est impossible, faut qu'ils le comprennent, je... j'y suis pas allé, point. C'est quand même pas dur à comprendre!...

"Tout va bien?"

C'est l'infirmière qui passe au petit matin vérifier les relevés des appareils.

"Oui, ça va."

Non, ça va pas. Ils sont devenus dingues dehors. Faites-leur sortir ces idées absurdes de la tête que tout redevienne comme avant...

"Vos parents ne vont plus tarder, ils discutent avec le docteur Morisaki."

"D'accord."

J'ai attendu. Papa, maman.. mais pourquoi vous... pourquoi _vous_, en plus, vous vous y mettez? C'est pas juste. J'ai rien fait de mal, moi. J'ai rien fait à personne. Je suis quelqu'un de bien, que je sache, alors pourquoi il m'arrive autant d'emm.. d'ennuis? Je lui ai même acheté ses bonbons, au final, à ce crétin de Yazaki*, pour qu'il me foute la paix. (*ancien camarade de classe inventé par mes soins)

"Sena?"

"Papa..."

Papa est venu et j'ai su tout de suite que ce qui s'était passé hier n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

"Tout va bien?"

"Oui."

Je commence à douter très sérieusement de l'utilité de cette question. On me la pose à tout bout de champ, mais sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient si je répondais "non"?

Le médecin nous a laissé au bout de trois quarts d'heure après avoir beaucoup parlé et retiré mes bandages. Ensuite, on est allés sur le parking. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'ils ne voient pas que j'avais encore mal un peu partout. La migraine, elle, est déjà bien plus supportable avec le cachet qu'on m'a donné. Papa et maman ont peur que je m'effondre comme ça, sans raison. Le médecin leur a dit que je pouvais avoir des réactions un peu de ce genre, que les amnésies ont des effets à long terme assez bizarres et imprévisibles, parfois. Alors ils me surveillent.

"On va où?"

"On va à la gare."

Comme ils disent rien et qu'ils hésitent, je refais:

"D'accord."

On est allés à la gare sans rien dire, on a prit des billets, on a attendu le train. Sans se parler. Il faisait assez froid. Quand papa l'a vu il m'a mit sa veste. Je n'ai rien dit: je savais que de toute façon il me forcerait à la garder. Puis le train est arrivé; on s'est débrouillés pour monter dedans. Il n'était pas si bondé en fin de compte; beaucoup de gens étaient debout mais presque personne ne se touchait. C'est finalement là que papa a commencé à parler.

"Il faudra qu'on se débrouille, pour l'école. Tu penses pouvoir reprendre les cours?"

(Avec un an de retard par rapport aux autres?)

"Je sais pas."

"C'est pas grave, on verra... Au pire on essaye, pour voir ce que ça donne. Ça pourrait même te rendre la mémoire, qui sait? Hein chérie?"

"Oui... c'est bien..."

Maman est toute retournée. C'est vrai que dès qu'elle s'inquiète, je redeviens son "petit bébé". En une autre occasion, elle se comporterait normalement, mais là je suis assurément redevenu un petit être absolument sans défense pour elle. Elle doit être morte de trouille et de chagrin, aussi.

"Dis-moi," me dit papa, "Tu as une idée de comment cela a pu arriver?"

"Pas du tout." (comment tu voudrais que je le sache?! C'est le vide intersidéral!)

"D'accord, d'accord. Alors on fera attention. Hein? Bon..."

Et il n'a plus rien dit du trajet. Qui m'a semblé démesurément long à cause des douleurs que j'avais à me tenir debout.

On est rentrés à la maison et à quelques pas de la porte, je me suis arrêté.

Mais si un an s'est écoulé, des choses ont changé, ici, non?... la maison... _Ma chambre!_...

"Tu vas bien?"

"O-oui..."

Je me suis repris tout de suite et on est entrés. Je m'arrête et regarde prudemment la cuisine en enlevant mes chaussures. Maman va préparer le repas, papa range son manteau, jusque là, aucun mobilier inconnu... Ma chambre... (angoisse, coeur qui accélère, sueurs froides... no panic...)

"Je monte."

"D'accord, mais on va bientôt manger."

"Oui papa!"

Je monte les escaliers qui sont toujours identiques. Je sens partir un poids: la maison n'a pas changé jusque-là, tout va bien. J'arrive à ma porte.

C'est toujours la même.

Mais encore, il faut que j'ouvre maintenant.

Il faut avouer que c'est nettement plus pratique pour entrer.

...

Je déglutis, je prends la poignée, je la tourne, j'entrouvre la porte et j'observe.

Je ne reconnais pas vraiment ce que je vois. Il faut dire que la porte est tout juste entrouverte. Je ferme les yeux, j'inspire un coup, je me sens stupide au passage et j'ouvre la porte en entrant. J'ouvre les yeux.

...

C'est ma chambre. Même proportions, mêmes meubles, même fenêtre, même parquet, même murs, même plafond, même lustre, même tatami, même bureau... mais pas tout à fait le même _désordre_. Un nouveau sac à côté du bureau, lui-même jonché de livres et de manuels scolaires que je n'ai jamais vus. Peut-être que ce ne sont pas les miens? Oui, c'est probable. Oui, du coup ce sac non plus n'est pas à moi, et les stylos un peu partout... Ah si, celui-là, peut-être que c'est le mien... Ouiiii, c'est mon quat'couleurs! Et ce cahier, c'est un cahier de maths, si j'en crois l'étiquette...

Horreur.

Je l'ai ouvert, pour le feuilleter. Première page, on lit le nom de la matière, le prof, l'année, et le nom de l'élève.

Primo, c'est mon écriture. Deusio, c'est mon nom.

Horreur. Enfer, et Putréfaction.

Je l'ouvre, je regarde les pages, il y a une belle quantité d'exercices auxquels je ne comprends absolument _rien_. Pourtant je reconnais mon écriture.

Mais comment, _quand_ j'ai pu écrire toutes ces phrases?! Elles ne veulent rien dire! Et encore, avant je savais qu'il me fallait les questions du manuel pour comprendre la réponse que j'avais mise, si je ne me souvenais plus, mais là, _là_, ça n'a strictement aucun sens! Et tous ces schémas? Depuis quand je fais de la physique quantique, moi? Bon d'accord, ça m'étonnerais que ce soit de la physique quantique mais...

Oh m*******rde...

_C'est d'la trigo'?_

Y'a pleeein de trigonométrie, dans c'cahier...

Oh, alors c'est des Pis, c'est p'tits trucs? Pi... 3,14 ouais... enfin il me semble... faut dire que c'est mieux écrit au début des exercices... La vache... Mais j'écris vraiment comme un porc!... (bouche bée devant sa propre écriture. Je suis un peu con, moi)

Non, j'exagère, là c'est mieux. Ici c'est pas fameux, mais j'arrive à me relire. Je devais être vraiment très pressé... Mais que... quand... quand est-ce que j'ai écrit tout ça, moi?... Mais, au fait, j'ai un calendrier, non? En effet, j'en ai un (nouveau, avec des p'tits chatons) mais je sais pas exactement quel jour on est. Mais apparemment, j'ai bien passé un an à Deimon et entamé une nouvelle année depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Lol. Moi, lycéen aguerri? Bwahaha! Tu parles!Comment tu veux que je suive des cours pareils? Tiens, à propos de cours, ils reprennent quand? Je suis en vacances ou en semaine? Zut, faut que je demande à maman... remarque j'ai pas trop envie... Hé, mon ordi! Il pourrai me donner le jour, non?

Bon, j'allume mon Pc et j'attends trois plombes qu'il s'allume. Le moelleux de mon siège n'a pas changé, tout va bien et mon Pc redémarre aussi lentement que d'habitude. Alors, le mot de... Ouh là, si j'ai changé le mot de passe, je fais comment? Bon, croisons les doigts...

...

_YES!_

Soupir de soulagement, je m'assois correctement sur ma chaise, quelques petite notes de bienvenue de mon très cher ordinateur et... Le choc. J'ai cru qu'il avait grave planté mais en fait non. J'avais juste changé le fond d'écran. Les chocottes, j'vous dis pas... Puis j'ai mieux regardé. C'était une photo avec que des gens que je connaissais pas, sauf moi devant et Mamori, plus loin. Et aussi le brun que j'avais vu hier, avec le pansement sur le nez (c'est comme ça que je l'ai reconnu) et l'autre blond qui f... qui fait vraiment peur. Surtout quand il sourit comme ça.

...

En même temps, moi aussi je souris. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec ces gens? C'était pas ceux de l'hôpital? Non, je crois pas, pas autant que je m'en souvienne... remarque ma mémoire n'est apparemment pas aussi fiable qu'elle ne le devrait. Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'on est bras dessus, bras dessous, moi et l'autre brun? Il sourit, lui aussi... en fait tout le monde sourit vraiment beaucoup sur la photo, ça me fait bizarre. Moi, je me reconnais, je reconnais ce sourire-là, celui que j'ai. Mais je le comprends pas.

Je me secoue et regarde la barre de tâche. La date. On est le combien?

Après comparaison avec le calendrier, j'ai vu qu'on était Samedi. Tant mieux. C'est... mieux... Enfin je crois...

Finalement je me décide à prendre mon agenda et à jeter un oeil dedans. Je tombe sur des devoirs qui ne me disent absolument rien... rien qui vaille... attendez c'est moi qui doit faire tout ça? Bon, vérifions ça pour voir: math, exercice 3, 4 et 5 page 357. Page 357, voyons de quoi ça parle...

" [3] Trouvez l'ensemble de dérivabilité de :

a) f(x) = 3x+7

b) g(x) = 5x/3x

c) h(x) = 9x(x) "

Alors, pour ce qui est des fonctions, elles sont bien mignonnes, mais _qu'est-ce que c'est_ que ces bêtises sur la dérivabilité?! _Tasukete!_...

"Sena? On va bientôt manger, tu veux bien mettre la table?"

"Oui maman!"

Trop heureux de fuir les maths je descends illico mettre la table mais finalement l'ambiance n'est pas meilleure. Le repas fini d'être prêt, maman nous sert. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas les regarder.

"Alors," demande papa, un peu plus tard. "Tu as vu des choses, là haut?"

"Oui.. mais.. enfin, rien du tout. Rien qui m'ai rappelé quoi que ce soit."

(Dire que j'ai apparemment zappé _une année d'études..._ comment c'est possible, un truc pareil?!)

"Bon, alors on essaye? Tu penses pouvoir reprendre les cours?"

"Lundi?"

"Ce Lundi, oui. Ça ira?"

"Je sais pas... on verra bien..." (_Mais pourquoi je dis ça, moi?! Je veux pas y aller!)_

"D'accord. On te mettra un mot pour le directeur, il faudra le lui donner dès le matin avant les cours. C'est bien ça?"

Maman a acquiescé.

"Ok, on fait comme ça. Après tout, c'est pas trop grave. On essaye quelques jours et si ça ne va vraiment pas, on te fera redoubler."

"Ok."

En temps normal, j'aurais dit non mais comme je n'ai aucune idée du programme scolaire de l'an passé, ben... j'ai pas l'impression de redoubler. J'ai plutôt l'intime conviction qu'on veut me faire sauter une année, ce qui est assez embêtant.

On a mangé sans trop parler, après quoi papa a discuté avec maman de certaines choses, j'ai pas écouté sauf quand elle a dit qu'elle allait m'acheter un autre uniforme, pour remplacer l'ancien (?). Quand on a eu fini, on a débarrassé, je me suis dépêché et je suis retourné dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin de mon asile et aussi de savoir ce qui a été changé en dedans. Il faut que je revoie partout pour être sûr que je suis bien chez moi...

Je fouille donc tous les tiroirs et je trouve quelques vêtements que j'avais jamais vu avant, des affaires d'école qui me disaient rien du tout et plein de feuilles volantes aussi, je sais pas d'où elles sortent. Y'en a une qui m'a occupé longtemps: une grande flèche qui zigzague un peu pour prendre toute la feuille et tout du long il y a des noms et des numéros de téléphone que je ne remets pas, sauf le mien et celui de Mamo-nee. Je pige pas. Quel rapport on peut bien avoir avec ces gens, bon sang? Ils sont partout! Absolument partout... C'est pas croyable.

Je me suis mit à ranger (chose extraordinaire) quand tout à coup, quelque chose m'a frappé. Ma console. _Où elle est ma console? _Je m'apprêtais à sortir illico de ma chambre et alerter papa et maman, puis je me suis dit pas extra comme idée. Si elle n'est plus là, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Je sais pas trop quoi, si ça se trouve on s'est disputés. Peut-être qu'ils viennent de la confisquer? En tout cas la télé est restée là. D'ailleurs, elle prend la poussière à force. Il serait p'têt temps de nettoyer l'écran. Bon, mais ma console, où elle peut être? Si ça se trouve, je l'ai juste rangée ailleurs, pour une raison tordue... Mon armoire?

J'ouvre mon armoire en grand et c'est un beau bazar. Mais mon petit bazar. Je respire mieux. C'est bien mon armoire, effectivement. Alors où peut bien se planquer ma console? Mais oui, avec les vieux jeux vidéos! Je prends une chaise, je vais regarder l'étagère la plus haute et qu'est-ce que je vois? Ma ch'tite console avec ma manette et l'intégralité de mes jeux! Et... Et d'autres cassettes? Voyons voir.. des enregistrement vidéo... J'en ai trois? Pourquoi faire? C'est des trucs piratés?... Mouais, on verra ça plus tard alors. Bon, alors... oui, oui, oui... et le deuxième? Ah, là. Oh, j'ai le trois? C'est d'enfer! Bon, bah j'ai bien tous mes jeux, tout va bien... quoique certains vieux ne sont plus là. Boh, j'm'en rappelle même plus, c'est plutôt bien de les avoir débarrassés, j'ai dû les vendre... mais dans ce cas qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de l'argent?... Quoique si ça s'trouve, je les ais donnés! Hé hé hé héééé méééé à qui alors?...

Bah, si ça s'trouve je les ais juste paumés quequ'part. Pourquoi j'm'embête, moi? Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à mon ordinateur, maintenant? Voyons ça. Bon, globalement, j'ai pas supprimé le peu de choses que j'avais dessus, j'ai mes musiques, mais alors qu'est-ce que j'ai de nouveau? Quelques dossiers plus ou moins vides, des devoirs, bon... Après tout, tant que ce que j'avais avant est toujours là, ça ira. Et mes comptes internet? Hmm... et ma boîte mail?... Toujours le même code, c'est bon – hé, faut voir qu'est-ce que j'ai comme contacts, maintenant! Alors, mes contacts... ça charge... Woah.

Mais attends d'où ça sort?! Y'en a plein! Hiruma, Monta, Juumonji, Suzuna, Kurita, c'est quoi tout ça?! Mais en plus y'en a d'autres! Homer, c'est qui ça, Homer? Panther? Depuis quand j'ai des correspondants américains, moi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce b*rdel?! Attends, qui est en ligne en ce mom...

_QUITTE, QUITTE!_

Nom de dieu de bon sang de b*rdel de – du calme – j'aurais eu l'air de quoi s'ils avaient lancé une conversation?

Et avec ça je réponds comment aux mails que je reçois?! Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'ils m'envoient des mails et que j'y réponds pas?! Ils vont se fâcher?! Comment je fais?! Oh la là, oh la làààà, c'est quoi cet enfer?!...

"Sena? Y'a un souci?"

C'est papa, mais j'ai sursauté comme s'il m'avait surpris en train de regarder une vidéo porno. Ce que – je précise – je ne fais pas. Jamais.

"Oh, pas grand-chose..."

Papa s'accroupi à côté de moi et me demande gentiment:

"Dis toujours, je peux peut-être t'aider."

"Beeen.. C'est que j'ai plein de contacts, enfin j'en ai vu plein dans mon compte mail, ça m'a inquiété.. Je veux dire, si jamais ils m'envoient un message, qu'est-ce que ch'uis censé faire?"

"Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Eh bien, pour le moment, tu peux laisser ton compte de côté, si besoin je dirait qu'on a des problèmes d'internet. C'est vrai que tu m'avais dit avoir pris contact avec beaucoup de gens alors ça serait délicat de leur expliquer à tous la situation. On va laisser ça de côté, c'est tout. Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il faut qu'on te rachète un téléphone. L'ancien... l'ancien... est cassé."

Papa s'est levé sur la fin de sa phrase pour rechercher un nouveau téléphone.

Alors comme ça j'en avais un? Et il a été cassé... Je présume en même temps que ma pauvre caboche. Pas gai, tout ça. Mais je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire d'un téléphone; c'est classe, ok, mais maman est toujours occupée, papa travaille presque toute la journée donc lui aussi ne répondrait pas, ne resterait dans mon répertoire que le numéro de Mamo-nee. Bon, c'est déjà ça mais ça fait maigre dans le répertoire. Trois numéros dont deux quasiment injoignables. C'est pour ça que je préfère encore ma boîte mail. Là-dessus j'ai quelques noms de types avec qui je discute jeux vidéos, des internautes, quoi, et on se donne pas les numéros. Bref, j'aurais un portable, mais que pour faire joli. C'est un peu bête, nan? Bon, en même temps, j'aime bien. Ça fait adulte.

Quessque j'peux faire maintenant? Ma chambre est inspectée... Bah je suppose que je dois – hélas – faire mes devoirs... Alors y'a plus qu'à retenter les maths.

Malheureusement, j'ai eu beau faire, j'ai mit très longtemps à essayer de comprendre ma leçon mais ce truc de "f" de a+h j'y pige que dalle. Du coup, j'ai griffonné quelques trucs dans mon cahier mais bon, c'est pas fameux. Peut-être que le prof pourra me ré-expliquer ... Vaudrai mieux pas. Sachant que maman est un _poireau_ en maths et que papa est rarement occupé à autre chose que son travail (sinon il galère à comprendre ma leçon et explique aussi clairement qu'un Larousse médical) reste la solution de survie et de loin la meilleure: Mamori-neechan. Je risque fort de lui pourrir la vie par contre, avec tous les problèmes que je vais rencontrer.. faudra pas abuser, quand même. Mais, point positif, on est dans le même lycée! Bon, allez, laissons les maths et avisons... bah la géo, tiens. Puisqu'il y a contrôle. Gaspe. J'espère que je ne m'étais pas donné beaucoup de mal à réviser cette leçon... ... ...Mais il est énorme ce chapitre! Comment je vais faire, moi?!.. galère, je ferais par petits bouts et on verra bien. Pis c'est tout de même pas ma faute si je suis amnésique, quand même!

Amnésique... La galère. Quelle tête ils feront si jamais je dois leur dire que j'ai oublié le programme de l'an passé? Rah, sors-toi ça de la tête et bosse.

J'ai donc bossé, d'arrache-pied même, pour apprendre ma leçon de géo et revoir toutes les autres. J'ai fait des allers et retours d'une matière à l'autre et au bout d'un moment je me suis rendu compte que mon crâne se préparait à l'explosion alors je suis parti goûter. J'ai bieeeen goûté (dans une ambiance terrible: maman est vraiment bouleversée et pas besoin qu'elle dise un mot pour qu'on le sache) et après je suis remonté. Mais là, raz-la-casquette de toutes ces leçons, hein? Dire que je suis censé les apprendre alors que j'ai pas le contenu de l'an passé. C'est trop injuste, quoi. Pourquoi moi, d'abord? Y'a tellement de cons sur cette planète et il faut que ça me tombe dessus? Si c'est pour me forcer à m'insurger ça risque de marcher. Sauf que j'ai pas trop la tête à ça, ni le moral. Et pas envie qu'on me reparle une seule fois de nucléon, de nucléotide ou de sujet-verbe-complément de la fonction carré. Niet, fini ça. Maintenant je me fais Halo 3 et le premier qui me dérange, je l'assomme à coup de manuel. Ouéééé, il a l'air génial, en plus! Alors, charger une partie? Comment ça? Y'a déjà une partie dessus? Bah, c'est un jeu d'occasion ou quoi? Oh... mais c'est mon pseudo, ça!...

Ça veut dire que j'ai déjà joué à ce jeu jusqu'à la fin?

Bon...

Nouvelle partie!

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que je massacrais du menu fretin (en l'occurence un Grunt convaincu que je suis l'incarnation du mal), j'ai entendu ma porte s'entrouvrir. J'ai regardé, c'était maman et papa qui jetaient un oeil. Ça m'a fait tout drôle, j'ai répondu de suite:

"Je suis censé déjà l'avoir fini, alors j'essaye de..."

Papa m'a regardé et il a fait: "Oh, non, c'est pas grave!"

Bon bah si en plus je peux jouer... (en plus les musiques sont géniales XP) Par contre il commence à faire froid, dans ma chambre. Ça arrive quelques fois, le soir. Alors comme j'ai l'habitude de faire, je prends ma couverture et je m'en sers de cape. Je me suis détendu, tranquille, en explosant joyeusement du Covenant tout frais, j'en avais oublié tout mes problèmes. Quand j'ai arrêté, j'ai très progressivement régressé au stade précédent. Assez difficile à décrire... de l'incertitude, en fait. Un mal-être qui se manifeste avec un estomac noué, avec dans la tête une impression de doute permanent.

C'est comme ça que je suis allé retourner manger. Papa a continué de discuter avec maman, la télé était allumée sur les informations, le son assez bas, comme à l'accoutumée. Moi je l'écoutais distraitement en mangeant avec la certitude de devoir retourner après demain au lycée avec un an de retard sur le programme scolaire. Faut absolument que je révise mes cours. Au moins ceux de géo, par exemple, là c'est pas indispensable de se souvenir de tout ce qu'on a vu l'année dernière. Sûr, que je vais morfler en maths, en physique, en SVT, en... en tout de toute façon.

Pitié, si un Dieu quelconque sait que j'existe, je vous en prie, guérissez-moi vite.

~~~~~~~ § ~~~~~~~

Je suis sur le chemin, j'ai médité cette décision pendant longtemps avant de la prendre. Je sais que je prends des risques, je sais que ce que je fais va avoir une répercussion mais j'ai décidé que je le ferai, que de toute façon je l'aurai fait un jour. Il faut bien.

Je marche d'un bon pas, je me force à ne pas me ralentir. J'espère juste qu'ils me laisseront entrer le voir. C'est le dernier mur à passer, après quoi j'essaierai de parler à Sena.

Faudra bien le faire, de toute façon, non? Et je suis son pote: son pote n'attend pas le lundi pour faire les présentations. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai mon propre mode de fonctionnement.

Ça vibre dans ma poche. Je sors mon téléphone. Hiruma?

'Mauvaise idée'

Ben ça alors, il.. il m'espionne? Je lève la tête, je regarde partout mais je le vois pas.

Bon. Je continue, ou pas?... Faut voir.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il va devoir me renvoyer un texto, je continue mon chemin. Comme prévu, mon téléphone s'agite dans ma main. Je regarde:

'Laisse-lui plus de temps'

...

Du temps?

...

Après tout, il a peut-être pas tort. Je soupire. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Dimanche, Sena se lève d'assez bonne heure. L'après-midi on sonna à la porte. Sa mère alla ouvrir et vit Mamori. Elles restèrent face-à-face un instant avant que Mamori ne fasse timidement:

"Bonjour, je venais voir comment va Sena."

Sa mère finit par avoir un pauvre sourire affectueux et s'effaça. Mamori entra.

"Sa mémoire ne lui est toujours pas revenue. Il est un peu anxieux parce que demain, il lui faudra retourner au lycée et il ne se souvient pas des leçons de l'année dernière... Il est là-haut, en train de réviser."

"D'accord, merci. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

Elle retira ses chaussures et monta à l'étage. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte, elle en profita pour y jeter un oeil. Ce qu'elle vit la frappa quelque peu: son "petit frère" était à son bureau, penché sur un manuel, qui n'était pas seul à couvrir sa surface de travail littéralement ensevelie par les cahiers, les livres et les feuilles volantes. Photocopies ou feuilles de cours manuscrites. Une tempe appuyée sur la main, il fixait d'un air sérieux son manuel et semblait très concentré. Mamori poussa doucement la porte avant de se manifester. Sena s'était redressé et en la voyant, lui avait adressé un grand sourire. Cela la soulagea d'un grand poids. Après quoi il lui expliqua la situation: rien de nouveau, aucun souvenir ni même une impression de déjà-vu. Même lorsqu'il s'était furieusement attaqué à ses cours. Auxquels il ne comprenait quasiment rien, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup. C'est là que Mamori décida de s'atteler à la tâche avec lui. Ce ne fut pas chose façile: Sena avait en effet le bagage intellectuel d'un collégien, malheureusement. Aucune notion ne lui revenait et il butait ainsi sur de nombreux cours de sciences.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que ça te reviendra un jour."

"Espérons. En tout cas le plus tôt sera le mieux."

"Tu sais quoi? Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu révises avec tes cours à toi, tes notes."

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Il y a plus de chances que tu retrouves des souvenirs avec des choses que tu as écrites toi-même, je pense. Ces manuels sont trop impersonnels et je te vois plus souvent réviser avec tes cahiers et tes notes plutôt qu'avec ça."

"Mais ils sont beaucoup plus clairs, quand même!"

"Je sais mais ça vaudrai mieux. Et puis les notions abordées dans les livres scolaires diffèrent toujours de ce que les professeurs nous donnent à apprendre, tu sais?"

"Oui, c'est pas faux... Et pis de toute façon t'explique bien, alors!"

"Merci!" sourit-elle. "Tu sais quoi? Je vais essayer de retrouver des cours de l'an dernier, peut-être que ça t'aidera?"

"Oui, qui sait? Mais dis, comment je vais faire pour la géographie? J'ai contrôle demain."

"Demain?! Ouh là, sur tout ce chapitre?"

"Oui..." Couina le petit brun.

"Zut... Bon, y'a pas trente-six mille solutions si tu veux rattraper ça. Je vais t'aider à faire des fiches de chaque partie. Tu en as?"

"Euh, oui, je crois... J'en avais vu là, attends..."

Il fouilla dans ses affaires en touriste, puisqu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais utilisé de fiches. Il fini par mettre la main sur elles et Mamori lui dicta les notions les plus importantes dans chaque partie, aussi vite que leur permettait l'énorme bloc d'infos. Après quoi il fallu une fiche supplémentaire pour les définitions et quelques dates ou autres détails. Cela leur prit tout de même un peu plus d'une heure.

"Voilà, il faudra te relire régulièrement. Et surtout n'oublie pas de revoir les définitions, d'accord?"

"Pas de soucis, en plus j'avais déjà un peu commencé hier..."

"C'est super! Ah, et un petit conseil, relis-les toutes une dernière fois quand tu iras te coucher, on dit que c'est à ce moment-là qu'on mémorise le mieux alors ça vaut le coup."

"Et pour les autres matières, je fais comment?"

"Bah, laisse de côté, c'est pas de ta faute. Revois quelques leçons de temps en temps pour pas être pris au dépourvu si un contrôle arrive et alterne avec les fiches de géo." dit-elle en repprennant ses affaires. "Je suis désolée de te laisser comme ça, mais il faut que je rentre, maman a besoin d'aide à la maison..."

"C'est pas grave, merci pour tout."

Elle sourit et échangea une dernière étreinte avant de repartir. La mère de Sena, restée dans la cuisine, lui accorda un sourire très chaleureux.

"Au revoir, Mamori-chan!"

"Au revoir, Madame!"

Elle repartit en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la fenêtre avec un sentiment d'inquiétude qui lui tordit insidieusement le ventre.

"Est-ce que ça suffira?.."

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Lundi matin, début des cours. Grosse appréhension. Je fais ma rentrée scolaire avec un an et plus d'un mois de retard. Les boules, quoi.

J'inspire, puis je me décide à avancer. Mais ça va pas le faire, pas du tout..

"Sena-kun, ohé!"

Je me tourne, c'est Mamori-neechan! Ouf, c'est déjà ça... T.T

"Je suis paumé!"

C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à dire comme bonjour. Pathétique, hein?

"Comment ça?"

"Je sais pas où je dois aller!"

"Tu n'as pas ton emploi du temps?"

"Si, mais je pige pas où je suis censé..."

"Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié! Bon, sors-le, je vais te montrer. Voilà, c'est marqué là, tu vois? Il y a trois bâtiment dans le lycée, le A, le B et le C. Alors, toi c'est marqué.. C113. Alors les salles 100 se trouvent toutes à l'étage, et le bâtiment C, c'est cette partie du bâtiment. Tout un couloir, en fait. Voilà, on y est, donc on monte à l'étage... ça va?"

"Oui, c'est bon."

"Super, et donc après tu n'as plus qu'à regarder les étiquettes. Là c'est 127, on est trop loin. On va.. euh, de ce côté, en fait. Voilà, 119... c'est bon, c'est au fond. Tu arriveras à t'y retrouver?"

"Je pense.."

"C'est pas grave, je reviendrai t'aider le temps que tu t'habitues. Bon, on a de l'avance, tu as besoin d'autre chose?"

"Euh, oui" je viens de me le rappeler à l'instant, giga-boulette, quoi; "J'ai un mot à montrer tout de suite au directeur."

"Ah bon?"

"Oui, c'est pour expliquer... enfin, tu vois..."

J'ai pas trop envie que ceux qui sont dans le couloir entendent quoi que ce soit. Heureusement Mamori-neechan a très vite compris et m'a prit par le poignet.

"Viens, c'est au rez-de-chaussée; le couloir du bâtiment C y est réservé à l'administration. C'est pour les professeurs, par exemple, et justement le bureau du directeur. Tout au fond. Là, tu verras, c'est marqué Direction sur l'écriteau. C'est bon?"

"Oui, merci."

"Bon, je vais te laisser, je te rejoindrai tout à l'heure. Bon courage!"

"Merci, toi aussi!"

J'y vais, donc, avec le trouillomètre à zéro et en remettant ma cravate. Une cravate. Non mais franchement c'est pas mon truc, quoi. En plus maman a pas arrêté de râler parce qu'elle était mal mise: après avoir essayé de l'ajuster elle l'a carrément défaite et a tenté de refaire le noeud mais elle était tellement émue (je vous rappelle qu'elle est toujours sous le choc, surtout dès qu'elle me regarde) que ses mains tremblaient alors au final c'est papa qui calmement l'a remplacée et m'a montré comment faire. Bon, trêve de blabla, il est l'heure d'entrer.

Gaspe.

J'ai mon carnet à la main, j'ai retrouvé la page, j'ai pas le temps de m'attarder à regarder les autres mots qu'il y a dedans ni mes potentielles absences passées. J'inspire, je toque et j'attends. J'attends. J'attends.

"Entrez!"

J'entre. Doucement.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

"Bonjour..."

"C'est pour quoi?"

"J'ai un mot..."

"Ah, mais c'est pas possible, ça!" je m'énerve. "Les mots des parents, les absences ou les retards, c'est pas ici! M'enfin, vous devriez le savoir, en plus!"

(C'est vrai, les nouveaux me font toujours le coup, c'est pas croyable. Combien de fois il faudra le répéter?! Il devrait le savoir, depuis le temps qu'il est ici, ce phénomène!)

"Euh.. c'est-à-dire que... Je ne dois pas le montrer tout de suite à qui que ce soit d'autre sans permission.."

"Hein?"

(Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont pas m'inventer là?)

"Je peux?"

(De quoi? Ah, le mot!)

"Oui-oui, montre-moi ça." Je fais, avec un geste agacé. Parce que je s_uis_ agacé. Pas une minute de paix, toujours du bruit, et jamais du bon café. Parce que maintenant de toute façon, impossible d'avoir un thé digne de ce nom, alors je prends le café (je prends son carnet et je cherche le mot en question) mais même le café, les rares fois où y'en a, il est infect! Et il est toujours froid. Bon alors, c'est quoi toute cette histoire... Cher Monsieur, bla bla bla, oui, formules de politesses, gna gna gna que mon fils.. gna gn... Attends..

Attends...

Keuouâ?

Je regarde le môme que j'ai devant moi. Et en effet, il a LA posture: les pieds joints, les mains dans le dos et il se mord imperceptiblement la lèvre inférieure. Non de... mais c'est... C'est vraiment un p'tit collégien!

"Oh, bon sang!"

Ça y est, je l'ai constipé à lui faire peur comme ça.

"Mais comment ça... _comment c'est arrivé?_"

"Je ne sais pas, monsieur.."

"Mais... ah ben oui, forcément, puisque tu.. oui, bah, euh, ne dis rien, hein? À tes professeurs. Ni à personne, d'ailleurs. Je préfère que tu ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, on est d'accord?" (je prends un stylo et je grifonne) "Bon, beeen, on va voir comment ça se passe avec les cours, comme ils ont dit ici et si jamais un professeur te pose trop de questions, je veux dire qu'il comprend pas ce qui se passe avec tes notes, tu lui montreras ça, d'accord?"

"D'accord."

Je finis de griffonner dessus et je lui rend son carnet. "Voilà. Eh bah, euh, bonne chance. Et n'oublie pas, hein? Évite d'en parler à tout le monde."

"Oui. Au revoir."

"C'est ça... Euh, au revoir."

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Il est marrant, lui, comment il peut croire que j'aie envie que ça se sache? Non mais franchement, il a un grain, c'est pas possible! Bon alors... Euh, il est où l'escalier? (bo-bom, bo-bom, coeur qui accélère) ah, là, oui... dis donc, il commence à y avoir du monde, faut que je me dépêche, attends, c'était où? Au fond, hein? Salle combien déjà? Je panique un peu, heureusement ça n'a pas encore sonné sinon je serais complètement... bref, j'ai soufflé pour calmer mon coeur et essayer de ne pas faire de la surchauffe. J'ai compté calmement et j'ai bien vu que je me rapprochais de ma salle quand tout à coup, j'ai entendu:

"Salut!"

Une voix inconnue qui m'a fait sursauter. Quand j'ai voulu voir qui c'était, je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que ça ne m'était pas adressé... Calme-toi bon sang et va à ta salle de cours. J'y arrive et j'attends. La porte s'ouvre et un prof en sort. Il regarde dans le couloir et me voit. Il me sourit et fait:

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!..."

J'essaye d'avoir l'air naturel mais c'est pas gagné. En plus j'ai un de ces stress... Bon, du calme, tout va bien se passer. Ils sont pas censés être agressifs et t'es pas du genre à te faire remarquer alors les autres élèves devraient pas te poser de problèmes...

"Salut!"

Ça vient de derrière.. Ils disent "salut" aux profs, maintenant? Je me retourne et je vois que c'est moi qu'on regarde. Euh...

"S-Salut!" je dis et illico je me retourne et m'appuie au mur en essayant d'être le plus insignifiant possible, ce que je sais très bien faire, d'ailleurs, ça marche tout le temps. D'habitude. Mais là.. y'en a encore deux-trois qui m'ont fait gentiment bonjour. ('Sont quand même vachement sympas, dans ce lycée, mais c'est un peu gênant...)

Plus tard, vers la sonnerie, y'en a trois qui sont arrivés, grands, l'un blond, cheveux courts, l'autre brun, cheveux long et le troisième, j'ai eu que le temps de voir qu'il avait une coupe éclatée, type Sayajin. Et des lunettes oranges. Bref, l'un des trois a demandé "Salut, ça va?" avec un air plus calme que les autres, comme s'ils savaient qu'il y avait un problème. En fait ils avaient l'air légèrement inquiets, sans pour autant vouloir trop le montrer. Moi j'ai fait "oui" en opinant de la tête et je me suis retourné. C'est un peu stressant d'avoir autant d'inconnus qui demandent des nouvelles. En plus on dirait que ces trois-là se doutent que j'ai eu un accident...

Nous sommes entrés dans la salle, plutôt lumineuse avec les fenêtres, je me suis trouvé une place vers le fond mais pas tout au bout, ni au centre, ni contre le mur, tout parfait. Ça m'a un peu rassuré, allez savoir pourquoi. J'avais l'impression de retrouver un repère. C'est toujours dans un endroit comme ça que j'essaie de me mettre en classe. Une fois assis, finie, cette sensation de sécurité. D'une, j'ai le tableau droit devant et je vais assister à un cours auquel je ne vais rien comprendre et en plus...

En plus les trois autres sont derrière moi... pourquoi faire? Pour me surveiller? J'aime pas vraiment.. Bon, au moins je peux essayer de les oublier, faire comme s'ils étaient pas là puisque je les vois pas.

Donc, premier cours de la journée: Géo. Contrôle.

Alea Jacta Es. Prions pour que les fiches de Mamo-nee aient porté leur fruits, parce que je me sens pas particulièrement plus intelligent qu'hier. Arh, j'aurais dû en ressortir une tant que j'étais dans le couloir! Mais quel crétin!

Me voilà devant le contrôle, avec des questions, des analyses de documents.. J'ai des idées mais je sais pas vraiment ce que je suis censé mettre... Bon bah noirci ta feuille et on verra à la note ce qui va pas, hein? Après tout, t'es au lycée pour te tromper et te corriger ensuite, non? C'est quand même dérangeant de pas savoir, parmi ce qui me viens à l'esprit, ce qui est débile et ce qui est judicieux.

Fin de la première heure, je suis pas trop à l'aise. Je sais pas si je vais trop vite, trop lentement, si je lambine, si je bâcle..

Bon, regardons un peu les barèmes pour te faire une idée... Ah ben comme ça c'est réglé: 'l'a pas mit les barèmes, la prof. Comme ça, je sais pas c'est quoi qui vaut le plus de points, donc ce qu'il faut que je développe. C'est malin, ça.

Fin de la deuxième heure, j'ai fini de me relire (largement) je rends ma copie et je sors. Au bout de quelques pas, je m'arrête. Je sais toujours pas où je dois aller. Je sors mon emploi du temps. Alors, après l'histoire-géo, j'ai quoi? J'ai.. TP physique, en salle de TP. Super, c'est censé être quel étage, les TP?

"Hé!"

J'ai sursauté, puis j'ai fait comme si j'avais pas entendu et je suis parti. Après tout, j'ai bien le droit de croire que c'est pas moi qu'on appelle, non? Et puis pourquoi ce serait le cas, d'ailleurs? Donc j'avançais avec mon emploi du temps dans les mains quand j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule. J'ai sursauté comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique et je me suis retourné immédiatement, le coeur battant. C'était encore les trois garçons, les trois bizarres. D'ailleurs, ils faisaient aussi une drôle de tête. Comme quand on voit quelqu'un qui vient de se vautrer méchamment et qu'il saigne du nez.

"Ça va, vieux?"

J'ai hésité, puis j'ai bégayé; "O-ouais.." en me retournant plus lentement et en les guettant encore un peu du coin de l'oeil. Ils ne m'ont pas retenu. J'ai à nouveau regardé mon emploi du temps mais rien, absolument rien ne me laissait deviner à quel étage se trouvait ma maudite salle de TP. Donc seule Mamori-neechan pouvait me sortir de là. Mais attends, vu que je suis parti du couloir, elle va pouvoir me retrouver avec tous ces élèves partout? On s'est peut-être même croisés sans le savoir... Aaah, comment je vais faire?!

"Sena?"

Cette fois c'est bien moi, sûr et certain, qu'on appelle. Parce que je la reconnais, cette petite voix. Je lève la tête et je zieute dans tous les sens mais Mamori m'a trouvé en premier.

"Je t'ai cherché partout!"

"Désolé, ça m'était sorti de la tête, enfin..."

Boulette que je n'ai pas eu le temps de rattraper.

"Ce n'est rien! Tout s'est bien passé?"

"J'en sais rien, enfin j'espère... je sais pas si j'ai bon..."

"C'est pas grave. Tu as cours de quoi, maintenant?"

"J'ai TP physique, je sais pas ce que c'est ni où.."

"Je t'y amène, les salles de TP sont toutes au même endroit. Ah, pour info ça veut dire travaux pratiques."

"Quoi?!"

"Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas si terrible de faire les manipulations, tout est bien expliqué et de toute façon, les TP sont souvent remplacés par de simples leçons." m'assura-t-elle, ce qui ne m'a pas remonté le moral pour autant.

"Je te mets pas en retard?" j'ai demandé pour faire 'mine de'.

"Mais non, rassure-toi! C'est la récréation!"

(Ah, suis-je bête, il est dix heures -')

"Ah bon, d'accord..."

"Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer; tes professeurs sont sympas, il n'y a rien à craindre! Allez viens, on y va."

On y est allé, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour passer inaperçu dans le couloir et cette fois ça a mieux marché.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

"Hé, vous l'avez vu?" fait Monta.

"Bah oui, je te rappelle qu'il est dans notre classe, banane."

"Oh, ça va! Alors?"

"Alors... ben..."

"Il est bizarre quoi."

"Bizarre comment?"

"Bah on lui demande si il va bien, il fait oui, il nous regarde comme si on était des témoins de jéhovah ou des militants pour les camps de nudistes et il se barre."

"Ah?"

"Ouais, je crois qu'on lui fait peur..."

"En même temps, on est des parfaits inconnus, pour lui, vous imaginez?"

"Oh, Suzuna-chan, t'étais là?"

"Chuis arrivée à l'instant. Et essayez un peu de vous mettre à sa place..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je pense... je pense qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux le laisser tranquille un moment, le temps qu'il retrouve des repères. Ce serait plus sage."

"Et c'est la plus sage décision d'aujourd'hui! Alors les fuckin' punks, vous allez foutre le camp vite fait et vous arranger pour qu'il ne vous voie pas de la journée, ok? S'il vous regarde, faites semblant d'être déjà occupés."

"Mais on veut juste l'aider, s'assurer qu'il va bien!"

"Le macaque, tu m'écoutes trois secondes? Il est _paumé_! Il sait pas ce qu'il _fout_ ici ni d'où on sort et vouloir prendre de ses nouvelles, ça le fera stresser encore plus, compris? Si vous voulez qu'il nous fasse un tant soit peu confiance faudrait déjà arrêter de lui mettre la pression. Le mieux, ce serait qu'il vienne vers vous de lui-même. De toute façon je suis certain que la fuckin' manager finira par lui parler de nous, nous tous, et qu'elle risque même de faire les présentations. Mais en attendant, vous arrêtez de lui coller au train."

Dépités, les trois garçons partirent, Suzuna sur les talons.

"Monta?"

"Hm?"

"Je sais que c'est en totale contradiction avec ce que je viens de dire mais si jamais il est paumé de chez paumé, je veux dire que si Mamori ne suffit pas, essaye de passer le voir quand il est tout seul pour lui tenir compagnie."

"Hein? Mais qu..."

"Écoute-moi bien, petit chacal: personne ici ne peut contester que tu es à ce jour son meilleur ami. Je suis sérieux! Donc la meilleure personne pour l'épauler dans une situation aussi délirante, c'est bien toi. Même s'il ne te connait pas et que vous avez des caractères presque opposés, tu devrais en savoir assez sur lui pour savoir comment le soutenir."

"Ouais... Ok."

"Mais rappelle-toi toujours d'une chose: ce n'est pas simplement... comment dire? C'est plus Eyeshield, on est d'accord, mais c'est pas non plus le Sena que tu connaissais. Tu te souviens de comment il était, au début des Devil Bats?"

"Euh, vaguement..."

"Dis-toi qu'il avait déjà évolué à ce moment-là. Le tout premier Sena que tu as pu connaitre diffère encore complètement de celui que tu vas voir, alors ça sera sûrement pas une mince affaire de le comprendre."

"Hmm... pas... pas tant que ça."

"Plait-il?"

"Ben, je connais assez bien son côté... euh, fayot, terrifié? Ouais, je connais déjà assez bien cette facette de lui, donc je pourrais faire avec, tout en sachant qu'il est littéralement mort de trouille face à ce qu'il lui arrive... euh, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?!"

"P-Pour rien, tu m'as paru tout-à-coup super intelligent. T'inquiète, ça va m'passer. Bref, le colle pas, mais s'il s'enfonce, tire-le."

"Mais, dis-moi, et toi? Tu t'es pas demandé si tu pouvais l'aider?"

"Aucune chance. M'enfin regarde-moi! J'ai des ongles pointus, des doigts de sorcier, une coupe de Sayan maléfique, les yeux de dracula et quand je souris j'ai l'air d'un psychopathe en puissance. Franchement, tu crois qu'un type censé dans son genre ira me faire confiance _à moi_? Keh keh keh!"

"Bah..."

Monta s'apprêtait à dire que Sena arrivait assez souvent à passer outre le physique des gens mais la sonnerie le coupa net dans son élan et Hiruma en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

~~~~~~~ § ~~~~~~~

Gyaaaah, je suis plus tendu qu'un string " pourquoi moi? Bon, on est tous par deux pour faire le TP de chimie, sauf moi évidement je suis tout seul, mais au moins comme ça aucun élève n'a été témoin de mon incompétence. Mamori-neechan avait vu juste; c'était clair, le TP. Mais j'ai paniqué, j'étais sûr de rien, j'avais le nom du matos sur la feuille mais parmis les 36 pipettes dans mon bac à outils, je savais pas laquelle prendre, même si j'avais son nom sous le nez... L'angoisse. J'ai regardé vite fait les autres faire et j'ai trouvé la bonne, mais après, même si j'avais la quantité indiquée dans la consigne, j'étais pas sûr des graduations. En plus y'en avait plusieurs types... bref, j'ai tenté de voir sur les autres et finalement j'ai essayé tout seul, ça a fait une quantité, différente de tous les autres groupes, mais tout le monde avait un truc plus ou moins bordélique Et après... boah, bide total: j'avais une solution – non – un soluté à ajouter, j'avais son nom mais sur les étiquettes des bocaux, j'avais pô l'même nom. 'L'a fallu que je prenne le plus approchant après cinq minutes de réflexion, puis que je tente de voir ou comprendre la quantité à mettre: c'est là que le prof a débarqué: "Ben alors, Sena? Tu prends du retard! Bon, je te montre, ici tu as la formule, là tu as les grammes et le volume, tu calcules et tu tombes sur dix milligrammes, tu prends dix milligrammes avec la pipette graduée" il prend ma pipette et il prélève dix milligrammes à l'arrache et il me les trisse dans mon... bécher, je crois... "Ensuite tu prends le bécher et tu tournes doucement, pour mélanger sans en mettre partout, voilà. Après on va remplir le tableau tous ensemble, tu prends l'échelle de couleur et du note le numéro dans ta colonne." et il est parti.

Ouah.

Rien pigé.

C'est quoi l'échelle de... ah, ce papier? Ouais, y'a des couleurs, ça va du bleu au vert, avec du violet et.. oui ben attends, j'ai quoi, moi? Bah c'est... c'est bleu ou violet? Je met le papier à côté et je cherche, en attendant le prof commence à reproduire le même tableau qu'on a sur la feuille de TP. Euh; c'est quoi mon numéro? Bon bah on va dire que c'est ça... ouais.. D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce numéro? Le PH? C'est quoi, ça, le PH? C'est encore une histoire de savon?

"Bien, alors, groupe un, vous avez eu quoi?"

Ils ont donné leur numéro quand le prof les a appelés, quand c'est arrivé à moi j'ai tenté d'avoir l'air naturel, c'est plutôt bien passé. Le prof a noté sans poser de question (fiou...) Et après j'ai recopié les autres valeurs dans mon tableau sans rien comprendre. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait plein d'autres trucs d'écrit par-ci par-là sur le tableau, je savais pas si c'était important, ni même – et surtout – ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire T.T au se cours...

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil rapide et discret vers les deux garçons bizarres. Ils étaient trois habituellement, mais là on était en demi-groupes, les autres faisaient un autre cours. Bref y'en avait que deux et ils étaient genre plus calmes, sages au début du TP. Là: ils font les cons. Apparemment le TP ça les préoccupe pas plus que ça. Euh.. il serait pas en train d'essayer de l'arroser avec du solvant, là?

Je m'explique vite fait: soluté + solvant = solution. On veut une solution, justement, donc on a les deux élément que je viens de citer, dont le solvant que l'un des deux gars essaye de balancer à son ami.

Sauf que le solvant c'est du jus de choux rouge. Autant vous dire tout de suite que ça pue.

Il se sont faits tirer les oreilles au sens propre par le prof de chimie et là j'ai vu que la fin approchait, enfin, dieu merci, j'en peux plus. On s'est magnés pour noter tout ce que le prof voulait qu'on aie (remarquez les deux autres continuaient de se battre plus ou moins discrètement) et à la sonnerie on s'est dépêchés de ranger le matos. Tout le monde voulait sortir et je ne voulais pas être le dernier. C'est un coup à se faire choper par le prof... Bref, je sors et j'ai faim. Où diable est la cantine? M*rde m*rde m*rde... 'va pas êt' facile, ça... J'ai suivit quelques groupes et j'ai fini par trouver. Bon, c'est toujours ça de fait sans l'aide de Mamori-neechan. Bon, et maintenant? Euh, c'est quoi ces bips?

Je repère une machine un peu bizarre, du gabarit des grosses photocopieuses d'écoles. Les élèves passent une carte sur un capteur, là retentit le bip et ils prennent alors un plateau, de dedans la machine. Bon..

Euh... elle est où la mienne?!

J'allais paniquer alors que la file avançait avant de rationaliser. Si j'étais moi: où je la mettrais, cette carte? Dans une poche extérieure du sac à dos! Je regarde les poches, je stresse et bien sûr à la dernière poche je sens quelque chose de dur et plat. Je sors... C'est ma caaaarteuuu! Youhou! Je respire enfin et compatis envers Bella Swan qui disait oublier de respirer quand elle voyait Edward. Oui, je compatis, même si c'est une incroyable gourdasse. [les pensées et opinions des personnages ne reflètent pas (forcément) ceux de l'auteur u ] Bref, je lève le bras et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour être sûr d'avoir ce fichu capteur et bip! C'est mon tour. Pas trop simple de retirer le plateau mais personne ne fait attention à moi (mwéhéhé) je le met sur les barres où tout le monde les fait glisser et je regarde ce qu'i manger. Boah, c'est comme une cantine normale, quoi. J'ai encore du mal à me calmer, mais je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Je commence à me servir, je prends une entrée, je regarde les desserts qui sont là eux aussi. Je réfléchis et opte pour une salade de fruits; un petit ramequin que j'ai du mal à saisir comme il est haut. En quittant l'étagère il glisse de mes deux doigts et tombe, commençant déjà à éclabousser, mais atterrit finalement dans une main. Une grande main. 'L'est habile, le gars juste devant moi dans la file. Il me le rend, je le remercie en m'étonnant du fait qu'il ait ma taille et j'arrête subitement de bouger.

Il continue de se servir en choisissant son dessert sans faire attention à moi. Moi, je le regarde, je ne bouge plus. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que quand il m'a regardé et a tourné la tête vers moi, gêné.

Il a ce pansement sur le nez. Maintenant qu'il est de face, je reconnais, pendant les quelques cinq secondes de silence, le brun que j'ai vu sur la photo en fond d'écran de mon Pc. Une assez grande bouche, des cheveux courts, sombres, un petit nez en trompette avec un sparadrap au travers, des grands yeux noisettes. Et une peau assez brune aussi. Je fais le lien avec le garçon de l'hôpital, celui qui ne comprenait pas ce que j'avais. Qui me regardait avec un air perdu. Comme un appel au secours.

C'est lui. On est silencieux, je me dis alors qu'il faut que j'articule quelque chose. Et il faut que je sache...

"...On s'est déjà vu?"

Je m'étonne à peine de ma voix, très basse pour ne pas être entendu des autres. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'on est seuls. Qu'il n'y a plus que lui, devant moi. Les autres se fondent dans le décor.

Ses traits s'assombrissent imperceptiblement, comme.. compatissant. Il se mord légèrement la lèvre et finalement hoche la tête. Il me regarde toujours dans les yeux. Je sens que ce moment marque mon premier pas vers mon passé perdu dont il détient probablement un fragment. Ça fait assez peur, mais je ne peux pas reculer. Et j'ai besoin de savoir.

"Dis, est-ce que tu sais.. quelque chose sur... mon accident?"

Il inspire, troublé, puis se retourne vivement et m'invite à le suivre (la queue vient d'avancer) et à l'écouter. Il chuchote:

"On en parlera là-bas, d'accord?"

J'acquiesce. Il vaut mieux en effet se trouver une table. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que ça se sache. On a continué et on s'est assis. On a regardé autour de nous comme si on pouvait être suivis. Et on a commencé à manger. Le garçon a fini par suspendre son geste et a demandé, les yeux rivés sur son assiette;

"Dis... de quoi tu te souviens?"

J'ai peur de lui répondre. Je suis sûr que ça va le blesser.

"Je.. je ne me rappelle de rien qui se soit passé dans ce lycée."

Il ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre.

"Je... désolé?"

"Nan, c'est pas toi... pas ta faute."

"Alors comment c'est arrivé?"

Il me regarde, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. "Comment quoi?" Je cherche mes mots. "L'accident... je veux dire, comment... comment j'ai perdu la mémoire?"

"...Navré."

Il pique un nêm dans son assiette.

"J'en sais rien."

"Mais alors... Qui m'a trouvé? Qui m'a amené à l'hôpital?"

Il inspire. "En fait, on savait pas où t'étais."

"On?"

"Oui.. je t'en parlerai. Donc..." Il s'arrête, il ne me regarde pas. Je vois sa pomme d'adam remonter, puis descendre. "...On t'avait pas vu de la journée, ça commençait à nous inquiéter. Ça n'était pas ton genre de disparaître comme ça. Alors on s'est mit à ta recherche après les cours. On a... on a tracé ton téléphone et on est tombé sur toi, dans une petite rue." Il s'arrête encore. Cette fois, je lis clairement de la douleur dans ses traits. Mon coeur se serre. Il n'ose pas me regarder mais moi je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de lui. "Tu étais inconscient et tu avais du sang partout. Sur le visage... les vêtements... Mais le pire c'était qu'il y avait une trace, sur le mur..."

...Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'attends, comme ça, qu'il continue, alors que je devrais déjà lui avoir dit d'arrêter. Parce que ça lui fait plus mal qu'autre chose. Et parce que, même si je ne me l'explique pas, j'ai peur, moi aussi. "Comme si... enfin..."

Il me regarde. Ses yeux sont légèrement brillants. "Tu saignais aussi à la tête, c'est pour ça que tu en avais autant sur le visage.." il montre son propre front en le désignant du plat de la main. "Comme si on t'avait... cogné la tête au mur."

Je sens mon coeur se serrer. Mes mains reculent de la table. Mon cou ploie légèrement. Je vois mon repas refroidir. Je n'ai plus faim, tout d'un coup. J'essaie de respirer normalement alors que je m'imagine malgré moi la scène en question.

"On a appelé une ambulance, on est resté jusqu'à ton réveil, le soir même. On savait pas quoi faire. Et quand on t'a entendu, on..." Il cherche comment finir, mais de toute façon je comprends. Il sait, lui aussi. Il sait que ce n'est pas la peine de finir. Je me rappelle que trop bien leurs expressions. Et maintenant je les comprends. Je demande: "Alors, tous ces gens, qui étaient là..."

"Des amis. Tout le monde. Tout le club."

Je hoche la tête. Je regarde ailleurs, je trouve une horloge. Il vaut mieux ne pas arriver en retard au prochain cours.

"Je suis censé.. tous les connaître?"

"Oui. Tout le monde."

Je hoche la tête. J'ai un noeud dans la gorge qui s'est formé et j'ai perdu absolument tout appétit. Je pose mes coudes sur la table, bras croisés. Je ne peux pas manger, pourtant j'ai vraiment le ventre vide... "Dis..."

Il lève la tête, j'aperçois ses yeux noisette du coin de l'oeil. Je demande lentement. "On se connait depuis longtemps?"

Il reste un petit instant silencieux, réfléchissant à la question. Puis il regarde par la fenêtre. "Il me semble... je dirais quelques mois après la rentrée, la première année. Un ou deux, tout au plus. Donc on peut dire que ça fait longtemps. Surtout par rapport aux autres membres du club."

Ce club.. ça m'intrigue mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui demander tout de suite de quoi il s'agit. Parce que j'ai l'impression que ça importe, pour lui, à le voir le citer dès que c'est nécessaire. Parce qu'il ne dis pas simplement "les autres", "les amis", "les camarades de classe" ou autre. Non. C'est le club. Mais le club de quoi? Je verrais ça avec Mamo-nee. Donc on se connait depuis vachement longtemps, ça doit faire un an maintenant... "Alors ça fait un an?"

Il me regarde, un peu surpris, considère l'idée, et admet: "Oui, c'est vrai.." il semble sourire un peu. "T'as raison, ça fait un an maintenant." Il sourit paisiblement et mange ses nêms. Je regarde mon assiette en me disant que je vais tomber encore plus malade si je ne fais pas d'efforts. Je me résigne à prendre une bouchée de riz mais je me rends compte aussitôt que mon appétit ne change pas. Au contraire, j'ai encore moins envie de manger. En fait, j'ai juste envie de rester avec ce garçon, qu'on parle tranquillement tout l'après-midi, sans se presser.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

J'aurai pas cru que ça puisse être aussi dur.

Dès que je l'ai vu se dépêcher pour aller dans la file, juste derrière moi, je le sentais pas trop. J'ai suivit le conseil d'Hiruma, j'ai feint de m'intéresser à la bouffe, mine de rien, tralala. J'ai soigneusement regardé en face de moi, j'ai cherché de quoi manger mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le voir du coin de l'oeil. Lui aussi s'occupait soigneusement de ses affaires, il avait l'air de se débrouiller. Enfin, je me suis dit ça jusqu'à ce que je le devine du coin de l'oeil en train d'attraper un ramequin assez haut, sur la pointe des pieds. Un réflexe conditionné m'a forcé à l'attraper en le voyant disparaître subitement. Je lui ai rendu le ramequin en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder, ni répondre "de rien". J'ai fait semblant de chercher quelque chose mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de bouger. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil et j'ai compris tout de suite que c'était moi qu'il regardait. Mon coeur a raté un battement puis je l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

Mon coeur s'est serré à partir de là. Je ne croyais pas que ce serait aussi dur. Rien que d'affronter ce regard hébété. On aurait dit qu'il recollait difficilement des morceaux. Tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Et après, il a fallu lui expliquer. Je ne m'attendais pas à ces questions. Ça a été beaucoup plus dur que ce que je pensais. Et puis... à voir ces yeux qui semblent s'accrocher à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, je comprends aussi que je me suis mépris sur son compte. Réellement;

Je croyais que c'était Sena, avec un trou de mémoire. Grosse erreur. Ce n'est _plus_ Sena.

Hiruma avait raison quand il disait que j'aurai du mal avec lui. Le Sena que j'ai connu a été... effacé. C'est comme une feuille vierge. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas une comparaison adéquate. Sena était déjà une personne avant de nous connaitre, mais... il était comme... incomplet. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour lui rendre tout ce qui lui a été prit?...

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

J'ai mangé une part raisonnable de mon repas, l'appétit m'étant revenu au fil des bouchées. Même si l'on évite soigneusement de se regarder et qu'il m'intimide beaucoup, j'ai cette impression bizarre, que j'ai rarement d'ailleurs, mais cette sensation que j'ai avec les gens qui me ressemblent, ceux dont je suis sûr qu'on peut se parler sans problème, parce qu'on se comprend et qu'on pense relativement de la même façon. Cette impression, cependant, ne m'étonne pas trop cette fois. Puisqu'apparemment nous sommes déjà amis... et que j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, quand on est face-à-face.

Même si le fait de ne pas le connaître du tout me rend nerveux, je sais que rapidement, incessamment sous peu comme disait mon ancienne institutrice, on pourra se côtoyer sans ponctuer nos phrases de silences gênés, comme celui-là.

Je n'ai vraiment plus faim maintenant et ma seule envie est de me lever pour avoir le temps de prendre mes cours de l'après-midi dans mon casier et chercher calmement ma salle de classe. Je me lève, enfile les bretelles de mon sac et prends mon plateau. J'arrive à bredouiller: "Merci pour... pour tout à l'heure."

Il hoche la tête aussi. Je fais un pas pour me retourner et m'arrête juste avant. "Ah, au fait.." je m'approche et recommence, plus bas: "Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom..." Il me regarde avec un drôle d'air, avant de me sourire. "Appelle-moi Monta!" Je lui rend ce sourire avant de partir. C'est bon. Je navigue toujours en eaux inconnues, mais maintenant, j'ai un premier repère.


	3. Chapter 2: C'est toi

Et voilà, encore un pavé rien que pour vous! ^^ même règle, faut commenter pour avoir la suite!

Je vous rassure, tout ne tourne pas autour du bête quotidien d'un amnésique: je vous réserve une petite surprise pour la fin! ^^

Si vous trouvez que ça vaut le coup, je mettrai les prochaines répliques en gras pour pouvoir mieux les lire. A vous de jouer! YA-HA!

* * *

Je suis donc allé arpenter les couloirs, comme prévu, pour chercher mes affaires. Heureusement quand on avait parlé de casier avec papa et maman j'ai demandé à temps s'ils savaient quel était mon numéro. Miracle: maman le savait, je le lui avait (aparemment) dit une fois, elle ne savait plus quand (ouf quand même) et je l'ai donc noté dans mon agenda. Mais j'ai été tellement stressé d'oublier, ou autre chose, que le numéro s'est littéralement imprégné dans mon cerveau. Donc me voilà devant mon casier, avec mes clés (j'ai vérifié quatre fois ce matin avant de partir que je les avais) et une fois en train de fouiller mes propres affaires, je me félicitais d'avoir de l'avance pour consulter les titres des manuels sans être pressé. En plus y'a quasiment personne, c'est tranquille... bon, ne nous attardons pas tout de même. Je pose tout ce que j'ai dans les mains pour revoir mon emploi du temps et met lentement les manuels et les cahiers dans mon sac avant de tout ranger (bourrer serait plus juste) et de refermer le tout, donner un coup de cadenas et repartir.

Puis m'arrêter et sortir mon emploi du temps parce que je sais _toujours pas où je vais... _T_T

Arh, ils remettent ça! Maintenant, c'est plus TP physique, mais SVT!...

Ah, oui, l'autre groupe, ils étaient en SVT ce matin, pendant que mon groupe était en physique. Du coup on inverse... Moui. Bon, Mamori-neechan a dit: à l'étage. Quel bâtiment, déjà? Boah, tu reconnaitras le couloir. Allez, on y go...

J'y go, donc, et je m'y retrouve (encore heureux -') et je glande patiemment en attendant la sonnerie. Celle-ci approchant, les élèves se mirent à affluer (ça me ressemble pas de parler comme ça, faut que j'me soigne) et rapidement tout est devenu bondé. Rush Hour, comme dirait papa. J'ai encore oublié la traduction mais là, comme dirait tonton, on s'en bat les...

DRIIIIIIIING!

Ça, cette sonnerie, je crois que je m'y ferai jamais.

Après deux heures de torture psychologique et une troisième heure de... torture psychologique, je sors. Je respire de plus en plus profondément au fur et à mesure que je sors du lycée et une fois passé le portail et m'en être écarté, je soupire bruyamment. Je reconnais Monta sur ma droite en même temps qu'il m'aperçoit (y m'a entendu bailler?) et me rejoint, avant de demander avec le sourire: "Alors, le bahut, ça va?" Je le fixe en marchant. Mon cerveau a un peu bloqué. Je finis par regarder le chemin, je cherche mes mots et espère qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop de mon silence. "Comment dire... C'est..." Monta attend, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir un vocabulaire suffisant. "...C'est... Une boucherie. Voilà."

"Hein?!"

"J'y pige absolument rien!" je fais, la voix partant un peu dans les aigus

"Ah! Okééé!... Beeeen... navré. Enfin, je vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider."

"Bah, c'est pas ta faute. J'espère juste que ça va pas durer parce que ça complique tout."

"J'imagine..."

"Déjà, faut que je sorte mon emploi du temps pour chaque début de cours, que je me perde pas quand je cherche ma salle, que je me magne tout le temps, que je fasse mine de comprendre ce que dit le prof tout en évitant d'être interrogé..."

"Oh putain, et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire quand ils verront tes notes?"

Je reprends mon souffle, ce qui lui permet d'ajouter: "Enfin, je dis pas que tu vas forcément te viander..."

"Si, je vais me rétamer. Mais quand ça arrivera, je leur montrerai mon mot."

"T'as un mot?"

"De mes parents, que j'ai montré au directeur."

"Le... ah, le proviseur."

"Ouaip. Y m'a dit de ne rien dire, ni même aux amis, m'enfin j'avais pas l'intention de m'emparer d'un mégaphone et de beugler la nouvelle (Monta s'est détendu et sourit ) mais il a rajouté un mot lui aussi, comme ça si un prof me prend à part et me demande pourquoi je lui rend des torchons en guise de devoirs, je lui sors mon carnet, sans un mot et voilà, basta."

"Ah ouais.. Comme ça ils te ficheront la paix. Mais du coup, t'as..."

"Un an et quelques mois de retard, ceux de cette année. Je me rappelle de mes cours du collège. C'est comme si on voulait me faire sauter une année et les bases de celle-là."

"Ah ouais quand même..."

"Du coup je risque de redoubler."

"Quoi?!"

J'avais dit ça naturellement mais Monta s'était planté au beau milieu du chemin, comme si j'avais sortit une énormité. Mais vu la situation, je suis navré mais c'est une solution tout à fait envisageable. "Monta-san, écoute: si je ne me rappelle jamais de ma première année de lycée, comment veux-tu que j'arrive à quoi que ce soit? Il faudra bien que je la refasse si je ne guéris pas!..." J'espérais qu'il comprenne, vu qu'il est le seul soutient que j'aie, actuellement, si on excepte Mamori. Il reste silencieux et baisse la tête. Il a l'air très déçu, mais je crois qu'il comprend, ça me rassure. Au fond, ça lui fait juste de la peine, c'est... Oh, mon téléphone? (ou plutôt celui que papa a réussi à m'offrir de bon matin, avec tout mon répertoire dedans, que j'ai préféré ne pas consulter.) "Merde..." Je le sors de ma poche alors qu'il vibre, laissant Monta à sa méditation. C'est un message de Mamori. Ah, elle doit m'attendre, zut!

' Tu es où?'

Je réponds rapidement (ou plutôt aussi vite que je peux): 'Je rentre avec Monta. Puis j'ajoute: 'On a fait connaissance à la cantine.' Après quoi je me dis que c'est un peu bizarre: on se connait déjà, techniquement. Je mets des guillemets?

"Hm.. mouais."

Je mets des guillemets à "connaissance" et me dis que je suis vache, quand même, de l'avoir plantée là. Faudra que je pense à m'excuser la prochaine fois qu'on se voit.

"C'était qui?"

"Mamori-neechan. Elle voulait juste savoir où j'étais."

"Ah.." il chuchote, toujours dans le vague.

"Eh, fais pas cette tête!" j'essaye de le rassurer: "Y'a toujours moyen que je guérisse à temps, on sait jamais, après tout!"

J'avance, il finit par m'emboîter le pas et prend tout à coup une mine résolue.

"Ouais, on va te montrer plein de vielles photos, des vidéos et tout le tintouin!"

"Oui, haha..."

"Les Devil Bat ne meurent jamais!" Qu'il fait, en brandissant le poing.

"Oooouuuais, super.. méééé c'est quoi les devil bat?"

Il me regarde. "...'Va vraaaiiiment falloir qu'on te parle du club."

~~ 0 ~~

Le soir, j'essaye de faire mes devoirs mais comme je désespère sur tout, je sors mon téléphone. Hier, donc, papa s'est débrouillé pour me racheter un téléphone neuf et m'a assuré, le lendemain matin que tous mes contacts y étaient. N'ayant ni l'envie, ni le temps (j'allais au lycée) de voir les noms à ce moment-là, je décidais de regarder maintenant. Et si j'avais reçu des sms avant celui de Mamo-nee?

Je regarde donc, j'allume l'écran et Arrrrgh...

~~ 0 ~~

"Euh... Papa?"

"Oui?"

"Je crois qu'il y a comme un problème avec le téléphone." Papa se lève et vient voir. Il ouvre de grands yeux, puis va s'assoir avec mon téléphone et le bidouille. Au bout de cinq minutes il me le rend. "Non, je crois que c'est bon... en fait, il me semble que c'était déjà arrivé."

"J'ai déjà reçu autant de messages d'un coup?"

"Ben oui... après je sais pas s'il s'agit de gens que tu connais mais... bon." Je le prends et je repars avec. Je re-regarde pour être sûr.

Vous avez 223 nouveaux messages

C'est pas possible... -'

J'en lis quelques uns et finalement un petit paquet provient effectivement de mon répertoire et y'en a pas mal qui se demandaient pourquoi je leur répondais pas. Ah, ils se sont inquiétés _parce que_ je répondais pas, c'est ça? Mouais... "Hiruma voulait pas donner de tes nouvelles," "On veut juste s'assurer qu'il n'y a rien," "C'est urgent, il me faut une réponse..."

Bon, je vais devoir faire une réponse collective. Tiens, je sais!

Désolé pour tous ceux qui ont voulu me joindre: un abruti a marché sur mon téléphone l'autre jour je viens seulement d'en avoir un neuf. J'ai eu trop de messages je vais pas pouvoir vous répondre, si c'est vraiment important renvoyez-m'en un. Merci!

Bon bah voilà, en plus, j'ai même pas menti, non? Enfin je crois. Je sais pas si quelqu'un a marché dessus mais il a été cassé en tout cas. Tiens, je peux peut-être demander à papa, au cas où, parce que si l'un d'entre eux sait comment mon téléphone a été cassé il va trouver ça suspect, que je sache pas. Ah mais non, s'il savait que mon téléphone était H.S il aurait pas envoyé de sms! Logique! Donc c'est bon, j'ai plus qu'à entrer les contacts à qui je dois envoyer le message (j'ai fait une liste papier de ceux qui avaient essayé de me joindre, finalement c'est aussi chiant qu'un contrôle de géo) et envoyer le tout. (Je relis une dernière fois avant et j'envoie.) Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Espérons juste que demain je n'aie pas 400 nouveaux messages et à y répondre au cas-par-cas... Attends, j'ai combien de contacts en tout? Hmm... ouais, y'a pas mal de monde (assez pour faire une grosse teuf' XD) mais ça va, ça passe encore.

Mouais. Y'en a quand même un sacré paquet.

~~ 0 ~~

Le lendemain, pas de nouveaux messages, tout va bien, tout va pour le mieux. En tout cas j'essaye de m'en convaincre. Parce que je suis encore plus stressé qu'hier. Pourquoi? Ben parce que niveau devoirs, j'ai pas assuré. Je flippe, quoi. Mais il faut que j'y aille. Bon, j'ai fait mes affaires et j'ai pris mon téléphone et là il a vibré (petit sursaut) Oh, c'est, c'est...

C'EST RIKU!

'Simple curiosité, quel est le crétin qui a marché sur ton portable?'

Euuuuh... (dis, ça fait une paye qu'on s'est pas parlé!.. *tout fou*) ah mais si j'ai son numéro c'est peut-être qu'on a repris contact depuis un certain temps... non? Purée!..

'Honnêtement, je sais pas. Je l'ai retrouvé écrasé.'

Je salue la p'tite famille, en cachant mes jambes qui tremblent (elles veulent pas aller au lycée) et un fois dehors, je sens mon téléphone vibrer de nouveau, dans ma poche. Je le ressors. 'Roh les lâches! C'est vache quand même! sinon ça va?' J'ai encore du temps, en faisant le chemin... 'On fait aller. Et toi?'

'Ça va. Et pour votre tournoi, ça avance?'

Gasp. Quoi?

"Ohé, Sena, salut!"

Je sursaute. Oh Yes c'est Monta-san, sauvé! "Viens, j'ai besoin d'un coup d'main, s'il te plait!"

"Quoi?"

"C'est Riku, un ami à moi, je préfèrerais qu'il s'inquiète pas pour moi donc je veux pas le mettre au courant pour... pour tu-sais-quoi, mais là il me pose une colle..."

"Fais voir... ah, ça? Dis-lui que c'est en bonne voie."

"Ah? Sûr, je vais pas me planter, ni rien?"

"Aucun souci. C'est ce que tu répondrais. Et il ne va pas insister pour vérifier si tu mens. En tout cas, s'il le fait, j'me marre!"

Je réponds donc avec une sensation de serrement dans la poitrine. C'est douloureux. J'aime pas mentir aux gens que j'aime, alors devoir mentir comme ça à Riku... l'autre message collectif d'hier, j'y ai menti par omission mais ce n'était pas grave, enfin je pense. Mais ne pas dire à Riku que j'ai eu cet accident, c'est... c'est remettre en cause tous ces moments qu'on a eus, lui, Mamori-neechan et moi, où on se faisait entièrement confiance. Pire que les doigts de la main, quoi. Et voilà, ça y est, j'me dégoute.

'Ça avance, pas de souci. Je te laisse j'arrive au lycée. Bonne journée!'

Je range mon téléphone et soupire, je n'ai pas entendu Monta-san parler et il voit la tête que je fais (je m'étais pas rendu compte que je la faisais, cette tête.) "Qu'est-ce qui va pas?"

"Ah? Rien, c'est... c'est juste que j'aime pas avoir à lui mentir, c'est tout. C'est un ami."

"Oui, je sais, tu m'en avais parlé."

"Ah bon?"

"C'est en quelque sorte ton grand-frère, ou en tout cas c'est ce que tu m'avais dit."

(Je rougis, là, non?)

"Je pense que je peux comprendre." il continue. "Moi-même j'ai jamais vraiment eu à te mentir alors je pense que j'aimerais pas non plus m'y mettre maintenant. Bon, ce midi tu as deux heures, non? Bof, même une seule ça suffit. Bref tu passes au club. Non je viendrai te chercher, ce sera plus simple. Ok? Bon, y va faloir que je file.."

"De quoi? J'ai rien com.."

"T'inquiètes, à midi, je passe te prendre! Ah, et au fait.. tu sais, hier, je m'en rappelle.. c'est pas que je t'en veux, mais tu m'a appelé... Enfin t'as dit 'Monta-san..'"

"Ah, je dois pas? Désolé..."

"Nan, c'est pas grave. À l'avenir, laisse tomber les suffixes, s'teuplé."

"A-Ah bon?"

"En tout cas avec moi tu peux, d'accord?"

"D'a... d'accord."

Il acquiesce et s'en va, puis moi aussi. Je suis encore un peu tremblotant, ça doit être les problèmes de ce lycée, cumulés à Riku, je sais pas... Et pis merde, j'ai eu une commotion, quoi, je peux pas avoir un.. un arrêt maladie?

"Tiens, c'est pas con, ça.." me dis-je intérieurement en empruntant un couloir quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retourne, c'est les trois types louches, un peu embêtés.

"Euh... c'est par là.."

(...)

(Je me suis planté de couloir)

"Ah.. merci."

Je marche tête basse pour pas avoir à les regarder, remarquez ils repartent, comme ça c'est réglé: ils sont de dos. Ils chuchotent et commencent à s'attraper (début de bagarre?) tandis que j'ai une impression bizarre, que quelque chose ici, en ce moment, m'est familier. Mais quoi?...

On arrive en salle de cours, on fait cours, je me suis même fait interroger mais comme je suis resté silencieux (Outre un "euh" très convaincant) la prof n'a pas insisté. Celle de géo en plus. J'ai pas vraiment hâte de voir les notes du contrôle, moi. En résumé, une matinée bien stressante, vu que je réalise qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que je passe au tableau en maths. Ça me rempli d'une terreur bien pire que celle de me faire coincer dans un cul-de-sac par des yakuzas. Enfin, j'exagère, mais c'est l'idée.

Je suis encore un peu plus fébrile par rapport à ce matin (il faut que je serre fort mon stylo sinon ma main tremble quand j'écris) et ça ne s'est pas arrangé: je m'étais dit qu'avant d'aller manger, j'allais prendre mes cours de l'après-midi quand Monta est apparu en me saluant d'une bonne claque dans le dos. J'ai eu l'impression que tout mon corps était parcouru d'une onde de choc, ou d'un courant électrique. C'est pas comme ça que je vais aller mieux, moi.

"Bah alors, pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu?" (grand sourire) "Je t'ai cherché à ta salle de cours mais t'y étais plus!"

"Ah, oui, j'avais oublié..."

"Pas grave, allez, viens!"

"Atteeeens!" je fais. "J'ai même pas fini de prendre mes cours!.."

"Dépêche!"

Je dépêche, en le voyant trépigner à côté de moi, c'est vachement gênant (rien à voir avec le premier Monta avec qui j'avais parlé.), je finis et ferme rapidement mon casier. Je le sens capable de m'emmener avant, laissant le tout bien ouvert... Bref, j'ai à peine le temps de retirer la clé qu'il m'embarque.

"Allez, si ça s'trouve tu vas enfin recouvrer la..."

"Chuuuuuuuuut!"

(Nan mais les couloirs sont bondés, quoi!)

"Bah quoi?"

"M'enfin," je chuchote alors qu'on court, "y'a plein d'monde! Le crie pas si fort!"

"Ah, ouais, d'ac'."

Il m'entraîne dehors et on contourne le lycée pour arriver au terrain de sport. C'est là que j'ai vu un petit local qui devait servir à stocker le matériel de sport, je pense... Mais attends, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette enseigne?

(Je ralentis: il m'a lâché) "Hé, c'est un casino?"

"Hein? Ah, ça, le néon? Ouais, c'était une idée d'Hiruma-san! Je t'expliquerai!"

"Dis, qui c'est, Hiruma-san?"

"Pour faire simple, on va dire le big boss! C'est lui qui gère le club! Il fait un peu peur mais c'est... enfin, c'est un type bien. Il a un bon fond..." Monta se gratte la tête. "Bah, de toutes façon tu verras bien. Il est effrayant, comme gars, mais il est de not' côté."

"Euh..."

"Bon, on y va!" Il me choppe et ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied. "Salut, Hiruma-san!"

Et j'ai vu ce type. Le type effrayant de mon fond d'écran. Je le reconnais bien parce que j'avais rallumé vite fait mon Pc hier, j'ai eu le temps de le revoir. Grand, mince, les cheveux en pics, hauts, volumineux et blonds, une bulle de chewing-gum blanche devant la bouche. Assis, les pieds sur la table devant lui, il "claviote" sur son Pc posé sur ses genoux ('l'a des longues jambes, et fines dis donc.. 00)

Et il a de ces yeux... c'est...

On dirait un manga.

Quand il a entendu Monta, il a tourné la tête vers nous (sans crever sa bulle, elle se dégonfle même un petit peu) et a cligné des yeux, inexpressif. Il a l'air presque sympa, comme ça. Je dis ça parce que sur mon Pc il a un sourire tellement machiavélique qu'il en est pervers. Bref, je disais donc qu'il nous a regardé en clignant des yeux, le temps peut-être de comprendre ce qu'on fout là, puis il a levé une main, index et majeur en "V", sans changer d'expression ni bouger autre chose.

"Je lui fait visiter!" dit Monta. L'autre hoche la tête et se remet aussitôt à son Pc, sa bulle recommençant à gonfler, moi le regardant, hypnotisé par ses yeux de prédateur tandis que Monta m'entraîne à sa suite. "Tiens, c'est là, voilà l'album photo de l'équipe."

"Mais de l'équipe de quoi?"

"Euuuh... tu verras, vas-y, regarde."

"Attends, rassure-moi: c'est pas un club photo des fois?"

J'entends Hiruma-san pouffer derrière nous. On s'est retournés, il nous a vu et derrière son chewing-gum nous a dit; "Pardon, laissez tomber."

"Bon, donc voilà, là dedans c'est tout des photos souvenir, pendant les entraînements..."

"C'est un club sportif?"

"Aaah, mais regarde, tu verras!..."

"Monta."

"... oui?"

"Tu me caches quelque chose, hein?"

"Que.. quoi?"

"Arrête, je le vois bien! Je suis amnésique, pas neuneu!"

"SALUT LA COMPAGNIE!"

J'ai sursauté un bon coup (cette journée devient de plus en plus éprouvante, mes nerfs vont lâcher) mais je pense que personne ne m'a entendu couiner. Les auteurs de cette entrée fracassante n'étaient autres que les trois teufeurs de ma classe. Qui se sont figés quand ils m'ont vu. Hé... Mais alors, ça veut dire que... attends voir...

"Ah, euh, désolé, on..."

"Ça y est, je vous reconnais!"

Quel con, c'est sorti tout seul. Y'a eu un blanc, le temps que je me rende compte de ma connerie alors que les trois fous-furieux et le... le blond ne réagissent (j'ai rien bité à ce qu'ils ont beuglé) j'ai réussi à me faire entendre presque juste après;

"Non, non, c'est pas ça!..."

"Quoi?"

"C'est parce que vous êtes sur mon fond d'écran de Pc..."

Le giga-bide.. c'est le plus monumental que j'aie fait. Effectivement, aucun souvenir en vue, si ce n'est que j'ai réussi à me rappeler qu'ils étaient bien sur mon fond d'écran. Peut-être même qu'ils faisaient partie de ceux qui criaient, à l'hôpital?... je ne sais plus, le souvenir est trop confus... après ma réponse, ils ont déprimé grave (le roux s'est "appuyé" la tête contre le mur) et je me suis fait tout p'tit.

"C'est dommage," a fait Monta. "Bon, c'est pas grave, on a du temps. Tiens, ouvre-le."

"D'accord.."

Je prends l'épais volume et je vais m'assoir, de préférence à une distance raisonnable du geek maléfique (j'ai vérifié du coin de l'oeil (vive la vision périphérique) il ne fait pas attention à moi) et j'ai ouvert l'album, les trois garçons cherchant des trucs à eux et Monta s'asseyant à côté de moi. Première page.

...

"...eh, c'est moi, là?"

"Mhm!" acquiesce Monta en souriant. C'est très perturbant, je reconnais rien là-dessus hormis ma tête avec un petit sourire crispé, ou gêné. Ça, c'est tout moi; j'aime pas trop qu'on me prenne en photo. Je suis en Tee-shirt et je tiens un plateau à boissons. Je suis dehors et je reconnais derrière moi une des façades du lycée, ou d'un autre établissement quelconque. Il fait soleil en tout cas. Et sur la photo d'à côté, on dirait que ça a été pris juste après, Mamo-nee se tient à côté de moi...

"C'était du temps où tu faisais encore le secrétaire."

Je réagis en retard. "Comment?"

"Dans tes débuts, tu étais ici en tant que secrétaire, mais c'était bidon."

"Comment ça, bidon? De quoi tu parles?"

"Ben en fait, quand t'as commencé, Hiruma-san préférait que personne ne sache tes capacités, alors il a..."

"Mes _quoi_?"

"Bonjour les g – Oh, Sena?"

"Mamo-nee! Euh, je.."

"Ah, Monta te montre le club?"

Je soupire faiblement; "T'en fais partie aussi, c'est ça?"

"Tout à fait!" qu'elle me répond en réajustant son sac, toute souriante.. _Heeein?_ "Je suis la manager!"

"Que... Qu'est-ce.."

"Tiens, regarde celle-là, elle m'a toujours fait marrer!"

Je capte plus, je baisse juste la tête, Monta a changé de page et me montre une autre photo, où je suis suspendu (par les bras, pas par le col, pour changer) à une branche. Je regarde en bas, sous mes pieds, on dirait. Ah oui, il semblerait que ce soit un chien...

"Euh..."

"Alors, ça te dit quelque chose?""

"Non, rien... bon, écoute, il va vraiment falloir que j'aille manger, là..."

"T'es sûr?"

"Eh, la manager! C''est quoi ça?"

"Oh non, ne commence pas!"

Et à partir de là c'est un peu parti en vrille, ils se disputaient tous (ou presque) et moi je savais vraiment pas ce que je faisais là. J'ai profité de la cohue pour sortir, en rentrant difficilement l'épais volume dans le sac. Il me fait une drôle d'impression. Et les gens là-bas aussi. Comment je peux être amis avec des gens comme ça? Ils me fichent plus les boules qu'aut'chose. Surtout les trois grands: c'est toujours ce genre de mecs qui me suspendent quelque part où qui me taxent mon goûter, et j'en passe... oui je sais, j'en passe beaucoup, là, mais bon.

Je suis allé manger tranquillement (tout seul) mon repas, en faisant gaffe à ce qu'on ne me remarque pas, parce que j'ai pas envie de taper la discute, moi. Après le repas j'ai sorti mon E.D.T et meeeerde, c'est vrai, j'ai sport. Enfin, quand je dis que j'ai sport, j'ai surtout un mot du médecin qui dit que j'ai pas sport, ou en tout cas pas le droit, pendant une bonne semaine minimum. Bon, à priori pas de souci avec le prof mais si jamais les autres gars, le "club" l'apprend, ben moi...

J'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner dans le casino, là..

J'arrive en E.P.S., quand le prof a fini ses explications je sors mon mot (les autres sortent du matos) et je suis dispensé sans problème. "Ah, ouais, je vois. C'est pas trop grave quand même?"

"Pardon?"

"Ben, y'a marqué "commotion", là... Eh, Karin, lâche ça immédiatement!"

Au moins, j'aurais pas eu à choisir entre "Nan mais ça va, vous en faîtes pas!.." et "Pour tout vous dire, j'ai perdu la mémoire, mais pour le moment c'est top secret." Du coup je suis resté sur les gradins, pépère et comme j'avais droit à mon sac, genre pour faire des devoirs si je voulais, ben j'ai ressorti le Livre.

Y m'fait peur, mais bon. C'est la peur de l'inconnu quoi. Je le mets sur mes genoux et regarde mieux la couverture.

Album Photo des Deimon Devil Bat,

Première année

Juste en dessous, en petit, d'une écriture féminine, y'a marqué: "enfin c'est pas la première année mais pendant les autres y s'est rien passé alors!" puis une écriture plus masculine, qui avait abîmé la couverture: "T'as fini de dire des conneries, fuckin' lutin à roulettes?!" J'ouvre doucement l'ouvrage ('me d'mande si on peut parler d'ouvrage -') et je revois la page que j'avais vu avec Monta, avec ce petit brun gêné porte des gobelets, souriant timidement. Puis Mamo-nee vient, se penche à côté et sourit, l'approche d'elle en le prenant par les épaules.

C'est vraiment moi où c'est quelqu'un qui me ressemble? Franchement, ça me fait bizarre. Mais c'est vrai que ça peut être que moi... Bon, voyons un peu tout le reste, histoire de comprendre ce que c'est que ce club...

Je tourne lentement quelques pages, vérifiant d'un coup d'oeil que les photos ne sont que de simples photos souvenir, on y sourit, il fait beau, on a des boissons... j'ai reconnu Hiruma-san dans le fond de temps en temps, ou en train de faire du Pc (ça doit être le geek de service, avec un look punk en prime) puis j'ai aussi vu Monta et plus rarement une fille qui fait la même taille et qui a les cheveux foncés, tirant sur le bleu, et... avec des rollers en permanence. Un club de roller? Je tourne la page. Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est? Monta est là mais il est habillé différemment. Il a des protections un peu partout, et un casque, et il prend la pose, glorieusement. Sur une autre photo, on voit un type énorme (aussi large que haut) qui a le même équipement, et qui sourit. Il a l'air très heureux, mais... Nan, je ferais mieux de me taire.

Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est un club sportif. D'ailleurs, ces épaulettes énormes, là, ça me dit quelque chose (je ne suis vraiment pas très sport) du rugby peut-être? J'en sais rien, je regarde jamais le sport à la télé. Est-ce qu'ils ont des protections au rugby? Ah, peut-être que juste les lycéens en ont, pour éviter les blessures... oui, l'année dernière je me souviens qu'il y avait un club de foot au collège (qui a fermé en cours de route, si je me trompe pas) et ils en avaient. Alors ça se tient. Mais du coup, c'est peut-être encore autre chose... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce club, bon sang? Et Monta, il avait dit... c'est ça, que j'étais le secrétaire... 'me demande bien pourquoi, tiens. Quoique, c'est peut-être pas si idiot. Bon, ben si on en est là, ça me parait déjà plus crédible. Mais ça doit être plutôt ennuyeux, comme boulot, non?

Je garde ma page et retourne à la première, pour revoir ma bouille intimidée. J'ai la tête rentrée dans les épaules et l'air pas très assuré. Difficile de se décrypter soi-même, par moments. Mais j'ai l'air un peu plus naturel avec Mamo-nee. À peine. Peut-être aussi que la personne qui prend les photos influe sur mon attitude. Ça en expliquerait certaines. Je reviens sur les autres pages. Donc, si j'ai bien vu, y'a moi, dans ce club, Monta, Mamo-nee, le... Hiruma-san, et l'autre brun, avec le numéro 77 et la coiffure qui me fait penser à une chouquette -' arrête, Sena, t'es même pas drôle. Je tourne la page d'après. Oh... c'est le trio, là. Ben dis donc, on peut pas dire qu'ils soient très content d'être là... Il y a une série de photos, toutes prises le même jour, on y voit aussi un assez grand lycéen, il a les cheveux gris et raz, l'air bonne pâte et discret. La série sur le trio continue et apparement ça leur plait pas d'être pris en photos. Mais alors pas du tout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans ce club alors?

Bon, le grand blond, le gros brun, Monta, Mamo-nee, l'ado 'gris' et les trois autres. Qui font... eh, c'est un ballon de rugby, ça! Non? Je tourne. Nom de dieu! _Qu'est-ce qu'on fout à la tour de Tokyo?!_

"Eh, salut!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Tu regardes quoi?"

Trois élèves se sont autorisés une pause pour venir taper la discute, je suis pris de court. "Beeen, c'est un album photo..."

Ils sont restés un instant sans rien dire avant que l'autre n'ajoute: "Ben ouais, j'avais r'marqué!"

L'intonation était telle qu'on a pas pu s'empêcher de rire (même moi, qui tremble encore, mais je me retiens) et j'arrive même à ajouter: "Bah alors pourquoi tu me d'mande?"

Ça les a occupé assez longtemps (deux-trois secondes) pour que le prof les rappelle. Fiouuu... Je reprends mon inspection et je zappe quelques photos souvenir de la tour et de tous les élèves présents. Ce devait être une excursion mais quand même, y'a tellement d'élèves... et j'ai pas vu un seul prof, c'est normal? Je regarde la suite, il y a tout à coup beaucoup plus de monde sur le terrain d'entraînement, parce que nul doute que c'est le terrain où on s'entraine: c'est le terrain de sport devant le local. Bizarre, d'ailleurs, sur les photos, je jurerais que ce local est bien plus petit.

Bref, maintenant il y a bien plus de gens, un type même encore plus petit que moi, assez rond. Et un autre très dégarni pour son âge... C'est vraiment un lycéen?... Et... Qui c'est ça? À côté de Monta? Y'a un seul type dont on ne voit rien à cause de sa visière, elle est verte foncée et on voit pas au travers. Ben voyons. Ça doit être pour se donner un style.. boah, qu'est-ce que j'en sais, il fait comme il veut, après tout, nan? Et moi, je suis pas là, logique, c'est l'entraînement de l'équipe. Oh.. Oooh, le geek aussi, il est dans l'équipe? Woah, c'est vrai qu'il a la gueule de l'emploi, en fait. La vache... ça y est, on le revoit avec son sourire de fou à lier. Bon, souviens-t-en cette fois: ce type est dang...

_Oh putain. Il est armé. C'est quoi ce délire?_

Même l'autre avec la visière il se barre en courant, comme quoi la classe, ça tient à peu de choses. M'enfin, moi aussi, je suppose que je me barrerais sans demander mon reste si on braquait ça vers moi. D'ailleurs, Mamori-neechan et moi, n'étant pas dans l'équipe, on nous voit moins souvent... Où elle est, Mamo-nee?

Je la cherche en tâchant d'ignorer les images bizarres (comme avec le chien ou la mitraillette) et je tombe quelques fois sur elle, studieuse, ou souriante, parfois avec un balai et un tablier, nettoyant le local... c'est vraiment un petit local et il est bien à l'emplacement de celui que j'ai visité. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Ils l'ont quand même pas démoli et reconstruit en cours d'année, quoi!

Et revoilà encore l'autre à la visière. Tiens, y'a quelques images de match, là, on dirait.. c'est un terrain à côté d'un lycée, ça aussi, mais est-ce que c'est le notre? Je sais pas. Le numéro 21 y court. J'y pense, on voit jamais sa tête à lui. C'est pas Monta, des fois? Peut-être qu'il porte une visière de temps en temps... Attends... (je retourne en arrière) nan, ils sont tous les deux sur la photo, Monta et M. Mystère. Bon alors ça doit être fait exprès pour pas qu'on voie sa tête. En tout cas j'apparais moins, dis. On voit bien que j'ai rien à voir avec eux, les joueurs. Je dois être en train de faire du boulot de secrétaire dans le local, de mon côté. C'est vraiment deux univers différents: la paperasserie et l'action (pas que ça me dérange d'éviter les coups) mais ça n'explique pas tant d'attention pour moi... Je veux dire, Monta était très affecté, l'autre jour, à la cantoche, et même les trois racailles ont l'air inquiets. D'accord, je bosse pour eux, mais en général on se fait pas tant de souci à mon sujet. Oui, j'ai eu un méchant coup sur la tête, mais... Ah, remarque, quand on y pense, Hiruma-san, lui, s'est comporté comme les gens que j'ai toujours connu; vaguement indifférent. Ben oui en même temps des secrétaires y doit y en avoir partout. Les trois racailles par contre ça m'étonne beaucoup de les voir gênés parce qu'ils ont plutôt une tête à me chercher des noises. Y doit y avoir anguille sous roche... Tiens, me revoilà; portant une pile de feuilles qui m'arrive au menton. Mamori aussi est chargée. Ah, on bosse tout les deux? Peut-être que... non, pas elle, j'ai dû me faire traîner (plus ou moins) dans ce club et Mamo-nee est venue me sauver la mise. Moui, je vois que ça. M'est avis que soit j'ai (audacieusement?) tenté de m'intégrer, soit j'ai été trainé ici. Hmm... ça se ressemble assez, vu ce que ça doit être de bosser avec cet Hiruma. Tiens, vu que ce malade semble mitrailler à tour de bras, il aurait pas trainé tout le monde de force, des fois? 'Tends voir, si je trouve une seule photo où tout le monde sourit.. ah, ben m*rde alors, apparemment ils sont contents. Tout le monde est en protections des pieds à la... non ça s'arrête au cou sauf pour le bonhomme à la visière, naturellement. Môssieur garde son casque. Et là, ils sont comme pour une mini photo de classe, on dirait. Oh, le local, derrière, il a changé, y'a eu des travaux! Ah oui, ça doit être une photo pour célébrer la fin de la reconstruction. Y'a vraiment tout le monde, cette fois, on dirait, même moi. Oui, tout le monde... et pas monsieur mystère. On se demande ce qu'il a. On voit jamais sa tête. À moins que ce ne soit l'un des autres, peut-être le petit avec le nez rouge? Nan, pas la même corpulence... Tiens, numéro 21, voyons ça... est-ce que je l'ai vu avant, sans le casque... Non? J'ai beau vérifier sur les photos d'avant, minutieusement d'ailleurs (Je note même patiemment les numéros de chacun pour les identifier facilement à l'avenir) mais non, pas moyen, c'est dingue ça, y'a pas une photo! Z'ont pas du faire exprès... peut-être qu'il y en a une, plus loin? Hm...

J'ai regardé lentement, puis comme j'étais absorbé dans mes pensées, j'en ai oublié de feuilleter. Mais rien. Rien ne m'est revenu. Je n'ai même pas la moindre idée de ce que je pouvais bien y faire, si j'étais motivé, si mon rôle me plaisait, était important, je n'arrive même pas, avec une intuition, à deviner si j'étais là de mon plein gré ou si c'était un calvaire.

Pas moyen. Monta va être déçu quand il l'apprendra.

J'ai passé quasiment le reste du temps à flâner, un peu plus calme pour une fois. Mais il suffisait d'un rien pour que mon cœur accélère et que les tremblements ne reviennent. Et il n'y eu plus d'accalmie quand la fin du cours d'E.P.S. approcha. J'étais parfois obligé de tétaniser certains muscles pour me contrôler, même s'il restait sur temps. Quand

**"BOUH!"**

**"HIIII!"**

Je suis tombé du gradin. J'ai vu un type **_Immense_**, au moins deux mètres, tee-shirt-bermuda, cheveux blonds épais, en pagaille (et c'est peu dire) et tout autant souriant. "Mwahaha! Ça va, t'as pas eu mal?"

Je ne peux pas répondre. Je finis pas réussir à réfléchir et.. ce type me connait. Je peux pas lui demander qui il est, mais je dois dire quelque chose, alors que son nom m'est inconnu. Finalement, le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit, c'est:

"_Nan mais ça va pas?!_"

"Oh, ça va!" qu'il sourit, l'air gentil, m'aidant à me rassoir. "J'te fais une blague, c'est tout! On voulait vous faire la surprise, de toute façon!"

"Hein? Qui ça?"

"Ben, les copains! On est presque tous venu vous faire un petit coucou! Je dis presque tous parce que y'en a quand même pas mal qui peuvent pas venir, z'ont du taf'."

"Ah..."

"Euh, rassure-moi, c'est bien vous qui préparez un p'tit tournoi, là?"

"Hein? Euh, oui-oui, c'est nous." _Nous_... Est-ce que je suis réellement dans ce _nous_?

"Ah, ben voilà! J'avais peur d'avoir encore tout confondu!" Le grand blond qui s'était assis à côté de moi était indubitablement un joueur. C'était certain. Il avait la carrure plus que nécessaire. Par contre, si je ne me trompe pas, il n'est pas dans notre équipe. Il est dans notre lycée?... je ne l'ai vu nul part (et il passe pas inaperçu) sans oublier qu'il pouvait venir nous voir n'importe quand, dans ce cas, pour cette histoire de faire coucou...

'On voulait vous faire la surprise', 'les copains,' 'on est venu vous faire un petit coucou', 'y'en a qui peuvent pas venir' je sais pas, ça me donne vaguement l'impression d'une distance, qu'il y a une séparation quelconque. Il reprend: "Mais dis, tu fais quoi, là? Tu fais pas sport?"

"Ah, non, j'ai reçu un gros coup sur la tête, donc je fais rien pendant une semaine."

"Quoi?! Mais c'est horrible, ça! Comment tu vas faire?"

"Beeeen, je vais rester là et faire mes devoirs..." (qu'est-ce que ça a de si grave de sauter le cours de sport? 00)

"Ouais... mon pauvre! Dis, comment t'as fait ton compte?"

"Ben j'en sais trop rien, je me rappelle pas comment c'est arrivé, alors..."

Il émet un sifflement admiratif. J'évite de le regarder. Quelque chose cloche. C'est un joueur, il est au devant de la scène sur beaucoup de plans, il se bouge, moi je suis secrétaire, le p'tit qui travaille dans l'ombre, d'ailleurs ça se voit sur les photos, on me voit pas trop, voire de moins en moins. Alors faudrait qu'on m'explique... Ah, à moins que ce ne soit juste lui? On s'est peut-être vu une fois, comme ça, on a fait connaissance, à part, ... ça explique tout. Bon, sourit un peu, andouille, ou il va s'inquiéter.

"Mais sinon, ça va?" qu'il me fait en se curant l'oreille.

"Oui-oui, je peux tenir debout sans faire de malaise, enfin tu vois le genre. Cette prescription, c'est surtout une mesure de précaution."

"Ah, ouais. C'est cool!"

"Eh, Mizumachi! Qu'esstu fous là?"

Je me retourne. C'est les trois grands dadais de ma classe, ils font une pause. Mizumachi les regarde et leur fait signe; "Salut les gars! Ça biche?"

"Bah oui mais toi, tu fiches quoi ici?"

"Je passe faire un coucou à Sena. Dites, c'est quoi cette histoire de coup sur la tête? Il va bien Sena, hein?"

"De quoi?" Je leur fait signe de se taire. "Ah, ça? Oh, on était pas là, on sait pas trop, on est arrivé le soir à l'hosto', c'est tout."

"Ouaip, voilà. Mais toi, depuis quand tu débarques à l'improviste? T'espionne?"

"Maaaiiis nan! J'ai même ramené des copains! Y'a Kakei, par exemple, que j'ai réussi à trainer! Nan je déconne, il était content de venir. M'enfin vous verrez, ils sont au local, ou alors ils font un détour. Moi je vous ai vu de loin alors je m'suis dit que j'allais passer."

"C'est sûr que les perches voient loin... en tout cas c'est sympa. Z'êtes combien?"

"Boah, ch'ais pô." il met les bras derrière la tête et allonge ses jambes. Immense, je vous dit. "Y'en a d'autres qui voulaient venir vous saluer, tant qu'à faire. Nous on finissait plus tôt, on en a profité, d'autres sèchent et y'en a qu'on des excuses."

"Mais fallait pas vous déranger pour nous, on se débrouille!"

"Roh, ça fait pas d'mal!"

Je les laisse papoter et fait mine de ressortir des devoirs, tentant de bosser. "Et de votre côté, z'avez des compettes en vue?"

"Bah, on peut pas dire que les Poseidons soient particulièrement demandés, mais on a eu quelques propositions de défis. Kakei a dit qu'on les accepterai toutes et qu'on se donnerai à fond pour chacune d'elles, et qu'entre temps on se trouverai des tournois histoire de ramener des trophées à la maison. Et vous?"

"La même. Sauf que niveau défis, on en a de toutes les sortes: des équipes à deux balles, comme des équipes assez balèzes, quoiqu'avec Hiruma aux commandes, tu sais, on se fait pas trop de soucis. Il nous met au point un plan et nous on fait en sorte qu'il marche."

"Pas comme si ça vous changeait, hein?"

"On change pas une équipe qui gagne!"

"C'est vrai, c'est vrai... Nous on va devoir bosser un max pour compenser certains élèves qui ont étés mutés, comme qui dirait. Il a fallu combler certains trous mais les nouveaux joueurs sont pas tout à fait habitués."

"Ha, dans ce cas, on pourra vous donner quelques conseils!"

"En premier lieu, une arme à feu, c'est très motivant pour les joueurs, comme ça ils travaillent dur à l'entraînement et ils gagnent en endurance!"

"Euh, ouais, mais nous on y va pas trop comme ça, vous savez? Enfin, je sais pas ce que Hiruma vous fait subir, mais nous on carbure avec la motivation collective..."

"Nous y'a un peu des deux."

"Ah bon? C'est vrai?" Dit Mizumachi en me regardant. J'ai une idée; "Ben ça dépend. Regarde." Je prends l'album photo et je trouve une page. "Y'a c'ui là..." Photo sur laquelle on sourit à l'objectif, tout le monde est content. "...et y'a c'ui là."

Cette fois c'est la photo où Hiruma tire sur Monta et le numéro 21 qui s'enfuient précipitamment. Mizumachi s'esclaffe tout en étant estomaqué.

"Bwaaarfarfaf mais c'était vrai alors, que c'est un tyran en permanence? Il joue pas un rôle?"

Le blond, celui de ma classe, répond.

"Eh nan, il est tel que vous le voyez pendant les matchs. Hiruma est toujours fidèle à lui-même."

"La vache, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours!"

"Tu l'as dit! Mais en même temps, faut savoir faire avec. Pis il sait y faire, le cochon, pour nous garder à bloc!"

"Et puis, ça a du bon ses stratégies de démon. C'est cool de pouvoir jouer avec un type pareil." (Hiruma-san, le geek à tête de démon, est un stratège?)

"Là, je veux bien vous croire. Mais il n'a pas une face cachée? Je sais pas, un côté gentil, ou autre?"

"Nan."

"Absolument pas."

"Niet."

"Eh ben... et vous l'aimez quand même?"

"Euh, je l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais..."

"Et toi?"

(Moi?!) "Je... je préfère garder le silence."

"Mwarfarfarf, t'es trop bon!"

Et il m'a mit une bonne claque dans le dos, en conséquence de quoi j'ai fait tomber toutes mes affaires.

"Oh, pardon!"

"Arh, mon sac!"

Il avait commencé à se vider. Mizumachi se tape le front en dévalant les gradins. "Oh la gaffe! C'est bon, je m'en occupe!"

À quatre, on a réussi à tout rattraper, tant bien que mal. Mizumachi-kun était allé se contorsionner sous les gradin pour récupérer des stylos. "C'est bon, j'ai tout!"

"Merci..." je dis en rangeant le tout et en fermant mon sac.

"Bon," dit un des gars du trio,"on va t'laisser, faut qu'on range le matos et qu'on aille en cours, alors on se revoit ce soir, au local du club?"

"Ouais, mais au fait, il est où votre Q.G?" demande Mizumachi la bouche en cœur.

"Ben... alors en partant du gymnase... oui, tu sors de c'côté, tu contourne le lycée et normalement tu verras not'baraque en bordure, avec une enseigne néon."

"Néon?"

"Tu verras!"

"Oké, on vous attendra là-bas avec le coca!"

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

"On a apporté un goûter! Allez, ciao!"

"C'est ça!.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mizumachi fit un petit tour, les mains dans les poches (et la bouche en cul-de-poule) arpentant les alentours du lycée. En fait il se contenta d'en faire le tour pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Vraiment, à part sa quantité peu conventionnelle de clubs en tous genres, son club de foot US et sa piscine, Deimon n'avait rien de particulièrement exceptionnel: c'était un lycée tout à fait normal: d'autant plus que rien ne laissait paraitre qu'il abritait des personnes hors du commun. À commencer par Youichi Hiruma qui était introuvable, mais Mizumachi était loin de se douter qu'il fallait pour cela vérifier le toit. Bref, il se retrouva de nouveau dans le gymnase dans lequel il entra, pour voir si ses amis y étaient encore. Mais le grand bâtiment était désert. Il jeta un oeil aux gradins que – évidement – le petit brun avait déserté, avec sa classe. Logique. Cependant, cet angle de vue lui fit voir quelque chose qui lui avait échappé tout à l'heure.

~~ 0 ~~

"Sena, ohé!"

L'étudiant, un peu à la traine, les autres élèves repartant dans le bâtiment principal, se retourna en entendant Mizumachi l'appeler: "C'est ton carnet!" Le garçon se raidit et, à sa grande surprise lui aussi, ne pu réprimer un juron. "Oh meeerde! Merci! Il était où?"

"Un peu plus loin, coincé sous les gradins."

"Ah, d'accord. Euh, faut que j'te laisse, j'ai..."

"Vas-y, de toute façon on se voit tout à l'heure!"

Maintenant que le petit brun était parti, Mizumachi, les mains dans les poches, s'interrogeait.

_S'agissait-il d'un malentendu, d'un mensonge, d'une erreur, ou alors le joueur des Poseidons avait-il mal compris ce qu'il avait lu?..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sena! Tu vas en cours?"

"Oui, pourquoi?"

"T'as deux secondes?" demande Monta. "Ça n'a pas encore sonné, c'est bon."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Ben, c'est à propos des photos..."

"J'ai regardé pendant le cours de sport, j'ai fait minutieusement mais pour ce que j'ai vu, rien ne m'est revenu, au contraire je me demande par moments si je ne fais pas de fausses interprétations."

"Ah bon?"

"Dis-moi, Monta, est-ce que tu sais ce qui m'a poussé à m'inscrire dans ce club?"

"Comment?"

"Soit honnête, s'il te plait. J'ai déjà connu ça pas mal de fois alors si tu es un ami, dis-moi sincèrement si j'y suis venu de mon plein gré ou si on m'a forcé. Parce que... enfin, je ne comprends pas ce que je peux y faire... désolé si je te vexe, mais... je vois pas l'intérêt que j'ai pu en tirer. C'est peut-être parce que je manque d'informations..."

Monta sembla pensif un petit moment. "Tu es allé jusqu'où, dans les photos?"

"J'ai vu la tour de Tokyo et quelques pages de plus, peut-être trois ou quatre photos encore..."

"Je vois: en fait, t'en es qu'au début, c'est pour ça que tu comprends pas, mais je sais pas si on peut en parler maintenant..."

"Me parler de quoi?"

"Ben... si tu veux, toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire..." J'en restait coît. Il continue: "Bon, écoute, si on te balançait toute la vérité maintenant, tu risquerai de nous prendre pour des p'tits rigolos qui veulent te faire une blague, alors..."

"J'te suis plus du tout, là... Je suis bien le secrétaire de votre équipe, et vous faites... Vous faites quoi d'ailleurs? C'est du rugby?"

"Mais.. _Mais nan_! Bwahaha!"

"Mais j'peux pas savoir, moi!"

"Désolé, c'est rien, c'est moi..."

"Alors les devil bat, c'est une équipe de quoi?"

"On est... une équipe de foot US."

"D'accooord... bah, c'est bien ce qu'il m'a semblé mais j'avais des doutes."

"Dis-moi, Sena, tu as vu des photos d'Eyeshield 21?"

"Eyeshield comment? Ah, attends, celui avec la visière? Il s'appelle comme ça?"

"C'est ça."

"Oui, je l'ai vu mais jamais autrement que casqué-botté. On voit jamais son visage. Est-ce que c'est normal?"

Monta regarde à sa gauche les élèves qui passent et soupire. J'ai du mal à saisir les raisons d'une telle gêne. "Oui, c'est normal: c'est un running back exceptionnel. Il court extrêmement vite et il est tout aussi doué en esquive. Par sécurité, Hiruma a tenu pendant longtemps son identité secrète, pour qu'il ne soit pas appelé par les autres clubs sportifs du lycée. Et pour être sûr de n'avoir aucun problème, personne à par lui et Kurita, du moins au tout début, n'étaient au courant de son identité. Tu vois qui c'est, Kurita?"

"Non."

"C'est le plus gros."

"Ah, le numéro 77?"

"Oui. Ce sont eux deux qui l'ont recruté et plus tard j'ai appris par accident qui il était. L'équipe a su au fur et à mesure, si l'on peut dire, de qui il s'agissait."

"Et maintenant, il se cache toujours?"

"Non. Tout le monde le connait."

"Moi aussi?"

"Tout le monde, tous ceux qui regardent la télé, tous."

"Hm... d'accord."

"Tu n'as rien remarqué en voyant les photos?" insiste Monta.

"Non, pas du tout. Enfin si, il est plutôt petit, il fait à peu près ta taille. J'ai pu le voir quand vous étiez tous les deux sur la même prise."

"D'accord."

"Monta, ça va? T'as l'air fatigué.."

"T'inquiètes, je vais bien."

"Et sinon?"

"Quoi?"

"Y'a quelque chose que je dois savoir, apparement. Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire? C'est vraiment si grave que ça?"

"Je t'ai dit que tu ne nous croirais pas..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?" Bah oui, c'est pas tout mais moi, je patauge dans la semoule. Je sais toujours pas ce que je fabrique dans cette équipe. Mais en plus, maintenant que j'y pense... la photo sur mon PC; à part moi, Monta et l'autre encore plus petit, personne ne fait la bonne taille pour être cet Eyeshield 21, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est même pas sur cette photo non plus, déjà d'une. Et entre autres: j'y souris, sincèrement, le plus sincèrement du monde. Pourquoi? Je suis heureux d'être là dedans? Je suis parfaitement intégré? (mon oeil) J'y comprends rien. Tout a l'air si simple mais j'y comprends rien quand même.

"Monta, je m'enlise. J'ai beau me dire que tout est clair, y'a quelque chose qui cloche et j'ai l'impression que tu sais parfaitement c'est quoi."

On marche tranquillement, lui en regardant ailleurs, l'air vaguement triste, sans me répondre. J'essaye de capter son attention: "Je me trompe?" Monta n'ose pas affronter mon regard, il baisse la tête, se trahissant. J'ai raison. Et ça le met très mal à l'aise. Probablement qu'il a raison, quelque part, de rester silencieux mais je ne peux pas rester sans savoir! C'est peut-être le seul moyen pour moi de récupérer la mémoire après tout, alors comment il peut rester sur la défensive? De toute façon, il faut que je sache. "Il va bien falloir me le dire un jour ou l'autre, non?"

(Il soupire) "Je suppose que oui."

"Alors pourquoi me faire mariner? De toute façon, je risque de me trahir si je ne sais pas certaines choses importantes. Et puis j'ai du mal à croire qu'il y ait quelque chose de très grave que j'ignore totalement."

Monta a un petit sourire gêné, compatissant, qu'il arrive à m'adresser. Il me répond sur un ton qui montre sa fatigue, sa gêne et sa compassion en même temps. Compassion pour moi? C'est déjà un peu gênant: "C'est normal, tu es vraiment à des années lumières de comprendre la vérité!" Le noeud de ma gorge se resserre. Mauvais présage: en général, je me sens toujours un peu mieux quand Monta-kun est là. Je sens mes tremblements revenir en fanfare, il me faut toute ma concentration pour rester de marbre. Je déglutis et contrôle ma voix: "Mais dis, maintenant que j'y pense quel est le rapport entre ma mémoire et cet Eyeshield 21? C'est la chronologie sur son identité qui compte?" Monta a l'air un peu perdu par ma question, comme si je l'avais égaré. On dirait que je suis à côté du sujet. Il bredouille: "Euh... oui, ça aurait pu, mais c'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais."

Le mystère devient de plus en plus épais. Pourquoi je n'ai les réponses à mes questions qu'au compte-goutte? Plus le suspense s'allonge, plus j'apréhende cette "vérité" dont j'ai besoin pour avancer. Et pourtant, rien, je vous dit: rien n'est vraiment là pour m'indiquer où se trouve le danger. Je suis vraiment perdu. Je suis dans un lycée qui m'est inconnu, avec des amis qui me sont étrangers et des connaissances qui ne me sont pas familières: aucune de mes fréquentations ne me ressemble, si ce n'est peut-être Monta, par moments. Cet environnement, beaucoup trop atypique pour être le mien, me donne l'impression d'être le sujet principal d'une enquête d'Hershel Layton, tant je suis dépaysé. Et pourquoi Monta accorde-t-il tant d'intérêt à cet Eyeshield, alors? Il serait lié à mon accident, peut-être?... Je ne l'ai jamais vu, depuis que je suis sortit de l'hôpital... "Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial?"

Monta est clairement gêné par la question. Il semble chercher ses mots, un moyen de gagner du temps. Il a l'air déchiré entre deux options: tout me balancer et se taire, je pense. Mais pourquoi se taire? T'es pas censé être mon ami?

"Oh et puis zut! De toute façon Hiruma-san l'a dit lui-même, il te faut plus de temps!"

"Hiruma-san?" ...Quelque chose se dessine dans ma tête, une idée. Même si c'est flou, et à partir d'autres interrogations supplémentaires. "Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans?..." ...C'est le chef, qu'il disait... il a un sourire dément et il est toujours armé, on dirait.

"Monta, si tu te tais encore, je vais me faire des films."

Monta est aussi gêné que si je l'avais pris au piège. Il semble ne plus savoir quoi penser, et quoi dire pour se défendre. "Là, tu me laisse croire que ce type est à l'origine de tout. Il donne les ordres, c'est ça?"

"Beeen... c'est le gérant du club.."

"Oui, donc il te force à te taire et je parie que moi aussi je devais être plus ou moins manipulé..."

Monta est définitivement coincé. Soit il se tait et je pense ce que je veux, soit il me balance les quelques mots qui me feront comprendre (ou pas: il a dit que je pourrais le prendre pour un cinglé), c'est pourquoi il préfère bredouiller: "C'est pas ce que tu crois.."

Mais ça commence à me chauffer. Il comprend pas ce que ça peut me faire, à moi, qu'on me cache des choses. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que je suis devenu. Ce que je suis ici. J'ai perdu un an de ma vie, j'ai grandi de quatorze mois? Admettons. Mais dans ce cas, il faut qu'on m'explique! Il faut qu'on me donne des preuves tangibles de mon passage sur terre!

"Justement, je sais pas ce que je dois croire, Monta! Je sais pas à qui je dois me fier, qui est digne de confiance dans ce lycée de barjos! J'ai besoin qu'on me guide, je vois pas la lumière au bout du tunnel! J'ai rien qui m'aide, là!"

Monta a, semble-t-il, définitivement cessé de me regarder. Il transpire la gêne par tous les pores de sa peau. Mais le pire, c'est que ça se voit qu'il se soucie de moi. C'est bien le pire...

"Je sais, je... je me doute que c'est pénible, mais... enfin tu comprendras."

Parce que cette phrase a le don de me mettre presque hors de moi (bien que je me contienne). Me faire tourner en bourrique, comme ça, alors que je lui fait confiance, qu'il était censé me guider pour que je comprenne cette vie dont j'ai perdu le contrôle, me faire tourner en rond alors qu'il est censé me montrer le bon chemin, ce n'est pas digne d'un ami! Alors quoi?! Il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être, ou.. _ou quoi, bon sang?!_

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre?!"

Je fulmine et je me sens fébrile, des frissons parcourent ma cage thoracique et je dois tendre mes bras pour ne pas vibrer de frustration et d'anxiété. En même temps j'ai cette apréhension d'avoir peut-être été entendu par une personne dans le couloir.

"Que tu n'es peut-être pas encore prêt à entendre ça."

Pas encore prêt? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette excuse? J'ai pas dix ans! Qu'est-ce qu'il me sort, nom de... nom d'un chien? Tout prend des proportions énormes et exagérées, ça peut pas être si terrible! Comment un lycée peut cacher quelque chose d'aussi important? Et pourquoi je devrai attendre? Et si je l'ai déjà su avant de perdre la mémoire, où est le problème?!

"Arrête, c'est complêtement dingue. Et puis je te ferai dire que je suis pas malade."

Je regrette malgré tout mon ton dur. Monta a beau me perdre encore plus, c'est évident qu'il ne pense pas à mal. Il ajoute: "Ça reste très dur à avaler." Ça reste encore un moyen de m'envoyer balader alors que j'ai besoin de ta franchise, plus que tout, et maintenant.

"Et c'est encore pire de me dire ça et de me faire mariner."

On s'arrête, je le regarde. Je me suis trahi à mon tour; j'ai le souffle court, j'ai du mal à me contrôler: mes mains, mes poings serrés tremblent et mes yeux traduisent probablement ce besoin maladif que j'ai de savoir la vérité sur ce foutu club qui se ferme à moi hermétiquement, de sorte à ce que je n'en aie qu'une vision floue, tout en étant comme omniprésent dans cette vie que j'ai eue et que j'ai perdue. Un secret qui n'a pourtant de cesse de me harceler partout, où que j'aille. Monta a l'air perplexe face à cette réalité-là, cette situation, et en même temps il me donne aussi l'impression d'être piégé. Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à faire, mais dans ce cas...

"Monta..." Je m'arrête un instant. Je suis fébrile, mes poings sont comme agités de légers spasmes quasi-incontrôlables et j'ai souvent besoin de serrer les dents. Alors il faut aussi beaucoup de concentration pour que ma voix reste neutre. Mais – et à regret – mon ton reste sans appel. "...Si tu ne me dis rien, j'irais chercher la vérité ailleurs."

Visiblement, ça le dérange, mais il n'a rien à ajouter à cela. Pas d'arguments, rien, il ne peut pas s'y opposer. Il ne peut rien faire... et ça le torture aussi. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour savoir à quoi il peut bien penser, en ce moment-même...

"J'espère simplement que Mamo-nee me fera plus confiance."

Monta baisse les yeux. Ça ne m'empêche pas de voir une expression douloureuse se dessiner.

...Je m'en veux, mais à un point... Je sais... je... Monta est sûrement un type bien. Il n'est peut-être pas le meilleur ami de tous les temps, mais... il ne mérite pas... Je suis vraiment trop con.

"Attends.."

Je m'apprêtais à partir mais il m'a retenu. "Tu peux me passer l'album une seconde?" Je ne discute pas, quoi que tout m'échappe encore. Je le sors et le lui donne. Il l'ouvre devant moi sans que je cherche à voir les photos. Il tourne rapidement les pages, allant beaucoup plus loin que celles que j'avais vues; il en sort une rapidement et la met tout à la fin de l'album, qu'il me rend. "Peut-être pas maintenant, mais... ce soir, tu la regarderas."

"...Pourquoi?"

"Il y a... des réponses." Le geste semble lui avoir coûté. "Mais promets-moi d'attendre avant d'aller la regarder." Même s'il a l'air juste inquiet et triste, me semble presque en train de me supplier du regard.

"Je... d..D'accord." Je range l'album photo dans mon sac, Monta s'efface et disparaît dans la foule d'élèves.

Je repars rapidement vers ma salle de cours et croise quelqu'un sans le regarder, mais cette personne a fait demi-tour et m'a appelé. "Sena, désolé de te déranger, mais tu n'aurais pas vu Mizumachi?"

C'est encore un très grand type, les cheveux mi-longs et noirs, l'air mature et le visage fin.

"Mizu.. Mizumachi..."

Mon cerveau fonctionne au ralentit après avoir été avec Monta. J'ai un mal de chien à faire revenir ce nom à la surface tout en tentant de rester à peu près calme, mais pour garder une contenance c'est peine perdue. "Ah, oui... il... il devrait être au local du club, maintenant."

"Au local, d'accord.. Euh, comment on y va?"

Et merde. Merde, merde **merde**. Rallume ton cerveau. J'arrive à reprendre le contrôle avec quelques secondes de retard. Il doit sûrement se demander ce qui ne va pas. "Tu sors par l'entrée principale, tu.. tu fais demi-tour par la droite, et normalement il est là... Enfin (quel con, mais quel...) normalement tu peux le voir. C'est facile, y'a une enseigne au néon."

"Ah, d'accord. Ok, on vous voit tout à l'heure là-bas, hein?"

"Oui, à toute.." Je repars sans demander mon reste. Il m'a achevé.

L'heure d'après m'a achevé aussi (ça a l'air possible) je me suis fait interroger deux fois. Heureusement c'était assez simple, de l'interprétation sur un texte, donc ça peut aller. J'ai juste eu l'air d'avoir mal compris, mal saisi, mais pas d'être complètement tebé. Sauf que j'ai qu'une envie, maintenant, rentrer chez moi et m'écrouler sur mon lit, dormir jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. Je me sens presque malade maintenant. Les trois garçons sont devant moi, on sort tout juste du bâtiment. D'ailleurs il commence à pleuvoir.

...

Mais maintenant que j'y pense... ils sont dans l'équipe, eux. _Ils savent_...

J'ai ralentit la cadence. Comme si le destin s'en mêlait, le brun aux cheveux longs et tombants m'a remarqué, s'est rendu compte que je les fixais. "Eh, qu'est-ce qu'y a?"

"Vous... vous trois... vous êtes dans l'équipe, n'est-ce pas?"

Ils se sont arrêtés et m'ont regardé, avant de se concerter silencieusement et anxieusement du regard. Ils se retournent aussitôt vers moi quand j'ajoute, prévoyant: "N'essayez pas de me mentir, j'ai vu des photos de vous assez anciennes. Vous êtes depuis longtemps dans l'équipe et vous savez ce qu'il s'y est passé."

Effectivement, même s'ils ne sont pas sur les toutes premières photos, ils apparaissent assez tôt et vu comment ils sont entrés dans le local, ce matin, ce sont bel et bien des habitués. Je tiens une nouvelle source d'informations. Ils ne sont peut-être pas forcés d'obéir à Hiruma-san, eux. Sinon, j'irai voir Mamori-neechan.

"Oui."

"On est dans l'équipe depuis ses débuts."

"D'accord..." Alors, comment je procède? Par où commencer? "Il y a des choses que vous me cachez, sur ce club, ou du moins des tas de trucs que je ne comprends pas..."

"Beeen, ça reviendrait à tout te raconter depuis le début de l'année.. tu as une question en particulier?"

Une question? Peut-être... Oui. "Oui; j'aimerais savoir: qui est Eyeshield 21?"

"Eyeshield?" Ils sont eux aussi très embêtés que je leur pose la question.

"Je suis censé savoir qui c'est, c'est ça?" j'ai dit, lassé. Monta m'a fait bien comprendre que n'importe qui, aujourd'hui, connaissait son identité.

"Ben, en fait t'as surtout été la toute première personne au courant!"

Ce détail les fait rire. Alors comme ça, ce running back incroyable, c'est moi qui l'aurait rencontré en premier? C'est moi qui suit à l'origine de... mais... aaah, j'y pige rien! "De toute façon, y'a pas moyen: sur les photos que j'ai vu dans l'album de l'équipe, j'ai eu beau regarder partout, personne ne correspond! Y'en a un tout petit mais il a pas la même corpulence que lui et ça peut pas être Monta, ils sont apparus ensemble sur la même photo! Alors..."

Je m'interromps tout seul: ce raisonnement mène à un cul-de-sac infranchissable. Ce à quoi ils ont répondu: "Pourtant, en procédant comme ça, par élimination, la réponse est évidente en fait."

"...quoi?"

"Justement, c'est pour ça qu'on hésite à te dire la vérité, parce que si tu ne devine pas toi-même la réponse, c'est parce que cette réponse te parait trop..."

"Ça a l'air impossible. Donc si on te le disait, logiquement, tu ne nous croirais pas."

Et c'est reparti. Ils ont pas fini avec ça? Certes, ils sont plus clairs que Monta-kun, mais... bon, au moins j'avance. Mais quand même, ils m'agacent avec cet Eyeshield 21, quoi! Et puis pourquoi autant de secret, alors que... ben tiens, justement: tout le monde sait qui c'est et à _moi_ on veut pas me le dire? En quoi c'est un drame? "Bon, ok, juste pour faire le point, je peux savoir ce qu'il a de... de fantastique, ce joueur? Je veux dire, Monta m'a dit que c'était un bon running-back..."

"Ah, ben... il en a oublié tout un bout."

"Ah oui?"

"Eyeshield 21, c'est tout simplement le meilleur running back lycéen de tout le Japon."

"..De tout le japon?"

"Ouais, national."

"Ouah..."

"Eh oui. Et il est dans l'équipe du lycée. Ça ne t'aide pas?"

"Pas du tout." je réponds, encore sous le choc qu'un type de renommée nationale soit ici. J'ai probablement croisé plusieurs fois sans le savoir un type de renommée _nationale_...

"Réfléchis..." me fait le roux aux lunettes oranges, visiblement tendu. "Y reste qu'une personne... ça ne te dit vraiment rien?"

"De quoi?"

"Running back, devil bat ghost, ou huricane, MVP, tout ça..."

Je tremble encore, mais un peu plus qu'avant, peut-être parce qu'il pleut. "Non, et je vois toujours pas qui c'est! Y'a rien, j'ai jamais vu une seule tête, une seule personne, où que ce soit, qui puisse être ce... ce joueur!"

Ils semblent très gênés, comme si la réponse leur brûlait les lèvres. Mais ils hésitent encore. Et moi je cogite tout seul: "Et pis comment un joueur de renommée nationale peut-il passer inaperçu?..." Je me posais la question plus à moi-même qu'aux autres. En effet, un type pareil serait toujours entouré, non?.. Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?... Mais c'est vrai, ça, bon sang! Pourquoi on tourne autour de ce type? Je veux dire, j'ai pas besoin de connaitre sa vie, moi, je veux Juste savoir ce que Je fiche ici, j'ai apparemment joué un rôle dans son intégration au club, mais y'a sûrement d'autres choses à creuser! "Bon, si vous voulez vraiment pas me dire qui c'est, je m'en fous, on peut passer à autre chose. Je vois vraiment pas quel rapport ce type peut avoir avec moi alors..."

"Justement." fait le blond.

Justement ?...

La pluie est plus forte.

"C'est là _tout_ le problème; tu es convaincu que Eyeshield 21 n'a rien à voir avec toi..."

Je laisse glisser un silence. Mes épaules sont tendues, ma mâchoire menace de trembler (pour avoir une voix neutre, c'est encore pire maintenant) et il faut presque que je dissimule mes mains. Et je commence à avoir froid. Je dis beaucoup plus calmement: "Comment on pourrait avoir quelque chose en commun?... C'est un sportif classé premier national..." Tout ça commence à me faire peur. Et en même temps, j'ai l'impression d'être à deux doigts de tout comprendre, qu'on va me donner la clé de ce mystère, ce qui me fait dire que j'ai inconsciemment peur de savoir de quoi il retourne.

"Réfléchis, reprends depuis le début. Eyeshield 21 est plutôt petit, c'est quelqu'un qui est dans l'équipe. Son visage est même parfaitement visible de temps en temps sur les photos..."

Je les regarde et hausse les épaules, ne voyant pas qui j'aurais pu oublier.

"Ce n'est pas nous, ni Hiruma, ni Kurita, ni aucun autre trop grand. Ce n'est pas Monta, ni Suzuna ou Mamori, ou le petit Komusubi."

Je les laisse parler. Je n'y vois goutte. Suzuna... c'est sûrement la fillette en rollers, Komusubi le garçon tout rond.. oui, jusque là c'est bien le même raisonnement que moi.

"Donc, par élimination, ça ne laisse qu'une seule personne."

Une seule.. une personne? J'ai tout passé en revue! C'est... c'est impossible.. "Mais... Mais non!"

"C'est toi."


	4. Chapter 3: Z'êtes tous mabouls, d'abord!

Et voilà le chapitre, plutôt bien je trouve, toujours aussi long mais sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, hein? C'est l'équivalent d'un chapitre de Harry Potter, normalement (je dis bien "normalement") bref, à vous de lire!

* * *

La pluie est plus forte.

"C'est toi."

...

J'ai du mal à penser. Comme si mes fonctions nerveuses s'étaient soudainement altérées. Impossible de formuler une idée concrète.

L'image d'Eyeshield 21 s'est imprimée dans ma rétine; j'ai l'impression qu'il me fixe intensément du regard, avec des yeux que je n'arrive pas à voir avec sa visière. Et pourtant il me colle littéralement à la peau. Il ne me lâche plus.

"C'est toi."

C'est faux. C'est impossible. Depuis quand je suis un sportif? Je l'ai jamais été.

Non, jamais.

Ça ne peut pas être moi. Et premier national...

C'est de la pure science-fiction.

Ils se trompent. Ils ont fait erreur sur la personne... non, ça aussi c'est absurde. À les voir m'écraser du regard comme ils le font, c'est évident qu'ils le pensent, qu'ils en sont convaincus.

Mais Eyeshield 21 ne peut pas être moi.

Je ne peux pas être cet Eyeshield 21. Je ne suis pas du genre à aller sur un terrain de sport, ni face à des brutes. Je ne suis pas aussi inconscient. Je ne suis pas aussi téméraire. Ni aussi déterminé. Non. Je suis Sena. Sena Kobayakawa, nouveau lycéen, adepte des jeux vidéos de shoot them up et j'ai d'assez bonnes notes en EPS.

Je ne suis pas un footballeur aguerri.

"C'est toi."

Non. Ça j'en suis sûr. Ce qui veut dire... évidement...

"Sena?"

Je restais encore immobile à remettre mes idées en place.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je savais rien qu'à les voir qu'on ne faisait pas partie du même monde. En particulier ceux-là.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

Je le savais, qu'ils étaient tous les trois de ceux qui m'ont toujours fait rendu la vie impossible.

"Héo?"

"Oui, c'est bon." je leur réponds tout à coup d'un air neutre.

"Euh.. t'es sûr?"

Et ceux-là ont décidé de me mener en bateau, s'ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait auparavant. Et ils doivent bien s'éclater maintenant. À moins que ce ne soit cet Hiruma qui aie eu l'idée, pour rire, ou peut-être pour me forcer à jouer pour eux, quitte à me faire mettre en pièces pour leur compte.

"C'est bon, ça va!..." je réponds, agacé, prêt à partir quand subitement deux personnes sont arrivées par la droite.

"Eh, dites, ça fait longtemps qu'on vous attend! Vous faisiez quoi dehors?"

"Hein? Ben, rien..." répond le blond.

"Ben alors magnez-vous, vous allez pas rester là avec un temps de chiotte pareil! C'est un coup à attraper la crève!"

"Euh, c'est ça, on vient.."

"Mais dites-voir, qu'est-ce que vous faites à Deimon, vous deux?"

"Rassure-toi, on est pas venus tout seuls! Allez, magnez-vous!"

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Ouf, c'est pas trop tôt! J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas déjà tous en train d'attendre au local... Et Sena qui ne connait personne! J'espère qu'il s'est débrouillé avec son emploi du temps! Ah, la là...

"Anezaki Mamori?"

Je sursaute. "Oh, Shin-san? Bonsoir! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors?"

Je le rejoins et lui fait partager mon parapluie.

"Nous nous sommes perdus, Sakuraba et moi."

"Sakuraba? Je ne le vois pas.."

"J'arrive, c'est bon! Désolé, Shin nous a perdus et on est entrés par le mauvais côté, en plus. Ça va?"

"Oh, oui, ça va, je sors d'une réunion, ils ont un peu traîné, je suis à la bourre. Les autres devraient déjà tous être au local, nous sommes les derniers."

"Ah! Il est où?"

"C'est juste là, venez!"

"Oh... c'est ça?"

"Oui, je sais, c'est un peu curieux comme Q.G. et on sera probablement serrés à l'intérieur, mais ça devrai le faire, vous verrez!"

"Oh non, c'est juste le néon qui m'a étonné..."

**_BLAM_**

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Une porte claqua. Un garçon assez petit sortit en trombe du local et couru tête baissée vers la porte principale, sous les yeux des trois arrivants qui donc le virent s'en aller vers leur gauche.

"Sena?"

Mamori était toute pâle.

"Ben... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" fit Sakuraba.

La porte se rouvrit, laissant voir les autres personnes présentes. Les Devil Bat au complet sortirent, suivis de Mizumachi ainsi que Kakei, des Poseidon, Takami des Ojou et quelques autres encore comme Kid, par exemple, qui du fond de la pièce rattrapait rapidement les autres, tous interloqués.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?" demanda Takami à tout hasard.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Shin en regardant directement Hiruma.

"On n'en sait rien!" répondit calmement Akaba, des Spiders, ses yeux étrangement magmatiques reflétant une incompréhension bien commune. "Il n'avait déjà pas l'air d'aller bien, depuis tout à l'heure il nous a fuit du regard.."

"Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il a?" grogna Ikkyu, paumé et agacé par l'attitude d'un joueur qu'il croyait plus mature. Pour toute réponse, Hiruma regardait devant lui, soupirant, mettant sa nonchalamment sa mitraillette sur l'épaule. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, tournés vers la direction qu'avait emprunté Sena et où il avait déjà disparu.

"C'est pas normal, me dites pas que c'est cette compêt' qui lui met la pression!"

"Boah, tu penses, c'est dans la poche ça! Hiruma, tu sais quelque chose?"

"Ohé?"

"Hiruma."

C'était Mizumachi et il avait l'air très bizarre. Le blond armé, gonflant son chewing-gum, se tourna lentement vers lui. Le Poseidon hésitait.

"J'ai vu son carnet."

"Quoi?" Hiruma laissa sa bulle crever, resta un instant pensif et fit, désinvolte: "Tu fouilles ses affaires maintenant?"

D'autres garçons allaient y mettre leur grain de sel avant que Mizumachi ne reprenne, insistant: "J'ai vu le mot de ses parents."

La situation avait l'air grave, un silence pesant s'installa, perturbé uniquement par la pluie diluvienne qui les trempait tous peu à peu.

"Je ne sais pas si... si ce que j'ai lu est exact, ou comment il faut le comprendre, alors j'aimerais bien que tu l'explique toi-même."

Hiruma se rendit à l'évidence. Avec l'application avec laquelle on le regardait à présent, nul doute qu'il leur faudrait des réponses, sinon:

"Je vais le chercher." fit simplement Shin en esquissant un pas de côté.

"N'y penses même pas. Déjà tu es chez lui, dans sa petite ville natale, tu n'as donc aucune chance de le rattraper. Et quand bien même tu arriverais à le rejoindre tu lui ferais plus de mal que de bien."

"Comment? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?" dit Takami, l'unique personne qui trouva quelque chose à dire.

"Hiruma.. est-ce que Sena va bien?"

Les têtes se tournèrent puis se baissèrent. C'était Riku. Il était arrivé un peu avant Shin et les autres, Yukimitsu l'ayant ensuite fait entrer par les vestiaires pour se sécher. Il n'avait eu le temps de voir Sena que quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne se rue dehors. Sans que personne ne voie rien venir. Le petit coureur avait simplement bégayé, par moments, qu'il était un peu fatigué, en réponse à des questions sur son humeur sombre. Donc personne n'avait pu et n'aurait pu anticiper sa fuite soudaine. Et rien n'indiquait ce qui pouvait l'expliquer.

Hiruma avisa rapidement Riku, puis jeta un oeil à ses coéquipiers avant de s'adresser aux invités surprise (censés à la base faire une fête d'encouragement à l'improviste):

"Venez à l'intérieur, on va finir douchés. Vous autres," il désignait ses partenaires "Rentrez chez vous."

La plupart s'exécutèrent, ne restant que Musashi, Kurita et Yukimitsu.

"Alors quoi?"

"Pour savoir; qu'as-tu lu dans son carnet?"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Mizumachi.

"Un.. un mot des parents, adressé au proviseur."

"Je vois c'que c'est... Bon."

Hiruma inspira, puis regarda attentivement son auditoire et articula lentement:

"Vendredi dernier, on a retrouvé Sena inconscient, dans une rue déserte, sur le chemin du lycée. Il n'avait pas assisté à un seul cours, on l'a retrouvé en après-midi. Il a été tabassé à mort et ne s'est réveillé que le soir, à l'hosto', avec un trauma crânien. À son réveil, il ne se souvenait de rien qui se soit passé après ses années de collège."

"...Quoi?.."

Ce fut le seul mot qu'on entendit. Pendant ce temps, "tabassé" s'imprégnait dans toutes les têtes. Puis ils commencèrent à réaliser le reste. 'il ne se souvenait de rien' mit un peu plus de temps à faire son chemin dans les esprits. Se souvenir? Hiruma les regardait changer d'expression au gré de leurs pensées, les décryptant tous un à un. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, les autres continueraient d'essayer d'interpréter ses mots sans jamais être sûrs d'avoir compris. Renfrogné, il inspira et conclut:

"Sena est amnésique."

La nouvelle les glaça.

"Qui a fait ça?"

Hiruma croisa le regard acéré de Shin. Il ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionné. "On n'en sait rien. C'est forcément de la part d'une des équipes qu'on va affronter dans les prochains matchs éliminatoires. Mais ça peut-être n'importe laquelle."

"C'est pas vrai..."

"C'est dégueulasse, oui!" s'exclama Mizumachi en jetant violement sa veste sur une table.

"Et sa mémoire, elle ne lui est pas revenue depuis?"

"D'après les autres, rien du tout, pas même une impression de déjà-vu. Et aujourd'hui il a eu trop de pression, il a pété les plombs."

"Comment ça?"

"C'est le _tournoi_ qui lui fiche les boules?" fit Ikkyu, incrédule.

"C'est là que ça devient plus subtil et compliqué." Hiruma fit une pause, mesurant la longueur de la tâche qui l'attendait. "Le Sena que j'ai trouvé, avant que qui que ce soit ne le connaisse, n'aurai _jamais_, pour rien au monde, tenté un sport comme le foot US."

"J'te d'mande pardon?" demandèrent les yeux grands ouverts de Kakei.

"J'insiste. C'est un fait. Sena n'a jamais vraiment fait de sport avant le foot US et son but premier dans la vie, depuis qu'il a su marcher, aura été de courir plus vite que tous ceux qui voulaient lui faire la peau."

"Meeerde.."

"Il a grandi dans un mauvais quartier?"

"Pas du tout. Il a toujours été bonne pâte, craintif et toujours un peu plus petit que la moyenne de sa classe, donc il était systématiquement la cible de toutes les petites brutes, chaque année jusqu'au lycée. Et comme il ne savait pas se défendre, il évitait les ennuis en fonçant le plus loin possible, que ce soit pour fuir ou pour obéir. C'est pour ça qu'il a toujours eu peur qu'on lui fasse mal et de fait, les gros bourrins qu'il pouvait voir dans les équipes de foot ne l'ont pas motivé des masses."

"Alors comment il s'est retrouvé dans votre club? Il a bien fallu que quelque chose l'y pousse!" assura Riku.

"Il était tenté par le poste de secrétaire, au départ." Hiruma ne se laissa pas interrompre par les exclamations d'intense stupeur. "Oui, c'est la motivation de Kurita et la possibilité de s'intégrer et de se faire de vrais amis qui a du le tenter. Sauf que juste après, il est tombé face aux trois frangins qui à l'époque étaient de vraies petites racailles. De seconde zone, je vous l'accorde, mais assez d'eux trois pour lui refaire le portrait. Ils ont essayé d'ailleurs et Sena a du mettre à profit ses années de savoir-faire pour se faire la malle. J'ai tout vu, j'ai chopé les trois couillons et les ais tenu à l'écart avant de les recruter, tout en faisant savoir à Sena qu'il serait running back et pas autre chose. Et vous imaginez bien qu'il n'a pas su refuser."

L'auditoire ne pu s'empêcher de sourire gentiment, timidement. Tous pouvaient s'imaginer sans peine Hiruma braquant son canon sur le visage terrorisé du p'tit gars.

"Voilà, après il s'est habitué et il est lentement devenu le Sena que vous connaissez maintenant."

"Comme ça? Paf?"

"Non, évidement!" fit Riku à Sakuraba. "Le connaissant, ça a du se faire lentement, au fil des matchs."

"Exactement. Il n'a pas cessé d'évoluer jusqu'à Teikoku Gakuen, en fait. Mais certains changements qu'il a eu sont presque imperceptibles." Hiruma, voyant qu'ils insisteraient de toute façon, soupira et décida de développer.

"C'est vrai qu'au départ il était noyé de trouille mais il a toujours eu la notion du travail d'équipe et ça l'a empêché, plus que la perspective que je le tue, de se faire la malle en plein match. Il avait conscience qu'on comptait sur lui et que finalement il était le seul à pouvoir occuper le poste de running back. Il l'a admit au premier match qu'on a eu contre vous" (il désigna Shin du menton) "Et en même temps, il a commencé à s'y faire. Évidement, Sena craignait encore de se faire latter par les défenseurs adverses, ça s'est encore vu une toute petite fois face aux Cameleons* mais il a réussi à passer au dessus. C'est en se forçant à jouer qu'il a commencé à aimer jouer. Il a beaucoup pris sur lui."

Les autres joueurs se concertaient de temps en temps du regard, surpris, même impressionnés. Ils pensaient connaitre à peu près Sena mais ne se l'étaient pas imaginé ainsi. Sentant qu'il tenait le bon bout, le quarterback continua. "Ça a été très dur, d'ailleurs, d'affronter ses peurs et ça s'est fait au fil des mois, donc vous imaginez le travail. Vous imaginez aussi à quel point il a changé. Donc vous vous doutez aussi que le Sena qu'on vient de récupérer est aux antipodes de celui avec qui on jouait et qu'il ne comprend rien de ce qui lui arrive et de ce qu'on lui raconte. Ça a commencé à lui foutre les jetons et interroger le fuckin' singe et les trois frangins n'a pas du arranger les choses. C'est déjà assez dur de se retrouver en terre inconnue, mais savoir du jour au lendemain qu'on joue dans un des sports les plus dangereux en lycée et qu'on est premier national dans sa catégorie, ça parait totalement improbable. Y'a des gens qui d'viennent fous pour moins que ça. Alors vous êtes biens gentils, mais maintenant il va falloir nous laisser faire tout seuls. C'est déjà mal parti alors il a pas besoin de voir d'autres amis lui rendre visite alors qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas leur existence."

"Quoi?"

"Mais attends!"

"Y'a pas de mais qui tienne. C'est un vrai môme et il ne sait plus à qui accorder sa confiance, alors plus y'aura de gens qui viendront prendre de ses nouvelles, moins il ira bien."

"Justement," fit Riku en se levant avant les autres.

"Hé, ça ira, laisse plutôt ses amis proches s'en charger." tenta Akaba pour calmer le jeu.

"De toute façon il a toujours Mamori en dernier recours." fit simplement Hiruma.

"Très juste. Sauf que je connais Sena et Mamori depuis le primaire, moi aussi."

Tout le monde regarda Riku, sidéré. Sauf Shin qui avait juste l'air très très étonné.

"J'ai déménagé assez tôt mais il se souvient de moi et nous nous sommes séparés en très bon termes."

"C'est ça, c'est très bien," fit Hiruma qui devait déjà le savoir (qui sait? Se disaient les autres) "Mais ça n'empêche que là, actuellement, il ne veut voir personne. Tu repasseras au plus tôt demain après-midi, le temps qu'il mette un peu d'ordre dans ses idées."

Mais Riku n'écoutait pas, il s'apprêtait à sortir, gromellant: "Ouais et pendant ce temps, Sena est livré à lui-même et se prend une douche froide qui va le rendre malade. Je sais pas à quoi tu penses pour l'aider, mais j

**_BRAM_**

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait bien d'une détonation. Tous les joueurs, se demandant accessoirement comment les autres Devil Bat supportaient ce régime, se tournèrent lentement vers l'auteur de ce tir visant la porte. Ce dernier s'était déjà rassis et torturait le clavier de son PC portable de ses ongles pointus.

"Il est hors de question que tu y ailles. Mais si tu es déterminé à aller le chercher, ce qui ne serait de toute façon pas payant, j'emploierai la manière forte."

"Tu... tu quoi?"

"Je te garderai ici toute la nuit s'il le faut."

"Non, c'est bon, ça va, merci. Je repasserai demain."

"Sage décision."

"Tu l'as trouvé?"

C'était Shin. Qui avait deviné que Hiruma localisait téléphone de Sena. Ce qui était curieux: Shin était l'ennemi naturel de la technologie.

"Je vous rappelle que ça ne vous regarde pas."

"Et tu comptes y aller, toi, après nous avoir interdit de..."

"Vous êtes encore plus stupides que ce que j'imaginais. Évidement que non, je vais pas y aller! N'importe qui de normal me fuirait comme la peste alors vous imaginez bien que je suis la dernière personne à qui il irait se confier. Non, je vais donner sa position à ses **_parents_**." Articula-t-il comme si les autres nécessitaient de faire un énorme effort de mémoire pour se rappeler l'existence, puis la définition du mot.

"Oh..."

"... bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

"Vous rentrez chez vous et vous n'ébruitez pas ce qu'on vous a raconté. Faites exactement comme si vous ne saviez pas. Officiellement, tout ce qu'on a dit, c'est que Sena a reçu un coup sur la tête qui l'empêche de pratiquer un sport quelconque pendant une durée minimale d'une semaine. Vous n'êtes pas censés en savoir plus et nous n'avons pas épilogué sur le sujet quand vous êtes venus ici."

"D'accord."

"On pourra prendre des nouvelles?"

"Je vous dirai quand il sera guéri."

Silencieusement, tout le petit comité se dit intérieurement qu'ils demanderaient des nouvelles aux autres Devil Bat pour savoir si le petit coureur faisait des progrès.

La personne en question, effectivement, essayait de pulvériser son record de vitesse (qu'elle ignorait toutefois mais qu'elle pouvait supposer) sans pour autant y arriver. Sena courait de toutes ses forces sous une pluie battante qui emplissait l'air de crépitements et d'embruns, et trempait ses vêtements. Sena regardait à peine où il allait, cependant sa trajectoire était nette. Bien qu'il n'aie pas d'idée précise sur l'endroit où il désirait se rendre, il filait bien droit, effectuait des virages secs et précis, sans aucune hésitation, projetant des gerbes d'eau chaque fois que ses chaussures frappaient le bitume.

Il fuyait le plus loin possible de tous ces gens, tous ces athlètes qui le traînaient dans leur monde alors que le petit collégien savait qu'il n'y avait pas sa place. Et pourtant ces personnes si intimidantes étaient décidées à l'y embarquer, que ce soient ses parents, son ami Monta ou les trois dangereux... Tous ceux qu'il avait vu attendaient de lui qu'il se jette dans la fosse aux lions. Mais il n'était pas fait pour ça, il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Comment il aurait pu vouloir entrer dans leur monde? Il n'avait pas la force nécessaire. Il n'était même pas _fait_ pour un tel sport. Sena n'avait rien à faire là, n'importe qui aurait pu le dire. Il aurait voulu fuir, loin, très loin, dans un endroit où on n'essayait pas de lui apprendre qui il était censé être.

Malheureusement, il ne savait pas où se rendre, pour cela. Il fuyait, encore, avec la certitude sournoise, étouffée mais bien présente au creux de son estomac; que les ennuis qu'il tentait de garder à distance le rattraperaient, où qu'il aille.

C'était un véritable cauchemar.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

"Chérie? Sena n'est pas là?"

"Non, il n'est pas encore rentré. J'ai réussi à appeler un de ses amis qui m'a dit qu'ils faisaient un petit goûter mais ils ne m'ont pas dit quand ils rentreraient."

"Hmm... ça fait longtemps?"

"Une demi-heure, peut-être plus..."

"Je vais rappeler."

Il commença à composer le numéro quand quelqu'un sonna à l'entrée. Il reposa le combiné et alla ouvrir.

"Youichi? Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Sena ne vous a pas appelé?"

"Hein? Non... On pensait qu'il était avec vous. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Il y a un problème?" fit la maman en arrivant avec son tablier.

"Ce serait assez compliqué à expliquer mais Sena est parti, il va avoir besoin que vous passiez le prendre."

"Comment?"

Le téléphone sonna. Le père alla rapidement décrocher et entendit son fils au bout du fil.

"Sena! Tout va bien? Où es-tu?"

"Je... Je sais pas..."

Hiruma, comprenant la situation, avait déjà chargé leur destination sur le GPS familial tandis que la mère revenait, prévoyante, avec une grande serviette.

"D'accord, ne t'en fais pas, on vient te chercher. Surtout ne _bouge pas_."

"D'accord..."

"On arrive aussi vite qu'on peut."

"... je suis désolé..."

"C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. À tout de suite."

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Sena attendit environ deux secondes avant de raccrocher. Il était appuyé contre un mur de magasin, très loin des rues qu'il connaissait, à peine à l'abri des sceaux d'eau qui tombaient, imprégnant jusqu'à ses mollets avec les éclaboussures. Il avait repris son souffle mais était exténué. Moralement surtout. Il avait couru jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, autant que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il était fatigué de tout. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, juste à être mélancolique de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre. C'était à regret qu'il s'était décidé à appeler ses parents, mais finalement ils n'étaient pas responsables de tout ça. Une fois la panique décantée, il fit à nouveau la part des choses: ses parents n'avaient pas attendu de lui qu'il fasse un miracle pareil: ils n'étaient pas allés jusqu'à dire qu'il devait être premier de tout le Japon, où quoi que ce soit.

Papa espérait juste qu'il reste son fils et il l'aimait toujours. Maman aussi. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à les appeler, au final, regrettant juste de ne pas pouvoir simplement rentrer lui-même à la maison, sans les inquiéter davantage, sans s'attirer plus l'attention, plus de questions. Il soupira, ferma les yeux. Ses jambes tremblaient. Néanmoins elles l'avaient porté très loin. Il en était vaguement étonné et fier. Dans l'état ensommeillé dans lequel il se trouvait, il arrivait à se dire qu'après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il leur en demandait autant, mais pourtant il avait le souvenir que ses jambes le brûlaient assez rapidement, en particulier quand il devait fuir en catastrophe alors qu'aujourd'hui, elles semblaient plus endurantes que ses poumons. Malgré toutes les pensées accablantes qui le tenaillaient, il avait l'agréable impression de se sentir plus fort. Mais après tout... il avait grandi, non? On ne grandi pas un peu, en quatorze mois, quoi qu'il arrive? Quoi qu'on fasse, on grandi un peu en un an.

C'était probablement ça.

Il soupira encore, fatigué et toujours essoufflé. Sa gorge était nouée. Il avait le coeur au bord des lèvres et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'effondrer sur quelque chose de mou. Chaud et sec. Silencieux.

Un sanglot remua sa poitrine. Il se retint, se refusa à en laisser échapper un autre. Il fit tout ce qu'il pu pour se vider la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Il n'avaient envie de rien, si ce n'est de s'enfoncer dans un épais sommeil où tout s'arrêterait, où il arrêterait d'avoir peur, d'avoir mal et surtout de penser. Et après, très longtemps après, quand il ouvrirait les yeux, le monde serait redevenu normal. Et il aurait tout oublié de l'ancien.

Il se laissa aller paisiblement à cette rêverie, sentant tout son corps tiraillé et glacé s'alourdir. Sa mélancolie semblait stagner, coaguler doucement dans son esprit: restant présente mais cessant de bouillir en lui. L'épuisement moral détendait peu à peu ses muscles tandis que son esprit se laissait enlacer, éreinté, dans les bras de Morphée...

"Sena? _Sena!_"

Il reconnu son nom et se retourna lentement. Ses parents étaient là, sa mère venait de sortir de la voiture. Il se laissa emmener sur la banquette arrière tandis qu'elle le séchait. À bout, il se laissa faire sans un mot et ne mit qu'une minute à s'assoupir.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Le lendemain il se leva tard, lentement. Son corps engourdi se réveilla à son propre rythme et avec une douce volupté, tandis que son esprit, malgré ses efforts, se clarifia très rapidement, remettant tous ses nouveaux souvenirs bien en place dans sa mémoire et en évidence. Sena avait beau se concentrer pour les éviter, ils étaient là. Les mots du grand blond étaient là et l'attendaient, tous sourires, souvenirs prêts à être explorés, visités, passés en revue.

Il avait ainsi la sensation curieuse que son propre corps le trahissait, quelque part. Sa tête était prête à tourner à plein régime et ses muscles, comme échauffés par sa course folle d'hier, étaient prêts à repartir comme s'ils en redemandaient. Il ne s'était jamais connu une aussi grande forme. Très curieux. Ce devait être la nourriture équilibrée de la cantine (?), et probablement la nuit réparatrice qu'il venait de passer. Mais il se sentait trahi tout de même: il aurait voulu avoir l'esprit trop moulu pour réfléchir et se souvenir, mais ses neurones semblaient prêt à lui livrer dans les détails tout ce qu'il voulait éviter. Lui rappeler que des gens le voulaient dans le Colisée et qu'il y brille. Et le pire c'est que son corps semblait l'y encourager. Comme si vos pieds vous emmenaient malgré vous vers une broyeuse géante.

Sena se frotta les yeux, secoua la tête pour chasser cette sombre métaphore et avisa l'heure. Il était tard. Quel jour?..

Mercredi.

Seulement mercredi, ou déjà?... Le temps semblait aller assez lentement, avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Et pourtant, son cours immuable lui donnait un aspect inéluctable, engendrant chez le garçon un désir irrépressible de l'arrêter, pour avoir le temps de respirer et de faire le point, longuement.

Mais bien sûr, c'était tout à fait irréalisable.

Il parti vers la salle de bain et, plus pour essayer de se calmer que pour se rafraîchir, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée. Ce n'était pas spécialement agréable mais en respirant profondément, il se sentit un peu plus calme.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit clairement son reflet dans le miroir.

Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'y avait jamais fait réellement attention.

Cette personne lui ressemblait. Mais il connaissait trop bien son propre visage. Ce n'était pas celui-là.

Son coeur s'accéléra, sa respiration perdit de sa régularité mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, ni détacher son regard de ce visage en face de lui, cette personne qui le fixait d'un air inexpressif, cette personne qui semblait le sonder du regard, comme si son propre reflet lui sonnait les cloches; "Eh, mais tu es un imposteur! **_Qui es-tu?!_**" alors que lui était tout simplement apeuré. Tant et si bien qu'en reculant, effrayé, il buta sur un petit meuble. Un pot en plastique et des brosses à dent tombèrent. Sena se figea, le coeur battant.

"Tout va bien?"

C'était son père, très soucieux, au rez-de-chaussée, prêt à monter si besoin. Il su immédiatement qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler.

"Oui-oui, c'est rien, j'ai fait tomber un truc."

"Ah... d'accord. Ça va?"

"O-oui!"

"Bon, Riku a appelé, il passera te voir après le repas."

_Riku?_

"...D-D'accord!"

Riku... Il allait venir!... Riku allait venir!.. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tournant dans tous les sens comme une collégienne, ce qui lui aurait valu une place de choix dans le carnet d'Hiruma. Il était tellement sidéré de savoir qu'il allait revoir son ancien ami qu'il ne savait même pas s'il était heureux ou non. Probablement parce qu'il était très anxieux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, Riku avait probablement changé depuis... Et est-ce qu'il était au courant?...

Sena n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peut-être qu'il avait appris la nouvelle par ces gens qui étaient venus au club, il les connaissait peut-être, oui. En tout cas si Riku connaissait ces gens et avait appris pour l'accident ça expliquerait sa venue aujourd'hui. Sena lui avait menti au téléphone: Riku venait demander des comptes...

Il se senti beaucoup plus mal à l'aise. Qui sème le vent, comme dit le dicton... après tout, il avait eu le choix: il avait été libre de dire à Riku la vérité. Même si cela l'ennuyait beaucoup, Sena lui devait un minimum de franchise, d'honnêteté. En se redressant et relevant la tête, il revit son reflet dans le miroir. Il fut presque tenté de baisser les yeux. _Son propre reflet l'intimidait_. Ses propres émotions se retrouvaient métamorphosées par ce visage semblable, mais tellement différent de celui qu'il avait _avant_...

Ce visage là l'impressionnait autant que ceux des gens qu'il avait rencontré au local. Un visage fin, allongé, et des yeux qui avaient... grandi, mûri... Ce visage-là s'appropriait ses émotions et les faisaient toutes autres. Comme si ce visage exprimait surtout la vivacité, une réelle force de caractère qui se voulait inébranlable, comme si ces traits n'étaient pas conçus pour exprimer la peur, mais seulement, au besoin, la terreur. Et encore. Une terreur atténuée par la férocité.

Son visage ressemblait à celui de ces grands guerriers que rien n'affecte, ces athlètes qui n'ont jamais la tête baissée.

Ce visage ne lui appartenait pas. Mais comment diable une telle transformation avait-elle pu lui échapper? Subitement, il repensa aux photos de l'album. Il quitta sans cérémonie la salle de bains et se précipita dans sa chambre, fébrile, empressé. Il sortit sans ménagements l'album photo et regarda la première page.

Lui, avec les gobelets de boissons.

Lui.

Il en avait douté, mais si le contexte lui était inconnu, la personne qui y était présentée, là, c'était bien lui. Il sortit la photo de sa pochette et revint devant le miroir.

Il regarda la photo. Il y avait la tête timidement rentrée dans les épaules, l'air mal assuré, il se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure et osait à peine sourire. Il regarda ensuite son reflet.

Il avait perdu cet air candide. Son regard, surtout, n'était plus le même. Il faisait plus... vieux?

Non. Lycéen.

Et après... Est-ce que c'était son cou, la base de ses épaules, ou sa mâchoire peut-être? Oui, il avait la nette mais confuse impression que son visage s'était allongé, ou affiné.

Il avait toujours été très... voire beaucoup trop modeste. C'est pourquoi il était gêné de se regarder dans le miroir, d'autant plus que son reflet ne trahissait pas ce sentiment.

En fait, il avait l'impression confuse que ce reflet le représentait lui... mais en mieux.

Cet embarras pris fin quand sa mère l'appela pour le repas. La surprise le fit rougir violemment et l'expression qu'il vit dans la glace, l'espace d'un court instant lui fit savoir que son reflet, bien qu'il soit différent (plus beau?) était tout de même capable de refléter de vieilles expressions, pour lui séculaires; comme la gêne ou la honte, quand on le prenait par surprise.

À la fin du repas il débarrassa ses couverts, ayant presque oublié que son ami d'enfance allait passer, jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne le pousse du coude.

"Eh, ce serait pas Riku-kun, dans la rue?"

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Je riais intérieurement à l'idée saugrenue de jeter des cailloux à la fenêtre de Sena quand j'ai vu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. J'étais encore au milieu de la route.

Nous sommes restés silencieux à nous regarder, nous dévisager comme de très anciens amis qui se retrouvent sans savoir quoi dire, avant que Sena n'aie un pauvre sourire à m'offrir:

"Tu as changé..."

La dure réalité de l'amnésie en elle-même m'est revenue en tête. Il est facile de se souvenir que Sena a eu un _accident_, et les mots de "perte de mémoire" sont très clairs. Mais il n'est pas toujours évident de se faire à l'idée qu'il a oublié ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a vu, ce que j'ai vu de lui... Le fait même qu'on s'est revu depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

"Tu viens?"

~~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~

Riku et moi, nous marchons vers l'un de nos coins favoris quand nous étions plus petits; une sorte de circuit (ou plutôt une balade) tournant autour de l'eau où nous courrions après l'école. Ça aussi, ça a changé. La végétation n'est plus tout à fait la même par endroits (pour autant que je sache) mais je reconnais toutefois mon asile. Nous nous y baladons plutôt paisiblement, en approchant d'un petit coin plus tranquille encore où nous avons projeté de nous arrêter pour mieux discuter. C'était là que Mamo-nee nous rejoignait parfois avec un petit goûter fait par ses soins.

"Comment tu te sens, aujourd'hui?"

Riku est prudent. Il hésite à entrer dans le vif du sujet. C'est gentil. Mais bizarrement, c'est exactement ce genre d'attention qui a tendance à me rendre nerveux.

"Tu vas probablement pas me croire, mais je pête le feu."

"Sena... j'ai appris, hier, ce qui t'étais arrivé." Il ajoute, l'air grave. Je le regarde, un peu troublé et je souris. Cette fois je ne nie pas l'accident. Il se fait des idées.

"Non, je suis sérieux... je veux dire..." Je me reprends le temps de trouver les mots. "Hier, j'ai volontairement couru jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je voulais faire le vide. Je sais, j'ai vraiment pété un plomb, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, mais voilà. Je me suis retrouvé à environ... combien il a dit, déjà?... Je ne sais plus trop, une dizaine de kilomètres passés en vitesse de pointe. Après que papa et maman m'aient ramassé, je suis plus tombé dans le coma qu'autre chose. Pourtant, aujourd'hui... Je pète la forme."

"Ah bon? T'es sérieux?"

"J'ai jamais été dans une forme aussi olympique. Et j'en suis le premier perplexe. Je ne..." J'essaye de calmer les battements de mon coeur tandis que Riku attend. J'inspire, j'hésite puis je lâche; "Je me reconnais même plus!..."

Il a fallu que je m'arrête de marcher pour le dire.

"Ce n'est même plus moi, je me disais par moments que je... que je n'allais jamais réussir à m'arrêter. Je ne sentais pas mes jambes, au départ. Il a fallu un temps fou pour qu'elles commencent à me brûler. En fait.. je sais même plus si j'ai arrêté parce que je tenais plus debout ou parce que je n'arrivais plus à respirer."

Riku revient lentement vers moi alors que je contemple le sol. Puis je le sens poser doucement une main entre mes omoplates pour m'inviter à avancer. C'est une sensation bizarre, peu familière.

"Rien que ce matin, je ne me suis pas reconnu dans le miroir."

"À ce point?"

"Ouais."

On s'assied. Ou plutôt je me laisse tomber sur mon coccyx. Le sol et l'herbe sont mous.

"Et de quoi tu te souviens?"

"Rien." je dis franchement. "Rien du tout. Pour moi, je suis toujours au collège."

"Woh... et... tu... euh, tu as appris quelque chose?"

Je le regarde en faisant une drôle de tête, tout en sachant à présent que mon visage étrange rend en plus une toute autre expression. (mais laquelle?)

"Je sais pas. Pour être honnête, je sais plus ce que je dois croire. Ça dépasse l'entendement."

Je regarde l'eau du fleuve couler devant nous. Riku m'a mit une main sur l'épaule et la frotte.

"T'inquiètes, ça ira."

"Mouais... et ça ira quand même si je ne guéris pas?"

Riku ne s'énerve même pas.

"Ah, c'est sûr qu'en partant comme ça, tu ne risques pas de te souvenir de grand-chose. Enfin, je suis pas médecin... mais il faut espérer! Ça fait combien de temps que tu essayes? Quatre, cinq jours?"

"Hmm... C'est le cinquième, aujourd'hui."

"Eh ben alors, pourquoi tu désespères déjà? Rien n'est joué!"

"Oui..."

Je ne réponds pas. C'est pas tant ça qui me préoccupe. J'aimerais bien retrouver la mémoire, comme ça tous les problèmes seraient probablement résolus. Cette situation plus que précaire prendrait fin, tout aurait un sens, j'arriverais à reprendre un certain contrôle sur les choses qui m'arrivent. Toutes ces absurdités cesseraient. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à assumer tout ça.

J'ai des jambes de coureur, je le sens, j'aime cette aisance que j'ai à courir, comme si cela ne représentait plus un effort. J'aime même ce visage flippant, je le trouve... plutôt classe. Voire carrément.

Mais les responsabilités que ça implique me font dire que je préfère y renoncer immédiatement. J'ai envie de vivre, moi. Pas de passer mon temps à me faire écraser, briser les os par des brutes assoiffées de violence.

"Hé, ne perds pas espoir, d'accord? Je suis là. Mamori aussi. Tu me promets que tu te laisseras pas abattre?"

"... d'accord. Je ferais de mon mieux."

Riku me sourit et me donne quelques tapes dans le dos avant de mettre ses coudes sur ses genoux pliés devant lui, de sorte à ce que ses mains pendent au milieu dans une posture décontractée.

"Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse le plus?"

"Eyeshield 21."

Pour une réponse spontanée, on est servi. Riku ne comprend pas.

"Bah, comment ça?"

"Ça peut pas êt'moi, c'est tout."

"Et pourquoi pas?" fit-il innocemment.

"Ben... parce que je suis pas assez taré pour faire un sport pareil. Et puis, meilleur du Japon, c'est... je peux pas être le meilleur du Japon, où que ce soit d'ailleurs. C'est utopique."

"Mais justement, c'est ça qui est bien. De toute façon, il en faut bien un, un premier dans chaque catégorie."

"Et le hasard a voulu qu'ici ce soit moi?"

"Eh oui... enfin, pas que le hasard. Tu as du mérite."

"Euh.. quoi?"

"C'est ça le plus incroyable et le pire chez toi, c'est ton degré de modestie. En fait, tu te rabaisse."

"Mais non, je suis réaliste, c'est tout!" j'insiste, la voix partant malgré moi dans les aigus. Riku est à deux doigts de s'esclaffer. Il a du mal à se contenir:

"_Mais si_, tu te rabaisse constamment, tu n'as strictement aucune confiance en toi! C'est dingue, mais pourtant c'est vrai!"

"Riku..." j'ai gémit faiblement, mais il ne m'a même pas entendu.

"C'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas pourquoi les gens d'ici t'admirent, tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de ta valeur sur un terrain..."

"Mais arrête, j'ai rien à faire sur un terrain de sport!"

"Pourtant tu esquives comme personne. Tu le sais, ça, non?"

"Hein? Euh... je suis plutôt agile parfois, quand il s'agit de me sortir du pétrin..."

"Alors imagines-toi avec un ballon dans les mains. Des types en face qui vont vers toi pour t'arrêter, et que tu dois les éviter avec un pas sur le côté."

Je soupire, lassé par toute cette détermination et cet enthousiasme. C'est comme avec Monta. C'est louable de sa part mais fatigant et inutile.

"C'est justement à cette étape que ça merde. Riku, je suis pas un sportif, c'est tout. Comment je suis censé rivaliser avec des types comme ça? Je peux pas! De toute façon, quand j'ai trop peur j'en perds tous mes moyens et je reste pétrifié."

Bien que je ne le regarde pas, je devine que Riku est songeur. "Peut-être. Mais tu peux quand même y arriver."

Je le regarde sans comprendre. C'est pas un argument, ça.

"Je t'assure, Sena. T'en a les moyens. Non seulement tu cours vite mais tu as cette chose peu commune qu'on appelle le talent."

Mes joues se réchauffent et je détourne le regard, avant d'articuler soigneusement: "Je ne suis pas runner machin-chose. Un point c'est tout.

~~~~~~~~~ § ~~~~~~~~~

C'est peut-être là que j'ai compris. Non, j'ai du le comprendre bien assez tôt. Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

Sena n'a strictement _aucune_ confiance en lui. Il ne s'est jamais mis en avant. Mais du coup, il est tellement humble qu'il n'a presque... non, ce n'est pas qu'il a aucune considération pour lui-même (quoi qu'il doit même pas se juger) mais.. oui, il est tellement neutre envers sa personne qu'il ne s'estime même pas. C'est désolant. Et comme il est gentil, il en devient humble à un point qui le rend littéralement transparent. J'avais espéré l'aider à se mettre en avant au primaire mais j'ai bien vu à mon retour qu'il n'avait pas su se débrouiller tout seul (j'aurais pas cru dire ça un jour mais... merci Hiruma) le choc, d'ailleurs, quand j'ai vu que Sena n'était autre, à l'époque, que le grandiose Eyeshield 21 que je voulais aplatir à tout prix! D'ailleurs je n'ai même pas pu m'empêcher de lui donner des conseils en plein match, c'est tout moi, ça! Quel con! Ha ha, mais bon, en même temps vu ce que j'ai fait de Shin, j'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire.

"Tu souris..."

"Hein?"

Il m'a tiré presque tout net de ma rêverie.

"À quoi tu penses?"

(J'hésite mais à quoi bon, au final?)

"Je repense à d'assez bons souvenirs..."

(Il ne dit rien. C'est normal: il est aussi d'une politesse exemplaire, l'effronté! Hé hé!)

"Je repense à la fois où je t'ai revu. L'an dernier, pour tout te dire. Tu avais tout du Sena que tu es maintenant. Gentil, comme d'hab', mais toujours aussi bonne pâte surtout. Effacé, je dirais. C'est assez dur à définir en peu de mot, et... en fait ce serait probablement vexant."

Je me tourne vers lui en pouffant. Lui ne me regarde pas mais il a un sourire crispé. Qui me fait marrer encore plus en fait.

"Désolé. Enfin bref, le Sena de maintenant, toi, quoi. Ou celui du collège mais en un peu plus vieux. Toujours sympa et prêt à obéir. Donc il y avait toi, à l'époque, et dans ma tête, il y avait aussi cet Eyeshield..."

L'idée qui m'est venue est la bonne: Sena est beaucoup plus enclin à la conversation si on le détache de cette partie de lui-même. En fait, tant qu'on ne fait pas le rapprochement, je suis sûr qu'il est tout à fait capable de parler d'eyeshield avec quelqu'un. C'est...

Affligeant.

Oui, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est pas curieux, étonnant ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste affligeant. Reprends-toi mon vieux! Tu vaux mieux que ça!

"C'était mon objectif premier que de l'affronter et mon but direct que d'arriver à le battre. C'est comme ça: les linemen affrontent les linemen, les receveurs affrontent les receveurs, les quarterbacks les quarterbacks, et de fait les running backs affrontent les running backs. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un running back pour pouvoir en intercepter un autre."

(C'est beau.)

(Euh...)

"Non, en fait," je bégaye, un index incertain levé; "la défense est censé le faire mais... ben là c'était impossible. C'est ça Eyeshield 21: le running back qui court si vite et qui a une telle esquive que la défense ne peut pas l'attraper. Personne n'est censé en être capable. Sauf, de fait, un running back spécialisé lui aussi dans l'esquive, capable de prévoir les mouvements de l'autre. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas toujours comme ça, mais pour moi, oui. J'étais sûr que j'avais les moyens de l'affronter. Et puis tout le monde ne parlait que de lui. Il devenait de plus en plus efficace et déjouait les plus doués, à peine entré dans le monde du sport. C'était un défi que je voulais absolument relever.

Alors... quand j'ai su..."

Ça devient délicat. Je suis obligé de faire le rapprochement...

"Quand j'ai su que mon ami d'enfance se cachait derrière cette visière, ça m'a fait un choc. Mais j'étais vraiment content. Voire même... assez fier."

Je le regarde et me rends compte que mes propos l'ont encore gêné. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux?

"Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'ai été secoué. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Reste calme. Et si tu veux, un jour, je te prouverai que tu es bien celui qu'on prétend que tu es."

Il ne dit rien. Évidement, ça doit faire un choc.

"Et puis tu sais, ils ne vont pas te demander de retourner sur le terrain tant que tu sera amnésique..."

Il me regarde. Les yeux ronds. J'ai une touche, j'ai une touche!

"Ben oui! Ils sont pas idiots, ils ne vont pas te demander d'être au top niveau alors que tu ne te sens pas prêt! Le foot US, c'est aussi une question de mental alors ils ne te feront pas jouer tant que tu te sentiras aussi... enfin tant que t'auras autant les foies..."

Sena sourit, d'un sourire soulagé avant de regarder à nouveau devant lui. Il me répond lentement:

"Tu sais quoi? Ça, c'est la première bonne nouvelle de la s'maine."

Et il s'est laissé tomber, les bras en croix, lâchant un grand, un immense soupir d'aise, muni d'un sourire béat. J'en profite pour le charrier:

"Andouille! Tu sais pas c'que tu rates!" et heureusement il répond, indifférent et souriant:

"Ah, mais j'm'en fous! _Je m'en fous!_ Moi je reste le _cul sur une chaise_ et ça me convient _parfaitement _!"

On s'esclaffe, je l'embête (j'ai commencé à le chatouiller), et – enfin, merci infiniment – il a ri de nouveau. La joie est revenue sur ce visage candide et naïf.

Sena va mieux. C'est déjà un très bon début.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Quelque part, une silhouette dans la pénombre écoute. Ou plutôt épie, ce qui est certes très impoli mais l'importance n'est pas là. Elle espionne de loin deux jeunes gens et écoute ce qu'ils se disent, les regarde s'amuser alors qu'ils se croient tout à fait seuls. Cette silhouette sort un téléphone et appelle quelqu'un. Sa voix est masculine.

"Oui. J'y suis."

Un bref silence lui répond.

"Il semble au point, physiquement."

Un autre silence se poursuit.

"Oui. Il est apte. Mais il est hors circuit."

Un court silence, cette fois, l'interrompt.

"Il est amnésique."

Un autre silence retenti, bercé par le vent, faisant bruisser un sac plastique abandonné. L'endroit est on ne peut plus désert.

"Il a perdu la mémoire... Non, il ne remontera pas sur le terrain. Ça a l'air sérieux. On est bon."

Il attendit.

"Très bien."

Il raccrocha, s'en alla,

et ce fut tout.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Je me sentais léger jusqu'à ce que Riku s'en aille. Il a dit que je peux compter sur lui, qu'il a l'intention de faire tout ce qu'il peut pour me remettre en selle (en selle? Boah, qu'importe! Riku, _ça_, c'est un pote!) mais malgré cette aide précieuse qui doit retourner chez elle (c'est qu'elle habite loin, l'aide précieuse) je sens une certaine oppression. Physiquement parlant, une pression sur la poitrine. Puis je me souviens: on est mercredi, je suis censé avoir cours mais papa et maman m'ont laissé dormir jusqu'à très tard... soit. Je rentre donc avec la sensation que Riku et son sourire me manquent déjà et je monte directement dans ma chambre en voyant (à mon grand soulagement) qu'on ne me retient pas. Papa est finalement reparti au travail, ne restait que maman. Que faire, maintenant? Si je suis un bon élève, je fais mes devoirs. Si j'en ai vraiment marre de l'école et que je veux prendre du bon temps, je joue à la console.

J'ai eu un trauma crânien avec perte de mémoire, ça compte comme circonstances atténuantes ou c'est abusé?

En même temps je me dis ça alors que je suis déjà en train de charger ma partie...

Je m'amuse plutôt bien, j'ai la tête vide quand j'ai vu l'heure. Faut que je voie mes devoirs, moi. Mais... mais de toute façon comment je peux travailler là-dessus alors que je n'y comprends rien? Encore, si c'était des cours datant de mes études oubliées, je tenterai peut-être, probablement, oui, j'aurai pu comprendre, mais là, c'est trop long. Jamais je n'arriverai à tenir le rythme, il me faudra beaucoup plus de temps que tous les autres pour apprendre les leçons, et tout ça pour quoi, au final? Pour avoir 8 de moyenne, au mieux... déjà qu'à 12 j'étais très content...

...

Je laisse les covenants tirer timidement sur mon Spartan tandis que je repense... à tout ça. Eyeshield 21... mais comment j'ai pu être quelqu'un comme ça? Il y a des émissions de télé qui peuvent faire des miracles sur les participants, les transformer (en général c'est le but) mais là, l'écart est trop grand. Riku peut dire ce qu'il veut. Moi-même, j'ai beau faire, la simple idée de rapprocher une telle stature de moi me semble hors de propos.

"Alors, ça va mieux?" me demande papa.

"Oui." je fais en hochant la tête, très occupé à manger (d'autant plus que j'ai laissé la console allumée et que j'ai l'intention de finir jusqu'au prochain point de sauvegarde)

"Donc... pour demain, tu penses pouvoir aller à l'école?"

Papa est indécis. Maman aussi, probablement. J'ai réfléchi un moment puis j'ai opiné.

"Très bien. Mamori-san est passée ce matin, elle s'est occupée de faire justifier ton absence. Si un professeur te demande pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier, tu peux lui montrer ton carnet.

"D'accord."

(Faudra que je pense à regarder ce qu'ils ont mit comme excuse...)

C'est ce que je fais après le repas, ou plutôt après avoir prit le temps de boucler ma mission sur le jeu et de sauvegarder. Pendant que ma console se charge de tout, je cherche mon carnet, posé en fait sur mon bureau et je regarde jusqu'à trouver la page des absences. Hmm... ah, j'aurais pris froid hier à cause de la pluie. C'est crédible, d'autant plus que j'ai failli tomber malade avec les sceaux d'eau qui sont tombés. On peut dire, d'une certaine manière, que j'ai eu de la chance. J'entends mon téléphone vibrer quelque part. Le carnet à la main, je regarde autour de moi, vis une poche légèrement éclairée de l'intérieur: à cause du petit écran sur le dessus du téléphone.

Je le prend, regarde le numéro: c'est Monta. Je l'ouvre.

"Allo?"

"Euh... c'est moi. Alors, ça va?"

"Oui, ça va."

"On t'a vu partir, hier, on se faisait du souci..."

"C'est bon, je vais bien... Euh... ...et toi?"

"Hein? Ah, oui-oui, très bien. Et dis..." (quelle conversation...)

"Oui? Quoi?"

"... je veux pas te harceler avec ça, mais... t'en es où d'Eyeshield 21?"

"De..." je soupire de fatigue et m'assieds sur mon lit. Cette histoire, ça devient vraiment lassant. "écoute, Monta, là, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler..."

Pas terrible; Monta a compris tout de suite où je voulais en venir: ce "héros des temps modernes" n'est pas moi et il commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot.

"Attends... Juste... tu te souviens? Cette photo que j'avais mit de côté?"

"Euh... oui?"

"C'est... c'est peut-être le moment de la voir."

"...ah?... d'accord."

"...À demain."

Monta raccrocha subitement. La photo. C'est peut-être, _peut-être_ le moment de la voir. Peut-être... qu'est-ce qu'il faut comprendre? Que je vais encore finir en... qu'en la voyant, je vais... Non, de toute façon ça n'avance à rien d'attendre bêtement que ça se fasse. Bon, où est l'album... Oh, mon sac. Là, voyons ça, oui, il l'avait mise à la fin... Je me sens à nouveau nerveux. J'étais calmé par le passage de Riku et le dégommage d'extra-terrestre sur console, et j'ai la calme conviction qu'Eyeshield 21 est une entité confuse dont je n'ai pas à me préoccuper. L'appel de Monta laisse germer en moi des doutes qui se manifestent par de légers frissons d'angoisse. Et puis quoi encore? J'ai pas à avoir peur d'une photo, une idiote d'image! J'inspire d'un coup, je tourne toutes les pages de l'album, bloque ma respiration et rouvre les yeux.

Monta avait pris soin de mettre la photo à l'envers, je ne vois donc que le dos. Quelle nouille. Je soupire, soulagé et amusé de ma propre bêtise et m'assieds sur mon lit. Je déglutis et, un peu plus posé, je retourne la photo.

...

C'est nous deux. Une photo verticale où nous sommes assis par terre. La petite Suzuna est juste derrière nous, penchée pour que nos trois têtes soient assez proches. La mienne, au niveau des traits est à mi-chemin avec celle que je devrais avoir et celle que je vois en me mettant devant un miroir. Monta et moi sommes en protections, Suzuna en rollers. En tout cas elle a les protections de roller.

Je contemple ma personne avec une consternation grandissante.

Mes vêtements sont écarlates. Ce mot est parfait pour définir le rouge violent dont je suis vêtu.

Sur mes énormes épaulettes, on voit d'un blanc immaculé le numéro 21.

Sur mon casque que je tiens sous le bras, je vois une large visière d'un vert sombre.

Et... j'ai le sourire le plus radieux de tous les temps.

...

Finalement, peut-être que je n'aurais pas du dire à papa que j'étais prêt à retourner en cours.

_Le lendemain matin, sur le chemin du lycée..._

Je me suis rendu à l'évidence.

Je dois assumer.

Ça va pas être simple. Je n'irai en aucun cas sur le terrain. C'est certain. Mais...

Bordel, si je pouvais TOUT SIMPLEMENT cesser d'être amnésique...

"Oooy, Sena-kuun!"

"Mamo-nee?"

Elle vient me voir avec son gentil sourire, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Je me sens mal dans ma peau. "Je... désolé. Vraiment, navré pour tout ce qu'il se sera passé ces derniers jours!"

"Que.. mais... oh, mais redresse-toi, je ne t'en veux pas!"

"Moi si, je m'en veux pas mal."

"Mais tu n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas ta faute..."

"Je sais.. mais même, au moins ça fait... ça soulage."

"Ah..." Elle m'adresse un grand sourire. "Tu es pardonné!"

Son sourire est éclatant. Il vous réchauffe littéralement de l'intérieur. "Merci. Et dis voir, Mamo-nee, j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui est écrit dans mon emploi du temps.. J'ai deux heures, c'est bien ça?"

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

C'est l'heure de midi, les trois fuckin' blaireaux attendent que je les libère. Je les retiens en otages depuis ce matin avec interdiction formelle de sortir. Après tout ce sont eux qui ont cafté, c'est surtout à cause d'eux que Sena a pété un plomb avant-hier. Du coup je le leur fais payer (pas trop cher non plus, hein? Même s'ils sont traumatisés maintenant) et je les empêche ainsi d'être vus et de lui parler: en leur faisant sécher les cours de force. Remarquez c'est pas ce qui leur manque le plus:

"Putain, on a faim, merde!"

"T'avais qu'à gérer ta grande gueule."

Je poursuis mes recherches intensives sur mon PC pour mieux connaitre les équipes que nous allions affronter. On entend les bruits des pas des élèves dehors, parfois trop proches de la porte à mon goût. Il y a aussi Suzuna avec nous qui range quelques archives de l'équipe, pour me filer un coup de main. Monta est venu passer prendre un cahier oublié, il l'aide à la tâche. L'un des trois petits cons reprend notre 'discussion':

"C'est pas une raison!"

"Continuez à me faire chier et je tapisse les murs du lycée avec des photos de vous à poil..."

Quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Je regarde.

Merde. C'est le fuckin' chibi.

Il a la tête légèrement rentrée dans les épaules, un peu inclinée et les yeux baissés. On s'est tus. Et là, contre toute attente (comparé à ce que je croyais) il nous regarde. Directement. Il a pas l'air carrément pété de trouille, mais surtout résigné. Pis il nous fait l'honneur de nous adresser quelques mots:

"Vous êtes tous mabouls."

(d'aaaaccord, il a les j'tons!)

"Vous me paraissez tous plus tarés les uns que les autres et la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit quand je vois l'un de vous c'est de me barrer en vitesse."

Il s'arrête. Il va reprendre. On sait qu'il va reprendre. On attend respectueusement le temps qu'il trouve ses mots. Il se mord la lèvre juste avant. Mais parle, bordel, on va mourir d'apoplexie!

"Mais visiblement, il va bien falloir que je fasse des efforts de mon côté si je veux récupérer la mémoire un jour. Alors... ..je vais être obligé de passer un peu plus de temps ici."

Putain de dieu. Il me tue, ce mec.

Toujours aussi pété de trouille, mais il s'adapte vite. Y'm'tue. La bulle de mon chewing-gum crève à ce moment-là.

"Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais remonter sur le terrain pour aller faire le zouave, je vous préviens!" qu'il nous fait en pointant le sol de son index, les joues roses. Visiblement c'était le point le plus préoccupant de la journée, mais il a pas eu le temps de massacrer un peu plus son petit effet que la petite hystéro à rollers lui sautait déjà au cou. Regardez-moi ça, la tête qu'il tire...

Mais je dois dire que ça commençait à me manquer.

"Eh..." je fais à cet espèce de peluche vivante (qui subit un câlin que je qualifierai de meurtrier, vu la force employée) je me demande si je fais bien de la ramener vu ma gueule de psychopathe, mais je souris quand même.

"Content d'te revoir."

Il me répond par un léger sourire qui veut tout dire: C'est pas gagné.

* * *

* Sena a effectivement eu les jetons contre les cameleons, mais une seule fois: pour ceux qui ont vu l'animé et ont sûrement étés gavés par sa trouille phénoménale, je tiens à préciser que dans le manga, le match se résume à:

(habashira) ce sera une course! Ils vont faire une course!

(Hiruma) Hop-là, une passe!

Bref, après quarante passes réussies exactement pour la même raison et la petite histoire avec les frangins, Hiruma se décide enfin à confier le balon à Sena qui se dit: bon, allez, j'y vais. Habashira jubile, à tel point que c'en est flippant (il veut manger du Sena) bref notre chtit coureur pile, s'arrête, puis regarde mieux. Se rappelle les branlées autrement plus efficaces que Shin lui a administré le match précédent et se dit (en gros) "Ouais mais en fait, c'est bon" XD je déconne: il voit la différence de niveau et après être resté arrêté jusqu'à ce qu'Habashira soit tout prêt, il part comme une balle de fusil et le laisse en plan, comme ça, paf.

Bref: IL N'A PAS ETE PLAQUE UNE SEULE FOIS! (ou du moins pas avec le ballon) ET IL A EU LES CHOCOTTES QUE TROIS MALHEUREUSES SECONDES! (je maudis les responsables de l'animé qui l'ont fait passer pour la pire des chochottes)

C'était long, cet astérisque... 00 navrée, c'est tout moi ça XD

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! ^^ mouahaha je l'aime bien ce chapitre. J'espère que je vous soule pas trop avec ce Sena on ne peut plus sceptique, mais bon, mettez vous à sa place. Vous avez changé d'établissement, vous comprenez rien au programme scolaire et vous avez une quarantaine - bon disons une vingtaine - de personnes supplémentaires dans votre carnet d'adresse, et on vous dit qu'elles sont plus proches de vous que vos "amis actuels" (actuels selon vous) ah, j'oubliais, il y a un trophée dans votre chambre (peut-être deux, je sais plus) d'une discipline dont vous ignorez tout. Prêt à reprendre les commandes et repartir de zéro? ^^

Je suis déterminée, à présent. Je vais faire une suite. Une autre anmésie, parce que c'est drôle et qu'on peut la vivre d'une autre façon. Sadique, moi? Si peu, comparé à d'autres!

YA-HA! ^^


	5. Chapter 4: You-nii et les cassettes

Voilà la suite, merci 'hiruma' pour ta review, et je comprends ta douleur face aux dessins de l'animé (ce qui explique pourquoi j'essaye d'acheter tous les tomes XP) et c'est vrai que c'est lent, mais en même temps je les plaints (n, t, s ou ts après ce verbe? 00) les personnages pensent trop pendant qu'ils courent XD j'espère qu'avec le manga, tu as pu aller jusqu'au bout de l'histoire! ^^ Tous ceux qui se sont contentés de l'animé se sont fait avoir U_U Enfin bref, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les blablatages (mais j'y peux rien si j'ai pas d'adresse ou te répondre! ^^') je suis honorée de savoir que ta première review est pour moi (si-si, c'est gratifiant) et espère vraiment que cette fiction ne fatiguera personne. Moi aussi, d'une certaine façon, je débute.

Je passe aussi le bonjour à Nahrya! ^^ j'ai pensé à toi à chaque fois que j'ai éradiqué un smiley rescapé (et quand j'ai remit plein de verbes au présent, quelle galère)

Petit coucou à Ambroisine aussi! ^u^

Sur ce chapitre, on passe quelques bons moments avec Hiruma (chouette!) et le cas médical de Sena se complexifie (chouette!)

(Moi, sadique? Si peu...)

* * *

L'après-midi est passé vite, les deux derniers professeurs étaient absents, de fait j'en ai profité pour me rendre au local que j'avais visité le midi. Hiruma-san y est toujours, il n'a pas bougé.

"Euh... salut."

"Fais comme chez toi."

Je passe sur le fait que cette phrase peut être interprétée de diverses façons et vais vers l'armoire. Celle qu'Hiruma lui-même m'a désignée, avec des sortes d'archives diverses. J'avais commencé par fouiller en insistant pour qu'on ne m'explique pas, histoire de voir si j'arrivais à m'y retrouver tout seul, mais c'était déjà très mal rangé alors -'... Bref, j'ai commencé à comprendre de quoi parlaient toutes ces feuilles: des notes, des sortes de rapports sur les équipes d'autres lycées, des notes de frais diverses et très variées et, trop haut pour moi (sauf avec une chaise) une étagère où reposaient des cassettes. Je prends enfin de quoi me hisser là-haut et attrape l'une d'elles au hasard, regarde l'étiquette où quelqu'un a écrit au stylo-feutre: Deimon Devil Bat – Bando Spiders, avec la date tout à droite. Je regarde les autres cassettes; elles sont toutes presque identiques. Parfois ce n'est pas le nom de notre équipe et du lycée, au début de l'étiquette mais d'autres établissements qui ne me disent rien. Aucune impression familière. De dépit, du haut de mon piédestal, je demande:

"Il y a quoi, dans ces cassettes?"

"Hm? Oh, ça? C'est les compilations de nos matchs. Ça peut être très important... pour préparer les affrontements suivants mais maintenant que j'y pense, tu ferais bien d'en emmener quelques-unes avec toi. Tu as une télé, dans ta chambre?"

"Ouais, elle lit les cassettes."

"Parfait. T'en prends quelques-unes chaque jour que tu mettras dans ton sac. Mieux vaut ne pas éveiller les soupçons alors on va y aller par petit paquets."

"Mais... si vous en avez besoin?"

"Y'a peu de chances." Il gonfle sa bulle et marmonne: "de toute façon les gens qu'on va affronter sont... bon, ce ne sont pas tous des brelles mais y feront pas le poids.

"Vous aurez pas besoin de moi, alors?"

Il fait une négation de la tête.

"Nan. T'inquiète, on va gérer ça tranquille et on te fichera la paix. Et si ça peut te rassurer, si jamais l'un des types de l'équipe pense à te réintégrer trop tôt à ton goût, je le convaincrai du contraire. De toute manière ça m'étonnerai que ça arrive, mais au moins t'es assuré."

J'acquiesce, puis je regarde les cassettes de nouveau. Je trouve la toute première cassette de l'an dernier, c'est-à-dire le premier match joué. C'est écrit "Koigahama Cupids" sur la droite. Je me rends compte que tout est plutôt bien classé, en piles assez bien alignées, je décide de prendre quelques cassettes à mettre dans mon sac et garde l'autre à la main. Une fois que tout est dedans, je vais voir la télé. Je l'allume et y insère la cassette des cupidons, j'attends, puis la vidéo commence.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Je le laisse peinard mais je continue, comme à mon habitude, à le regarder de l'extrême coin de l'œil (¡Viva la visión periferica! ¡Hay hay!), au cas où. Quand il regarde la cassette des Cupids, je le surveille moins, j'essaye juste d'interpréter le peu de réactions qu'il a.

"Euh... Hiruma-san?"

"Ouaip?"

"Je sais pas mais... je reconnais pas grand-monde, là..."

"Ah, c'est normal" Ennuyé, je pose le PC et viens près de l'écran "Alors là c'est moi, ici c'est le fuckin' gr... Kurita, quoi, et ici, c'est Ishimaru. Si t'arrive pas à te rappeler de ce mec, c'est normal, tout le monde oublie qu'il existe. D'ailleurs ça va faire trois bonnes semaines qu'on ne l'a pas vu... Enfin bref, toi-même on te voit pas encore, normalement tu es sur le banc... là, tu te vois?"

"Hm... Oh, ici? C'est moi là?"

"Ouais, en tee-shirt blanc. Tu verras, au fil des matchs la famille s'agrandit."

"Oké d'ac'..."

Je retourne m'asseoir. Il a toujours ces petits tics qu'il essaye de cacher devant moi, mais je vois bien que je l'intimide (remarque, tous ceux qui le dépassent en taille l'intimident, donc au final ça en fait une sacré paye) alors il vaut mieux que je reste de mon côté... *sigh* quel gamin...

Il est resté jusqu'à la fin du match, immobile, focalisé sur l'écran, en quête d'un indice mais faut pas s'appeler Miss Marple pour voir que rien ne lui vient. Pas même un froncement de sourcils un peu suspect. Moi aussi, je suis largement déçu. Je peux décemment pas le faire jouer dans cet état, il n'y arriverait pas. Et puis même, y'a des choses qui se font pas. J'espère simplement que ces connards ne l'ont pas esquinté à vie où ça risque de très mal se finir.

Bordel, ménage les touches du clavier où tu vas encore les casser.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Je surveille l'heure et décide de partir à la fin de la vidéo, comme ça je pars juste avant la sonnerie du lycée et m'évite les rencontres embarrassantes. Alors que j'enfile les bretelles de mon sac alourdi par les autres cassettes, Hiruma me demande:

"Alors? Un flash?"

"Non, rien de rien. Je les découvre."

Il hoche simplement la tête.

"Ok."

Je recentre les bretelles du cartable et je sors du local, puis du lycée à pas rapides. Je rallie sans problème mon "foyer, doux foyer", dis bonjour à maman et monte rapidement à l'étage regarder la cassette suivante. Je vérifie la date, je l'insère, j'attends. Je remarque tout de même un détail, finalement: c'est une cassette et pourtant c'est filmé par un appareil numérique, on dirait. Bon, espérons que quelque chose me revienne...

Malheureusement, rien ne m'est revenu. C'était presque ennuyeux des fois, sauf quand j'arrivais à détecter des coups de génie d'Hiruma. Soit il est un peu sot et il a beaucoup de chance, soit c'est moi qui n'y connais rien (en même temps je connais pas les règles). Heureusement, j'ai commencé à mémoriser les numéros. Hiruma, facile, le 1, Kurita, pas vraiment besoin mais 77, je vous passe le 21, et maintenant que j'en suis assez loin, début de la troisième cassette, j'ai vu arriver Monta-kun: numéro 80. Beau jeu de passe. Mais rien, absolument rien ne me vient. Je peux toujours essayer de simplement comprendre sans chercher à me rappeler. Mais d'ailleurs comprendre quoi? Même ça je crois que j'en sais rien. C'est vraiment mal engagé, tout ça. Bon, mets sur pause et cherche voir si t'as pas un truc avec les règles de ce maudit jeu.

Ben voyons, maintenant que je cherche vraiment à fond, je me rends compte que je suis devenu encore plus bordélique que jamais. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar? Je cherche pendant un bon petit quart d'heure avant de trouver l'endroit où la concentration d'objets sur le foot US est la plus forte. Je suis même tombé sur des cartes (on joue même aux cartes?) avant de tomber sur quelques règles écrites vite fait, c'est bizarre tout ça. Faudra que je demande à Hiruma-san s'il a un manuel à me prêter.

Oui. Je demanderai demain.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Le lendemain matin un groupe d'hystéro-maniaques fonçait vers moi. J'ai sprinté jusqu'au local où je me suis planqué, j'ai dit à Hiruma qui était là: "Ils sont fous dehors!" et il est sorti de suite, calmement, en chargeant sa mitraillette et j'ai entendu les autres détaler. J'ai dit merci et je me suis dépêché d'aller en cours. Les cours du matin se sont passés normalement, je suis resté discret, il faudra encore attendre pour la note de mon DST d'histoire-géo (dire qu'il y en a qui ont hâte), la cantine, c'est allé pépère (Monta nous a trouvé une petite table pour que personne ne vienne) L'après-midi fut tranquille aussi.

Fin des cours, je vais illico au local où Hiruma doit probablement vivre, on dirait, j'embarque quelques cassettes supplémentaires pour ce soir; comme j'ai déjà pas beaucoup d'affaires mon sac est quand même léger, il n'y parait rien (Hiruma-san a insisté sur le fait que tout devait se passer incognito, en tout cas si je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille) puis le "démon" me propose une boisson, pour faire une pause, le temps que les élèves aient tous fini de sortir. J'accepte, au passage je me rappelle de cette histoire de règles du jeu. Je lui demande.

"J'ai ce bouquin qui peut t'aider, les règles les plus importantes sont au début, lis-les une fois et ensuite garde-le ouvert pour quand tu visionne, le temps de t'habituer. Tu n'as pas besoin de lire tout le glossaire après; quand y'a une situation un peu spéciale, tu verras un sous-titre en bas à droite de l'écran. Tu cherches la définition dans le glossaire du bouquin et t'as l'explication."

Je le remercie et je repars.

Je fais le chemin du retour quand les trois fous me rattrapent.

"Alors, ça va?"

"Mouais, rien de spécial." je fais en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Mon téléphone vibre quand les deux bruns et roux (j'ai encore du mal avec les noms) me devancent de quelques pas pour se pousser l'un l'autre vigoureusement. Le blond essaye de les calmer, il prend un pas d'avance sur moi et les engueule un petit peu. J'ai le portable ouvert mais... je n'arrive pas à lire. J'ai la tête ailleurs.

Tout semble ralentir. Dans ma tête, c'est en ébullition.

_Mon téléphone était ouvert sur les noms de Mamori-neechan et Kurita-san. Mon nouveau contact dans mon répertoire. Je... souriais, peut-être._

_Les trois autres étaient devant, comme maintenant, ce qui explique cette impression de déjà-vu qui se prolonge. Je les voyais, ils me faisaient face, ce jour-là. Ils n'étaient pas... « de mon côté »._

_Je me souviens maintenant, alors que je me suis arrêté sur ce pont. Ce même pont où, un jour, ils m'ont frappé._

"Nan mais grandissez un peu, bande de couillons! Z'êtes accablants! Hein, Sena?... Sena…?"

_Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. Je me rappelle. L'un d'eux m'avait attrapé, l'autre s'échauffait, devant moi. Pour me faire la peau._

"J'aurais dû le savoir... depuis le début."

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"C'était flagrant, pourtant, juste sous mon nez!" je gronde, furieux contre moi-même.

"De quoi tu parles?" Ils font, perplexes, avançant un peu vers moi. Je recule par réflexe.

"Je le savais, pourtant, que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à des... des..."

Je n'ai pas les mots, mais mon regard acéré remplace tous les jurons possibles. Même si ils ne savent pas de quoi je parle. Pourtant ça s'est passé ici même, sur cette passerelle. Je vois Juumonji essayer de me rejoindre. Je conserve en reculant la distance qui m'en sépare et je crache, la voix éraillée de ressentiments:

"_Ne t'approche pas de moi!_"

"Hé, Sena! Oh!"

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend?!"

Juumonji en est resté sur place. Il ne comprend probablement pas. Ou il essaye de comprendre.

"Ne vous avisez plus jamais, _jamais_, d'essayer de m'approcher..."

Ils répliquent chacun à leur façon, Juumonji levant les mains en signe de paix. Mon cul. C'est le plus futé des trois, oui. Peut-être même le plus violent. Mais j'ai beau reculer, ils avancent. Juumonji regarde derrière.

C'est le _moment_.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

"Bordel, fermez-là vous deux!..." Je m'exclame, étant probablement le seul de nous trois à voir la gravité de la situation. Kuroki et Togano étaient trop scandalisés pour ça.

"Attention!"

Trop tard. À l'avertissement de Togano, j'avais déjà commencé à me retourner alors que Sena me passait. Je n'ai le temps que d'apercevoir ses cheveux en dessous de moi. Je me retourne de nouveau et j'ai beau tenter de leur faire comprendre: ils essayent tout de même de l'arrêter. Ils en ont oublié que c'est chose impossible. Quand bien même on ne parlerait plus d'Eyeshield 21, Sena reste Sena et quoiqu'il arrive je doute que ses jambes aient oublié ce qu'elles ont appris. Kuroki devait s'en douter un peu en voyant Sena commencer sa course: puisqu'il a reculé, le temps de calculer son plaquage, prévoir son mouvement, ne pas être gêné pour le voir arriver et pouvoir l'intercepter. Mais même. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça change? Quoiqu'il s'est bien placé et la passerelle n'est même pas large de trois mètres, ça réduit les possibilités.

C'est ce que je pensais.

Kuroki avait reculé, ce qui avait donné la place à Sena pour se permettre de reculer à son tour, au moment de la charge de Kuroki.

Le Devil Four Dimension ressuscité.

Et 'vap', plus de Sena, évanoui en une pirouette, un claquement de tissus vert fluo (je maudits ces uniformes ridicules) et filant le long de la passerelle.

Aucune chance de le rattraper. C'est pourtant ce qu'a l'air de tenter Togano, mais je l'attrape à l'épaule bien avant.

"Quoi?!"

"Un; tu ne fais pas le poids. Deux; à quoi ça rime?"

"De quoi?! Mais qu'est-c'que tu racontes?!" qu'il répond en se dégageant, rageur.

"Je te signale que même si on s'entraînait trois ans encore on n'arriverait probablement toujours pas à choper le Sena qu'Hiruma n'avait pas entraîné. Et quoi que tu fasses, on a perdu sa confiance."

"Mais... mais... comment ça?"

"J'en sais rien. Il a eu l'air... d'avoir une illumination."

"Oh _Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde_..."

Je regarde Kuroki se taper le front et gémir pendant toute une expiration.

"Bon, t'accouche?"

"Si c'est ce que je crois, on est Grave dans la Merde."

"C'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre. Et quoi?"

"Ça veut dire qu'il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle."

"Ah?"

"La bonne?" je demande, vaguement optimiste. Mais ma raison sait que l'optimisme relève aujourd'hui de l'utopie.

"Sena se souvient enfin d'un truc."

"Oh putain!"

"Et la mauvaise?"

"Ben... C'est le jour de son admission, quand on lui a tapé d'ssus..."

On s'est regardé, puis chacun de son côté, on réagit. Le visage en arrière, les mais dessus, ou s'appuyant à la rambarde, ou encore cognant cette dernière en lâchant un " 'chier! " de circonstance.

Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi_, bordel de _merde,_ de tous les souvenirs qu'il aurait pu retrouver, il a fallu que ce soit _celui-là_?!

J'entends Togano soupirer en nous rejoignant face au soleil, tous appuyés à la rampe.

"Le sort s'acharne, nan?"

Je grogne.

**_KARMA DE MERDE!_**

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Je suis rentré à la maison complètement essoufflé, remonté, mais ce que maman a vu, c'est surtout que j'avais l'air d'avoir couru. Elle me demande pourquoi.

"Hein? Oh, pour rien. Je remonte!"

J'escalade plutôt que je monte les marches et un fois dans ma chambre cherche à me calmer. Ça doit être la pression. D'ordinaire je n'ai jamais éprouvé une telle colère envers tous ceux qui m'ont persécuté. C'était plutôt une rage légère mêlée de tristesse (parce qu'il s'agissait souvent de camarades de classe: donc que j'étais forcé de revoir le lendemain) et d'une pointe aiguë de crainte conséquente, qui avait tendance à me serrer la gorge.

Mais bon. Ces temps-ci ne sont pas comme les autres. Alors ça doit être pour ça qu'il n'y a que du ressentiment en moi. Ou peut-être parce que je m'en sens les moyens... d'éprouver cette fureur... Je m'assieds, finalement prends mes genoux entre mes bras.

On dirait... On dirait qu'enfin ce fichu Eyeshield m'a laissé un petit cadeau. Je n'avais encore jamais fait un truc pareil. Une telle adresse...

Des pas de côtés, exécutés à la perfection, au moment adéquat, aux endroits spécifiques, tout ça pour leurrer l'ennemi de la manière la plus rapide et surtout la plus efficace, la plus redoutable qui soit. Et surtout;

À reculons.

C'était un coup à se casser la gueule, mais finalement non ! Je suis béat devant cet exploit.

Eyeshield 21... Alors c'est ça?

Je me mords la lèvre, vérifie qu'il n'y a personne à l'étage en jetant un coup d'œil vers ma porte entrouverte et me décide à me lever pour aller voir la salle de bains. J'hésite avant de finalement me pencher vers le miroir. Je scrute ce visage qui a l'air de m'appartenir. Cette face-là m'est toujours étrangère.

(Mais bordel de dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle est classe!)

Le rouge aux joues, je retourne illico dans ma chambre, l'opération "zen attitude" réussie avec brio et décide de prendre mes devoirs, pour une fois, parce que j'en ai un à rendre. J'y passe du temps avec une étrange satisfaction ('faut dire que pour une fois je comprends les questions!) avant de tout arrêter (une fois fini) pour reprendre les cassettes. Je commence à avoir du mal à toutes les finir à temps, elles s'accumulent chez moi, il faudrait que j'en rapporte lundi pour les regarder dans le local, si je n'ai pas fini ce week-end.

Bon alors, où j'en étais, moi...

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Je suis en route pour le local quand les trois fuckin' abrutis de service me rattrapent.

"Dis, on a... enfin, on a peut-être gaffé l'autre jour, avant le week-end..."

"_Commentçagaffé_?"

"Ben... c'est pas d'not'faute, hein?"

"Et merde, c'est encore Sena. _Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu?!_"

Le fait de pointer le canon dans leur direction ne les met certes pas plus à l'aise mais au moins ils ne reculeront pas.

"Ben… il s'est peut-être, hein, on sait pas trop, mais peut-être... qu'il a retrouvé un souvenir..."

"I

.

. .. . .. . . ..

…

"... Comment ça?" (j'ai baissé le canon)

"On pense qu'il se rappelle le soir de son admission à Deimon. À l'époque, on l'avait plus ou moins... ben coincé sur le chemin du retour et... euh..."

"Et vous aviez essayé de lui casser la gueule. D'accord."

Je repars vers le local avec de l'espoir.

"Ben… tu nous engueule même pas?"

"Pour l'avoir cogné y'a un an? Y'a prescription, non?"

"Ben... ouais, c'est ce qu'on se disait! (mon cul, oui, y'a trois secondes vous m'imaginiez en train de vous faire rôtir à la broche Bordeau Chenel. Mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs) mais en attendant, il voudra plus nous voir..."

"On s'en tape. Démerdez-vous pour rester hors de son champ de vision en attendant que ça s'arrange."

"Mais... on est dans la même classe!"

"Je viens de vous dire à l'instant," je leur siffle entre mes dents, m'arrêtant alors que je suis devant le local, "de vous _démerder_..."

Je me tais. J'entends un souffle très haché en provenance du Casino. On dirait... on dirait des sanglots. Je lève un index et guette à une des fenêtres opaques. Je reconnais cette caboche.

"Fichez-moi l'camp."

"Hiruma, on... on savait pas que..."

"Dégagez, allez!" j'insiste à voix basse en agitant les mains, pour leur faire voir que j'ai compris (y'a que ça qui les fera partir plus vite) mais au moment où ils ont fait à peu près deux pas, je me rends compte (et eux aussi) que je me suis gouré. Il ne sanglote pas.

Il se bidonne.

Maintenant, il s'esclaffe tout en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

On s'est regardé avec toute l'incrédulité que des muscles faciaux peuvent exprimer, mais il a suffi que je mime de charger la mitrailleuse pour qu'ils dégagent. Ouais, ils ont demi-groupe ou heure de colle, je sais plus... Bon. Je recule, puis recommence mon approche en faisant un peu plus de bruit, que l'amnésique sache que quelqu'un entre. Mais visiblement ça ne le dérange pas: il continue de se bidonner tout seul, en face de son écran de télé.

"T'as pas cours?"

Il hoche négativement la tête.

"Demi-groupe, pas le mien. Je suis venu en avance pour regarder ça. Je préfère le faire ici qu'à la maison, quand c'est le matin."

Sitôt sa phrase finie il se marre, avant de me regarder et s'excuser en essayant de reprendre son sérieux. Content de voir qu'on a évité la dépression, ça m'aurait fait une belle jambe, tiens. Je le repousse à la rigolade en demandant innocemment:

"Ça va?"

Il me regarde en rentrant la lèvre inférieure, me fixe un instant droit dans les yeux et comme prévu ne peut pas s'empêcher de se marrer à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?" M'enquis-je d'une façon qui ne colle _pas du tout_ à mes habitudes (mais c'est tellement drôle de jouer un rôle aussi peu crédible et de voir que ça marche!)

"Désolé, mais..." Il rembobine la cassette "C'est ta faute. T'as une tête de... viens voir!" M'exhorta-t-il, d'un geste de la main. Je m'demande ce qu'il y a.

"Là."

Je regarde, lui il est prêt à se bidonner d'avance. C'est une action qui commence. D'après ce que je peux voir, c'est un vieux match entre nous et... Ah oui, le match d'Ojou, tiens. Le premier. Il en est seulement là? Bon. Alors: je prends la balle, je la donne... pas à Ishimaru, pour la donner... pas la donner à Sena, je regarde de droite et de gauche, et... je me barre avec.

...

Je lève les jambes comme dans un cartoon et surtout, _surtout_, je souris comme un bienheureux. En voyant ma tête de con à l'écran, je me peux m'empêcher de confirmer:

"Eh, c'est vrai que j'ressemble à un demeuré!"

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut se marrer sur un truc aussi insignifiant qu'un sourire à deux balles, quand même...

Et quand j'y pense, je crois que je l'ai encore jamais vu se marrer comme ça, même du temps où il avait toute sa tête. Peut-être que je lui mettais trop la pression...

En attendant, je me marre, il se marre, on se marre comme des crétins et même moi je suis d'accord pour rembobiner la cassette pour m'admirer une nouvelle fois.

...Un jour, qui sait, on appellera ça le bon vieux temps.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Hiruma-san, pour une fois, a délaissé son ordinateur et reste avec moi pour commenter le match, m'expliquer chacun de ses choix. Je découvre un calculateur-né, un stratège aguerri, expérimenté, intrépide, volcanique, même, et très patient mine de rien; je pose des questions idiotes mais il ne s'impatiente jamais (en même temps, c'est pas de ma faute) au pire, de désespoir, il me met une petite calotte derrière la tête. Sauf à un moment où j'ai vraiment dit une connerie. Je sais plus trop quoi, sans faire attention, j'ai nommé un poste ou une technique par une autre, sans m'en rendre compte. Il me fait la remarque, effaré, et puis pour la déconne il me met des coups de crosse sur la tête en gémissant "Rendez-le moi! Rendez-le moi!"

Les seules fois où je me suis senti aussi bien, c'était soit avec Papa, dans ses très bons jours, soit avec Riku.

Une heure à me faire expliquer ce monde tortueux qu'est en réalité le foot US. Un jeu beaucoup plus technique que ce que j'imaginais. Du shôgi, quoi, mais en beaucoup plus violent et plus rapide. Hiruma n'a même pas le temps de m'expliquer le sixième, selon lui, de tout ce qu'il peut évoquer pendant que l'action qu'il commente se déroule, mais il affirme que me noyer sous les informations ne servirait à rien, que je ne retiendrai jamais tout. L'essentiel était de me mettre dans le bain. Quand je vois l'heure s'achever, je ne peux pas cacher ma déception. Je prends mon sac et avise mon emploi du temps. Hiruma vient voir par-dessus mon épaule.

"T'as deux heures?"

"C'est ce que j'essaye de voir, je comprends jamais vraiment..."

"Hmm... T'es le groupe 1, c'est ça?"

"Oui."

"Alors tu peux repasser par ici après manger. C'est comme tu veux."

"Et toi?"

"Moi c'est bon, c'est un cours de maths."

"T'y vas pas?"

"Ben non, je sèche." Il lâche avec un naturel... désarmant.

"Comment ça, tu sèches? Les professeurs ne te disent rien?"

"Les profs, j'en fais c'que j'veux."

"Ah... ah bon?"

"Si tu veux une preuve que je suis chez moi ici, t'as qu'à regarder ce qu'il se passe quand je traverse un couloir."

"Comment ça?"

"Les élèves, faudra que tu les regarde attentivement. C'est magique." dit-il en prenant son sac alors qu'on sort. "En plus ça va bientôt sonner. Tu sais où est ta salle?"

Petit blanc, je réfléchis avant de soupirer. "J'ai oublié." je ressors péniblement mon carnet. "Alors... neuf heures; je vais en A 104."

"Je t'emmène."

Je le suis alors qu'on passe dans les couloirs déserts, tout en me posant des questions.

"Dis, comment ça se fait que tu puisse faire tout ce que tu veux?"

"Oh, c'est très simple. Tous les gens d'ici ont des choses à cacher. Je les connais dans leur intégralité et j'ai des preuves, alors je n'ai plus qu'à les menacer pour qu'ils fassent tout ce que je leur demande. Et comme tout le monde sait que je sais tout, ils me craignent d'avance. En plus ils sont convaincus que je suis violent."

"Euh..."

"Quoi?"

"Ben, c'est pas pour te vexer, mais déjà, sur beaucoup de photos je t'ai vu tirer sur des joueurs."

Il fait une moue amusée.

"Et si jamais une seule fuckin' bastos les avait atteint, ils seraient probablement handicapés à vie. Ce qui ne me rendrait pas service, de toute façon. C'est pour ça que même si tu cherches à fond, tu ne trouveras jamais de blessé, ni de dégâts matériels graves. C'est tout un art: avoir l'air de tirer au hasard tout en veillant avec un soin extrême aux cibles."

"Ah..."

"Faut être très bon tireur et acteur. Et c'est vrai que je donne des coups, aussi, mais je me retiens. Ou des fois je fonce sur quelqu'un, un joueur à moi la plupart du temps, parce qu'il ne faut pas perdre la face devant un adversaire, bref je vais pour le réduire en charpie mais je sais que le fuckin' gros tas est juste derrière, prêt à m'attraper si besoin, par exemple. C'est frustrant, mais au moins je peux gueuler un bon coup."

"Hé ben..."

"Toute une organisation, que de gérer un club! Ah, ça y est, tu vas bientôt voir pourquoi personne ici ne prononce mon nom, tel celui de Voldemort..."

Il sourit de cet air canin alors que je m'arrête devant la porte de ma salle. Lui fait quelques pas lents dont le bruit est à moitié couvert par la sonnerie tandis que les élèves sortent. Et là, j'ai vu... j'ai vu la mer rouge. Les élèves qui s'écartent sur son passage, leur air tranquille, fatigué, ennuyé, amusé, se muer immanquablement pour exprimer une indicible terreur. Je remarque qu'Hiruma a tourné la tête vers moi et qu'il rigole. Je fais un signe du type "C'est quoi c'bordel!?"

C'est vrai, c'est très étrange.

Tout à l'heure, c'était un chic type, mais avant (et maintenant) tout laissait croire que c'était un psychopathe. Quel rôle est le vrai? Lequel des deux est Hiruma?

Il a dit "C'est tout un art, toute une organisation." ça voudrait dire qu'il joue volontairement au salaud pour que tout fonctionne? C'est pas un peu dur, moralement? Enfin qu'est-ce que j'en sais, ça doit l'amuser aussi; il a tout ce qui veut et peut mettre à genoux tout le monde. C'est flippant, mais ça doit être plaisant de se faire respecter.

Moi?

Oh, je suis très content quand les gens se contentent de me fiche la paix !

"Tu souris."

C'est Monta qui vient d'arriver.

"Oui. J'ai fait plus ample connaissance avec Hiruma-san."

"Oh... tu... ah. Et il était comment?"

"Ben, c'est là que c'est un peu bizarre. Toutes les photos prouvent le contraire, mais c'est un type vachement sympa."

Monta a l'air de bloquer, comme s'il enquêtait sur un truc et que je lui avait donné une info contradictoire ou remettant toutes ses théories en question. Il incline un peu la tête sur le côté et, les sourcils tordus en une expression dubitative, me demande très sérieusement:

"_Sympa_?"

"Oui. Il m'a montré des vidéos, enfin, j'en regardais une et il est venu m'expliquer ses stratégies. Il est vraiment doué!"

"Ah, ça, c'est pas peu dire!" S'exclame soudain Monta, enthousiaste. "Il fait largement partie des meilleurs! En fait, pendant très longtemps, moi je me disais que c'était réellement le meilleur quarterback du Japon, mais en y réfléchissant il a aussi des adversaires vachement coriaces. Mais je ne crois pas pour autant qu'ils le dépassent."

"Waw..."

"C'qui m'tue c'est qu'il a pas de trophée, pour ça. Il l'aurait largement mérité."

"Ah? Plus particulièrement que les autres?"

"Ben, faut dire que lui, il a pas commencé directement avec des joueurs d'exception. Au début, c'était surtout des élèves forcés de venir jouer, mais bon, ils venaient d'autres clubs sportifs au moins. Basket, par exemple. L'équipe finale s'est constituée petit à petit. Et encore, il a fallu qu'on bosse pour s'améliorer, donc pour faire simple, Hiruma a vraiment eu du fil à retordre parce qu'il affrontait des équipes bien formées avec une équipe... ben d'occasion!" pouffa Monta. "C'est pas qu'on était nuls, mais en tout cas, aucun de nous n'avait d'expérience."

"Ah, je vois... c'est sûr que les autres quarterbacks ne peuvent pas forcément en dire autant."

"Voilà, c'est ça. Sinon ça va?"

"Oui, on s'est plutôt bien amusés."

"Ah bon?"

"Ben, faut dire que j'ai tendance à sortir connerie sur connerie, vu que j'y connais rien..."

"Nan, c'est pas vrai. T'as oublié, nuance."

"D'accord."

"Ah, zut, ça reprend. Je te laisse, ma prof est toujours à l'heure! Salut!"

"Salut!"

Je comprends ce qu'il entend par "à l'heure" en attendant mon prof (celui de ma classe) qui arrive après tous les autres. Bon, pas que ça nous dérange, hein?

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Le soir, après les (quatre heures de) cours, je repasse au local faire ma recharge de vidéos. Je fais mon possible pour caser la dernière quand Hiruma-san revient.

"Encore là?" qu'il demande.

"Oui, finalement c'est mon groupe qui a finit à cinq heures trente. J'ai pas tout saisi, tout le monde se levait pour manifester..."

"Ah bon?"

"Le prof aurait été absent régulièrement mais ça n'aurait profité qu'à mon groupe, si j'ai bien compris. Du coup les autres en avaient marre de finir tard alors ils ont poussé une gueulante."

Hiruma rit doucement et demande, en souriant tout de même:

"Et ça a marché, leurs conneries?"

"Ben y'en a eu deux qui ont eu un blâme parce qu'ils parlaient trop fort et les autres un avertissement. Imagines la honte quand le prof m'a vu et m'a pointé du doigt;" (je l'imite vaguement:) "Voilà, essayez un peu de prendre exemple sur votre camarade! Lui au moins il sait se tenir!"

Hiruma-san, imaginant bien à quel point j'avais dû rougir (je ne me sentais pas concerné par le débat des élèves) se tient le ventre. Je le pointe du doigt:

"Ouais, c'est exactement comme ça qu'ils ont réagi!"

"Sans dec'?"

"Ben je pense que j'ai dû devenir pivoine et rétrécir sur place alors oui..."

On sort du local, il verrouille la porte.

"Oui, évidement. Ça va peut-être poser problème... deviens pas parano non plus mais le... (Il allait probablement dire "le Sena qu'on connait mais il s'est ravisé") "L'Eyeshield qu'ils connaissent est un peu plus assuré. Je pense pas qu'il l'aurait joué cool non plus, mais... Comment te dire ça?... style une main derrière la tête avec un sourire gêné, je pense. Oui, Eyeshield a un peu moins peur." et avant que je lui demande si c'est grave, il répond déjà; "mais tu n'as pas à essayer de le calquer, c'est juste histoire de te mettre au courant. Et puis les gens d'ici sont carrément bigleux. Il leur faudrait un an ou deux pour se rendre compte que tu as perdu la mémoire, d'ici là t'es tranquille."

"De quoi?"

Je me raidis sur place: cette voix qui s'adresse à nous provient de derrière.

"Quoi, de quoi?" fait Hiruma, totalement indifférent.

"Il a perdu la mémoire?" (je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens, mais ils n'ont pas cette espèce d'aura qui caractérise les joueurs de foot US que j'avais vu.)

"Comment ça, perdu la mémoire? Est-ce qu'il a une gueule à avoir perdu la mémoire?!" fait Hiruma, agacé, me montrant de la main.

"Beuh... non."

"Eh ben alors qu'est-ce que tu veux? Casse-toi, connard!"

Il fait un mouvement suspect et les autres détalent.

"Hiruma-san…"

"Yep?"

"Comment tu fais pour mentir avec autant d'aplomb?"

Il me regarde, réfléchit et hausse les épaules. "Ben je sais pas, je trouve ça facile, c'est tout."

"Hmm..."

"À quoi tu penses, la crevette?"

"Ben je m'dis que si t'étais un personnage de manga, tu serais pas très cohérent."

Il rigole deux secondes.

"J'ose te demander : _pardon_?" Il me répond avec une mimique exagérée destinée à montrer qu'il se fout de ma pomme.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de la technique du gentil flic et du méchant flic?"

"Un interrogatoire où le méchant flic fait peur et le gentil flic fait mine de le retenir, ou alors averti le suspect qu'il va pas en être capable, le truc à deux francs. Et donc?"

"Ben tu es aussi bizarre qu'un type qui voudrait jouer les deux rôles en même temps."

Hiruma regarde alors à l'horizon et s'imagine la scène. Une esquisse de rire secoue sa poitrine.

"J'imagine bien le bordel... Mais bon, tu sais, nous, pauvres mortels, sommes tous faits de contradictions."

J'ai un soupir qui s'apparente vaguement à un bâillement alors que l'on se tait, chacun dans nos pensées. Au bout de quelques secondes je perçois le sous-entendu. Moi qui suis l'antithèse-née d'Eyeshield 21, nous réunir, en effet, ressemblerait bel et bien à une contradiction: le gentil p'tit gars, bonne pâte, influençable, manipulable aussi, et le bourrin. C'est vrai que ça colle absolument pas (en même temps, je l'avais remarqué dès le début, que ça pouvait pas coller) mais le Hiruma-san qui me tient compagnie et ce quarterback de génie, ce génie du mal même, ne sont pas tout aussi contradictoires? Mais ce serait occulter le fait que sa part "maléfique" déborde un peu sur le gentil, des fois, quand on considère son quotidien, qu'on regarde son expression ou les mots qu'il emploie.

Et en même temps, ce matin, au local, quand on le regardait à l'écran faire sa tête de demeuré, peut-être que les pixels renfermaient bien son côté démoniaque, mais il n'y avait que sa plus belle part d'humanité lorsqu'il riait.

"Sinon, à part Eyeshield, y'a un autre fuckin' joueur qui retient ton attention?" me demande-t-il.

"Le demeuré qui lui a refusé le bal..."

"Oui bon ça va!" (il se marre quand même ) "Je veux dire, dans une autre équipe?"

"Hmm... si, j'en ai vu un. L'autre demeuré en blanc et bleu qu'essaye de l'buter."

"Bleu et blanc... Ah, Shin?"

"Voooiiiilà, l'espèce de fou-furieux qui le casse en deux sur la vidéo de match de début d'année, là. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans le crâne, ce Shin? On dirait qu'il ressent rien!"

"C'est presque ça. On peut même pas savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête. Soit il fait des matchs, soit il s'entraîne, soit il se prépare à un exercice physique en mangeant ce qu'il faut ou en dormant le temps qu'il faut. Tout est tourné vers le foot. Et c'est vrai qu'il sourit jamais. S'il n'était pas aussi doué, il se ferait sûrement charrier mais la question ne se pose même pas vu que c'est un vrai tueur au terrain. C'est un linebacker qui est souvent linemen quand les Wight Knights n'ont pas besoin de son génie, mais si besoin il se tient en arrière, d'où "linebacker" et attrape les petits génies comme Eyeshield qui ont passé toutes les lignes de la défense. C'est l'ultime défense d'Ojou. L'as, quoi."

"L'as..."

"Ouaip. Il est extrêmement rapide, et encore je minimise, là, et il est balèze comme c'est pas permis. Tu le laisse tout seul en pleine savane, il te bouffe les lions à lui tout seul, ce con."

"Sérieux?! Il est si violent?"

"Nan, nan, il se met jamais en colère! Toujours très calme et concentré, au contraire, et pourtant très fort. Par contre, il a un défaut ultime: il est absolument infoutu de se servir d'un truc électrique."

"Genre quoi?"

"Cafetière, game boy, téléphone..."

"_Mais c'est quoi ce mec?_"

"Bonne question. J'irais vérifier. Bref, son cerveau est tourné vers tout ce qui concerne le foot US et il a été très content de rencontrer Eyeshield puisque c'était le seul running back qui mettait réellement ses compétences à l'épreuve. Et tu vois, y'a un truc qui m'a plu chez ce noueur: c'est que même si c'est un nain, après un tacle de Shin qui lui a pétri l'estomac, il est capable de se remettre debout et de recommencer alors que d'autres, à un certain point, jettent l'éponge et vont sur le banc. Tous des chochottes. Tu vois, tout ça c'est parce que Shin tape comme un malade. Il veut pas tuer, se venger ou se défouler, mais il ne se ménage pas, il y va à fond quand même, pour le jeu. Et là où certains avaient trop mal pour recommencer, Eyeshield, qui est beaucoup plus petit et plus léger, donc qui en prend plein la gueule, lui, il se remet debout, il souffle un peu et il retourne en place, comme un petit soldat."

Le gentil regard canin qu'il m'adresse me gêne un peu. C'est clair que c'est à moi qu'il pense. Pour me rassurer il me gratte la nuque et les cheveux, ce qui est étrangement rassurant. Et totalement bizarre venant de lui, maintenant que j'y pense... Plus j'avance et plus j'ai du mal à le cerner.

"Arrête de flipper bordel, tu n'y retourneras pas, d'accord? En tout cas pas maintenant, alors respire. Y'aura personne pour te défier."

J'opine du chef. Il poursuit.

"En tout cas, on peut dire que c'est un warrior, Shin. Vitesse, force et par-dessus le marché une technique peaufinée à l'extrême. Quand on voit ça, on se dit que c'est de la magie."

"Oui ben justement... sur les vidéos on voit rien."

"Hein?"

"Bah vu que c'est pris de côté, même si c'est haut, la caméra est loin et très souvent y'a des joueurs qui cachent un peu."

"Ah, oui, c'est vrai que tu peux pas deviner… bah si tu veux j'te montre!" qu'il fait en prenant de l'avance sur moi tandis que je marche, lui à reculons pour me faire face. "Je dis pas que je suis un expert mais je connais les grandes lignes. Ça y ressemblera si je fais au ralentit... Bon alors déjà, vu que tu fais pas sa taille, il est forcé de se baisser. Pour ça, en arrivant, il a tendance à fléchir les jambes et avancer les épaules. Après il arme son bras comme ça, plié sous lui, et toujours les doigts tendus..."

"Avec les ongles?" Je demande. Oui parce qu'avec Hiruma-san, les ongles pointus, ça rajoute de la longueur quand on tend les doigts. Si. Je vous assure.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Je le regarde. Les ongles? Comment ça les...

...

"BWAHAHAAAAA T'ES VRAIMENT TROP **CON**!"

Faut que j'me calme, quand je rigole autant c'est quand le fuckin' macaque ou lui sortent la débilité du siècle. Reprends ton souffle, Youichi, tu vas lui faire peur (j'en ai les larmes aux yeux)

"Faudra que tu me dises d'où tu sors cet amas de conneries!"

"Beeen..."

"Laisse, c'est bon, je vais survivre. Donc, je disais, la main tendue, paume vers le ciel et il arrivait comme ça, à donf', sans perdre l'équilibre et il lançait sa main comme ça, là. Et paf!"

Je mime le coup en l'effleurant et Sena se plie en deux, se tient le ventre et essaye de respirer normalement sans y arriver. J'ai cru un instant à une blague mais il n'est pas si bon acteur. J'essaye sans succès de comprendre, de lui parler, mais il n'arrive presque pas à reprendre son souffle. Ses jambes tremblent, cessent de le soutenir et il tombe sur le trottoir. J'arrête de l'appeler, de toute façon aucune question n'aura de réponse, et les "ça va?" sont hors de propos. J'essaye juste de le calmer, je lui parle presque en continu, j'ai une main sur son épaule. Tout ce que je veux c'est comprendre ce qui se passe. Sa respiration, plus profonde et continue cette fois, commence à ralentir. Ça se calme.

Ça se calme pas. Sa respiration se bloque d'un coup et ses yeux se ferment au moment où tout son corps se raidit de nouveau, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui administrer un violent coup de pied. Il se replie un peu plus sur lui-même. Sa respiration redevient chaotique et hachée.

Je ne peux pas l'aider. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a.

Au bout de trois minutes où il reprend enfin son souffle et commence à frissonner, je le dépose sur un banc, allongé sur le côté et je lui mets ma veste en sentant qu'il a perdu quelques degrés. Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait personne pour poser des questions. Et personne de l'équipe pour s'inquiéter. Sena ne dit rien, il doit essayer de se détendre un peu. Je ne sais pas à quel point il a eu mal, ni où (quoique ça avait l'air d'être au niveau des abdominaux), ni de quelle façon, et encore moins comment. 'Va probablement falloir consulter.

Ça fait cinq minutes, maintenant. Il doit être crevé: il n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Je me décide à l'appeler.

"Sena? Tu t'sens d'attaque?"

Rien. Pas même un frémissement. Il s'est depuis longtemps assoupi. Je dis pour moi-même:

"C'est à ce point-là?..."

Le temps de me reprendre, je le soulève comme une princesse (faut dire qu'il est pas bien lourd le nabot) et je le ramène rapidement chez lui. J'imagine déjà la tête de ses parents.

J'arrive, je sonne. J'entends la voix de sa mère dire (fatalement son père est là:)

"Ah, ça y est, Sena est rentré, je vais ouvrir." elle ouvre. "Coucou mon ch... Sena?"

Je fais plus bas:

"Il dort. Je peux?..."

Elle s'efface, surprise. Dans la cuisine, son père se lève. Il demande sur le même ton;

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"J'en sais vraiment rien," je dis en le lui donnant (j'ai toujours mes chaussures, j'en foutrais partout si j'entrais dans leur salon) "je pense qu'il faudra lui demander seulement demain."

"D'accord. Merci." Il répond en montant directement à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Sa mère fait un pas dans cette direction, le regarde monter les escaliers (je me penche aussi pour voir) puis me regarde de nouveau et me fait une profonde inclinaison avec toutes les formules de politesse pouvant exprimer sa reconnaissance (et entre autres, de fait, traduire son inquiétude de mère poule.)

"Ça ira" je réponds sobrement, lui fais au revoir et vais reprendre mon chemin. Au bout de dix pas j'entends son père m'appeler. Il me rattrape pour me rendre ma veste.

"Merci."

"Ce n'est rien."

Il rentre chez lui prestement, je vais chez moi lentement. Je réfléchis. Sena est amnésique, ok. Mais ça, c'était quoi?

Le lendemain matin j'allume le PC et pirate vite-fait le site du lycée pour savoir à quelle heure il a cours. Je me demande s'il y ira, mais on sait jamais.

Je me rends chez lui sans me faire remarquer. Il ne sort pas. Je vais vers le lycée à pas tranquille, toujours en train de me torturer les méninges.

"Hiruma-saaan!"

Je me retourne. C'est le fuckin' chibi qui me rattrape.

"Ah, tu vas en cours?"

"Oui. Ça va bien, ce matin. J'avais très faim puisque je n'ai pas mangé hier soir mais c'est rattrapé."

"T'aurais pu te faire faire une dispense pour avoir la paix..."

"Nan, je préfère autant aller en cours. Pis ça attirerait les soupçons, non?"

(Ah, pas si con. Je m'fais vieux ?)

"Très juste. Et hier, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé?.."

Il baisse la tête. Je crois qu'il essaye de savoir, lui aussi, depuis ce matin. Remarque cette petite caboche était déjà encombrée de questions existentielles sur Eyeshield, à la base, alors c'est pas sûr qu'il arrive à se concentrer sur le sujet.

"Je sais que tu m'as à peine touché, c'est... mais à un moment, je... je jurerais avoir cru que tu avais la main gantée."

"Gantée?" Je m'arrête. "Gantée comment?"

"Blanc. Comme si il y avait une autre main que la tienne, elle allait bien plus vite: ça m'a paru flou, j'ai à peine pu le remarquer. Et il me semble avoir vu du bleu sur le poignet, mais... c'est peut-être un effet d'optique..."

"Non, je crois pas... Tout va ensemble..."

"Tu sais ce que j'ai?"

"Sena, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle." Je lui dit avec la nette impression que c'est le ton solennel que j'ai utilisé pour décliner son nom qui le rend nerveux.

"La bonne?"

"Tu te rappelles de quelque chose, dans son intégralité au moment où ça t'es arrivé, peut-être même plus, en tout cas de ce que j'ai pu en juger."

Il me regarde avec l'air aussi compréhensif qu'un poisson rouge en cours de maths.

"La mauvaise, c'est que tu te rappelles essentiellement du tacle."

(...)

(..Je commence à me demander si Sena n'est pas un peu maudit sur les bords...)

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

J'y vais? J'y vais pas? J'y vais? J'y vais pas? J'y vais? J'y vais pas? J'y vais? J'y vais p...

Oh et pis merde.

Donc je vais au local, espérant que Sena et Hiruma n'y soient pas, parce que j'ai pas spécialement envie de déranger. Mais y'a un manuel que j'ai paumé depuis des semaines et je suis prêt à parier qu'en fait c'est là que je l'ai laissé. Donc j'y vais et OH YES je suis tout seul! hé hé hé, alors, où est donc ce foutu

"Hey, fuckin' singe, tu tombes bien!" fait Hiruma en entrant, à coup de pied dans la porte. "Amène deux chaises devant la télé."

"Hein?"

"Maintenant"

Je regarde Sena qui arrive après lui. Il me voit et hausse les épaules, interdit.

"On va vérifier un truc. Bon, tu t'magnes? Prenez chacun une chaise et asseyez-vous... Ah, c'est celle-là."

Il prend une cassette et l'insère, on s'assied sans trop protester.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Le fuckin' ouistiti reconnait la vidéo du match contre les Mammouths de Russie, à la coupe des choux à la crème [qui n'existe que dans l'animé, désolée! T.T]. Il n'arrête pas de poser des questions alors que j'avance la cassette jusqu'à la séquence qui m'intéresse. Là, le match reprend après la mi-temps. Je lâche le bouton.

"Mais tu pourrais simplement t'expliquer, non?"

"Boucle-là deux minutes"

Il se tait deux secondes entre chaque question tandis que l'autre nabot étouffe une exclamation.

"Dis donc, ce mec, c'est un sacré morceau!"

"Certes. Attention, regarde bien: c'est un très bon angle de vue mais ça va aller très vite."

Pour ma part, je guette mon amnésique de nabot tandis que le nabot simiesque continue de me parler. L'impact a lieu, sur l'écran, entre Eyeshield et le mammouth parmi les Mammouths.

Je ne me suis pas trompé. Sena s'affale sur Monta.

"Sena? Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique? Ohéé?... Euh... Hiruma-san, qu'est-ce qu'il a?"

Je me tais, je regarde. Je soupire. Je coupe la télé et attrape le chibi pour le mettre sur le lit qu'on utilise en cas d'urgence (c'est-à-dire rarement)

"Où qu'il est l'sac de glaçons?"

Pour une fois Monta me le donne sans rien dire. Je le mets sur la caboche du sonné. Je me gratte la tête:

"Bon, donc... euh... pour te dire ça simplement, j'ai l'impression que Sena recouvre la mémoire de la manière la plus improbable qui soit."

"Ah. Et... bah comment?"

"Quoi qu'on lui montre, ça ne lui évoque rien, mais depuis hier soir, si on lui montre un tacle... il s'en rappelle."

"Il se rappelle du tacle?"

"Hm.. oui, enfin, ... seulement le tacle. La sensation, l'impact..."

"…"

"En gros il se le prend. "

"Euh... ouah..."

"Tu l'as dit. Grosso modo, si tu mime assez bien un tacle de... je sais pas, d'Ootawara, à telle époque, tel match, voire même jusqu'à telle action, précisément, enfin c'est pas sûr que ce soit si précis mais si tu lui remontre, il va avoir la sensation que Ootawara est effectivement en train d'essayer de lui broyer les couilles."

"_Quoi?!_"

"Voilà."

"_Mais c'est horrible!_"

"C'est sûr. J'avais b'soin de vérifier si ma théorie était bonne. Parce que c'est capilotracté tout ça."

Monta n'a plus de vocabulaire en réserve, il se contente de le regarder pioncer. Je tilte.

"Eh, t'as pas cours, toi?"

"Hein? Ah, si. Ah, mais comment on fait pour Sena?"

"J'm'en charge, t'occupes."

J'y vais tranquille, je me souviens d'où est sa salle de cours. Il ne reste presque personne dans les couloirs et ceux de la classe de Sena sont entrés. J'ouvre la porte du pied au moment où le prof, qui devait faire l'appel, commence la question:

"Sena n'est pas là?"

"Nan, 'l'est pas là et il viendra que c't'aprèm." J'annonce sobrement.

"Bon, il sera collé."

Je m'avance, met mon noble pied sur le bureau et me penche vers le prof qui se tasse dans son siège.

"Je crois pas, non."

"J-je... euh... enfin, je veux dire" (ah, là il vient de se rappeler que je suis au courant pour ses sous-vêtements) "on ne peut décemment pas faire de favoritisme! Il pouvait prévenir, au moins!..." gémit-il pathétiquement.

"J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, tiens." Je me penche en avant et balance le premier bobard venu: "Un enfoiré lui a fait un croche patte, il s'est vautré la tête sur le trottoir, toujours pas réveillé. Pas d'objection?"

Question purement rhétorique, n'est-il pas?

"D'accord... euh, il va falloir justifier quand même..."

"C'est bon, j'm'en charge." Je sors sans fermer la porte, je vais m'occuper de cette histoire de justificatif (qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire...) et je retourne au local prestement. Après tout, Sena n'a pas été réellement frappé, c'est seulement un souvenir: il se peut qu'il se réveille plus vite que lorsqu'il a pris le coup. Quoique les tacles de Shin ne l'envoyaient pas dans les vapes.. alors quoi, il est capable de simuler un plaquage _sans protections_? Ah, attends... maintenant que j'y pense, il s'est tendu plusieurs fois, l'autre jour. Comme s'il s'était fait frapper à plusieurs reprises. Ça expliquerait les effets secondaires imprévus...

J'ouvre la porte, il n'a pas bougé. Je mets ma main sur son front; il est un peu moite et froid. Ce serait à cause des glaçons? Je passe les doigts dans son cou. Nan, c'est comme l'autre fois, sa température descend. Je vais vers l'armoire ouverte et y prend une couverture. Ça fera l'affaire. Reste à espérer qu'il se réveille assez tôt. Je prends mon PC et l'allume, pendant qu'il s'active je le guette. Il remue imperceptiblement. Il se réveillera plus vite que la fois où il a réellement prit le coup. J'entre mon mot de passe, j'attends un peu. Je me connecte au réseau internet du voisin (le réseau du lycée est bien plus lent que le sien: il paye un haut débit ! Et heureusement pour moi il a non pas une mais trois maîtresses) et j'entends Sena grogner. Je le guette en cliquant à l'aveuglette sur les icônes du bureau que je connais par cœur. Il serre les paupières, lève une main vers sa tête, touche son front, atteint le sac de glaçons du bout des doigts et le presse sur son crâne en grommelant.

"T'es vivant?"

"Hiru... Hiruma?"

"Lui-même. Comment tu t'sens?" je lui demande en m'approchant.

"Com... aaah... comme quelqu'un qui s'est pris un mur. Ou un piano. Comme George Clooney."

"Désolé." Je lâche sans l'être le moins du monde. "Il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose."

"Que... Quoi?"

"De quoi tu te souviens?"

"Qu... comment ça?"

"Ce matin, t'as fait quoi?"

"Je... Je me suis levé... j'avais très faim.. Je te l'ai dit en te rattrapant."

"Oui, tu m'as raconté. Et après, on a fait quoi?"

"On a reparlé d'hier et tu m'as dit que tu avais une théorie" il répond en se massant la tête et en me scrutant entre deux paires de paupières entrouvertes, "et ensuite tu m'as dit de venir avec toi au local, pour le vérifier... enfin, je n'ai pas tout saisi."

"C'est ce qui s'est passé. Et c'est tout?"

"Ah, ça y est, oui! Monta était là, tu nous as dit de nous asseoir et de regarder une vidéo, j'ai vu un type qui fonçait vers Eyeshield et... euh... ça s'arrête là. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a évité."

"Alors c'est bon. C'est tout ce que tu as vu avant de perdre connaissance."

"Quoi? Attends, ça fait combien de temps que je suis là?"

"Là, il est vingt, on était arrivés à moins cinq je crois."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé?.."

Je soupire.

"Ce jour-là, Eyeshield s'est fait avoir."

"...quoi?"

"Oui. Je ne sais pas si tu as fait bien attention, mais un autre bulldozer se tenait derrière le premier, volontairement. En fait il se cachait derrière lui. Et quand il a été assez proche, il l'a frappé de toutes ses forces. Eyeshield a volé sur dix mètres et il est retombé avec un choc cérébral. On a eu la trouille de notre vie avant d'enrager." (je marque un temps, je crois que je l'ai un peu secoué avec tout ça) "mais il s'est réveillé indemne quelques temps après, sans séquelles."

"..."

"Sena?" Je dis, ce qui me coûte un sacré effort de concentration pour ne pas dire "fuckin' nabot?"

"La vache... alors j'ai..."

"Je... je sais pas, mais oui, c'est comme hier."

"Mais alors... ça veut dire que... je risque de..."

"Quoi? Non, dehors, personne ne risque de reproduire ce genre de situation et t'envoyer involontairement dans le coma."

"Et pour les vidéos? Je peux continuer de les regarder?"

"On verra. Au pire, si ça commence à dégénérer, je me débrouillerai autrement. Il n'y a pas que ça comme archives, tu sais?"

"D'accord. Et... pour le cours que je rate en ce moment?"

"Je t'ai offert une fausse dispense pour la matinée complète, profites-en. Officiellement un crétin t'a fait un croc-en-jambe et tu es tombé la tête sur l'angle d'un trottoir. Si on te demande des nouvelles t'as qu'à dire que ça va et que tu te rappelles tout juste être sorti de chez toi, pas du type en question et que tu t'es réveillé ici. Donc en gros que s'ils veulent des infos ils ont qu'à me demander puisque j'étais avec toi quand ce mystérieux crétin est arrivé."

"D'accord, et comme personne n'osera... Bon. Alors puisque..." il hésite à parler. "Puisqu'il vaut mieux éviter la télé, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer deux-trois trucs... en maths? Je patauge sur des notions qui sont censées être faciles, voire dater de l'an dernier..."

"Tu peux te mettre assis?"

"Je pense..."

C'est le cas. Il a des problèmes avec les équations du second degré. Delta, les racines, tout ça. Mamma mia, même un singe pourr... ouais mais non. Je lui fais un topo, il pige assez rapidement et je lui donne les exos dont il a besoin pour s'entraîner et retenir les formules. Ce sera toujours ça de fait. Plus tard j'entends des pas. Je reconnais Anezaki.

"Oh, bonjour vous deux! Ça va?"

"Ouaip. Le nabot bosse des maths pour pas griller sa couverture."

"Et toi?"

"Je bosse sur autre chose. Et la manager, elle fout quoi pendant que les hommes travaillent?"

(_J'adore_ quand elle tire cette gueule)

"J'essaye de retrouver les vieux cahiers de cours de Sena."

"Oh... c'est pas idiot, ça!"

"Merci" répondit-elle froidement.

"T'en as combien?"

"Pour l'instant j'ai des pistes, si tu veux tout savoir. Sena m'avait avoué il y a longtemps qu'après une nouvelle année, ses vieux cahiers se perdaient n'importe comment. Je fais ce que je peux."

"Parfait."

"Et toi?"

"Je bosse."

"On peut vraiment pas savoir sur quoi?"

"L'expliquer, vu que je bosse sur plein de choses, me prendrait un temps plus que précieux."

(C'est pas crédible vu que je lui parle en tapant sur mon clavier. Eh oui, je suis tout à fait multitâches) je tourne la tête un peu partout et fouille mes poches.

"C'est ça que tu cherches?"

Elle secoue une boite. Ma boîte de chewing-gum.

"Grnommgn... merci" (qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas dire, avec les femmes!)

* * *

Et voilà l'travail! Fiou, le temps que ça met de vérifier un chapitre! 00 heureusement qu'ils sont déjà tous écrits, hein? Sinon vous seriez pas couché(e)s. Sur ce, je m'en retourne écrire la fic-suite de cette fic pendant que vous vous en êtes toujours à la lire, mouahaha ^_^


	6. Chapter 5: ça peut pas être pire, si?

(internet a encore planté, j'ai la flemme de recommencer mes messages -' alors je condense)

Hiru-chan: si tu veux envoyer des messages auxquels je peux répondre facilement, ou tu t'inscrits sur le site ou tu me file ton adresse mail!

Ce chapitre est incroyablement sadique mais je m'en fous! ^^

* * *

Cette matinée aura été plutôt ennuyeuse. Je bossais pour affiner ma couverture de lycéen normal mais c'était nettement moins amusant et intéressant que d'écouter Hiruma-san m'expliquer les vidéos, prévoyant non pas de mémoire (ou peut-être si, un peu) mais par réflexion les actions des adversaires et sa propre contre-attaque, montrant les cheminements du doigt.

Haaa, tout ça me manque déjà. Mamo-nee est restée une demi-heure avec nous au local. Cinq minutes avant qu'elle soit partie j'ai entendu d'autres personnes venir. J'ai réussi à les reconnaitre (non sans mal): la petite qui s'appelle Suzuna, le grand bizarre qui s'appelle Taki et l'autre à l'air un peu intello sur les bords. En fait, maintenant que je le vois en vrai il est bigrement dégarni pour un lycéen. Ils m'ont vu, je leur ai fait bonjour et me suis remis à mon travail naturellement, pour ne pas savoir s'ils avaient été gênés ou pas. C'est plus pratique pour eux si on fait "comme si". Ils portaient tous des caisses en carton et ont rangé minutieusement leur contenu pendant un quart d'heure-vingt minutes.

J'ai attendu la dernière sonnerie comme une délivrance et suis parti manger. J'ai enfin fini par retrouver Monta dans la file d'attente. On se rejoint et il demande de mes nouvelles.

"Ça va, je vais bien," je dis doucement. "J'ai plus trop mal au crâne."

"Mais... c'est vraiment bizarre!"

"Tu l'as dit! Et du coup, je ne vais probablement plus pouvoir regarder les vidéos des matchs."

"Ah? Zut!"

"Ouais. En même temps ça ne m'a jamais rappelé quoi que ce soit mais au moins j'arrivais à comprendre des choses, petit à petit."

"Oui, je vois je genre. S'immerger dans son monde, tout ça…"

"Voilà."

On reste un peu gênés par ce genre de paroles, lui en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux fenêtres, moi au menu, le premier en chantonnant tout bas, le second en sautillant très légèrement en faisant juste jouer les chevilles.

"Sinon t'as fait quoi?"

"Ben j'ai fait des maths, pour pas avoir l'air trop nul en cours."

On prend de quoi manger et on se dépêche de finir les assiettes.

Après-midi tout aussi ennuyeux que la matinée mais plus stressant, bien sûr, puisqu'il s'agit de ne pas griller ma couverture. Bref, avant de sortir, à la fin, je jette un œil vers le local. Peut-être qu'il n'y a personne... Je crois que non. Je vérifie : c'est vide.

Je me dépêche de reprendre des cassettes et me tire en quatrième vitesse en entendant quelqu'un. Hiruma-san qui était parti aux toilettes. J'en ai oublié de bien refermer la porte, mais... je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait laissé en reprendre, vu l'état que je risque.

Mais il ne sait pas. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que de vivre une situation comme la mienne. S'il y a un moyen pour que tout redevienne normal, je le veux. Maintenant.

Une fois à la maison, je les dépose avec les autres et glandouille en mâchonnant quelques devoirs de physique. Je ne sais pas trop si je vais m'y mettre... Je n'aurais qu'à garder la prochaine cassette dans mon sac, comme ça le jour où je serais tranquille, où que ce soit j'aurais mon cartable et du coup la cassette. Je vérifie les dates et avec une certaine surprise, je me rends compte qu'elles ne concordent pas toutes. Certaines sont les prochaines que je dois voir mais y'en a deux ou trois qui étaient mal rangées. Dont celle avec le rhinocéros qui avait fait faire un vol plané à Eyeshield.

Mouais. Tant qu'à faire.

Maman appelle. Je descends manger.

Le lendemain, mercredi: j'ai l'après-midi de libre; je me décide à visionner une des cassettes que j'ai à la maison. Au bout du quart de la vidéo, je dirais, j'entends sonner. Maman va ouvrir. J'entends une voix. Surpris, Je tends l'oreille. C'est Monta. Je l'appelle et l'invite à monter.

"Ah, tu regardes des matchs?"

"Oui."

"Et donc, ça va?"

"Ben, tant que je vois pas trop ce qu'il se passe, ça va. Mais..."

Je lui fais signe de fermer la porte. Il s'exécute et vient s'assoir.

"En fait, je suis fourbu d'un peu partout. J'en ai des crampes d'estomac."

"Merde... t'es sûr de vouloir continuer?"

"J'aimerais bien recouvrer la mémoire, alors je me dis que tous les moyens sont bons. Et puis..."

"Quoi?"

"J'ai remarqué que depuis l'autre jour, les tacles de Shin sont moins... virulents. J'ai vérifié. La théorie d'Hiruma-san est probablement la bonne; quand je vois des tacles d'une personne je me rappelle la sensation presque en temps réel et une fois que c'est fait, c'est comme si j'étais plus ou moins vacciné. Enfin, ça marche pas à tous les coups mais bon."

"Wow."

"…Ouais, c'est à peu près ça."

"Et au fait, tes parents?"

"Mes parents?"

"Oui, tu leur a dit quoi?"

"Rien."

"Rien?"

"Rien du tout. Je préfère pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Ils me mettraient trop la pression."

"Ah bon? T'es sûr?"

"Absolument. Le mieux qu'ils puissent faire c'est faire comme d'habitude. De toute façon ils ne peuvent pas m'aider autrement, alors voilà."

"Mais ils vont pas s'inquiéter?"

"Ben, je crois que quelque part ils me font un peu confiance. Ils me laissent me débrouiller. De mon côté je préfère qu'ils pensent que tout va bien."

"Mhm... Mais si un jour t'as besoin d'aide?"

"Ben, quand j'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un pour me ramener à la maison, Hiruma était là. Je pense que ça ira. Tu sais, je suis très rarement seul si on excepte les moments que je passe dans ma chambre, par exemple. Ou aux toilettes. Et pas besoin de comprendre ma leçon sur les probas pour savoir que les chances que j'aie d'avoir besoin du SAMU au moment où j'y suis sont très minces."

"Mouais... c'est pas faux. Bon, pour parler d'autre chose, y'a quelques trucs qui te reviennent?"

"Ben surtout les tacles."

"Ça compte comme souvenir?"

"J'en sais trop rien. Mais peut-être que ça me mène sur la bonne pente..."

Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran, je réprimais un grognement en me massant les côtes. Monta le vit.

"C'est rien."

"On dirait pas..."

"De toute façon qu'est-ce que j'y peux? Le synthol n'y changerai rien, tout ça, c'est dans ma tête."

"Ouais," sourit Monta de ce même air nostalgique que je lui trouve des fois; "Hiruma-san nous le disait quelques fois, pendant les entraînements, pour qu'on puisse repousser encore un peu nos limites. Je crois qu'il l'a même dit de plus en plus pour les assouplissements."

"Ah?"

"Ça tire à mort. Ça t'arrache les guiboles, maaaxu!"

"Ah. Si tu l'dis... moi niveau assouplissements, là..."

"Ben tiens, tu regardes les débuts des matchs? Tout au début, quand rien n'a tout à fait commencé, quand les équipes sont chacune sur leur banc?"

"Pas vraiment. J'en profite pour prendre quelques affaires en général" je réponds en désignant le manuel des règles prêté par Hiruma.

"Ben rembobine, on va voir si tu arrives à t'en rappeler. Au début des matchs, on s'échauffe toujours et on s'étire pour éviter les claquages. Attends... Stop! Ravance un peu, encore, oui c'est là. Je crois que t'es là. Oui : d'abord on étire les abducteurs, enfin je crois, en tout cas c'est les trucs au-dessus des cuisses, pis après on fait le reste en étant assis. Alors?

"Aaaaaah, coupe, coupe!"

Monta met sur pause pendant que je ramène mon genou droit près de moi en le massant en dessous. Ça fait atrocement mal, comme une vilaine crampe... J'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse s'infliger ça à chaque match (et probablement à chaque entraînement)

"Ça va?" s'inquiète Monta.

"Je crois... ça passe. Bon ben je sens que vais éviter les échauffements, moi..."

"Euh... ouais, si ça fait si mal que ça... quoique ça m'étonne un peu. Réessaye pour voir."

"Quoi?"

"Tends l'autre jambe et essaye d'attraper tes orteils."

"T'es fou? Je pourrai pas!"

"Essaye juste!"

Je soupire et tend la jambe gauche, la droite repliée devant moi et je m'affaisse sur ma jambe la main tendue. Dans mes plus grands efforts, quand j'étais très motivé, je serrais ma cheville du bout des doigts. Aujourd'hui; tadaaam: index et majeur ont quelques phalanges d'avance sur mon pied, et ce presque sans effort.

"Ben, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça?"

Je n'ai même pas vraiment tiré. Absolument sur le cul, je me redresse, stupéfait, avant de recommencer en travaillant la jambe sans vraiment me faire mal et je constate que le début de ma paume atteint presque mon gros orteil.

"Ça fait mal?"

"Pas trop..." je dis, perplexe. Je me rassieds, fixant mon pied comme si ce n'était pas le mien (hé, peut-être que ma jambe est plus courte? O.O Nan, c'est pas possible -')

"Dis, c'est quand même bizarre..." marmonne-t-il.

"De quoi?"

"Hier, quand tu rentrais chez toi, si j'ai bien compris Hiruma, il a dû t'aider à rentrer?"

"Euh, oui, enfin je dis ça mais je me rappelle même pas. Pourquoi?"

"Ben, je me demandais si les souvenirs qui te revenaient n'étaient pas un peu disproportionnés par rapport à la réalité."

"Ah?"

"Ben oui, je veux dire, un tacle de Shin, c'est violent mais au bout de quelques secondes tu tiens debout, c'est pas non plus comme se prendre une balle de sniper."

"Oh... si tu le dis..."

(Mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant...)

"Y'a un truc qui te revient?"

"Maintenant que tu me le dis, je crois comprendre un petit peu mieux... en fait, je me rappelle presque toujours de plusieurs tacles en même temps, ou d'affilée..."

"Hein?!"

"Ben.." je bégaye. "Quand Hiruma m'a montré un tacle de Shin-san, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait cogné plusieurs fois à la suite. Peut-être que je me rappelais juste de tous les tacles de Shin-san qui se ressemblaient?..."

"Là, je peux pas savoir. Ça devient de plus en plus zarb, ton truc..."

Je fais la moue. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si compliqué? Déjà je sais toujours pas vraiment qui est sympa ici à part Mamori, ou Monta-kun et Hiruma-san à la limite, dans une certaine mesure puisque je les connais mal, et j'ai encore du mal à comprendre le monde dans lequel je suis _supposé_ tremper et où les dangers s'y cachent. J'aimerais savoir où me rendre, quoi comprendre dans ce que j'entends et ce que je vois. À qui se fier, qui et quoi éviter. Voilà les trois trucs qu'il me faut et je suis pas sûr d'en avoir réellement fini avec le premier. Et maintenant j'apprends que le monde du foot US n'est pas un monde de brutes, mais de brutes limite sanguinaires. Parce que vu les trucs que je me prends dans la gueule... sachant combien de temps durent ces matchs, j'ose pas imaginer dans quel état je serais si j'allais avec eux sur le terrain. Mais... Merde, au fait!

"Eh, Monta, maintenant que j'y pense, le prochain match est pour quand?"

"Ah? Euh... 'me semble qu'on a encore le temps... au moins deux semaines, je crois. Ah, oui, dans trois semaines, le week-end. C'est ça, on est... euh, je sais plus combien mais le tournoi est en trois étapes. Si on réussit les trois matchs éliminatoires, on sera l'équipe japonaise pour le petit tournoi international. C'est pas grand-chose mais Hiruma-san nous avait dit que ce serait instructif."

"D'accord." Je me dis, me souvenant aussi qu'Hiruma avait promis que je ne participerai pas tant que je ne serai pas guéri. Monta ajoute :

"Mais bon, on a l'temps d'ici là. De toute façon vu comment Hiruma nous lâche la bride ces temps-ci, ça risque d'être du gâteau."

"Pourquoi?"

"Hiruma nous lâche rarement, en général il concocte toujours un entraînement de malade pour nous mettre vraiment au top. Et même s'il est occupé il se débrouille pour nous faire bosser, mais il n'a pas donné d'instructions à Doburoku-sensei et quand on le laisse, Doburoku s'en va boire."

"C'est un alcoolique?"

"Pas plus qu'un autre."

"Ah bon."

Le lendemain, jeudi, je prends mes affaires et sors, pensif, me laissant aller à des divagations diverses, prenant même un chemin un peu différent de d'habitude, un détour très court qui me ramène aussitôt sur la rue principale. Pour me balader un tout petit peu, j'en prends un deuxième, nonobstant des bruits lointains qui viennent de derrière, espérant que si c'est des élèves de Deimon, ils me ficheront la paix et prendront le chemin normal. Fort de cette hypothèse, je repensais à d'autres bêtises de mon cru avant que je me rende brusquement compte qu'ils m'avaient suivi, ils se parlaient et rien que leurs voix, leur façon de se parler différaient trop de Deimon. Ce n'était pas très bon pour moi. J'ai essayé d'accélérer le pas sans trop paraître suspect mais ils me suivaient bel et bien (et eux ils ont des plus grandes jambes ! C'est pas juste !). Je me suis fait rattraper alors que je pensais avoir de l'avance et – Oh quel chance! – ce sont les racailles du quartier (enfin du quartier; qu'est-ce que j'en sais) et j'ai probablement, avec mon karma incroyable, été fouler de mon pied indigne le sol si pur de leur territoire.

"Eh, y s'rait temps que ce connard d'Hiruma réponde, ça va faire deux semaines qu'on essaye d'avoir une revanche! Habashira va pas rester le cul sur une chaise à attendre que cet enfoiré rappelle!" (ils sont deux)

"Alors tu vas bouger tes petites miches et lui dire qu'il a intérêt à se magner où on lui refait le portrait, et y vaut mieux que tu le fasses maintenant où on te refait le tien aussi!"

"Mais... je suis au courant de rien !" je pleurniche, à côté de mes pompes.

"Qu'esson en a à foutre?!"

Je n'entends même pas le reste. Ils crient de plus en plus sans que je dise quoi que ce soit et avancent lentement vers moi pendant que je recule en rapetissant. Je bégaye deux trois trucs mais en fait, quoiqu'il arrive leur fureur ne cesse de croitre. J'aperçois ensuite quelqu'un un peu plus loin derrière. Il fait un appel.

C'est Juumonji. Ça ne les calme pas pour autant. Ils ont échangé quelques insultes, le premier des deux racailles est très occupé à lui gueuler dessus mais l'autre m'a vu reculer un peu trop. Ça le met hors de lui et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je sens son poing sous mes côtes. En plein dans le plexus. Plié en deux, je me laisse reculer, me tenant le corps avec les bras, les jambes fléchies, mais...

...

Rien.

Rien du tout.

Il y a eu impact et ça s'arrête là.

Sans le savoir, j'ai un air incrédule et je dis tout haut:

"C'est tout?"

Méga-boulette. Il y a un blanc et je comprends que je vais me faire tuer si jamais les deux autres me chopent. Ils ont un instant de fureur où ils amorcent leur mouvement vers moi. L'instant où on fléchit les jambes pour s'élancer vers quelqu'un. L'instant où on se prépare seulement à bouger.

Le _moment_.

Je file à travers leur défense grande ouverte, pour ne pas dire béante et je fonce vers Juumonji. Il veut probablement que je m'arrête, mais de toute façon je pense pas qu'il n'ait une seule chance d'y parvenir.

Maintenant, au point où j'en suis, je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé, ou dans quel ordre.

Je suis à nouveau par terre en fait, hors de la rue où je m'étais fait coincer. Je sais que pendant ma course, Juumonji a fait deux choses, j'ignore dans quel ordre. Il a pris un objet qui trainait et l'a lancé énergiquement vers les deux autres. Ça les a peut-être calmés. Je sais aussi – mais je l'ai dit, tout est confus – qu'il a lancé son bras vers moi, rapidement, lestement, très précisément. J'ai eu du mal à le contourner, j'ai senti sa main me percuter de côté mais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Même s'il s'en est fallu de peu, enfin je crois. J'aurais été un peu plus lent, il m'aurait probablement déséquilibré suffisamment pour me faire tomber.

Bref, il ne m'a pas arrêté. Mais juste après, bien que j'aie tout fait pour maintenir ma course en catastrophe, juste après l'impact j'ai ressenti les effets secondaires. Plus violents. Je ne comprenais pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ait pu régulièrement... non, de toute façon c'est la sensation d'un plaquage. Méchant, mais un plaquage, pas un passage à tabac. Or il ne plaquerait pas un coéquipier en plein match.

Je perds rapidement tout contrôle, la douleur s'intensifie et répand dans mes muscles une sensation de fatigue écrasante. Je titube sans pouvoir accélérer ni marcher droit, avant de simplement peiner à rester debout, puis juste respirer, puis encore garder les yeux ouverts.

Je les ferme, je tombe sur le côté, je serre ma taille et je suffoque comme quand j'ai couru sous la pluie jusqu'à me perdre. Il faut que je récupère. Mais il me faut quelques minutes, au moins une...

Nouveau choc. J'ai l'impression (alors que je ne fais rien) d'avoir reçu un autre coup. Un autre plaquage. C'est comme quand Hiruma avait imité Shin-san. Mais ce n'est pas lui. C'est la technique de quelqu'un d'autre.

J'ai les yeux fermés. Pourtant je vois des formes. Je vois de l'eau, de l'obscurité, la tempête... Et des chaînes. Et peut-être même... une ancre?...

Je vois des formes confuses et j'ai mal, c'est tout ce que je peux constater. Parce que ça fait vraiment mal, deux fois de suite. Non, trois, je ressens un troisième impact. Je vais cracher mes poumons...

"Sena?"

Putain de merde c'est Juumonji.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas? Est-ce que c'est moi qui..."

"_Ne t'approche pas de moi!_"

J'ai la voix rauque en plus d'être en colère. On dirait que je suis possédé. Juumonji-kun s'est arrêté dans son élan. Je peux à peine le percevoir. Il est à deux mètres, au plus.

"Je... Ch'uis désolé si je t'ai fait mal, ce n'était pas mon intention..."

"La belle affaire!" je grogne. "De toute façon ça vient pas d'toi." j'ajoute, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je le perçois faire un pas et tendre une main. J'enrage;

"_Ne me __**touche pas**__!_"

J'ai dû fermer les yeux, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a fait, mais je devine qu'une fois à côté de moi il a suspendu son geste. Il s'est écoulé deux secondes avant que je ne sente sa main sur mon épaule. J'ai l'impression (pas vraiment physique) que ça me brûle. J'aimerais pouvoir l'assommer, l'envoyer valser, au lieu de ça je ne peux qu'essayer de respirer régulièrement.

"Sena..."

"CASSE-TOI!"

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Il ouvre grand les yeux pour me regarder, cette fois. C'est comme ça que je réalise que Sena ne s'était jamais mis en colère. Parce que l'espace d'un instant, je ne l'ai pas reconnu. On aurait dit une autre personne.

J'ai l'habitude de voir sur ce visage de la gentillesse, un sourire joyeux, parfois un brin bagarreur (rarement) et très souvent de la gêne. Là, tous ses traits sont tendus; il y a de l'énergie, une tension qui se concentre entre les deux yeux et fait crépiter le regard. On dirait qu'il y a dans sa voix, son hurlement, toute une rancœur accumulée depuis des années... une force qu'on ne lui avait pas soupçonnée.

J'en oublie presque (j'aurais préféré l'oublier tout court:) que cette rage m'est destinée.

Il respire fort, comme un fauve. C'est ce à quoi il me fait penser. J'ai mis quelques secondes avant de me rappeler à la réalité. Ça me peine. J'aurais vraiment voulu que tout ça se passe autrement. J'avais totalement oublié les débuts chaotiques que nous avons... que nous lui avons fait subir et maintenant qu'il me le rappelle (à juste titre) je le regrette profondément. Parce qu'en fait, on ne s'est jamais excusés. On a tous oublié mais on n'aurait pas dû. Même si depuis le temps Sena avait oublié qu'au départ on était des déchets tout justes bons à frapper les plus p'tits à trois contre un, ce n'est pas une raison. On vaut mieux que ça...

Je le regarde toujours dans les yeux, avec un air où je laisse paraître mes regrets. Je murmure.

"Non." Mais j'ai un air vraiment désolé, je pense qu'il va plus rien comprendre. De dépit, puisqu'il ne semble pas pouvoir bouger pour me repousser, il baisse la tête et referme les yeux. Il fait toujours la gueule. Il répète:

"Dégage."

"Je resterai là."

Il hausse le ton: "Et ça t'apporte quoi?! Tu veux me faire chanter, c'est ça?!" (Gné?)

"Non."

"Alors _Quoi?!_"

"Je suis un lineman."

Il a un moment de blanc (sa respiration montre qu'il a toujours aussi mal) "... _Quoi_?"

"Les linemen forment ensemble une ligne de défense censée protéger le quarterback, le receiver et le running back des défenseurs adverses."

Il tousse. Je m'arrête et il en profite alors pour me railler. "Ouais, donc sous prétexte que les règles d'un jeu quelconque veulent que tu prennes soi-disant ma défense, tu voudrais me faire croire qu'il est logique que tu me serve de garde du corps au quotidien?" Il s'interrompt pour pouvoir respirer et me regarde à nouveau. J'ai encore du mal à croire que ce visage peut haïr à ce point. "Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais je suis pas un abruti."

"Je sais. Je m'excuse."

"De... _de me_ _prendre pour le dernier des cons?!_"

"Mais non! Pis je me fous pas d'toi!" (je reprends mon calme) "Je m'excuse pour t'avoir frappé en début d'année. Et pour avoir essayé de te racketter. Et je m'excuse aussi pour toutes les fois qui ont suivi où je me suis comporté comme un con. Comme un putain d'égoïste. Là, je l'ai dit. C'est bon?"

Il prend le temps de m'écouter et de me regarder (au moins j'ai son attention) et tente de garder son calme. Il a l'air un peu fou.

"Nan mais... mais c'est plus de l'amour, ça, c'est d'la haine!"

"Je sais que..."

"Arrête, ça va! J'en ai connu des dizaines dans ton genre!" (je sens dans sa voix une crispation, il a encore plus mal? Comment c'est possible?...) "Tu crois quand même pas sérieusement que je vais gober ça?!"

"Je sais que c'est complètement... improbable, que..."

"Laisse-tomber. Tire-toi, ou frappe-moi si ça te chante, cogne-moi si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu t'en ailles, mais après**_fous-moi la paix_**_._"

J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit prêt à me demander de le cogner. Ça me fait mal de voir à quel point il peut pas m'encadrer. J'aurai pas cru ça possible. Je cherche, trouve rapidement mes mots.

"Il est hors de question que je lève la main sur toi."

"_Très bien!_"

Il se lève péniblement et rageusement pour se retrouver presque debout, en me repoussant (un peu mollement mais ça m'étonne déjà qu'il ait trouvé la force de faire tout ça) et se débrouille pour faire quelques pas, une main sur l'abdomen et l'autre cherchant un mur pour s'appuyer.

"Où tu vas? Tu comptes aller au lycée comme ça?"

"C'est pas ton

Coupé net dans sa phrase. Aussi net que si une lame de rasoir avait fendu le son. Rien ne s'est passé d'autre, si ce n'est qu'il s'est laissé tomber contre le mur d'à côté, "sans raison". C'est une situation bizarre où j'ai deviné quelque chose de grave alors qu'il n'y avait que très peu d'indices. Je me suis précipité et je l'ai rattrapé alors que justement il allait tomber en avant. Il n'avait même pas émit un son. Je crois que c'est de ça que Monta parlait, l'autre jour. J'avais eu du mal à le comprendre, maintenant je me fais une meilleure idée (même si elle est très vague) de ce qu'il a. Ou de ce qu'il prend dans la gueule. Parce que maintenant que je le réentends respirer je me dis que j'aimerais pas être à sa place. Je l'appelle pour le faire réagir, savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y a, où il a mal mais rien, on dirait qu'il a plus les moyens de répondre. Il tient à peu près debout uniquement parce que je le tiens. Je l'appuie contre moi et le mets à genoux. J'attends. Je me rends compte qu'il est brûlant. J'essaye vainement de comprendre ce qui se passe et – accessoirement – de savoir si c'est de ma faute. Mais j'y pige que dalle.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Je me laisse aller, finalement. En fait j'ai eu l'impression de recevoir trois coups exactement en même temps, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé et la plupart des sens en vrac. Je savais juste qu'il y avait Juumonji à côté pour m'empêcher de me vautrer. Et – sans que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit – j'avais un peu moins mal dès lors qu'il m'avait rattrapé. Ça rend l'expérience juste supportable. Je lâche l'affaire et reste là bêtement. Quoique, sentir sa main bouger de haut en bas le long de mon bras me détend.

Je l'exècre ce type, mais va falloir faire un compromis, là.

…Pis bon. Je suis amnésique. J'ai pu oublier des détails importants sur sa personnalité, alors c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour le juger...

Oui, je suis **peut-être** allé un peu vite en besogne la dernière fois, mais vous auriez fait quoi à ma place? Et puis peut-être même qu'en fait c'est aujourd'hui que je fais une erreur en attendant de récupérer alors qu'un démon potentiel est juste à côté.

En même temps je suis plus en état de lutter. Voilà qui clôt le débat.

"Dis, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

Je ne peux réprimer un pouffement sarcastique.

"Si seulement... je... l'savais!.."

Je bouffe la moitié des syllabes, faute de mieux. Mes phrases sont hachées et faiblardes.

"On peut rien faire?"

"Nan."

"Ça a l'air... ça a l'air de te faire foutrement mal."

"C'est l'cas."

(Il a un petit blanc. Soit ce type est un salopard de bon acteur, soit ça le touche vraiment)

"On peut vraiment rien faire contre ça? T'as pas des cachets, des comprimés?"

"Nan... Tout ça... c'est dans ma tête. On y peut rien."

(Faut que j'arrête de parler)

"Et tu demandes pas d'aide?"

(Il est con ou il le fait exprès?)

"De l'aide.. pour _quoi_...?"

"Pour ça! Pour... je sais pas, tu fais tout tout seul?"

"Je suis amnésique... pas mongolien... et j'ai... deux bras... deux jambes..."

"Oui bah regarde un peu tes jambes, tiens! Elles t'ont pas été d'une grande aide!"

"Je... t'emmerde..."

"Ouais, je sais. Si tu te sens le besoin de m'en coller une bonne, tu peux, je l'aurais pas volée."

(Ah ben ça c'est la _MEILLEURE_!)

"Je... suis **_pas... comme Toi!..._**"

" *soupir* comment ça, comme moi? Je suis quel genre de type?"

(J'essaye vainement de me dégager un peu, mais je n'ai même pas les moyens pour ça)

"Le genre de type... qui tape sur tout... c'qui l'contrarie... pour un oui... ou pour un non... pour un caprice..." (je fais mourir asphyxié à ce rythme)

"Ben tu vois, ça correspond plutôt bien à ce que j'étais avant d'être dans ce club pour tarés. Mais j'ai beaucoup changé depuis le temps, tu sais?"

(J'arrive même pas à râler de manière convaincante, c'est désolant) "Rien le prouve... et pis... c'est comme ça que je suis... censé te faire confiance?"

"Ben nan, je me dis bien que j'ai trop merdé, mais... Bah, laisse-tomber, je te lâcherai pas, c'est tout. Va falloir faire avec. Je veille sur toi, point barre."

...

"C'est dans des moments pareils qu'on a b'soin d'un grand frère... Ça me fait penser qu'une fois, tu nous avais dit que ça t'avait manqué, que t'aurais bien aimé avoir un frangin plus grand que toi qui t'aurait embêté un peu pour jouer et qui aurait tapé sur tous les petits cons qui s'en seraient pris à toi."

... comment il…

"Je sais pas si ça te dit grand-chose, mais tu l'as dit, en tout cas. Et maintenant je crois que c'est plus le moment de déconner. Je peux comprendre que t'aie pas envie de voir ma gueule, mais j'ai pas vraiment le droit de laisser les choses comme ça. Ça va faire combien de jours que t'es livré à toi-même et que ça donne rien?"

... je sais pas... une semaine? Et quelques?... j'ai même pas la concentration pour compter...

"Quoique tu en penses, je serai jamais trop loin. Tu pourras me taper dessus si ça t'énerve, je m'en fous, ça remettra les comptes à zéro et au moins tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après."

J'avais raison. J'ai moins mal quand il me tient. Je vais mieux. J'ai légèrement sommeil.

"Je sais que j'ai déjà demandé mais... est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?"

Je remue, j'ai les membres engourdis, alourdis. Je me lève, il m'aide un peu, j'avance en ouvrant mon sac.

"Y'a bien un truc que tu pourras faire en arrivant... Tiens." (ma voix est basse comme si je venais de me réveiller un lundi matin)

"Ton carnet?"

"Oui; y'a deux mots dedans, un de mes parents et en dessous un du directeur. Tu l'ouvre à cette page et tu le montre au prof, histoire qu'il n'insiste pas."

"Un mot?... tu veux lui dire que t'es amnésique?"

"Je tiens plus le rythme, c'est pas la peine d'insister. Autant le mettre au courant, comme ça ça fera un prof de moins, j'aurai pas à essayer de faire bonne figure."

"Mais alors pourquoi ne pas le faire avec les autres?"

"Parce qu'ils se comporteront tous différemment. J'ai besoin qu'ils fassent comme si j'étais l'étudiant que je suis censé être, pour rester dans l'environnement que j'avais avant de perdre la mémoire. Sinon j'aurais encore moins de chances de recouvrer mes souvenirs."

"Ah... mais comment tu fais?"

"Pour faire illusion?"

"Ouais."

"Je me tais. Je me démerde pour les notes mais ça aussi c'est très casse gueule."

"En ayant oublié tous les cours d'avant?"

"C'est bien pour ça que c'est casse gueule." (je me concentre un maximum pour ne pas tituber)

"J'comprends pas... comment t'arrive à faire un truc pareil? Moi je pourrais pas." Songe-t-il.

"Je me foule pas trop, tu sais? En fait je révise surtout pour les contrôles, je me fatigue pas avec les exos et je me fais tout petit pour pas être interrogé. Ça marche tellement bien que les profs m'oublient souvent pour faire l'appel."

"La vache. Tu sais pas ce que je donnerais pour faire un truc pareil. Les profs me choisissent tout le temps pour aller au tableau ou pour faire un oral."

"Mouais. Franchement j'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir à me cacher."

"... ça se comprend."

On est arrivés. Je soupire, éreinté.

"Je te laisse, je vais au local."

"Tu reviens quand en cours?"

"Tout à l'heure, après les deux heures d'S.V.T. Je vais pioncer un coup."

"Ah. À plus tard alors?"

"C'est ça..."

On s'en va chacun de notre côté, j'hésite. Je le dis? Je le dis pas? J'ai pas envie de le dire. Mais vaut peut-être mieux quand même... Arh.

"Juumonji-kun?"

"Hm?"

"...merci."

Voilà c'est bien maintenant barre-toi fissa et va t'coucher.

Le lendemain – qu'est-ce que je raconte? – une petite heure plus tard, je me réveille et j'entends un bruit continu, ou plus précisément des bruits ponctuels ininterrompus, comme le bruit de la pluie contre une vitre. C'est encore Hiruma-san qui torture son clavier. Il me voit. Je fais:

"Salut."

"Salut. Ça va?"

"Mhm. Je suis reparti en crise ce matin, mais ça va."

"Ah? Encore un souvenir de Shin?"

"Non, pas cette fois."

"Comment ça?" (Il arrête de travailler.)

"Je sais pas, c'était bizarre, j'ai eu la vague impression de voir autre chose, à moins que ce ne soit que moi..."

"C'est arrivé spontanément ou à cause de quelqu'un?"

"À cause de Juumonji-kun, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, il voulait juste m'aider. Mais le plus bizarre c'est que je crois vraiment pas que ce soit de lui que je me souvienne."

"Tu as vu quoi?"

"Ben... je crois que c'était de l'eau... c'était bleu en tout cas. Une tempête et une ancre, ou un truc pour pêcher les gros poissons."

"Poiscaille, c'est ça. C'est le type des Poseidon, tu l'as vu l'autre jour, pendant la petite fête surprise."

J'essaie (probablement en vain) de cacher ma gêne en me souvenant de la manière dont j'y ai mis un terme.

"Un type super-grand, les cheveux noirs un peu longs, les yeux bleus. Il s'appelle Kakei."

"Kakei..."

"Ça te dis quelque chose?"

"Non, rien du tout. Désolé."

"Mais arrête de t'excuser à tout bout d'champ.." il soupire, agacé, recommençant à travailler. Je manque de peu de m'excuser à nouveau (c'est presque un réflexe) et reste prostré dans le lit.

"Mais alors quel rapport entre Juumonji et Kakei ?"

"Kakei lui a appris sa technique."

"Ah. Dis... Kakei, c'est quel genre de gars?"

"Ben plutôt calme et froid, c'est un défenseur de haut niveau et en plus c'est lui qui mène la stratégie de l'équipe, un quarterback qui lance pas, quoi. Plutôt mature mais très motivé pendant les matchs, il devient plus... je dirais pas hargneux mais ça s'en approche. Calme mais surtout à l'extérieur."

Ça ne me dit rien. J'arrive à peu près à me le figurer, mais sans plus. Je me lève et fouille mes affaires. Je sais bien qu'Hiruma-san préfère que je ne regarde plus de vidéos, au risque de finir en loques du coup je suis obligé de les voir chez moi et de les prendre discrètement. Non content de mentir à mes profs et mes parents, je suis obligé de trahir la confiance du seul mec en qui je crois. Vie de dingue. Nan, autant le dire avec les bons mots: vie de merde.

La matinée se passe lentement, je bosse sur des devoirs bâclés et quand la fin de la deuxième heure approche, je sors. La récréation sonne, les élèves sortent, j'arrive vers ma salle, les derniers finissent de partir. Je croise Juumonji-kun qui me rend mon carnet. Le prof m'aperçoit et me demande de venir. Il dit plus bas;

"Est-ce que ça va?"

J'acquiesce. "Oui, je me débrouille..."

"Mais personne à part le proviseur n'est au courant?"

"Non, il faut que j'essaie d'arriver à gérer ça tout seul."

"Mais pourquoi tu ne mets pas les autres professeurs au courant? Ils ne t'interrogeraient pas, comme ça!"

"Non-non, il faut qu'ils fassent comme si tout était normal, au moins pour le moment, sinon je risque de ne pas guérir du tout."

"Aaah, c'est pour ça... ben je suis désolé, vraiment... Je peux faire quelque chose?"

Je ne sais pas si c'est la question ou sa main sur mon épaule mais j'ai répondu aussitôt en m'en allant: "Non, c'est bon, ça ira. Merci. Au revoir!"

Je ressors, les autres élèves ne font pas attention à moi. Je vois Juumonji-kun, j'en profite pour lui demander: "Dis, il y a des élèves qui ont remarqué quelque chose?"

"Nan, c'est allé tranquillement. Je lui ai montré le mot en entrant, du coup il a sauté ton nom à l'appel, assez discrètement. Il doit n'y avoir que deux personnes qui l'ont remarqué."

"Ok."

On enchaine (après une récré de courte durée où Monta est venu prendre des nouvelles) par deux heures d'histoire. La prof rend les copies, elle ne me dit rien en la rendant mais c'est vraiment... j'ai envie de dire "pas fameux" mais c'est tout simplement lamentable. J'ai 4,5 alors que j'ai bossé comme pas possible. Mais j'ai pas assez approfondi sur la composition et l'étude de documents et j'ai raté les définitions de certains mots que je croyais bien connaitre. Pas de pot. Bon, après tout je suis pas le seul à avoir une mauvaise note, mais il va falloir rectifier le tir. Seulement, à la fin de l'heure je me rends compte que c'est trop tard pour rectifier le tir parce que la prof vient me voir et demande (alors que les autres rangent bruyamment leurs affaires) sur un ton compatissant:

"Dis-moi, Sena, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Tu as beaucoup de mal sur la plupart des exercices en ce moment, même les plus simples. D'habitude tu n'as pas autant de difficultés. Il y a quelque chose qui te gêne, tu veux en parler?"

C'est tellement touchant que j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux (c'est vraiment crétin, je sais. D'autant plus que c'est juste parce que c'est une jolie proffe) et je bégaye, avant de fouiller mon sac.

"Euh.. j-je... *soupir* ..Juste une seconde."

Je sors mon carnet et je retrouve la page. Je lui montre, elle le prend, elle regarde et son visage change rapidement, c'est très gênant. C'est de l'effroi.

"Mais tu..."

Elle m'a jeté un regard avant de continuer.

"Tu devrais prévenir les autres professeurs..."

"Non, ne dites rien. Si je le fais j'aurais encore moins de chance de retrouver la mémoire, alors je préfère essayer de continuer comme ça."

Elle finit par acquiescer. Elle relit les mots et me demande:

"Qui d'autre sait ce que tu as?"

"Le professeur d'S.V.T."

"C'est tout?"

"Oui. Mais ça vaut mieux."

"Bon, d'accord... tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier?"

"Ben... pas vraiment. Mais merci quand même."

Elle a une gentille moue gênée en me rendant mon carnet. Dire qu'à cause de moi elle va devoir rester de marbre pendant tout le temps que je suivrais ses cours, pour pas mettre la classe au parfum. Parce qu'elle est carrément sympa c'te prof. Bon, c'est l'heure de bâfrer.

"Alors, ça a été en histoire?" me demande Monta en s'asseyant en face de moi.

"Pas terrible, j'ai eu 4,5 au dernier contrôle, en fin de compte. Et la prof se doutait que j'avais un problème, on dirait bien que j'ai merdé un peu trop un peu partout. Du coup j'ai dû la mettre au courant."

Monta avale de travers.

"Meeeerde. Du coup ça en fait d'jà deux..."

"Ouais. J'ai intérêt à être plus discret. Je me demande si eux, de leur côté, ils arriveront à tenir leur langue..."

"On verra bien. Et au fait, à part les tacles, y'a d'autres choses qui te reviennent en c'moment?"

"Aucun progrès." Je grogne.

"Tu continues de regarder les vidéos, alors?"

"Bien sûr. Mais j'ai rien dit à personne."

"Ah bon? Même à Hiruma-san?"

"Surtout pas. Je suis sûr qu'il est contre."

"Euh... dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas été dans le local en prendre certaines, des fois?"

"Ben oui, quand j'ai été à court de cassettes, je faisais les échanges. Pourquoi?"

"Ben dans ce cas tu peux être sûr qu'il s'en est rendu compte."

"Comment tu peux le savoir?"

"Rien ne lui échappe. C'est comme ça. Il aura probablement remarqué des changements, il aura vérifié l'armoire et tout de suite deviné que tu es passé là."

"Il ne fait confiance à personne?" je demande, en sentant une chaleur désagréable et familière monter dans mes épaules et mon cou.

"Non, c'est pas tant qu'il se méfie de tout le monde, c'est juste qu'il est... futé."

Je me retourne vers mon assiette, sans appétit. S'il sait que j'ai désobéit, il va probablement mal le prendre... Je dois l'éviter, alors?...

"Eh, ça va?"

"Oui, oui, ça va."

Je me remets à manger en me demandant si ce soir, je vais aller reprendre des cassettes. Il faut tout de même que je sache...

Le moment venu, à la fin de mes cours, je me décide à me rendre au local. Seul. J'ouvre la porte. Personne. J'entre rapidement, je déplace une chaise et regarde les dates des cassettes. J'ouvre mon sac et commence l'échange.

"Tu continues à les regarder?"

J'ai un léger sursaut alors que mon cœur rate un ou deux battements. Heureusement, j'ai rattrapé mon butin avant qu'il ne tombe. Hiruma-san, dans l'entrée, n'as pas l'air fâché. Je me demande si c'est bon ou mauvais pour moi.

"Bon, tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu ait vraiment envie, ou besoin de redevenir... normal, ou toi-même, je ne sais pas comment tu te le figure. Et si pour ça tu veux quand même regarder les cassettes, alors c'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherai. Mais je me disais quand même que..." il réfléchit, les yeux dans le vague, s'adossant à la table au niveau des reins, "qu'au départ, tout ça te dépassait. Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir entrer dans mon monde. Notre monde. Ça avait l'air de te repousser. Alors qu'est-ce qui peut te motiver à chercher encore, qui plus est de la manière la moins 'confortable' qui soit?"

Je reste silencieux. J'ai la réponse à cette question. Et la cassette?... elle est juste devant moi, je viens de la reposer sur l'étagère, avant de tenter de prendre les autres. Je la prends et je descends, l'insère dans la télévision aux graffitis et l'allume. Il s'approche lentement. Je commence

"J'ai encore du mal à y croire, mais... on porte tout de même le même nom, on est censés n'être qu'une seule personne. Pourtant, y'a un truc, un seul, qui cloche vraiment, dans c't'histoire. Là, tu vois?"

Je lui montre 21 en train de voler dans les airs et rebondir sur le sol après le coup de poing monumental du défenseur des Mammouths. Hiruma-san est très concentré, mais son expression est indescriptible. Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'il ressent.

"Tu m'as dit qu'il avait reçu un choc à la tête, qu'il n'avait pas pu se relever, enfin qu'en tout cas l'impact l'avait laissé dans les vapes. J'ai vérifié et j'ai vu qu'il était resté sur le côté, effectivement. Jusque-là, on peut dire que tout va bien, ça me parait logique. Pourtant..."

J'accélère. Toute la bande commence à défiler.

"... Pourtant si j'étais à sa place, je n'aurais probablement pas réagi comme ça."

Je retourne en vitesse normale et arrive l'extrait où l'on voit enfin Eyeshield qui se relève. Qui parle à Mamori-neechan et la petite Suzuna-chan. Qui se met debout.

"Ce que je veux comprendre, c'est pourquoi, alors qu'il se prend des pains phénoménaux, un fois réveillé il retourne dans l'arène."

Je fixe l'écran en retournant pour moi-même la question dans tous les sens. Pourquoi? Je me rends ensuite compte du coin de l'œil qu'Hiruma-san m'observe. Je le regarde.

"J'ai besoin de creuser par là. Savoir pourquoi, dès qu'il se sent capable de marcher, il reprend le risque de se faire exploser. J'ai besoin de connaitre ses raisons. Et pour ça, le meilleur moyen que j'ai, pour le moment, c'est de regarder le plus de matchs possible, non?... au départ, sur les premières bandes, je me reconnais. Mais j'ai déjà commencé à voir des changements, même sur la deuxième cassette, vers la fin... et j'ai l'impression que c'est l'unique différence entre lui et moi."

Hiruma-san ne dit rien.

"C'est ça, ce que j'ai oublié, n'est-ce pas?"

Il a le même air grave, depuis tout à l'heure.

C'est ce que je pensais. J'ai une touche depuis le début. J'enfonce le clou;

"Ce qui me manque, c'est ce pourquoi j'aimais jouer au foot US..."

"Bonjour! Ça va vous deux?"

Je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque si on continue à me surprendre comme ça. C'est Mamori-neechan, avec Juumonji-kun, ses deux sbires, et d'autres encore dans le fond. Je me rends compte qu'Hiruma-san a déjà repris une figure impassible. Merde.

"Ouais, on vérifiait un détail, c'est tout. Vous faites quoi?" il leur demande, indifférent.

"On amène deux-trois petites choses, dont un gâteau à mettre au frigo! Sena, tu repars déjà?"

"Oui, désolé, j'ai encore du travail. On se revoit demain?"

"Ok, à demain alors..."

Je fais signe de la main en souriant et je repars rapidement vers chez moi. J'enrage un peu en sourdine. J'aurais sorti tout ça pour rien. C'est la première fois que j'utilisais la première personne pour parler de 'lui' et je n'aurais même pas eu la réaction d'Hiruma-san. C'est décevant... mais de toute façon je sais que c'est ça. La réponse à mes questions (ou ma question, après tout est-ce qu'elles n'en forment pas une seule?) se trouve juste là.

Qu'est-ce que Eyeshield 21 aime dans le foot US?

...

Et là est tout le problème; j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je pourrais peut-être demander à Riku, mais ça me ferait vachement bizarre. Et puis j'ai déjà posé pas mal de questions à tout le monde, ça ne m'évoquait jamais rien. Alors il vaut peut-être mieux que je continue avec les cassettes. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y confondre impressions et imperceptibles flash familiers, mais faut bien que je fasse quelque chose.

Le lundi matin, je me réveille avec une crampe. J'ai encore des sortes de courbatures fantômes à force d'enchainer les visionnages à la maison sans presque sortir. En plus j'en ai mal au crâne à force de regarder l'écran, ma tête bourdonne. J'ai l'impression d'un bruit continu qui résonne et parfois de mots qui s'immiscent entre mes propres pensées, c'est troublant, même si ça ne m'empêche pas d'aller dans la salle de bain. J'entre et j'y vois quelqu'un qui fait la gueule, vraiment en colère. Je sursaute. Il a l'air étonné, sourcils encore un peu froncés, comme si on l'avait surpris. En fait c'est encore moi dans le miroir que j'ai reconnu avec un dixième de seconde de retard. Ben dis donc, faut que je fasse gaffe, si jamais je reste dans mes pensées je risque de tirer une de ces tronches... bon, lave-toi la face, dépêche-toi de faire ton sac et de manger.

Quand je sors de la maison, j'ai toujours cette migraine même si elle s'est un tout petit peu dissipée. Juumonji-kun me rattrape en quelques enjambées (arh, pourquoi suis-je aussi petit?!)

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

"Salut! Ça va?"

"Salut…" Il répond avec un manque d'énergie flagrant.

"Oulah, y'a un problème?"

"Petit mal de tête, rien de trop grave. Au pire je me tirerai en plein cours pour demander de l'aspirine à l'infirmerie."

"Ok. Sinon, à part ça, t'as réussi les maths?"

"Les maths? Comment ça les maths?"

"Y'avait deux-trois exos à faire, je me disais... enfin, tu sais en maths on est vraiment des brelles nous trois, et toi t'avais toujours un petit train d'avance, alors je demande, au cas où..."

"Meeeeerde, je savais pas qu'il y avait... ah non, c'est juste que j'ai même pas regardé les devoirs hier! Y'avait d'autres choses?" il demande en cherchant son agenda.

"Ben, peut-être, euh... je sais pas, j'ai oublié. Je fous jamais grand-chose non plus."

"Non, y'a que ça et réviser une leçon. Bon bah j'ai plus qu'à pas être interrogé..." Il chouine. Ch'est mignon, bwahaha… mais c'est vrai que c'est pas cool pour lui.

"T'inquiète pas, tu peux toujours essayer de faire l'exercice en début de cours, le prof est lent et il fait l'appel."

"C'est pas ça le pire! J'y pige vraiment rien, moi non plus! J'ai pas les connaissances de l'an dernier et sans ça, il me faut une demi-heure par exos. Et encore! Si je passe au tableau, même si je mets ce que j'ai écrit ce sera n'importe quoi..."

"C'est pas grave, tu essayes vaguement de suivre la méthode et si c'est faux... oui bon, quand il dira que c'est faux il fera corriger par la classe, ou lui-même. Faut juste que tu fasses quelques graffitis et pis voilà. Et encore, pour ça il faudrait que le prof te voie. Et c'est pas gagné."

"Ouais... oui, t'as raison je m'en fais pour rien. La moitié du temps il saute mon nom à l'appel, déjà, et pour les exos... bon, ça va le faire."

"Voooooilà, respire un bon coup, ça va passer!"

Il suit le conseil, les mains sur les bretelles de son sac (moi je le tiens toujours par la poignée, à la main, le sac derrière l'épaule, ça fait un gros contraste) et les yeux dirigés droits devant lui.

"Y'a pas d'sushi à se faire! C'est du tout cuit, vieux. Garde le moral."

"Mh." il acquiesce en me souriant. Ça fait plaisir! Kuroki et Togano nous rattrapent, enfin surtout moi, ils me choppent chacun à une épaule.

"Eh, tu nous attends même plus?"

"Ben non, je tape la discute!"

"Oh, salut Sena! Ça va?"

"Ouais..." Il soupire. "Tant que le prof de maths me laissera en paix, tout ira bien."

"Ah? T'as pas fait les exos?"

"Entre autres, oui."

"Bah, on s'en fout. Nous on les fait jamais. Sauf après un pari perdu, à la limite. Du coup, comme il perd souvent, Kuroki il est d'venu un peu meilleur que nous en maths! Ha ha!"

"Oh la ferme! De toute façon c'était toujours Sena qui nous passait devant, pépère."

"Bah remarque c'est peut-être le seul de la classe qui prend la leçon..."

"Bwaaahahahahaa ça me rappelle un truc, ça!"

"De quoi?" demande Sena. Kuroki continue.

"Une fois tu t'étais planté au tableau et le prof a pris ton cahier de leçon et il l'a montré à toute la classe en disant que c'est ce qui arrivait avec les cahiers mal tenus. Mais il était potable, ton cahier, c'était vraiment une excuse à deux balles, quoi, alors on s'est tous marrés dans toute la classe parce qu'on a vu que t'étais le seul à avoir tout le cours et dans l'ordre! C'était énorme!"

"SILENCE DANS LES COULOIRS!"

"Oh, ça va..."

C'est un surveillant grincheux on est arrivés dans le hall. Nous on s'en fout n'empêche que dès que quelqu'un gueule, Sena ça le stresse. L'est un p'tit peu émotif.

On finit par rentrer, les derniers, comme d'hab'. On va à nos tables en papotant, je vois Sena qui se magne de sortir ses affaires pour "faire illusion", comme il dit, le prof demande vaguement le silence, on l'entend même pas. Je vais à ma place, je calcule le temps qu'il finisse l'appel (faut-il encore qu'il sorte la feuille d'appel !) et me dit que c'est bon: après l'appel il redemandera le silence, il cherchera quel exo on avait à faire et prendra enfin le temps de désigner quelqu'un pour aller au tableau. Pas besoin de faire des probas pour se dire que Sena est tranquille...

Je vois le concerné pas loin, penché sur son cahier : il doit sûrement essayer de se concentrer avec tout ce bruit, mais vu comment il a l'air tendu ça doit pas marcher très fort. Le prof fait l'appel, il arrive au nom de Sena (il l'a pas oublié!)

"Ah, tiens, Kobayakawa, ça faisait longtemps; au tableau pour le premier exercice!"

...Y'a du bruit. Encore heureux qu'il y ait du bordel. Sena flippe, je le sais. Moi aussi, quelque part. Il pourra même pas rédiger quoi que ce soit, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on fait dans ce chapitre, encore moins que nous trois réunis. Nous... merde! Je lève la main et essaye d'être naturel.

"Ben, remarquez moi non plus je passe jamais, je peux y'aller?"

"Non, c'est bon, vous passerez plus tard. Kobayakawa!" qu'il fait ce con en montrant le tableau et en cherchant la bonne page dans le manuel.

Sena n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Si la classe n'était pas en train de parler conneries en tous genres avec leurs voisins de côté, de devant et de derrière, ils auraient vu qu'il était blanc. Mais ils vont pas tarder à s'en rendre compte. En un an et quelques, il n'est jamais resté bloqué devant le tableau, en maths. Hésitant peut-être, en se trompant aussi, mais pas de black-out.

Merde... merde... on fait quoi?

Mais Kuroki et Togano font la même tête que moi. Du fond de la classe, on peut pas lui souffler d'hypothétique réponse. Nous-même, on sait pas par où il faut commencer. On a juste l'habitude, un bout de méthode nous revient au besoin... merde...

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

J'arrive au tableau. Je suis tétanisé. J'ai chaud. Ma tête me fait mal, les oreilles aussi, le bourdonnement est noyé par le bruit confus de la classe. Je prends la craie.

Mais je fais quoi?...

Combien de temps il reste avant que le prof ne regarde ce que je fais et demande ce qui va pas?

Je me souviens juste de l'énoncé. Juste des chiffres. De la consigne. Un banal, je dis bien banal exercice de _routine_ sur une fonction du second degré. Je sais même pas ce que c'est. J'ai encore oublié. Et je suis censé faire son tableau de variation. Je sais pas non plus à quoi ça ressemble. C'est le tableau avec les petits plus et moins, ou les flèches ?

J'ai pas la _moindre idée_ de comment on le trouve.

_Delta_.

...

Delta: b au carré moins quatre a c. A, c...

Je sais pas d'où ça sort.

C'est la classe où le bourdonnement que j'ai dans la tête?

J'ai beau chercher, les lettres se répètent dans ma tête, dans mes pensées, comme si je ne les contrôlais plus tout à fait.

Vaille que vaille, autant y aller à la barbare, t'auras écrit quelque chose.

_A x au carré moins b x plus c._

Non de dieu**_ d'où ça sort?!_**

J'arrête de me poser des questions et je reporte comme un somnambule les termes de l'énoncé, les chiffres quoi, les a et b et c qui sont égaux à delta, allez savoir pourquoi.

_Réduire._

Je réduis l'équation que je viens donc d'inventer. C'est égal à zéro. C'est souvent ça. En général c'est bien quand une équation est égale à zéro. Mais ça m'avance à quoi pour mon tableau de variation?

J'ai l'impression que je m'égare complètement mais j'entends encore autre chose.

_Delta est égal à zéro: x zéro est égal à moins b sur deux a. Calculer._

Je calcule : je pose les numéros. Je regarde, je respire profondément, je réduis. Je me retourne et jette un discret coup d'œil. Le prof n'a toujours pas trouvé sa page. Les élèves se foutent royalement du cours. Mais **qu'est-ce que je suis en train de mettre sur le tableau?**

X zéro est égal à deux. Chouette... ça m'aide beaucoup...

_a: supérieur à zéro. fonction en sourire._

**_De quoi_****?**

Je vois soudainement, ou plutôt je visualise la courbe. La courbe. Comment ça la courbe?! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous?

Et là j'ai vu le tableau. Un court instant. Le lien entre le tableau, avec les flèches, et la courbe.

_X_

J'écris x.

Je vois deux traits perpendiculaires, les bases du tableau: je fais les mêmes tout prêt de mon x. _Moins l'infini_ à gauche, _plus l'infini_ à droite. Je les place en essayant de ne pas trembler. Au moins il y a trop de bruit pour m'entendre respirer. _Placer deux au milieu_, je mets deux. Et après? _Une flèche qui descend, l'autre qui monte dans la case en dessous_, je les fais en entendant une autre pensée (complexe, ce concept) qui me dit d'écrire _f de x en dessous de x, dans le tableau_. J'écris. _Ajouter zéro entre les flèches_.

J'ajoute zéro.

Le prof regarde.

"Ah, c'est bon? Hm... oui, oui, très bien, tu peux retourner à ta place. Bon, les autres, taisez-vous et écoutez!..."

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Sena, après un instant de solitude, a levé le bras et commencé à écrire sans s'arrêter. Toujours à la même vitesse, sans trop se presser. On est trois, et on est les seuls à observer. Un miracle vient de se produire, et on est les seuls à le voir. Après quoi Sena repose la craie et se retourne pour aller s'assoir.

J'avais dit que c'était, à l'aller, l'ombre de lui-même. En effet maintenant c'est un fantôme.

Il est blanc, moite, heureusement il a un don pour que personne ne le regarde. Personne ne le voit sauf nous. Il ne nous regarde pas. Il a les yeux perdus. Il tombe sur sa chaise et se prend la tête entre les mains. Elles tremblent. Il tremble. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, bordel de dieu?...

Le prof est occupé à expliquer la correction que quelques élèves prennent, pour changer. C'est ok. Je me penche et lui secoue doucement l'épaule.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

Sa main descend, puis il tourne la tête vers moi, le souffle étouffé mais pantelant quand même, pâle, voire cadavérique et l'air effaré. Comme s'il venait justement de voir un cadavre. Il ne répond pas. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il venait de vivre.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

La porte s'ouvre. Je regarde.

C'est Juumonji qui tient Sena par les épaules qui se tient le ventre. Et qui est tout blanc.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"On sait pas vraiment" qu'il fait (les deux acolytes sont juste derrière) "ça a commencé en cours de maths."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Il a réussi un exo au tableau."

"Et où est le miracle?"

Il assied Sena sur une chaise, doucement.

"Il bite plus rien en maths depuis le début de l'année."

"Ah. Et pourquoi ça le choque?"

"Je sais pas trop. Il a réussi un peu comme... comme si rien ne s'était passé. On aurait un peu dit le Sena d' 'avant'..."

Je m'approche. Il paye pas de mine. Il a l'air malade, ça crève les yeux. Mais on sait qu'il est juste malade de la tête. Tête qu'il garde baissée.

"Retournez en cours. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux réduire le nombre de personnes avec lui au minimum."

"Et pour les profs?"

"Vous savez pas où il est."

"Hein?"

Je soupire. Ce qu'ils sont lents!

"Vous n'avez qu'à dire que je suis passé l'emmener sans vous donner d'explications, voilà!"

"Ah... ok."

"Sortez!"

"Ouais !..."

Ils sortent. Quelque part je me demande ce que ça lui fait qu'on justifie tout le temps ses absences comme ça. Mais je crois qu'il s'en fout un peu, là.

"Sena, est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle?"

Il ne dit rien. Il tremble, il est pâle, il se tient le ventre et se balance légèrement. Va savoir ce qu'il faut comprendre, on dirait un autiste. En tout cas, je peux pas partir tant qu'il aura pas aligné un mot. Espérons qu'il se reprenne avant la fin de la journée. Je l'attrape et l'assieds non sans difficultés sur mes genoux et je lui frotte le bras (c'est que j'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de conneries, moi!) en attendant. Quoi? Pour le moment je sais pas trop. Il a réussi un exo alors qu'il est (re)devenu nul en maths. Ce qui veut dire? Il a eu une illumination? Non, ça l'aurait pas mis dans cet état. Il serait ahuri, c'est tout. Choqué. Pas terrorisé. On dirait qu'il croit avoir avalé une bombe à retardement. Donc, c'est plus compliqué qu'une bête illumination. Alors quoi?

"Dis, si tu restes comme ça plein de gens vont finir par s'inquiéter. Je peux t'aider si tu me parle."

"Je suis fou."

"..."

"..."

"Pardon?"

"Il va falloir m'interner."

Il a un timbre de voix pitoyable.

"Arrête tes conneries, tu veux? Personne te fera interner. Et si quelqu'un essaye, c'est moi qui le ferai enfermer. D'accord? Regarde-moi. Est-ce que j'ai déjà fait quelque chose dont tu te souviennes et qui vaille la peine que tu te méfies?"

Il me regarde. Aussitôt, je sais à quoi il pense. Les photos et les mitraillettes, le chantage au lycée. Il ne trouve simplement pas les mots pour défendre ses propres arguments.

"Bon, d'accord, j'admets que j'ai une figure antipathique, je suis comme ça, et je le fais carrément exprès. Mais, si tu résume la situation; je prends extrêmement soin de mes joueurs et de mon club comme si c'était mon propre bébé. Or, tu fais partie de ce bébé-là. Donc je dois veiller sur toi comme un grand frère" (il a une sorte de tic à ces derniers mots) "Si-si, je t'assure. En même temps vu les problèmes que tu te paies en ce moment c'est normal de t'épauler à tout bout d'champ."

Il a remis sa tête normalement pendant que je le secoue un petit peu.

"J'ai décidé de gérer la baraque tout seul, du coup c'est normal que je gère tous les problèmes qui vont avec, question d'assumer. Alors dis-moi c'est quoi le putain de problème qui te déshydrate par tous les pores?"

Il ne parle pas. C'est dur à cracher, je pense.

"Je suis schizo."

"... .. ..."

Il attend.

"Tu quoi?"

Il attend, il inspire. "J'ai... une voix, dans la tête. Comme un télépathe qui me parle tout le temps, qui pense en même temps que moi. Il voit ce que je vois, entend ce que j'entends, et... et il sait des choses que je sais pas, comprend des trucs que je comprends pas, il... il..."

La machine s'est emballée, sa voix tremble. On dirait un gamin de douze ans.

"D'accord, d'accord. Alors déjà... je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, on te fera pas interner. Jamais. C'est bon?"

Il bouge la tête.

"Bien. Ensuite... il... il t'as dit quoi?"

"Il a... au début, il disait juste ce qu'il fallait que je sache pour les maths, j'étais au tableau..."

"C'était quoi? Raconte tout."

"C'était une équation de second degré, il fallait donner le tableau de variation. Il m'a donné, récité la formule. Mais c'est pas comme si je l'entendais, je la pensais... enfin, j'ai imprimé, quoi. Comme si quelqu'un te passait un truc en boucle, que tu le gardes à portée... il m'a situé les termes, a, b, c, sur la formule, j'ai pu les transposer pour faire la formule avec delta..."

"D'accord.." (oublie pas de respirer, fuckin' chibi schizo)

"C'était presque comme s'il réfléchissait en même temps que moi, par moments. Je l'entendais penser aux chiffres, avec les carrés et les passages de négatif à positif. Comme un... un télépathe qui aide à résoudre l'équation en te soufflant la solution complète, vraiment complète, directement dans la tête..."

"..."

"... Hiruma-san?"

"J'ai entendu. Et... est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose?"

"... il m'a charrié."

"... (... ..?...!.. de _quoi?!_) Y t'as charrié?" (contrôles-toi, s'il pense que tu rigoles il va se fermer comme une huître)

"... ouais."

"Il a dit quoi?"

"Que c'était pas si compliqué, au final."

"Sans déconner? Alors c'est vraiment... un... un mec qui pense?"

"..." (ouais il l'a pas très bien prit)

"D'accord. Est-ce qu'il m'entend?"

"Oui."

"Il te parle?"

"J'essaye de pas l'écouter."

"Je peux lui poser une question?"

"... oui?"

"Bon. Alors... euh... combien de génies faut-il pour changer... nan, inventer une ampoule?"

Il me regarde avec un air des plus ahuris. Avec le teint pâle, les yeux et le nez rouge, c'est très bizarre. Ou comique.

"T'inquiète, dis-moi juste ce qu'il répond."

"Ben... je crois... il avait l'air de pas savoir..."

"Il a dit quoi?"

"Il a dit: "Thomas Edison." mais il n'est pas sûr de savoir où tu..."

Il s'interrompt. Il a vu que j'ai compris. Je soupire. Ça me fatigue tout ce bordel.

"Tu sais, il y a huit mois, je sais plus quel idiot avait fait une blague nulle. Y'a eu la devinette de combien il faut de gens pour changer une ampoule et juste après un autre a sorti cette blague. Ça a fait un gros blanc, surtout parce que personne ne savait qui était Thomas Edison. Remarque c'est même pas sûr que qui que ce soit le sache encore aujourd'hui. Mais ça prouve une chose."

Il tremble. Il ose même plus réfléchir. "Quoi?"

"Cette voix, cette... personne : vu qu'elle pense, qu'elle réfléchit et qu'elle a aussi une personnalité, on peut dire que c'est une personne... je crois que... elle a ta mémoire."

Il n'a pas bougé. Il a simplement continué de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

* * *

Voilà, vous étiez prévenues! ^^ eh oui, j'adore les pathologies bizarres, tout ça... bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à me dire le-les passages les plus drôles, c'est important pour bibi U_U


	7. Chapter 6: Deux Sena pour le prix d'un

Et voilà la suite! Mon dieu, quelle galère! Mais j'avais bien aimé rédiger ce chapitre ^^

Comme d'habitude: enjoy, everybody!

Nahrya: j'ai vu les smiley zombies: il ne devrait plus en rester! ;) j'espère seulement qu'aucun détail de frappe ou d'orthographe ne m'ai échappé... 00' sur ce bonne lecture!

P.S: même si Hiruma a l'air trop gentil au début de ce chapitre, je pense pas que je changerai quoi que ce soit U_U vu le cas médical de Sena, je pense qu'un peu de calme est nécessaire. Un type aussi intelligent que lui sait prendre sur lui... non? Bon allez, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je publie ça! ^^ GO

* * *

Je n'ai rien ajouté. Je me suis laissé bercer dans les bras d'Hiruma-san. J'étais paralysé, mes pensées demeuraient chaotiques et faiblardes, comme si je ne pouvais que chuchoter en moi-même. Et ce que je "chuchotais" expliquait pourquoi je "chuchotais": la question que je me posais était tout simplement:

Est-ce qu'_il_ entend toutes mes pensées?

Faut croire que non, au bout d'un moment où je pensais bien pour moi-même, tout comme lui et sans me soucier de lui (puisqu'il saurait tôt ou tard que je suis paniqué) je l'ai entendu me demander:

"_Dis, je pige rien de c'que tu racontes, tu pourrais articuler s'teuplait?_"

La phrase me tétanise sur place, gèle mes neurones. Tout ce qu'il reste dans mon crâne, ou plutôt ce qui est à moi dans mon crâne, c'est la répercussion de sa propre phrase, ses propres mots pensés et presque sonores dans ma tête. Il peut lui aussi percevoir ce net écho de ses mots, comme si j'étais vide. Mi-gêné, mi-ironique, il demande:

_"Euh... y'a quelqu'un?"_

Je décèle la marque d'un sourire dans cette intonation. Je soupire, las et accablé par ces enchaînements de problèmes:

_"Je suis foutu"_

_"Quoi?"_

_"Je suis schizo. Donc, je... suis foutu..."_

_"Ben pourquoi tu dis ça? T'as pas de soucis, au contraire!"_

_"__**Au contraire?! T'appelles ça une situation enviable?!**__"_je gémis intérieurement de toutes mes forces.

_"Euh... non, c'est vrai qu'être en deux morceaux, c'est pas très... mais bon, au moins tu peux t'estimer heureux d'avoir récupéré quelque chose, non?"_

_"Et j'ai récupéré quoi?"_

_"Tout ce qu'il te faut en maths pour réussir, par exemple. En fait, en combinant mes connaissances et celles que tu as acquises cette année, tu devrais avoir une moyenne potable un peu partout. Ce problème-là, en tout cas, il est réglé. Je le sais parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y penser régulièrement."_

_"Pourquoi c'est si compliqué?" _je soupire pour moi-même. Mais je n'ai plus guère d'intimité.

_"Ah, ça, à mon avis ça vient de toi."_

_"Comment ça, de moi?! Tout ce que je demande c'était de redevenir normal!"_

_"Eh, reste calme, okay? Ça ne résout rien d'être paniqué comme ça. On verra après. En attendant, on pourra toujours travailler en équipe, pour sauver les apparences." _il souffle, ennuyé.

_"C'est... c'est faisable?"_

_"Bon, j'entends très bien qu'être à deux dans la même tête, ça te dérange, mais primo, je suis toi, alors il n'y a pas vraiment à s'en faire de ce côté, banane, et ensuite oui ça va le faire parce que je suis très discret, déjà. Et j'éviterai de te parler quand tu auras une conversation avec quelqu'un. Mais je te lâcherai pas tant que t'auras pas admis que c'est toi le problème, dans c't'histoire."_

_"M... Moi?"_

_"Ben oui."_

Je sens ses pensées voleter confusément dans ma tête. Quand on y réfléchit, qui sur terre matérialise intérieurement toutes ses pensées par des phrases? Souvent, il ne s'agit que de bribes, d'associations d'idées plus ou moins nommées. Et pourtant, même sans qu'il les nomme, quand il est concentré une petite seconde sur un sujet, je sais de quoi il s'agit. Parce qu'il pense comme moi, comme si nous avions le même langage interne. Sans savoir comment je fais, je m'écarte pour être un peu plus tranquille, essayer de réfléchir posément. Je n'ai que le temps de me dire que ça devrai aller que j'entends une voix me souffler dans l'oreille avec un air moqueur:

_"Ça sert à rien, je suis partout!"_

La contraction soudaine de mes muscles étonne Hiruma, mais – merci – il ne pose pas de questions.

_"Alors je peux pas être seul?!" _je geins, au désespoir.

_"Si, si, mais tu peux pas vraiment me fuir. Peut-être m'occulter, j'en sais rien, mais c'est tout. Moi de mon côté j'ai très envie de t'enquiquiner jusqu'à ce que tu admettes que j'aie raison."_

_"Mais quoi?!"_

_"Reprends ton calme, tu n'arriverais même pas à considérer mes arguments en étant excité comme ça. Il va falloir peut-être attendre que tu t'habitues à tout ça, mais c'est pas mon problème."_

_"T'es qui?"_

_"Moi? Toi! On est la même personne, je te rappelle! Je suis le petit bout qui te manque pour que le Sena 'd'avant' soit de nouveau sur terre."_

_"Alors concrètement tu es **quoi**?!"_

_"Oh, ça va!.. ben Sena, quoi. Sena Kobayakawa, je réponds à ce nom."_

_"Moi aussi je réponds à ce nom-là, pourtant j'ai pas l'impression qu'on se ressemble pour autant."_

_"Très juste" _admit-il, indifférent. _"Alors... ben je suis Sena Kobayakawa, je suis au lycée, je me débrouille comme je peux avec les études. Niveau amis, à l'école, ça va très bien, niveau popularité j'ai plus aucun type pour me faire la misère, niveau connaissances extra-scolaires c'est aussi le bonheur et niveau activités extra-scolaires c'est carrément le pur bonheur. Voiiiilàààà..." _il chantonne.

Il me laisse sur ses entrefaites et divague dans une rêverie qui ne concerne que lui. Il doit probablement y penser bien plus clairement que ce que je ne perçois, mais, outre la joie que je reconnais tout de suite, j'ai une impression de lumières, de chaleur, d'extérieur ou en tout cas de grand air, de mouvement aussi. Beaucoup de mouvement. Comme quand on s'éclate comme un gamin de six ans visitant un parc d'attractions tout en jouant à chat avec six ou sept personnes. Je me retire imperceptiblement dans un coin de ma tête, hésitant à aller en savoir plus.

_"Sinon toi tu es Sena Kobayakawa, nouvellement lycéen, peu rassuré quant au milieu même de l'établissement. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu en juger: complètement dépassé par l'environnement dans lequel je vis et du coup dans lequel tu te retrouves projeté."_

_"Euh... ouais. Une question?"_

_"Je t'en prie."_

_"Depuis quand t'es là? Je veux dire... dans ma caboche?"_

_"Hum... c'est assez difficile à dire. Je suis arrivé progressivement en fait. C'est aussi confus que quand tu veux retracer l'ordre chronologique de certains rêves. Je devais être plus ou moins conscient par moments... Enfin façon de parler vu que je ne suis rien de plus que... enfin c'est toi qui m'a créé, quoi."_

_"Ah. Et... euh... ben de toute façon ça répond même pas à ma question!"_

_"Bon, bon, d'accord. Alors je pense que j'ai dû commencer à agir... hier, oui."_

_"Hier?"_

_"Je suis ta mémoire! Enfin, aujourd'hui je représente ta mémoire et l'état d'esprit que tu aurais si tu étais toi-même, ou moi-même, va savoir, aucun de nous n'est vraiment Sena. Et le fait est que, outre certaines subtilités que j'exposerai plus tard, tu m'as appelé quelques fois. Tu as recherché certains souvenirs avec une certaine précision, d'une manière bizarre, ce qui explique que tu recouvre la mémoire d'une manière encore plus bizarre. Et à force d'y aller comme ça, en l'appelant sans vraiment la chercher, tu lui a donné le moyen de te causer. Donc, pour répondre enfin à ta question, j'ai commencé à... à _agir _depuis hier, quand tu étais avec Juumonji-kun. Comme d'habitude, puisque ça se passait comme ça, quand j'ai reconnu une des techniques de Kakei je t'ai ramené le souvenir, hein, je suis ta mémoire; tu m'appelles je réponds, et tu as restitué toi-même à la perfection la sensation qui survient au moment de l'impact, mais comme un surréaliste. Les peintres surréalistes sont plus précis que les photos: comme toi qui affine les détails à un point qu'on dirait que tu te prends un tacle sans protections. J'ai attendu, dans mon état de moitié conscience et finalement, quand je me suis aperçu de toute la méchanceté que tu dirigeais vers Juumonji, ça m'a énervé. Oui parce que Juumonji-kun c'est un type bien! Merde! T'as pas le droit de penser des choses comme ça de lui! Bon. Enfin bref, j'avais conscience de deux choses uniquement: ma propre colère et les tacles évoqués par Juumonji, du coup je te les ais renvoyés en pleine face, quelque part pour soulager mon mécontentement vis-à-vis de toi. Et logiquement, quand Juumonji est resté pour veiller sur toi, ça m'a calmé, j'étais moins belliqueux et par extension (et me demande pas de le prouver avec une logique irréfutable) les tacles que je t'avais rappelés te faisaient moins mal. Je pense vraiment que c'était parce que j'étais content que Juumonji-kun soit là, quelque part. C'est un ami pour moi. Et quand tu lui a dit merci, j'ai inconsciemment fait la paix, pour le moment, du coup il n'y avait plus aucune trace de moi-même, ou plutôt de _manifestations_ de ta mémoire envolée pour te perturber, donc tout ce qu'il te restait c'était de la fatigue, rien de plus suspect. Le reste de la journée n'était pas assez important pour m'interpeller ou me donner plus de vie, sauf quand tu as commencé à te poser la vraie question."_

_"La vraie question?"_

_"Ouais, exactement, c'est celle-là: quand tu voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait de bien dans le foot US. Concrètement, c'est la seule chose qui nous sépare. Ou qui te sépare de moi. C'était un appel plus que franc. Je l'ai entendu. Et les cassettes vues le soir m'ont donné elle aussi... Comment dire? Elles m'ont accroché, rapproché un peu plus, j'avais plus d'appuis. Et après t'as dormi, c'est clairement là que j'ai définitivement prit racine. Après le lendemain il a fallu que je démarre, comme un vieil ordinateur, et pour toi non plus ça a pas été facile. D'où la migraine colossale. J'étais assez conscient, je pense, mais j'ai préféré rester un moment en mode réception plutôt qu'acteur, ou bonhomme te faisant la causette, le temps d'avoir moi-même les idées claires. Enfin, c'est encore une manière de dire les choses puisque je ne suis pas une personne. Juste une création venant de ta tête. Un bout de quelqu'un avec qui on croit avoir une discussion. Parce que tu sais très bien que je n'existe pas."_

_"Comment... quoi?"_

_"Mais oui, concrètement, je n'ai pas d'existence propre, tu m'as créé. Pourquoi? Parce que t'avais besoin de moi. C'est couillon, compliqué et très simple en même temps. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, je t'ai dit."_

_"Plus tard ça veut dire _quand_?"_

_"Quant tu seras _calme _et _posé._"_

On s'est arrêté là, nos pensées semblables à des bourdonnements, des vibrations plus ou moins continues et constantes, des pensées qui nous concernaient uniquement nous-même. En fait c'était comme être à côté de quelqu'un dont on voit toutes les expressions faciales. Et l'équivalent du moment où on détourne la tête pour ne pas le voir, c'est quand on est vraiment dans nos pensées et qu'on est moins concentré sur l'autre. Mais évidement ça a des limites. Ce n'est pas visuel, c'est plus auditif. On peut pas couper l'son.

Bon, voilà, tu étais amnésique, tu es devenu lycéen, puis running back, puis sadomazo mental et pour finir schizo en quelques jours seulement. C'est un record.

Que faire, que faire?...

déjà se demander si Hiruma-san va rester comme ça tout le temps, ça va l'embêter, non?

_"Ah oui, c'est pas idiot ça. Il va finir par avoir des crampes si tu restes planté sur ses genoux. Faudra que tu me rappelle ce que tu fabrique là... C'est quoi ton emploi du temps?"_

Emploi du temps... j'en sais rien... de toute façon je suis censé être en cours, pas au repas.

_"Ah, c'est vrai ils ont déjà plus ou moins justifié. Alors on est vendredi, puisqu'on a eu maths, donc après... après y'a encore deux heures de cours déjà entamées avant le repas, ouais, c'est bon."_

_"C'est bon?"_

_"C'est bon, t'es tranquille pour un moment, le temps de te recomposer une figure."_

"Sena? T'es là?" Demande enfin Hiruma-san.

"...Mhm..." Je marmonne sans conviction.

"Ça va mieux?"

_"Et voilà, je le savais qu'on lui faisait perdre son temps." _maugrée l'autre.

"On papote." Je dis simplement.

"Ah." Il répond.

_"Ouais, enfin _je_ papote. Mais bon, moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien."_

"Et vous parlez de quoi?"

"Il... il parle beaucoup."

_"C'est sûr que c'est très explicite."_

_"Ouais ben tu m'assommes d'informations, comment je suis censé résumer alors que t'arrête pas de me parler?!"_

_"Ah, navré, je me rends pas trop compte tu sais? Enfin, que tu es forcé de m'entendre."_

"Il dit quoi?"

"Il... il m'explique des trucs. C'est assez compliqué."

"D'accord. Tu veux me dire sur quoi ça porte?"

"Ben... euh... (rougissement inévitable) moi."

"Il sait des choses sur ton état?"

_"Pleeeeeein ^^" _(Je crois qu'il mythonne un peu)

"Il dit qu'il veut pas me les dire. Pas maintenant."

"Il t'a dit pourquoi?"

"Parce que je suis encore un peu trop chamboulé."

_"Ah ben ça, c'est rien de le dire! Hé hé!"_

_"Mais tais-toi, tu veux?!"_

_"Oh, ça va, pleure pas! T'es quand même vachement sensible, j'ai du mal à croire que t'es moi. Ou que je suis toi. Ou que tu es Sena. Enfin merde."_

"Il te parle encore?"

"Hein? Ah.. oui. Presque tout l'temps. (_"Oh, arrête, pas tant qu'ça."_) Il peut pas s'en empêcher."

"Ah oui?"

"Il _pense_, Hiruma. Il ne parle pas. J'entends toutes ses réflexions comme une blondasse qui parlerait tout le temps à voix haute."

_"Eh! Je suis tolérant, mais quand même! Je suis pas une blondasse!"_

_"Alors arrête de me harceler!"_

_"Mais je te harcèle pas!"_

_"T'arrête pas de parler!"_

_"Mais je le fais pas exprès!"_

_"Tais-toi!"_

"Ça va?"

"Hein? Non. Oui."

"_"Lapsus"_"

les deux l'avaient dit en même temps. Je sentais une petite pointe de joie, de complicité dans la petite voix qui devait en fait sourire intérieurement.

"Une vraie pipelette, c'est ça?" demande Hiruma-san, compatissant.

"Carrément, oui."

_"Hiruma-san!" _fit l'autre, un peu indigné et déçu.

"Il m'entend?" me demande Hiruma.

"A la perfection."

"Alors écoute, espèce d'écho: soit sympa avec lui, ou plutôt indulgent envers toi-même. Le fuckin' chibi en a besoin, là."

_"Mais oui, mais oui. M'enfin compte pas sur moi pour _me_ laisser _me_ voiler la face non plus."_

"Il a entendu."

"Y'a intérêt. Bon, ça va mieux?"

J'acquiesce.

"Alors prends ton temps, apprends les leçons de cet après-midi, histoire de... t'y habituer."

"D'accord."

"Bon courage!"

"Ouais... J'en aurais b'soin."

_"Oh ça va, c'est pas la mer à boire!" _(Hiruma est sorti) _"c'est pas pire que si une _autre _personne était rentrée dans ta tête et n'arrêterai pas d'épier toutes tes pensées! Moi je te connais déjà puisque nous sommes tous les deux Sena. On a juste chacun nos petites divergences d'opinion."_

_"Mrlmm..."_

_"Si tu ne fais pas l'effort de traduire tes idées par des phrases, je risque pas de comprendre."_

_"J'ai des d'voirs. Tu m'file un coup d'main alors?"_

_"Montre-moi ça!"_

_"Euh... d'abord y'a de la physique.."_

_"Eh, c'est quoi en dessous? Oh, saute la physique, on va finir la petite analyse de document en littérature, ce sera toujours ça de fait."_

_"Mais c'est infaisable!"_

_"Normal: c'est moi qu'a toute la culture G. Allez, balance la doc'!"_

_"Ok... attends, euh... j'ai du la mettre là.."_

_"Ben dis donc, pas étonnant que tu t'y retrouve pas.. bah en même temps je peux comprendre vu le décalage avec la classe, tout ça... Yep, c'est pas celle-là des fois?"_

_"Oui... là, voilà."_

_"Tu lis? Je peux pas lire à ta place."_

_"Moui.. ... ..."_

_"Heureusement que je vois ce que tu regardes, sinon..."_

_"Reste concentré, tu veux bien?"_

_"Mais oui, décompresse, dé-dépressionne, tu vas t'en tirer! Alors... Ah bah oui, remontre le sujet."_

_"Ça?"_

_"Ouaip. D'aaaaccord. Alors chope un stylo. Tourne une page, marque le numéro, oui le deux, voilà, et t'écris: _(Il dicte assez lentement) _l'auteur européen a voulu transmettre l'idée de perte de liberté ressentie dans les camps de concentration, ainsi que l'accablement des prisonniers déportés, dont les conditions de vie... hmm... les conditions de vie... les empêchait de concevoir un avenir, une suite après les camps, ou une possibilité de fuite ou de survie. 'Tention t'as zappé un mot. Là. Ok alors ensuite, il a dit quoi déjà?"_

_"Que les rescapés des camps, après la libération mourraient de tas de trucs.. euh.. de la nourriture trop consistante des 'ricains... du trajet de retour chez eux... et de suicide."_

_"Ouais, pas de réadaptation, ou rare, quasiment pas de survivants... comment on reformule tout ça?... bon en tout cas avec ça on pourra pas dire que t'as pas fait ton boulot. Bon donc j'ai mit quoi?.. oui, t'ajoute: De plus, les très rares personnes revenues des camps, si elles ne mourraient pas peu après la Libération, ne se réintégraient pas à la société qui dans les premiers temps ne croyaient pas à la politique d'extermination menée par les nazis, d'où le nombre assez important... quoique ça je le sais pas, s'il est important... le met pas: écrit juste d'où les suicides qui on suivit la Libération. Voilà, emballé c'est pesé, range ça et sors la physique!"_

_"Déjà?"_

_"Eh ouais, tranquille. J'te l'avais dit que ça marcherait! Bon, alors c'est quoi le sujet?"_

_"Faire un tableau d'avancement. Avec les données que je suis pas sûr d'avoir trouvé. Mais le tableau j'ai même pas pu le f..."_

_"Je sais t'as pas la leçon. Bon, alors on va recommencer, histoire d'avoir les bonnes valeurs à coup sûr, retourne ta feuille. Bon, alors si je me souviens bien, c'est.. petit n égal petit m sur grand M. Marque-le pour pas l'perdre."_

_"Quoi?"_

_"Petit n comme non, égal à petit m comme maman sur grand m comme maman."_

_"...voilà."_

_"Ok. Alors le premier truc qu'on calcule c'est n du cuivre. Oh ça va, hein? J'y peut rien si la physique c'est chiant. Marque n c u, comme c'est écrit sur la question, égal à... la masse, elle est où la masse?"_

_"Euh..."_

_"Non, en haut, là! _(il me montre directement par la pensée l'emplacement sur la feuille, je regarde, il retient) _note la masse là, pareil, et maintenant grand M, en bas ici, tu le note avec la puissance... oui le dix juste à côté il compte, il compte énormément même. Sors la calculette maint'nant, appuie sur la touche là, là, là, encore là... pour la puissance c'est là, le petit moins c'est là, non, raye la soustraction, ici le delete, voilà, maintenant le petit moins, je sais c'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça qu'elle marche, t'apuie sur égal et... c'est bon tu note."_

On fait pareil pour le deuxième élément chimique, ou plutôt il fait pareil et on va encore plus vite, pour moi ça défie l'entendement. Puis on fait tout de suite le tableau d'avancement alors qu'on a que deux valeurs, mais il me demande déjà d'entrer plein de trucs. On ralentit enfin, le temps qu'il se rappelle de tout. Finalement ça a l'air facile, pour lui.

_"Alors x max, c'est... euh... ah oui, c'est avec le réactif limitant. Marque la masse du cuivre, moins deux.. deux? Regarde pour vérifier... oui, marque moins deux x max égal à zéro et à coté tu mets 'ou' et tu marques l'autre, l'autre valeur juste à côté, là, moins x max égal à zéro. Après tu calcules..."_

Il me mâche le calcul en trois secondes, j'arrête brusquement de réfléchir. Je cesse de penser et je me contente de l'écouter et de tout recopier calmement sans me poser plus de questions. Quoique pour éviter la casse il vaudrait mieux montrer ça à Hiruma.

_"Bonjour la marque de confiance, dis-donc!" _Qu'il me fait d'un air narquois.

_"Je te rappelle que techniquement je suis fou, alors il vaudrait mieux que je me fasse vérifier."_

_"Oué ben de toute... ah, quoique si, ça s'tient. Bon, je laisse passer pour cette fois. Alors, y'a d'autres devoirs?"_

_"Euh... non."_

_"Quelle heure il est?"_

_"Bientôt finie, bientôt onze heures."_

_"Bon bah profitons-en et allons en cours! Comme ça t'aurais loupé qu'une heure!"_

_"Ah bon, t'es sûr?"_

_"Chouine pas comme ça, m'enfin! Allez, lève-toi et remballe tes affaires... Hein? Ah, pas idiot, t'as raison d'y penser: si quelqu'un te demande où t'étais passé après le coup du trottoir, vu qu'ils ont étés énigmatiques, tu pourras l'envoyer bouler en disant Si je te le disais, je serais obligé de te tuer. Tout le monde y croira, tu verras!"_

_"Mais rassure-moi, t'es pas sérieux, là?"_

_"Si-si, c'est très bien! Bon, dépêche ça risque de sonner!"_

Je me dépêche tandis que j'entends qu'il semble bouillir d'informations, de pensées diverses... d'enthousiasme? Ça en a l'air. C'est une effervescence légère et contenue (il se parle à lui-même) qui me gène moins, comme d'avoir un écouteur dans l'oreille droite (ou la gauche, un écouteur seulement) diffusant un léger bruit qui ne m'empêche pas pour autant d'écouter ce qui se passe autour de soi. J'arrive presque quand ça sonne.

_"C'est parfait, ne te presse pas!"_

_"D'accord..."_

_"Mais oui, tu peux te mêler à la foule, y vont pas t'manger!"_

_"Bon, bon..."_

Tout se passe comme sur les roulettes, j'arrive devant la porte du prochain cours et en attendant la deuxième sonnerie, un élève est venu me voir.

_"Il est de ta classe."_

"Yo, salut! Dis, t'es encore parti sans rien dire! C'était quoi cette fois?"

_"Il fait ça pour te faire la conversation, tu t'embêtes pas. Dis-lui c'que j't'ai dit."_

"Euh... si... si j'te dis la vérité, je serais forcé de te tuer."

Sa figure enjouée se décompose devant moi:"... aaah oui c'est vrai... c'est un coup de l'aut'fou furieux..."

"Voilà..."

"Allez les jeunes, on rentre!" a dit le prof.

_"Dis, je sais que t'es pas dans ton élément, et que c'est pas un truc que tu dirais en temps normal, comme moi-même d'ailleurs, mais tout de même, t'aurais pu y mettre plus de conviction."_

_"Lâche-moi un peu."_

Et il m'a accompagné joyeusement pendant le cours, le ponctuant de quelques remarques. En fait on s'est fait longuement la conversation; s'il ne commentait pas ce que disait le professeur (au cas où; si je me faisait interroger) il me parlait de lui, puis un peu de la classe: une classe de lycée, quoi. Avec des anecdotes diverses et moi ça ne me disait rien. En même temps c'était parce que ma mémoire me parlait, elle était scindée... j'étais scindé en deux. Et encore, c'était sujet à débat entre nous.

_"Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'est pas plus complet que moi, tu es aussi un fragment, mais c'est toi qui as les commandes. C'est toi le cerveau. Tu as juste du mal à en reprendre toutes les fonctions, donc de fait je suis convaincu que tu n'es pas plus Sena Kobayakawa que je ne le suis."_

_"C'est rassurant..."_

_"C'est juste logique. Et si t'y mettais un peu plus de bonne volonté tu aurais déjà guéri, tes soit-disant problèmes n'en seraient plus, le véritable Sena Kobayakawa aurait refait son apparition et Eyeshield 21 serait depuis longtemps retourné s'entraîner comme un dingue pour le prochain tournoi. Oui, c'est à ce point-là, oui, c'est un passionné, oui, il a peur de rien et oui je vais continuer à répondre aux questions de ce genre même si tu ne me les as pas explicitement posées."_

_"Mais lâche-moi deux minutes!"_

_"Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a fait appel à moi."_

_"Oh ça va! J'ai jamais voulu ça!"_

_"Justement, le problème c'est que tu sais même pas c'que tu veux vraiment. Tu veux que 'tout rentre dans l'ordre'. Mais encore? C'est quoi pour toi, une vie dans laquelle Sena pourrait s'estimer heureux?"_

_"Là, tout de suite, une vie où il serait seul dans sa tête et où on l'emm... bêterait pas."_

_"Ouais, seul tout court quoi."_

_"J'ai pas dit ça..."_

_"C'est ce que la deuxième partie implique. Bon, au moins on fait quelques progrès."_

_"Arrête de me déconcentrer complètement du cours, s'il m'interroge j'arriverai à rien."_

_"Je m'en fous: moi j'entends tout ce qu'il dit, je suis, t'auras qu'à m'écouter quand il t'interrogera. Je penserai tout près, tu n'auras qu'à mettre des mots sur mes idées ou répéter mes phrases."_

_"Je le sens pas."_

_"Au contraire: je pense comme toi. Je _suis_ toi, alors tu n'auras aucun problème."_

_"Si tu le dis..." _je soupire, pour de vrai.

_"Je le dis et j'ai raison. Donc, où j'en étais... oui, mis à part la petite voix off que tu voudrais voir partir, qu'est-ce qu'il manque pour que tu sois un bon p'tit Sena, selon toi?"_

_"Mais je veux juste pouvoir être tranquille, qu'on me demande pas tant de trucs irréalisables... je voudrais pouvoir faire mes études peinard et jouer à la console à la maison, le soir."_

_"Un bon gros geek, quoi. Alors qu'il y a beaucoup mieux."_

_"Plus stressant, tu veux dire." _je rumine.

_"Non. Plus _palpitant_." _il objecte.

_"Question de point de vue."_

_"Mais c'est _ton_ point de vue, je te rappelle!"_

_"Comment ça pourrait être mon point de vue?!"_

_"Rah, c'que tu peux être chiant à te cabrer comme ça! Puisque je te dis que... et merde!"_

_"Quoi?!"_

_"Tu es tellement borné que j'en perds mes mots!"_

_"C'est la meilleure!"_

_"Mais c'est la vérité, bordel!"_

(ça sonne, je range mes affaires en gueulant en toute discrétion. C'est ma pause déjeuner)

_"Quelle vérité?! Plus je creuse moins je comprends, et même toi t'es pas foutu de m'expliquer!"_

_"Si au moins t'arrêtais __**un**__ de te voiler la face et __**deux**__ de te défiler à chaque fois ça changerai!"_

_"Tu dis n'importe quoi!"_

_"NON! Je dis la vérité, et tu le SAIS!"_

_"Alors QUOI, tu vas m'faire mariner pour me punir?!"_

_"Nan, je vais te le faire admettre et te forcer à faire face à tout ça."_

_"T'es marrant, toi... pff..." _je fatigue. Il prend le temps de se reposer lui aussi. Une fois à ma table, après avoir fait la queue, choisi mes plats et pris couverts et verre, il recommence.

_"Il te faut quoi pour... pour aller de l'avant?"_

_"Hein?"_

_"Qu'est-ce qui te permettrait de mieux appréhender le foot US?"_

_"À toi de me le dire: tu sais tout."_

_"Arrête ce genre de sarcasmes. Tu es tellement différent de ce que Sena est censé être que j'en ai plus l'habitude. DONC, que faut-il faire pour que tu puisses approcher le foot US avec plus de _quiétude_?"_

_"Rien."_

_"Rien?... ah, c'est à ce tacle que tu penses? Et pourtant tu l'as vu toi-même, tu t'es relevé ce jour-là. Tout seul, et t'es remonté..." _il dit, ignorant avec superbe mon mécontentement quant à l'emploi de la deuxième personne pour désigner eyeshield. Je dis (ou plutôt je pense)

_"Comment tu veux que je... m'enfin, ça sert à rien de me sortir ça puisque je comprends pas pourquoi il le fait! J'ai... j'ai pas cette passion qui le motive."_

_"Je sais..." _il se fait plus calme. _"Le problème, c'est de trouver comment te faire comprendre ça. C'est pas quelque chose qu'on assimile avec des mots..."_

_"Et le Sena qui est arrivé au lycée, il a fait comment pour devenir Eyeshield?"_

_"Ben... on lui a pas trop laissé le choix, il a été beaucoup poussé mais très rapidement il a décidé de rester, au début pour tester, et après pour jouer... du coup si tu veux vraiment redevenir toi et que tu penses ne jamais recouvrir la mémoire, il faudra en passer par là."_

_"Je préfère pas."_

_"Je l'sais, et pour être honnête je suis d'accord. Tout le monde se rendrait compte qu'il y a un problème avec Eyeshield 21 et ça causerait trop de problèmes."_

"Mhm..."

L'après-midi se fait plus calme. Il me laisse tranquille pour réfléchir sans me perturber et moi j'essaye de rependre un peu de contrôle sur moi-même. Je ne travaille même plus, je grifone sur mes cahiers pendant qu'il surveille le prof d'une oreille distraite. De la sorte, les cours m'ont paru infiniment longs. J'ai attendu la dernière sonnerie comme une délivrance.

Je marche donc, le deuxième "moi" réfléchissant dans son coin, en sourdine, quand j'entends une voix très grave m'appeler.

"Sena?"

Je me tourne. J'ai la trouille de ma vie.

Ce type est grand.

Ce type est taillé comme un roc.

Ce type fait la gueule.

Ce type me regarde.

(Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part)

_"Shin? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?"_

"Shin-san?" je fait, très étonné (le bourrin blanc qui a massacré Eyeshield pendant les matchs?)

"Tu te souviens de moi?"

(tout ceci se passe très vite:)

_"Eh, il est au courant?" _demande l'autre.

_"On dirait. Le pire c'est que je crois que je l'ai déjà vu..."_

_"Normal je le connais. Et pis déstresse il est gentil."_

_"Non, je veux dire dans mes souvenirs à moi, après l'accident quoi."_

_"Ah? Laisse-moi voir... oh, il était là le jour où tu... eh ben c'est pas très sympa de poser un lapin à tout le monde!"_

_"Oh, ça va hein!"_

_"C'est ta faute, pas la mienne. Bon, donc techniquement tu te souviens pas de lui. Dis-lui non et ne lui parle pas d'moi."_

_"Ben dans ce cas ne dis plus rien sinon je n'aurais pas l'air normal. Pour un amnésique."_

_"Ok."_

(Il ne s'est écoulé en réalité que deux-trois secondes grand maximoume)

"Non, désolé, rien ne m'est revenu. Quelques flashs, très rarement, et pas très concluants pour être honnête."

"Mais des bribes te sont revenues?"

"...oui, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, de quand ça date, de ce que ça représente... des miettes, quoi."

"C'est déjà ça. On peut toujours espérer que ta mémoire te revienne de façon exponentielle." Déclare-t-il d'un ton absolument neutre.

"Euh.. (le second Sena en guise d'au revoir me montre une courbe illustrant le dernier mot) oui... Tu allais quelque part?"

"Je passais prendre des nouvelles. Hiruma est très strict, il ne laisse rien filtrer, alors je me rends directement à la source."

"C'est sympa."

"Je sais que tu l'as oublié, mais tu es la seule personne capable de me faire repousser mes limites. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas l'idée que tu ne puisse pas remonter sur le terrain."

"Ah."

"Sans... (il cherche ses mots, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de lui, et articule péniblement) sans vouloir te mettre la pression."

"Euh... ouais. Tout le monde essaye de ne pas me mettre la pression en ce moment, mais c'est pas gagné. Bon, je t'emmène quelque part? Ou tu as une adresse dans le quartier?"

"Aucune. Et je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation."

"... t'es plutôt franc, toi." Je lui souris. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi froid qu'il en a l'air.

"Je n'ai rien à cacher."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et de me demander si justement ça lui arrive. Je me retiens de lui poser la question tandis qu'on avance.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Il dit d'un coup, détectant ma question muette.

"Non, c'est rien, c'est pas grave."

"Sérieusement?"

"Ben... je me demandais juste si tu faisais toujours cette tête."

Il me regarde, il est toujours aussi inexpressif. Le pire, c'est que tout ce qu'il a fait après, c'est hausser les épaules.

"C'est tout ce que ça te fait? Je veux dire, on dirait que tu fais la tête. Et c'est pas très rassurant."

"Ah bon?" (son visage commence à changer. Il est **un peu** étonné)

"Ben oui. J'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donne quand tu es en colère."

"Je ne m'énerve pas."

"Sans rire?"

"Pourquoi je rirais en m'énervant?"

"Mais non! Je... (il est grave ou quoi?) je veux dire, tu restes toujours aussi impassible?"

"Je ne m'énerve pas, je ne panique pas."

"Y'a bien au moins une chose sur terre qui te fasse marrer, nan?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Là, je dois dire que tu m'inquiètes un peu..." je fais une courte pause "Est-ce que ça t'arrive de t'amuser?"

"Quand ton équipe et la mienne sont montées sur le terrain. C'était grisant."

"Alors c'était vrai? Ce qu'on m'a dit, que tu ne faisais que du foot US."

"Oui."

"Donc, quand tu es sur le terrain, tu souris?"

"Non. Je reste concentré."

"Mais alors... mais... mais tu souris _jamais?!_"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne fais pas attention."

(On dirait un robot... _Qui_ a fait_ Quoi_ à ce pauvre gars?!)

"Bon, d'accord..." je dis en lâchant l'affaire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre? Sur moi?"

"Ce qu'on m'a dit, uniquement. Que tu étais doué au foot et pas doué avec la technologie... ça me fait penser, tu as un téléphone?"

"Non. Sakuraba en a un."

"Qui est Sakuraba?"

"Un ami. Nous travaillons dans la même équipe. Il se charge de me transmettre les messages."

"T'as pas de téléphone... c'est pas... eh mais tu sais te servir d'un téléphone au moins?"

"Non."

"Quoi?"

"Je ne sais pas me..."

"Non attends, c'est pas vrai, tu me fais marcher!" Je dis en m'arrêtant sur le trottoir, consterné, la tête basculée en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder. Son visage de marbre est légèrement détendu par le fait qu'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi j'insiste autant sur cette affaire de téléphone. Il dit:

"C'est la vérité."

"C'est pas vrai."

"Si."

"Non, c'est pas vrai."

"Je ne sais pas comment marchent les téléphones."

"Arrête. Attends. Là, on va ici, on va commander un truc... T'as faim?"

"Non, je ne mange qu'aux repas."

"Un petit verre alors?"

"De l'eau."

"Non... c'est pas possible..."

"Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible?"

"Tu vas me dire que tu bois _que_ de l'eau!"

"Parfois du jus de fruit, si besoin. Pour combler certains manques, éviter les carences."

"T'as une caméra sur toi?"

"Pourquoi faire?"

"Une caméra cachée."

"Où ça?"

"Laisse tomber. Bonjour madame, une table pour deux s'il vous plait!"

La dame nous indique une table en terrasse, on s'assied et elle attend pour prendre les commandes. Bon, au moins si _Shin-sama_ n'a pas d'argent, j'aurais forcément assez pour payer sa commande...

"De l'eau minérale."

"Très bien, et vous?"

"Un beignet et un Fanta. Merci! Bon, alors, regarde."

Je sors mon téléphone.

"Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose?"

"C'est... un téléphone?"

"Ouiii, un téléphone portable! Tu sais comment on l'ouvre?"

"On tire dessus?"

"P... pas tout à fait... dis, tu casses beaucoup de choses?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr de le savoir. Je ne me rends pas compte, mais Sakuraba me dit toujours que je casse tout."

"T'as une forte poigne?"

"Assez."

"Assez comment?"

"Pour beaucoup de choses."

"Voilà vos commandes!"

Elle les pose, je dis merci et je réfléchis. Je cherche dans mon sac.

"Bon, alors... ah, ça c'est une règle que j'ai trouvée c'matin... ouais mais elle est en métal," je dis en la posant. Attends, je vais trouver autre chose..."

"Pourquoi faire?" il me demande alors que je me penche à nouveau.

"Pour tester ta poigne... Alors..."

**TAC!**

Je me relève. Il a cassé la règle. J'ai un blanc.

"Désolé." il fait. Je lève la tête vers lui. Il est toujours aussi impassible. Il poursuit:

"J'ai cru qu'elle était souple."

"... t'as... t'essayais même pas de la casser?"

"J'ai de la force, je m'entretiens."

Je me suis alors rappelé d'Hiruma-san me disant que la vie de Shin _gravitait_ autour du foot US, d'où un entraînement quasi permanent...

"... d'accord... Ok. On va faire un autre test avant le téléphone." je range la règle brisée et prends la canette de Fanta.

"Tu sais comment ça s'ouvre, hein?"

"Oui."

"T'as déjà essayé?"

"Quelques fois. Je ne faisais pas assez attention donc par moments je l'ouvrais n'importe comment et j'en mettais partout."

"Bon, on va voir ça tout en douceur. Tu la tiens sans la serrer, tu soulèves délicatement la languette et tu la pousse sans forcer. But de l'opération, ne pas broyer la canette en l'ouvrant."

"Si tu veux..."

Il la prend. Je vois déjà ses doigts s'enfoncer dans le métal fin.

"Attention, tu la froisse!" Je m'exclame. Mais c'est vrai qu'il va m'en foutre partout, l'animal!

"Ah bon?"

"Là, regarde!"

"Pourtant je fais attention.."

"Essaye de faire ta main rigide, mais pas serrée autour. Comme un pot, pas une grosse pince..." (comme ces crabes capables de broyer une noix de coco)

"Comme ça?"

"Oui, elle ne bougera pas. Maintenant, tu décolles la languette, tu la soulève doucement pour pas la casser. Sans enfoncer le métal en dessous."

"J'arrive pas à l'attraper... Mon doigt passe pas."

"Ne forces pas! Tu vas faire un trou d'dans!" (dans la canette, s'entend)

"Ah bon?"

"Ben tu l'as déjà déformée dessus, tu l'as enfoncée, y'a un creux sous ton index."

"Hm... c'est très complexe..."

"Mais non, rien de plus qu'une affaire de doigté, tu vas y arriver! Essaye de la soulever un peu avec ton ongle."

"Il est trop court."

"Essaye quand même, tu vas voir."

"Tu es sûr?"

"De toute façon je crois que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi à ce sujet, sans vouloir te vexer."

"Non, c'est indéniable." il fait. Ça l'a même pas vexé du tout. Il recommence.

"C'est bon, tu l'as! Soulève là très doucement pour pas qu'elle glisse, voilà, c'est bon, lâche-là!"

Il lâche.

"Non, pas la canette!"

Je rigole et en même temps je me rends compte que d'autres personnes rigolent à côté.

"Bon, on continue, tiens la canette sans la broyer."

"Je l'ai."

"Maintenant que t'as décollé la languette, tu peux mettre le doigt en dessous et la faire basculer."

"C'est fragile?"

"De partout. Fait-là pivoter sur son axe, la fixation. Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un faire?"

"Oui, mais souvent trop rapidement."

"Pas grave. Vas-y doucement... voilà comme ça, parfait! Encore un peu!"

"Elle commence à déchirer le..."

"C'est normal" je le coupe: "t'arrêtes pas, met-là à l'horizontale."

"Comme ça?"

Pschit!

Ça y est. Shin a ouvert une canette. TADAAAAM!

"Eh ben vooooiiiilà!"

"J'ai... j'ai réussi..."

"Ben dis donc, si c'est comme ça que tu te réjouis, j'ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit être à ton anniversaire!"

À côté, on nous applaudit timidement tandis que Shin-san a l'air absorbé par sa canette – enfin la mienne – comme si... enfin je sais pas, on dirait qu'il réalise quelque chose, ou qu'il réfléchit intensément.

"Dis, c'est quand même pas la première fois que t'y arrive?"

"Si. C'est la première fois que je le fais tout à fait normalement."

"T'es pas banal, toi..." je fais en prenant ma canette pour me servir un verre tant que c'est frais. Shin-san prend alors sa petite bouteille et l'ouvre.

**SCHRACK!**

Il a la bouteille dans une main, le goulot et le bouchon dans l'autre. Le silence qui règne est limite funèbre. Je dis d'une voix d'outre-tombe:

"T'as dévissé dans le mauvais sens."

"Mince... j'avais oublié."

"De quoi?"

"Je n'arrive pas non plus à déboucher certaines bouteilles."

Le silence se poursuit, personne ne parle dans la pièce (on se sent seul, quelques fois..)

"Shin-san... Y'a-t-il une seule chose que tu sache faire sans rien casser? Manuellement?"

"M'habiller, mettre mes chaussures, utiliser le matériel de sport dans une certaine mesure..."

"C'est quoi la pire boulette que t'aie jamais fait?"

"Boulette?"

"Gaffe, bévue, bêtise..."

"J'ai cassé une auto."

Une auto. Il a pété une bagnole à lui tout seul.

Je veux même pas savoir comment.

(non en fait si j'en meurs d'envie) (et toute la salle d'ailleurs. Je jette un coup d'œil et en effet ils sont très intéressés.)

"Une auto?..."

"Oui."

"Tu voulais la casser ou... la réparer?"

"La pousser. Elle avait calé. Ils m'ont dit de pousser fort pour la faire aller vite. J'étais derrière, je n'ai pas pu voir qu'il y avait un obstacle."

"... ...d'accord. Et si jamais quelqu'un t'énerve, il se passe quoi?"

(Les gens blêmissent, je le sens)

"Je ne me suis jamais énervé. Je te l'ai dit:" Il me rappelle en buvant un peu. "je ne m'énerve pas."

"Très juste. Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour tout l'Japon. À la tienne."

On trinque, pendant ce temps quelques clients désertent la terrasse pour le bar. En même temps ils avaient qu'à pas écouter, les aut' gens, d'abord.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Mamori-chan, Suzuna-chan et moi, on sortait profiter de l'après-midi après un peu d'archivage au QG quand j'ai entendu la voix d'Ikkyu-sempai, quelque part au loin.

"Montaaaaaaaa!"

"Hm? Ikkyu-san?"

"Quoi?" a fait Suzuna.

"Tu l'as pas entendu?"

"Je suis là, bande de crétins!" il fait, beaucoup plus proche. Juste après il me choppait énergiquement par les épaules.

"T'as pas vu Shin?"

"Shin-san? Pourquoi? Oh, salut Sakuraba-san!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" a demandé Mamori-chan. Ça a tout juste calmé Ikkyu. Sakuraba nous a expliqué:

"Je ne l'ai pas vu partir, il a profité d'un moment d'inattention, je suis désolé... je crois que Shin est parti voir Sena..."

"Sena?"

"Pourquoi faire?"

"Ben pour lui parler, voir comment ça va, vous savez on n'a pas trente-six mille solutions, nous, pour avoir des nouvelles..."

Sur ce, Riku-kun, qu'on avait pas vu arriver du tout, a chopé Sakuraba par le col et l'a forcé à descendre la tête jusqu'à hauteur de son visage.

"_Tu l'as laissé faire?!_"

"Oh, Riku-kun? Tu es là aussi?"

"Salut, Mamori-san, oui, je passais faire un petit coucou, j'avais pas mal de temps. _Et toi, t'as quoi pour ta défense?_"

"Mais comment t'aurais voulu que je le retienne, de toute façon?!"

"Hm... très juste."

"Alors on fait quoi?" je demande, histoire qu'on avance. Ikkyu me fait:

"Dis, tu sais pas où il va après les cours?"

"Ben ça dépend: soit il est rentré directement chez lui, soit il a croisé Shin sur le chemin. Par contre je le vois mal l'emmener dans sa chambre... Peut-être le petit restaud du coin?" Je propose. Les filles approuvent vivement. Du coup, y'a moi, les deux nanas, Ikkyu-san, Sakuraba-san et Riku-kun qui partons en route. On regarde vite fait, un peu en catimini (tous les passants sont perplexes) avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

"Pas ici, on dirait."

"Attendez... eh, je sais! Venez!"

Je me magne, tout le monde se dépêche derrière (encore heureux que les filles n'aient pas de talons aiguilles) et là

"Stooop!"

Ils ont presque tous pilés dans mon dos avant qu'on se réfugie vers un angle de mur. Shin-san est là, assis, not' copain debout à côté: un beignet qu'il a entamé dans une main, l'autre montrant certaines touches de son téléphone que Shin tient devant lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent?" fait Ikkyu.

"Chuuuut!" a râlé Riku, qui ne comprenait pas plus, selon moi. Mais au moins on entendait quand même. Sena s'exclame gentiment:

"Pas si fort, j'te dis! C'est une touche de clavier, pas un test pour les articulations!"

"Je sais, mais c'est vraiment très difficile. Je fais de mon mieux pour doser."

Sena se marre. En fait, on s'inquiétait un peu pour rien. Il a l'air de s'amuser comme un gamin. Riku et moi, on s'est rendu compte qu'on s'était fait la même réflexion quand on s'est regardé avec un air d'ahuris.

"Bon, maintenant appuie là, deux fois."

"Deux fois?"

"Oui, comme tout à l'heure, sinon tu auras le mauvais caractère et il faudra encore effacer. Donc tu recommences: assez vite pour avoir le bon caractère, et pas trop fort pour pouvoir réutiliser la touche à l'avenir."

"Comme... comme ça?"

"Presque. T'as pas assez appuyé, la touche ne s'est pas enfoncée."

"Mais tu m'as dit de ne pas la casser."

"Oui, d'appuyer, d'enfoncer cette touche sans la péter. Si, je t'assure, c'est pas dur!"

"Montre-moi." qu'il fait en lui tendant le téléphone. On dirait qu'il a beaucoup de mal.

Sena, un quart de seconde étonné, reprend une bouchée de beignet, prend le téléphone de l'autre main et fait jouer son pouce sur les touches du clavier à la manière de ceux qui ont l'habitude des sms: c'est-à-dire très vite. Après quoi il donne son téléphone à Shin-san qui lit le texte, l'air toujours aussi... ben... comme d'hab' quoi.

"Tu vois? Si je peux y arriver, tu peux le faire aussi!"

"Pas si sûr, il y a des choses que tu sais faire que je ne parviendrais jamais à réaliser..."

Sena, peut-être un brin, gentiment agacé lève les bras au ciel avant qu'ils tapent ses cuisses, manquant de peu de faire tomber son donut. Il rétorque:

"C'est pas une question de technique, m'enfin! Des millions et des millions de personnes savent comment faire, alors je vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais pas!"

"Des millions?"

"Assurément. Tout le monde sait se servir d'un téléphone portable, de nos jours."

"Même les plus petits?"

"Y'en a qui ont un téléphone à dix ans, et il apprennent vite pourtant." il s'assied.

"C'est tout de même étrange... pourquoi je n'y arrive pas?"

Sena pouffe en reprenant du beignet. On est au spectacle.

"Ben j'ai comme l'impression que tu vis trop en marge de la société. Du coup t'es en décalage."

"En décalage?"

Sena le lui assure en opinant énergiquement du chef tout en mâchant. Shin fait plus bas:

"Peut-être... oui..."

"C'est parce que tu passes ton temps à penser foot. Si tu t'ouvrais un peu au monde extérieur, tu saurais beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais rien d'autre que ce qui peut t'aider au foot US, et uniquement ça. Mais tu comptes faire quoi, plus tard?"

"Comme métier? Passer pro."

"Ah, oui. Bon ben après?"

"Après quoi?"

"Quand tu seras trop vieux pour le foot, t'y a pensé?"

Shin a comme un gros blanc. Il regarde bêtement le téléphone de Sena comme si la réponse allait s'afficher à l'écran.

"T'y a jamais réfléchi?"

"Non. De toute façon c'est une perte de temps sachant tout ce que j'ai à faire."

"Une perte de temps vis-à-vis de tes responsabilités de joueur?"

"Exact."

Sena a une sorte de petit sourire en coin. Il se penche.

"Pourtant, aujourd'hui t'es pas à l'entraînement. T'es juste en train de perdre ton temps avec un amnésique qui t'apprend à te servir d'un téléphone."

Il le regarde (on le regarde) et l'amnésique reprend une bouchée de beignet, confiant et malicieux. Shin-san a l'air de prendre cet argument en considération.

"Tu fais juste comme ça t'arrange, et comme penser à un avenir si lointain t'ennuie, tu préfères te focaliser sur le foot. Ça se comprend, mais t'as pas l'impression que c'est risqué, de centrer ta vie entière là-dessus sans même prendre conscience des choses qui t'entourent? Tu te laisse guider, quoi."

"Comment ça, guider?"

"Ben par Sakuraba, déjà, tu m'as dit que ce Sakuraba prenait tes messages. Donc tu dépend déjà de lui. Ensuite, je suppose que tu laisses le soin à ton coach de prendre des décisions sans même y réfléchir de ton côté, probablement même que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid. Et tes parents, aussi, enfin là c'est pure spéculation, si ça se trouve, t'es pas le genre à laisser tes parents décider pour toi. Peut-être même qu'ils préféreraient que tu te centres sur tes études, mais tu leur tiens tête. Si c'est le cas, oublie ce que j'ai dit."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ça prouve que tu fais des choix. Tu décide d'où tu veux aller."

Il achève son beignet. Il cherche autour de lui; on se tasse pour pas se faire repérer, il appelle juste une serveuse. Pour un autre beignet.

"Tu devrais éviter, c'est très calorique."

"Peut-être, mais je m'en fiche un peu. Je préfère encore manger comme ça plutôt que de centrer mes repas sur le sport. Je veux manger ce que je veux et à ma faim."

"Soit. Mais ça reste extrêmement sucré."

"Ben tant mieux! En ce moment, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je soit bourré de sucres que pas assez, figure-toi. Alors un beignet de plus ou un de moins..."

"Comment ça, en ce moment? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ton amnésie?"

"Ben... ...c'est plus sûr."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

(... il est vraiment pas dupe, le Shin-san)

Sena soupire.

"Les quelques rares flash que j'ai, en général sont accompagnés d'effets secondaires... peu pratiques."

"Comme?"

"Des vertiges, par exemple. Alors si en plus j'ai le ventre vide, t'imagines bien que c'est dur de faire semblant."

"Comment ça, semblant?"

"Ben parce que si ça m'arrive au lycée, faut que je fasse gaffe à ce que les autres élèves et les profs s'en rendent pas compte!"

"Oh..."

"Ben oui... d'autant plus que les profs, c'est vrai que ça va mieux si on les met au courant mais du coup même s'ils le voulaient ils ne pourraient pas se comporter comme ils le devraient en temps normal, et la meilleure chance que j'aie de retrouver ma mémoire, c'est bien d'être dans un environnement familier."

"Je vois... Il y a peut-être quelque chose qu'on peut faire?"

"Là? Pas vraiment. Je me débrouille avec les archives du club."

"Mais tu ne t'es jamais rendu sur place, non?"

"Sur place?"

"Viens, je vais te montrer."

"Euh... j'arrive."

Il sort son porte-monnaie pour régler l'addition, nous on se concerte.

"On fait quoi? On les suit?"

"Ben évidement!" râle Suzuna. "Sena peut partir en crise n'importe quand, alors si Shin compte l'emmener dans un endroit évocateur, il faut être sûr qu'il aille bien!"

"Ouais, bien vu, alors **_on fonce_**!" j'ai dit.

"Noooon!" a continué Riku à voix basse. "si on se fait repérer, imaginez un peu sa réaction!"

"On reste en retrait!" a conclu Mamori-chan et sans nous laisser le temps d'en dire plus elle a commencé la filature.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Le métro roule bien. Heureusement même si Shin n'a pas le sens de l'orientation, il semble avoir la mémoire des adresses, alors je le suis sans broncher. On descend au bout de cinq-dix minutes, je ne sais pas trop combien de stations (j'ai pas regardé...) et je continue à le suivre. Sur un côté, près du mur, alors qu'on remonte les marches; je vois une petite bande: capuches et têtes baissées. Le genre de types qu'avant, j'aurais du prendre un soin extrême d'éviter, sous peine de me faire choper, racketter ou autre. Mais là c'est différent...

Je me rapproche un peu de Shin-san, au cas où. Quelque part, être avec lui a un côté très rassurant.

Et finalement, on est arrivés. Un immense stade, vide. Le soir tombe.

"Ça te dit quelque chose?"

Pas vraiment. Pourtant, j'ai le coeur qui bat très fort. Plus vite. Ça m'empêche aussi de me concentrer.

"Viens."

Je le suis, on se rapproche assez lentement pendant que j'essaye de comprendre. Mais j'ai juste le coeur qui bat, les muscles qui frémissent alors que je n'ai pas froid. Je sens quelque chose se serrer sensiblement dans ma poitrine, peut-être la trachée, au niveau des poumons... comme quand je cours jusqu'à être hors d'haleine. On arrive. Je n'ai que ces sensations mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'un prélude. Je suis Shin-san dans le couloir qui nous mène au terrain. Comment je sais que c'est celui-là? Je le sais, c'est tout. Je connais ces couloirs. Les vestiaires sont là. C'est là que l'équipe se changeait. Et c'est cet embranchement qu'on empruntait pour aller sur le terrain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que j'ai raison. On marche lentement alors que je vois trouble.

Ma vision s'assombrit. Un bruit ténu se fait entendre. Les exclamations de la foule me parviennent, elles sont étouffées par la distance et le souvenir. Je connais cet endroit, ce bout de couloir. J'y étais, comme maintenant. De la lumière me parvenait du dehors. Il y faisait jour, il y avait foule.

Il y avait moi et Mamori-neechan.

Soudain, les lieux me paraissent plus rouges... J'ai retiré mon casque. Je le tiens à la main.

Mon coeur bat plus fort.

Je me suis entendu dire son nom. L'appeler. Elle répond. Elle m'a vu. Elle se tait. Elle ne comprend pas. Je lui ai répondu des choses, des choses que si on me les avait dites plus tôt, je n'en aurait pas compris un traître mot. Et pourtant...

Pourtant si je fais le vide, si je me contente d'écouter...

"Sena?"

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Je regarde Shin-san qui me fixait intensément depuis tout à l'heure, et qui continue. J'ai le coeur battant, je ne peux rien lui répondre, j'ai besoin de quelques secondes pour me reconnecter à la réalité parfaitement silencieuse. Reprendre mon souffle.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?"

J'acquiesce. "Oui, désolé."

Il me regarde encore un peu avant de se retourner vers le stade. J'ai perdu la sensation, c'est vraiment dommage. C'était plus puissant. Ce n'était pas un flash-back ordinaire. Ce n'était pas qu'une vidéo, de simples images dont je me serait souvenu. C'était des sensations, des impressions...

Un _état d'esprit_.

La sortie se précise. Elle débouche directement sur le terrain. Je le sais.

Quoique quand j'arrive, je me rends compte que le terrain est... grand. Beaucoup plus grand en vrai, en tout cas plus impressionnant ainsi que depuis une caméra.

Et je me rends compte qu'il y a des gens.

Je m'approche sans comprendre, sans même _essayer_ de comprendre. Mon rythme cardiaque a doublé de vitesse comme tous ces gens qui courent, qui piétinent l'herbe. L'un d'eux a le ballon, il fonce comme une fusée pour passer les autres qui se jettent dans sa direction. Il y en a partout, de toutes les couleurs, des blancs et bleus, des rouges et noirs, des jaunes et verts, des blancs et rouges... ils apparaissent sans prévenir, créant des mêlées puissantes, familières mais confuses. Tandis que je reconnais malgré moi tous les visages que je peux enfin voir, d'ici, tous ces visages connus sur lesquels je ne peux pourtant pas mettre de noms, ormis Riku-kun qui me parait transfiguré.

Tout comme moi, que je viens de voir filer à l'instant, un hasard de l'éclairage m'ayant fait voir au travers de la visière, révélant un regard presque carnassier.

Et là, j'ai vu les tacles.

Je venais seulement de remarquer les tacles, les plaquages. Un peu trop tard.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

J'observais le terrain en me demandant ce que Sena pouvait bien y voir avant de le regarder à nouveau. Il était complètement absorbé, encore une fois, par une contemplation que je n'ai pas comprise. Comme si devant lui se déroulait un spectacle qu'il était seul à voir. Ses pupilles oscillaient légèrement pour capter de nombreux détails tandis qu'il tournait plus rarement, lentement, la tête pour balayer tout le terrain du regard. Et ça a changé.

Ses pupilles se sont soudainement rétractées et même si c'était infime, il y avait un changement d'expression sur son visage. Je l'ai attrapé avant qu'il ne tombe sur les genoux. Il se tenait l'abdomen en suffocant. Un râle de douleur. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je le tint à genoux et j'attendis. Ça lui passerait forcément.

Forcément...

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

J'attrapais Riku sans ménagements et je le bâillonnais. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces et me donna des coups en essayant de me mordre. Les autres n'ont pas compris, sauf Mamori-neechan et Suzuna-chan qui connaissaient mieux le blème. Elles m'ont aidé à le ramener et Riku a préféré s'abstenir de leur faire mal. Il a préféré pester de toutes ses forces à voix basse:

"Mais _Pourquoi_?!"

"Tu préfères qu'il reste amnésique toute sa vie?!" j'ai répondu. "T'as pas vu tout à l'heure que Shin l'avait déconcentré?! Il faut pas intervenir, ou alors il faut **pas** être plus d'un à la fois!"

Mais ce fut la voix cassée de Mamori qui l'a calmé.

"C'est le seul moyen qu'on aie pour qu'il... qu'il puisse guérir..."

On a finit par suivre son regard embué: Sena était assis par terre et reprenait son souffle, Shin-san lui maintenait le dos, patient. On l'a même entendu s'excuser en lui tapotant l'épaule, qu'il ne savait pas que ça aurait cet effet. J'ajoutai, pour clore le sujet:

"C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire."

Plus tard, on marchait pour rentrer chez nous, ralliant une gare éloignée au cas où, pour ne pas croiser Shin-san et Sena quand Ikkyu-sempai m'a demandé:

"Et au fait, la finale de votre tournoi, c'est quand? À la fin de la semaine, non?"

"Oui, le dernier match est pour dimanche."

"Et vous avez mis Sena-kun au courant?" nous a demandé Sakuraba-san. Je savais que la question viendrait. J'ai répondu "Non."

"Quoi? Il sait rien?"

"Il m'a demandé. J'ai dû le baratiner. Hiruma a dit qu'il fallait pas qu'il y pense. Donc soit il se dit que ça n'a toujours pas commencé, soit cette histoire de tournoi lui est complètement sortie de la tête."

Maintenant que j'y repense, on avait eu une conversation sur le mensonge, entre potes.

J'avais raison, au final. Ça m'emmerde franchement d'avoir menti. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire en attendant?...


	8. Chapter 7: Un ami

Voilà la suite! La galère pour trouver un titre à ce chapitre! Il se passe pas grand chose là-dedans (sauf à la fin) mais l'ambiance est meilleure ^^ enjoy tout le monde!

* * *

"Ça ira?"

"Oui. Merci. À plus tard!"

Je m'en vais sur un sourire reconnaissant bien qu'assez fatigué. J'ai mal partout, de sorte que si je restreins mes mouvements tout va bien, mais plus je bouge, plus je fais des gestes amples, plus j'ai mal. Mais c'est supportable. Et pour ce que j'ai vu, je pense que ça en vaut la peine. La petite voix se manifeste enfin.

_"Je suis désolé, c'était pas moi, c'est... c'est parti tout seul, j'ai rien pu faire."_

_"C'est pas grave."_

Je me tais, je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. L'autre Sena est resté silencieusement gêné tout le trajet du retour, sachant qu'il devait se taire tant que Shin-san était là.

_"Tu supportes?"_

_"Ben... je fais comme je peux. C'est demain que ça va être plus difficile d'être impassible, je pense."_

_"Oui..."_

_"Dis, dans le couloir... qu'est-ce que j'ai vu?"_

_"..."_

_"Ben alors?"_

_"C'est assez... particulier. Attends au moins d'être à la maison, tu veux bien?"_

_"D'accord."_

"Ah, te revoilà, on s'inquiétait! On était sur le point de t'appeler! Où tu étais?"

"Euh... avec un ami. On a beaucoup discuté."

"Je suis d'accord pour que tu voies des gens, mais préviens-nous, au moins!"

"Désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer."

"Et ça va?"

"Boui, un peu fatigué, c'est tout."

"Bon, eh bien viens manger et après tu iras te coucher."

"Oui p'pa."

_"Pouh, j'ai cru que ça finirai jamais, ce dîner. Alors, tu m'expliques?"_

_"Hm... Bon, assieds-toi."_

Je m'assieds et j'attends. Et là... j'ai cessé de voir ma chambre. Je suis debout, sur mes deux pieds, dans le couloir. Devant moi, c'est très lumineux. Mais cette fois je vois tellement mieux...

Je sentais mon coeur battre jusque dans mes tempes et entendais le bruit diffus de la foule au dehors. Mes poignets engourdis ont remué, mes doigts se sont ouverts et j'ai levé les mains jusqu'à mon visage, devant mes yeux, j'ai vu les gants se poser sur le casque, le soulever, je l'ai senti glisser sur mes cheveux en même temps qu'une chaleur envahissait ma poitrine. Je voyais clair, maintenant que la visière n'était plus devant moi. Je n'entendais plus la foule. Je sentais mon coeur frapper plus fort. Lentement. Je tenais mon casque entre mes mains. Je savais... je savais ce que je devais faire. Ce que j'allais faire.

Et pourquoi.

"Mamori.. neechan..."

Elle s'est tournée, elle m'a vu.

Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait jamais su avant ce jour que _c_'était moi.

"Sena... qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sena?..."

Lentement, je défaisais les attaches de l'eyeshield. Mes mains ne tremblaient pas.

"Le football américain... c'est trop dangereux..."

J'entendis l'eyeshield tomber au sol. Je m'étais excusé. J'étais déjà parti. Le présentateur avait déjà commencé à annoncer mon arrivée. Sur le point de donner mon nom de code, il se ravise au moment où j'émerge de la fumée, au galop.

Sûr de moi, malgré ce coeur qui frappait à m'en faire mal. Sûr de moi, malgré le lycée tout entier dans les gradins. Sans peur aucune, malgré tous ces gens qui entendirent enfin mon vrai nom, pour la première fois.

S'ensuivit un silence peu commun, peu commode, mais prévisible. Une stupeur générale. Un ébahissement compréhensible. C'est alors que j'entendis une voix crier. Une voix, ou un appel, un cri prolongé, aigu, et qui résonna dans tout le stade.

Suzuna-chan...

"_SEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

Je la vis, au loin. Je crois... qu'elle souriait? Mais pas le temps de comprendre, je sentais déjà le sol sous mes pieds qui tremblait. Un séisme... et des cris?

Le sol tremblait sous les exclamations de la foule._ Il vibre sous mes pieds, l'onde remonte jusqu'à mes chevilles, tout le long de mes jambes._

Et j'entendis mon nom. Encore et encore.

C'est tout Deimon qui m'appelait.

"Sena?"

"Hiii!"

Je me tourne. Papa a légèrement poussé la porte, sans bruit. Il m'a fait la trouille de ma vie.

Bon, d'accord, la _énième_ trouille de ma vie.

"Quoi?"

"Rien, je passais voir comment ça allait..."

"Euh... ça va, j'étais juste dans mes pensées... nan'demonai.."

"D'accord. N'oublie pas d'aller te coucher."

"Hai!"

Papa s'en va, je soupire. Puis je ramène mes genoux à moi.

...

Et je souris bêtement.

_"Ce fut un des plus grand moment de l'an passé. Pour moi en tout cas."_

_"Je me doute, oui... se faire acclamer par tous ces gens..."_

_"Ouais. Mais c'est surtout quand le sol s'est mit à trembler que ça m'a secoué!"_

_"Ouais!"_

On reste un moment plongés dans ce souvenir qu'il a réussi à me faire partager, puisque de mon côté je l'ai récupéré, maintenant. Tous les deux, on partage le même enthousiasme. Bien qu'il soit légèrement différent, il est aussi semblable que pour deux jumeaux. En fait on dirait que "l'autre" se rapproche enfin de moi, dans l'émotion de ce souvenir. Il admet alors:

_"Oui, c'est vrai... quelque part, c'était très embarrassant!"_

On rit alors tous deux, moi me retenant pour ne pas faire de bruit qui alerte mes parents (manquerait plus qu'ils apprennent que je suis schizo!) avant de me calmer, de redevenir pensif.

_"Dis... je sais que ça doit faire longtemps, mais tu m'avais dit que tu savais pourquoi..."_

_"Pourquoi quoi?"_

_"Pourquoi je recouvrais la mémoire de cette façon. Pourquoi rien ne me revient si ce n'est les tacles, les plaquages."_

_"Oui, curieuse façon de te motiver à reprendre une vie normale, hein? Ben... comment dire? Pour faire simple, tout est de la faute de ta peur maladive de te faire taper d'ssus."_

_"... gné ?"_

_"Oui. Quand tu es revenu à toi, après l'accident, et que tu es arrivé à Deimon, comme à chaque rentrée scolaire ton premier souci a été de déceler les dangers: qui étaient, selon toi, les brutes locales. Et quand tu as pris conscience du club et de ce qu'on y faisait, tu t'en es énormément méfié. Et tu étais prêt à tout pour savoir où, ou plutôt qui il fallait éviter. C'était pas loin de devenir une obsession, mais le problème c'est qu'en même temps de vouloir savoir tu repoussais le club et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait. Donc tu refusais de te souvenir des Devil Bat, mais la phobie des coups virait tellement à l'obsession que quand tu voyais un joueur de foot US, ta mémoire commençait déjà à réagir, et quand ton instinct de survie te faisait te dire qu'il était dangereux, ou quand tu en avais la preuve, la trouille monstre que tu avais de te faire frapper, au lieu de te protéger, ne faisait que tirer encore plus fort sur le souvenir des coups... je sais pas si t'as tout suivi.."_

_"T'es en train de me dire que je me rappelais volontairement des baffes que je me suis pris?"_

_"Exactement, précisément parce que ça te faisait flipper et que tu voulais être prévenu. Enfin je crois. Et dans le même temps, comme tu te disais (à raison, c'est un peu vrai) que le club était à l'origine de tous les coups reçus et de tous les dangers physiques, tu refusais instinctivement de t'en rappeler, d'où ce tri sélectif des plus bizarres. En fait tu aurais pu guérir facilement, je pense, si tu n'avais pas commencé à prendre peur d'entrée de jeu."_

_"Mais... mais c'est bien comme ça que tout a commencé, non?"_

_"Certes, Sena n'était pas très chaud à ses débuts de joueur et ça se comprend. Mais, comme ils disent souvent au club: "Sena restera toujours Sena." Tu n'est pas l'étudiant qui est arrivé en début de première année de lycée, mais Eyeshield 21 qui a oublié qui il est. La différence entre toi avant et toi maintenant c'est qu'Eyeshield, celui qui t'impressionne est toujours là, quelque part en toi. Il est toujours présent. La preuve c'est bien qu'instinctivement t'as réussi un Devil 4 Dimension sans l'aide de personne."_

_"Un _Quoi_?"_

_"Quand tu as fuit les frères Haha, que tu as reculé avec des pas de côté très rapides."_

_"Ah, ça a un nom?"_

_"Oui, je t'expliquerai. Bref, le fait est que tu l'as utilisé sans aucun problème, au feeling, comme si tu étais normal. Quoique si tu étais vraiment normal, tu saurais qu'un Devil 4 Dimension, c'était un peu exagéré pour une situation comme celle-là, y'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant..."_

_"Mais alors... je fais quoi pour que ça rentre dans l'ordre? Pour redevenir comme avant?"_

Il soupire.

_"Voilà, c'est ça que je me demande depuis tout à l'heure. Il faudrait que tu passes au dessus de tes peurs et que tu leurs fasse face, ça marcherai probablement, mais tu peux tout simplement pas arrêter d'avoir les chocottes, c'est pas un truc qui se fait sur commande. Alors je cherche un moyen de te faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas à s'en faire."_

_"Comment ça, pas à s'en faire?"_

_"Ben oui! Tu te rappelles bien de l'efficacité du Devil 4 Dimension? Hein? C'était du gâteau de le passer une fois qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, on est d'accord?"_

_"Beuh... oui.."_

_"Alors du coup, dis-toi bien que tu échappe à 80% des joueurs de foot US qui veulent t'attraper."_

_"Quatre-ving pourcent?"_

_"Au moins. Et je précise qu'ils n'ont même pas le pouvoir de t'effleurer."_

_"C'est des conneries!"_

_"Non, c'est du... de.. de la technique. Ou du talent. Enfin merde, quoi, c'est juste un _**écrasant**_ écart de niveau entre eux et toi. Ah, non, ne recommence pas avec cet air apitoyé! Oh que si, tu en as les moyens! Rah, la là, si ça continue il va vraiment falloir que je te place en situation réelle pour que tu t'en rendes compte une bonne fois pour toutes."_

_"Mais de toute façon, parmi ces joueurs, il y en a à peu près 20, 10% au moins..."_

_"Oh, à dire vrai, tu peux arrondir à 5% je pense."_

_"BREF, il y en a toujours un paquet bien réparti dans plusieurs équipes qui peut m'avoir et m'éclater, non?"_

_"Bah évidemment qu'oui, et puis tu le sais, puisque tu as des souvenirs qui en témoignent. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire dire?"_

_"... ben..."_

_"Ah, tu vois? T'espères juste que je soie obligé de te donner raison! Eh bah non, gros malin! Si tu veux savoir ma pensée sur ces défenseurs barjos et leurs plaquages de tueurs, je vais te dire que c'est pas la mer à boire. Sachant que t'as des protections, que tu sais à quoi t'attendre et que t'as vu pire, c'est supportable. Et l'esprit d'équipe t'aide à te remettre debout."_

_"Attends, je t'arrête sur deux points: où est-ce que j'ai connu bien pire? Et deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que tu entends par esprit d'équipe? Je te rappelle que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, psychologiquement parlant! J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on ressent, de ce que ça fait et de ce que ça peut permettre de faire!"_

J'avais marqué deux points, pour cette fois.

_"Hm... moui.." _il a admit.

_"Je répète ma question: Qui, de toute ma scolarité précédant le lycée, m'en a fait plus baver qu'un seul de ces sadomasochistes?"_

Il ne relève pas le dernier terme (qui bizarrement avait l'air de stimuler son humour plutôt que son amertume) et réfléchit à la question. Soudainement, en occultant ce que me disent mes yeux et en me focalisant sur ses pensées, j'y discerne des vieilles "connaissances", des gens d'avant le lycée, souvenirs qu'il puise... Dans _ma _mémoire! La surprise me tient en place pendant un moment, tandis qu'il "scanne" tout ce qu'il peut aussi vite qu'il peut, alors que je comprends qu'il est libre de puiser dans mes souvenirs comme si c'était les miens. Parce que ce sont les siens, en fait... à lui aussi...

_"À dire vrai, il ne doit y avoir que Kabuto qui pouvait rivaliser, avec les Cameleons. Et encore, les Cameleons frappent aussi fort que lui malgré les protections." _Il admet d'un ton morne et manifestant son désintérêt pour Kabuto: un troisième (ayant redoublé sa cinquième) qui m'avait repéré dès ma sixième, et qui avait toujours évincé mon porte-monnaie en me demandant d'aller lui acheter de la bouffe, principalement. Mais c'était lors de mon année de cinquième (pour lui, son second redoublement) qu'il avait commencé à me battre; son nom, fardeau considérable sachant qu'on le comparait au pokémon, lui avait valu un nombre incalculable de quolibets, et évidemment il fallait bien qu'il décharge sa colère. En frappant ceux qui le ridiculisaient, parfois avec succès, parfois en se heurtant à une résistance égale, et parfois en se faisant littéralement latter. Dans les deux derniers cas et parfois même le premier, il avait besoin d'un punching-ball pour se défouler. Il ne frappait jamais trop, jamais plus d'une minute, et jamais au visage, de sorte que j'étais arrivé à cacher tous mes bleus à mes parents ainsi qu'à mes camarades de classe (qui ne me voyaient jamais quoiqu'il arrive) et à Mamo-nee. De fait, j'avais considérablement optimisé mes capacités à devenir invisible dans mes déplacements quotidiens et surtout, surtout augmenté mes capacités de réaction de survie en situation. Mais l'année avait été rude quand même.

_"Déjà que c'était pas de la tarte avec un type comme lui, en plus, si je comprends bien, tous les joueurs de foot US sont encore plus violents que lui?"_

_"Pas plus violents: plus balèzes. Ils ne frappent pas: ils plaquent."_

_"Tu peux me dire où est la différence?" _J'ai dit sans pourtant être trop ironique.

_"Ben... maintenant que j'y pense, y'a bien un joueur de foot US qui frappe quasiment que pour frapper. Y s'appelle Agon."_

_"Non, Non, __**NOON! Ne me montre pas!**__"_

_"Ah oui, merde, désolé, j'avais oublié que tu..."_

_"C'est bon... pas grave..."_

J'ai beau le dire, je frémis de tous mes membres, y compris mes jambes que je serre plus fort dans mes bras. Une sensation désagréable ayant parcouru mon tronc et mon échine, dans l'angoisse d'une douleur qui n'avait probablement pas de nom et qui m'avait frôlé.

_"J'y pensais tout juste, tu sais? J'avais encore même pas réalisé que ça pouvait se transmettre directement jusqu'à toi..."_

_"Ben t'es gentil mais tu sais bien que quand Shin-san était là, tout à l'heure, t'as rien pu faire pour que ça s'arrête!"_

_"Oui-oui, je sais, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé."_

_"Bon. Au cas où; montre-moi sa trogne."_

_"Hein?"_

_"Je veux juste voir sa tête."_

_"Pourquoi faire?"_

_"Pour me faire tout p'tit si je le croise dans la rue."_

_"Ah. Ben... attends... _(c'est bien plus difficile quand ce n'est pas lié à un tacle) _voilà."_

_"Oh putain la vache le sourire de sadique!"_

_"Ou-oui, bon, j'admet que ce mec est grave. Je t'aiderai à l'éviter."_

_"Mais sinon, il est esquivable?"_

_"Euh..."_

_"Quoi?"_

_"Ben... en fait il vaut vraiment mieux qu'il ne te voie pas."_

_"Il est imbattable?!" _j'angoisse dans une pensée fébrile.

_"... c'est plus compliqué que ça. Mais s'il arrivait dans la rue, tu n'aurais probablement pas la moindre chance de lui échapper, alors autant qu'il ne te voie pas."_

_"Et s'il me voit et qu'il vient?"_

_"Essaye de parler, de toute façon il est comme Habashira, je pense qu'il préfère écraser Eyeshield sur le terrain plutôt que le simple Sena Kobayakawa qu'il n'aurait aucun mérite et aucun plaisir à écharper."_

_"Ben c'est rassurant!"_

_"Oui, je sais, c'est pas très cool, mais je suis quasi-sûr qu'il ne te fera rien. Faudra juste éviter les emmerdements en lui cachant ton amnésie."_

_"Tu me fileras un coup de main?"_

_"Oui, bien sûr!" _il dit sur un ton qui se veut rassurant, comme s'il était sincèrement compatissant à la peur légitime que je ressens. _"Je resterai là, c'est promis."_

_"Bon.. sinon... euh... ben avec tout ça j'ai perdu l'fil.."_

_"En même temps il vaudrait mieux que t'aille te coucher. Tu tombes de fatigue avec tout ça."_

_"Oui..."_

Toujours sans un mot, la tête dans les nuages, j'ai mit mon pyjama et je me suis pieuté. Juste avant de fermer les yeux et de le laisser s'en aller, je le rappelais:

_"Eh..."_

_"Quoi?"_

_"J'ai encore oublié les devoirs..."_

_"... lol."_

Je souris.

Le lendemain, Monta-kun et le petit Komusubi-kun me rattrapent sur le chemin du lycée. Le premier me demande:

"Dis, on t'as cherché partout hier!"

"Ah? Désolé, j'ai croisé Shin-san et on a fait une balade... tu n'as pas appelé?"

Monta devient subitement très gêné.

"Euh.. c'est que... ben j'avais plus d'crédit en fait..."

"Alors c'était pourquoi?"

Il sourit et se gratte la nuque avec cet immense sourire dont il a le secret.

"Ben, en fait avec les filles on a croisé Riku et il te cherchait..."

"Ah? C'est vrai? Mais pourquoi il n'a pas appelé alors?"

"Eh ben... euh... ben... il..."

"Il quoi?" je redemande. (C'est quand même bizarre que personne n'aie pu me contacter, nan? Même les filles?..)

"..en.. en fait il a dit qu'il préférait pas déranger si t'étais occupé..."

"Ah, c'est ça? Mais c'est idiot, voyons!" je souris: "si vous voulez me voir vous pouvez bien m'envoyer un texto!"

"Ah?"

"Oui, c'est pas grave. Au pire je vous aurait dit que j'étais occupé et on aurait remit ça à plus tard. (Je soupire) c'est dommage pour Riku, tout de même.."

"Boah, y'a pas à s'en faire!" il me flanque une claque puissamment amicale dans le dos. "Il repassera un autre jour!"

"Nnnnnh!"

"Euh... quoi?"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai: Komusubi-kun parle uniquement comme ça. C'est le langage des hommes forts."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel?!" je dis, mais malgré ça je souris de plus belle.

"Ben... c'est un langage très bref qui veut dire beaucoup de choses en une fois et que seul Kurita-san peut comprendre, enfin dans notre équipe."

"Ah. Mais dans ce cas, ses profs ils font comment?"

Monta me regarde avec de grands yeux.

"Bonne question!"

On a regardé Komusubi-kun qui a alors soupiré de fatigue en haussant les épaules: ce qui ale mérite d'être clair: personne ne bite rien à c'qu'y dit. On le réconforte de quelques tapes dans le dos quand tout à coup il lève la tête et pousse une autre exclamation en fonçant vers le lycée. Il a repéré Kurita transportant du matos et veut l'aider, je pense. On le regarde avec un sourire amusé.

"Dis, Sena, y'a encore quelque chose qui m'étonne, quelque part."

"Mh?"

"Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que... que tu m'avais accordé ta confiance assez vite."

"Quand ça?"

"Quand tu m'as revu, tu sais, pour la première fois mais sans ta mémoire."

"Ah.. ah bon?"

"Oui. Les trois frères m'ont rapporté que la première fois que tu les avais vus, tu avais préféré garder tes distances, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait avec moi. Pas une seule fois."

(J'essaye de rester neutre et monochrome) "Ah... je suppose que... enfin il m'a semblé que j'avais réagi instinctivement. C'est très difficile de raisonner dans des moments comme ça, alors j'ai dû me fier à des impressions sans m'en rendre compte, ou peut-être à certains clichés de mon quotidien."

"Comment ça des clichés?"

"Ben pour les frangins, ils ont exactement la tête de l'emploi de ceux qui me tapaient dessus ou du moins essayaient, les années précédentes. Je me méfie par habitude des plus grands."

"Ah, ouais. Mais moi dans tout ça?"

"Ben c'est c'que je dis, j'ai réagi instinctivement, sans réfléchir. Je crois pas pouvoir te donner une réponse claire, désolé. Je n'avais d'ailleurs aucune idée de la relation qu'on avait, si on... si on était depuis longtemps des vrais potes ou plutôt de simples connaissances."

"Hm. Moi en tout cas je peux te dire qu'on est potes comme cochons. Ou en tout cas, moi, je te connais vraiment bien."

"Ah bon?"

"Oui, à force je remarque des détails assez particuliers chez les personnes que je fréquente souvent. Enfin, pas toujours, en même temps ça dépend des personnes elles-mêmes."

"Et moi, tu me connais très bien?"

On s'était arrêtés au début de la cour. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire et semble réfléchir. Il se met face à moi et désigne mes yeux.

"Quand tu es très stressé par une situation, en général quand y'a un type sanguin qui s'énerve ou que des gens veulent ta peau, tu as des cernes là, au coin des yeux. Tout le monde sait que tu as tendance à paniquer rapidement mais je crois que personne n'a vu ce détail en situation de crise. À part ça, quand tu es gêné, en général on fait pas attention mais c'est flagrant: tu te mets à tirer ta chemise vers le bas, en la tenant par le milieu. Tu te mords la lèvre, aussi. Et quand tu es préoccupé, si tu es assis, tu appuie un pied sur la plante, ou les orteils, et tu fais bouger ton genoux en jouant avec ta cheville. Mais c'est imperceptible si on ne regarde pas sous la table. Sinon, si tu es debout, en général tu marches tête baissée avec dans les yeux un air grave et assez sérieux, tout en tenant les bretelles de ton sac. Et quand tu es assez fier de toi, tu réajustes ta cravate."

J'en reste soufflé.

"Hmm... il faut dire qu'on se connait depuis longtemps..." il dit en rêvassant, regardant le ciel bleu.

Bleu...

C'est bien la première fois.. je me fais cette réflexion en regardant les beaux nuages blancs. Depuis que suis arrivé ici, le ciel était toujours soit blanc, soit gris... c'est la première fois qu'il est dégagé en deux semaines... si je fais le compte, je me suis réveillé un vendredi soir, plus deux semaines.. ça va faire dix-sept jours, dix-huit... j'entame le dix-neuvième. Ça commence à devenir long, comme une habitude, et en même temps ça commence à aller mieux... Oui. Il me suffit de regarder le visage de Monta pour me dire que tout va bien. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce visage amical, réconfortant et familier, ou l'air et le soleil, voir tout ça en même temps, mais... je crois que je me sens heureux. Son sourire m'inspire, quelque part, il propage en moi une sorte d'allégresse... comme une chaleur nouvelle et des paillettes dans l'air. Il se retourne et part rejoindre sa classe, alors que cette sensation d'allégresse se répand étrangement.

Un verrou a sauté.

Monta... est redevenu Monta. Mon meilleur ami...

J'arrive enfin à le concevoir comme mon meilleur copain. Et, comme si j'avais réussi quelque chose, comme si j'avais enfin trouvé une clé, je sentais comme si une porte s'était ouverte sur ce visage. J'allais pouvoir... tout demander. A ma mémoire.

(ou presque)

Je courais vers le club tandis qu'Hiruma-san y entrait peu après par une autre porte, me trouvant occupé à tirer sur un ancien cahier coincé dans un vieux tiroir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Rien, je cherche juste à sortir ça. C'est... important..." je grogne en tirant autant que je peux. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et j'entends les trois frères, Yukimitsu-le-front-brillant et Kurita.

"Né? Tu as besoin d'aide?"

"Nan, c'est bon, ça vient... Gnnn..."

Et d'un coup, le cahier s'est dégagé. À peine tombé sur les fesses je me mettais déjà debout pour me rasseoir presque aussitôt sur une chaise.

"Eh, c'est un de tes vieux cahiers?"

"Oui, je l'avais déjà vu sans le reconnaître."

Rapidement, alors que je tourne les pages à toute vitesse, les autres font cercle derrière moi."

"Tu cherches quoi?"

"Les pages que j'ai révisé en permanence, ou ailleurs.."

Je ralentis le débit en me rendant compte que je reconnais très vaguement les leçons, je ne sais pas sur quoi. La forme, l'écriture, peut-être quelques vagues notions, mais en tout cas il y avait comme une impression de déjà-vu dans ces pages. Je tourne, je tourne, je tourne...

"Eh, c'est quoi, ça?" fait soudainement Juumonji-kun, mettant sa main sous la feuille que j'avais tournée. On revient avant et je vois tous les gribouillis qui m'avaient échappé. J'avais cru que c'était des prises de note rapides et brouillonnes, mais c'était pas ça. C'était ce que je recherchais.

"Qu'est-c'que c'est qu'ça?" a fait Kuroki.

"Oh... vous discutiez, Monta et toi?"

"Ils peuvent pas, ils sont pas dans la même classe!"

"Oui, pas pendant les cours, mais pendant les permanences..." Je leur dit, et je regarde. Une conversation écrite, que nous avions eue. Des petits mots ça et là griffonnés dans toute la marge et qui en débordaient par moment. On voyait nettement mieux l'écriture de Monta qui avait appuyé fort sur le papier alors que j'écrivais plus en pattes de mouches, d'ailleurs assez rapidement.

On fait un pendu?

Je révise mes maths

Lâche un peu on s'en tape

BANANE Lisait-on plus bas, avec quelques lettres éparses tout autour: mes propositions et ses commentaires, y compris ma potence entamée de quelques traits à peine. Plus bas, je trouvais mon commentaire final et pour aider les autres, je pontais tout du doigt, retraçant la logique de l'événement et me souvenant peu à peu, doucement, des faits eux-mêmes.

Monta tu peux me dire pourquoi je m'étonne même plus?

ben quoi?

Laisse béton. À moi maintenant

Attends J'en ai un autr**J'**m'en fous! :D

ARBITRAGE (La potence était achevée, le bonhomme avait même un visage avec les yeux en croix et la langue pendante, quelques commentaires ornant le tout ("T'as déjà dit _ta_" "J'peux avoir un indice?" "T'as déjà dit _po_" "Déjà dit aussi" "Genre quoi l'indice" "Chais pô tu t'débrouilles" "ben c'est dans le sport" "Ouaich je l'sens mieux là")

Ouais c'est même pas un mot d'abord!

On parie combien qu'il est dans l'dico? :) (Marade collective à ce niveau, j'ai du mal à reprendre la lecture)

bon d'accord

quoi?

Tt'façon si tu l'dis c'est qu'c'est vrai A moOOiiii!

BALLON (deux traits pour ma potence, j'ai encore gagné)

comment tu fais?

Désolé mais t'es un chouia prévisible

Ah bon tu crois?

à moua! ^u^

Ouaich'vais encore perdre, je l'sens

Nyark nyark nyark que la force soit avec moi U_U djiouuuu...

? c'est quoi djiou

Bah le sabre laser! Star wars

ah s'tu veux

Me dis pas que tu connais pas Star wars!

Boah vaguement, si. J'en ai vu un y'a très longtemps

Bon je vais laisser passer pour cette fois JE DECONNE DECHIRE PAS MON COURS STP!

Soit, je reste indulgent mets ton mot qu'on en parle plus et évite les trucs alibiqués

?

Les trucs foireux

alambiqués... Ok. MATHEMATIQUES (Le pendu était presque achevé)

Yo j'assure maaaaaaaaaaaaaaxu

C'est sûr ^^

ça sonne quand à ton avis?

Je me suis arrêté dans ma lecture, il manquait quelque chose. Les autres (je rappelle à titre informatif: Hiruma, les trois faux-frères, Yukimitsu et Kurita) voient ma main s'arrêter et cacher une partie du texte. On me regarde.

"Un surveillant. Un type avec les cheveux ras..."

"Ouais, y'en a un comme ça chez nous...?"

"Tarô, Kobayakawa, bouclez-là où je vous colle jusqu'au vacances." j'ai cité. Sans me poser plus de questions, ils ont rit et j'ai repris ma lecture. Monta qui râle.

'Gonflant, lui!

Mouais c'est son boulot

lol dis on fait quoi à la fin des cours?

Pk? (Je tourne la page)

Bah Hiruma fait pas d'entrainement et Doburoku est en désintox, j'te rapelle

Ah oui merde! Bah chais pas

complêtement taré aussi hier

Parce qu'on a bossé jusqu'à 22 heures? - OuaAAIIs! - Bof, pas plus taré que d'habitude je trouve.

T'es sérieux là?!

Tu verras, un jour ça va t'manquer!

j'crois pas. Et pis y nous lâchera pas

Ben si. À l'université, y faudra bien.

Meeeeeeerde!

Tu l'as dit - **_la looose!_** - c'est la vie, Monta, elle est parfois cruelle envers nous, pauvres mortels qui ne pouvons que nous incliner devant elle, impuissants et passifs - t'es sûr que t'as récupéré depuis hier?

Ben quoi même plus le droit de s'payer un délire lyrique sans passer pour un con? :)

Ouais

Vie cruelle -'

c'est déjà plus clair XD

La discusssion s'arrêtait brutalement. La sonnerie avait retenti à ce moment-là, je le mentionnait aux autres.

"Dis donc, ça a l'air de s'améliorer!" me fait-on remarquer.

"Oui, je commence à faire des progrès, je suis sur la bonne pente!"

Tandis qu'on me gratifiait de quelques tapes dans le dos et de décoiffage intensif j'entendis la sonnerie, la vraie. Je lève la tête comme un chien alerté, je réfléchis...

"Ouais, c'est jouable."

Et j'embarque mon sac en fonçant.

_"Eh, la p'tite voix, t'es là?"_

_"Mrrrmmh... hein?" _répond un écho pâteux.

_"Guide-moi!" _je lui demande, enthousiaste et à pleine vitesse.

_"Euh.. ah oui, droite toute! 'Tention aux élèves!"_

"Pardoooooon!"

Et je fonçais entre les gens, et à ma grande surprise, en plus d'entendre des cris de frayeur j'entendais aussi des acclamations, allez savoir pourquoi! Et quelques applaudissements.

_"Ben oui, tu crois quoi?! Ils sont fans d'Eyeshield 21, donc ils t'adorent!"_

_"Ah... certes. Amen. Bon j'vais où?"_

_"GAUCHE!"_

_"GAUCHE TOUTE!" _Je souris intérieurement

Squiiiii font mes godasses sur le lino alors que je prends un virage à quatre-vingt dix degrés.

_"C'est cette porte!"_

_"Oké!"_

J'arrive juste derrière la dernière personne, ni vu ni connu. Je vais au fond et, deux minutes plus tard j'aperçois les trois frangins arriver, qui discutaient et se sont arrêtés en me voyant. Ils m'ont souri. J'aperçois aussi le sourire de la prof d'histoire, je lui rend timidement pour la rassurer, au cas où, puis on fait cours, je reste discret et je prends des notes pour ma mémoire paumée (_"attends, on a changé de chapitre ou quoi?"_) Jusqu'à ce que la prof demande un volontaire pour répondre à un exercice, une petite composition. Personne de motivé, sauf un type pour lever la main et dire:

"Ouais m'dame, Sena y passe jamais à l'oral!"

"Ouaiiiiis!" (cri typique du type qui veut pas être interrogé)

"Comment ça, il ne passe jamais?"

"Si, ça doit être parce qu'il a gagné la coupe l'année dernière, alors plus personne l'interroge!"

(La coupe? Quelle coupe?)

"EH, L'MYTHOMANE, TU VEUX MON POING?" a braillé Juumonji-kun, derrière moi, presque debout.

"ON SE CALME!" Dit ma prof, aussi efficace qu'Hiruma. "Pour ma part, j'ai horreur des gens qui dénoncent les autres. J'espère que tu as travaillé ta compo', parce que je vais te noter!" elle a sourit.

"Quoi?!"

"Falait pas se servir de Kobayakawa comme tête de turc! Allez, dépêche!"

J'ai à peine osé lui sourire. Quand elle m'a regardé, j'ai remué les lèvres dans un merci un peu honteux. Elle s'est contentée d'un signe très discret tandis que les élèves avaient la tête baissée sur leur pupitre. Juumonji-kun s'était rassis et il lorgnait l'autre type qui se raclait la gorge, désespéré.

C'est vrai... Je suis plus seul, maintenant.

J'essaye de me calmer et de ne pas rire non plus alors que l'autre, l'écho, est ému lui aussi de savoir que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

L'après-midi, j'apprends que les cours finissent à trois heures (?) et je me pose pas plus de questions. Je me contente de regarder les trois frères danser dans le couloir, tous contents. À trois heures pétantes, quand les cours sont finis, ils sont déjà partis je-ne-sais où, moi je croise la petite Suzuna-chan. Ou plutôt je l'aide à ramasser le contenu d'un des carton qui lui a échappé.

"Ça va?"

"Oui, t'en fais pas, j'ai toujours des protections quand je fais du roller. Enfin presque toujours... et toi? Comment tu vas?" elle demande plus bas.

"Mieux, j'ai l'impression. Je commence tout juste à me souvenir de certaines choses. Je ne sais pas si ça va continuer à ce train, mais si c'est le cas, peut-être que je serais remis dans quelques jours... qui sait?"

"Mhm..."

Elle a l'air gênée. Elle évite de me regarder. Ça m'étonne: d'habitude c'est moi qui baisse la tête de cette façon; certains évitent de me dévisager par politesse ou compassion, mais pas parce que je les gêne. C'est jamais arrivé d'ailleurs.

_"C'est normal?" _je _lui_ demande.

_"Ben... je sais pas trop... reste avec elle, je regarde."_

Je finis de l'aider et je porte le plus gros paquet (par galanterie: moi ma maman elle m'a éduqué!).

"Je te suis!"

"D'accord!" Elle sourit, et à mon plus grand étonnement, je reconnais mon sourire sur son visage. Ce sourire qui se veut réellement joyeux, mais qui est plus soucieux derrière. On amène le tout dans une salle toute petite, réservée au stockage. Ça doit être un prof qui lui a demandé de l'amener...

"Bon, alors, il a dit à côté du vieux matériel de chimie..."

Du haut de ses rollers, en me tournant le dos d'une façon qui se veut naturelle, elle cherche l'emplacement du regard. Il n'y a personne dans la pièce à par nous et en me retournant je vois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de gens dans le couloir.

"Suzuna-chan... dis, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Elle se tourne vers moi, l'air interrogative, étonnée. Plutôt bonne actrice. Et douée pour pivoter en rollers, accessoirement.

"Né? Comment.. comment ça?"

"Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aller..."

Elle continue de me fixer, tout comme je la regarde, tout comme l'autre la regarde à travers moi, sans mot dire. Doucement, en un court instant, elle laisse paraître un air triste. Elle pose son carton, roule et me prend le mien, le pose aussi pour enfin me prendre dans ses bras. L'autre change aussi d'humeur, l'équivalent d'un sourire tendre. _"Elle se fait du souci. Mets tes mains."_

J'ai finit par prendre ses épaules en me faisant remarquer qu'avec ses rollers, elle me dépassait un peu. Avant qu'_il _ne me rappelle gentiment à l'ordre en me demandant de poser mon menton à côté de son cou. Je l'ai fait et j'ai attendu tranquillement.

"Je m'inquiète, tu sais?... mais je fais comme tout le monde, j'attends, et avec tout ça j'ose pas demander des nouvelles..."

...

Je lève un peu la tête et je chuchote, avec _lui_:

"Je vais bien."

Puis, encore sur son conseil, je pose ma joue contre la sienne. Elle est toute chaude. Elle me serre un peu plus. Ce n'est pas désagréable. Je pourrai attendre encore quelques minutes comme ça, sans bouger, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. En plus c'est la récréation: elle a probablement du temps et moi j'ai fini mes cours, alors qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire?

Au bout d'un moment, elle relâche son étreinte et me regarde. Ça aussi, c'est mon sourire. Fatigué, mais reconnaissant et sincère. Avec cette petite moue timide.

"Merci..."

"Eh, Suzu... euh... vous êtes occupés?"

C'est Yukimitsu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" elle demande.

"Hiruma-san a déjà reprit l'entraînement, il a besoin d'un coup de main sur certains points. Mamori-san est là-bas."

"D'accord, on arrive!"

Yukimitsu, bien qu'il donnait l'impression d'être juste un intellectuel, avec son visage d'étudiant, avait néanmoins une expression, une façon de se tenir et d'être reparti fissa dans les couloirs qui le dément [du verbe démentir U_U]. Apparemment: c'_était_ un intellectuel. Mais avec son ensemble jean-tee-shirt, son air assuré et son allure pressée en faisaient autre chose. Je sors de la pièce avec Suzuna-chan en le regardant s'en aller dans la direction opposée à la nôtre. Elle me rappelle à la réalité:

"Un vrai paradoxe, n'est-ce pas?"

Je me retourne.

"O-oui.. c'est vrai..." elle sourit de plus belle en m'emmenant:

"Yuki-san est arrivé dans l'équipe l'an dernier, sans avoir aucune capacité physique qui soit potable. Mais You-nii a bien voulu le garder parce qu'il avait une motivation à toute épreuve. Ça a joué pour son entraînement et son intelligence aussi l'aura aidé, au final."

"Je vois... assez épique, quoi."

"Oui."

"Et... qui est You-nii?"

"Ben..." elle s'arrête pour me regarder, toute étonnée. "Hiruma! Ah oui, il a peut-être oublié de te dire: il s'appelle Youichi Hiruma. Mais moi j'aime bien l'appeler You-nii!"

"Ah, d'accord!"

(J'espère que personne ne nous a entendu)

"Par ici!"

On sort et je vois... pour la première fois, l'équipe en protections, en rouge, blanc et noir, casquée-bottée, ou cramponnée si on fait des chichis.

"AAAAH, touche pas c'est à moi!" a fait Suzuna-chan en se jetant sur un sac, comme pour un plaquage au rugby. Monta, à peine étonné, arrête son geste.

"Ah, désolé, je m'suis trompé. Mais il ressemble à mon sac... Eh, salut Sena!"

"Salut!" je fais, en faisant coucou d'une main et en me grattant la tête de l'autre.

"ATTENTION!" fait une voix. J'essaye de savoir qui c'est, comme Suzuna-chan et Monta-kun, mais elle vient de loin. Je crois que c'est Hiruma-san... Qu'est-ce que...

Au moment, donc, où je lève la tête: SBAM! Je me prends un truc dans la gueule et je tombe par terre. Ça fait sacrément mal au pif.

"SENA!" ils crient, alors que moi, sur le dos, je me contente de me tenir le nez, douloureux. Peut-être même que je saigne, c'est difficile à dire.

"Ça va, tu n'as rien?" Demande quelqu'un alors que j'entends des gens accourir.

"Il est mort?" Fait un autre. Pour ma part je me contente d'un grognement.

"Tu l'as prise où?"

Je dis quelque chose, je crois, du moins j'essaye, et quelqu'un demande (l'un des trois frères, probablement:) "sur le pif?" et j'ai pu acquiescer.

"Montre-moi ça." Dit simplement Hiruma-san en me redressant. Il m'e retire une main et a regardé.

"C'est bon, il est pas cassé. Donnez-lui un mouchoir le temps que ça arrête de saigner. EH, FUCKIN' GRAND-PÈRE! ÇA T'ARRIVE DE REGARDER OÙ TU VISES?!" Il beugle en me vrillant les tympans.

"Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'ils iraient se mettre là," Fait une voix grave, "je pensais que ça resterait libre. Ça va?"

"Oui... rien de cassé. Il s'est passé quoi?"

"C'est de ma faute, j'ai kické le ballon sans regarder où il allait retomber."

Je prends le mouchoir qu'on me tend et je m'éponge le nez encore enflammé. Et je fais:

"Tu quoi?"

"Un kick," grogne Hiruma-san, visiblement en rogne, "C'est quand le fuckin' grand-père donne un coup de pied dans le ballon. Le ballon décolle et retombe très loin, et toi à ce moment t'étais en dessous."

"Ah, ouais. Je m'disais aussi, ces temps-ci j'ai vraiment une chance de cocu..."

Les frangins rigolent, les autres suivent la tendance. Je me met debout.

"C'est bon, je vais survivre. Mais à l'avenir, prévenez-moi quand vous faites des tests de lance-missile, on est d'accord?"

"Promis."

Cra-Crack

Détonations. Mitrailleuse.

"TOUT LE MONDE AU BOULOT!"

Je peux même pas bouger tellement il m'a foutu les jetons. Il jette un coup d'œil vers moi.

"... Ah, désolé, j'aurais du te parler de ça."

"ça... ça ira..."

"Viens t'asseoir une minute."

C'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'Hiruma-san était le seul sans équipements.

"Tu ne t'entraîne pas avec eux?"

"Exceptionnellement, non. Je touche au but dans mes recherches."

"Tes recherches?"

"Oui." il prend son ordi portable et s'assied sur les gradins. "Ça fait longtemps que je fais mes petites fouilles et j'ai trouvé des détails récents très croustillants. Sur ces petits cons."

Il me montre une image. Je ne connais pas ces gens. Ce doit être des footeux. Ce que je ne m'explique pas c'est que mon coeur accélère à ce point. Rapidement, je me suis senti mal à l'aise.

"Tu vois, on va les affronter prochainement. Alors c'est important que je les connaisse de très près..."

Je le laisse parler en espérant qu'il n'aille pas tourner la tête vers moi. Mon coeur accélère encore, il bat jusque dans mes tempes et l'air semble se raréfier. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais ces gens... me font peur... vraiment...

"Histoire de les écraser le moment venu. C'est pour ça que je vais entraîner la bande tout l'après-midi, mais je peux pas me permettre non plus de les rejoindre alors que les pistes sont encore fraîches... ça va?"

"Oui."

J'ai répondu trop vite, instantanément.

"C'est... c'est des footeux alors?"

Hiruma-san est resté un instant muet. Un très court instant. C'était suffisant pour que je comprenne qu'il avait deviné malgré tout.

"Ouaip. Enfin, si on veut. C'est une belle bande d'amateurs qui s'auto-proclament champions. Enfin, tu m'diras, ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude."

"Mh... bon, je vais vous laisser..."

"Ok. N'hésite pas à reprendre des cassettes."

Il a veillé à ne pas me regarder, à me laisser tranquille. Ça ne change rien. il l'a deviné en un instant. Je me dépêche de rentrer dans le local, où il n'y a personne, pour frapper la table. Respirer un grand coup. M'appuyer sur le panneau de bois. Souffler. Éviter de trembler inutilement.

Je vois pas trente-six solutions. Quand on y réfléchit, c'est évident, non?

Oui; j'ai bien ma petite idée sur qui sont ces gens. Et Hiruma-san a deviné, lui aussi. Et c'est pas forcément bon, le connaissant.

J'essaie de faire le vide et j'ouvre l'armoire. Je regarde. Les cassettes. ... qu'est-ce que je dois prendre, déjà? Oh et puis zut, quelle importance de les voir dans l'ordre! J'en prends quelques-unes au hasard et quand je vois "Teikoku Alexander's", une intuition me pousse à la prendre elle aussi avant de partir. J'enfile mon sac et je sors prestement, sans me faire remarquer des autres, qui s'entraînent dur, chacun à leur façon (ils sont encore plus bizarres en vrai, avec ces épaulettes énormes). J'arrive chez moi, j'ai réussi à retrouver mon calme, mais malgré ça j'ai les membres.. faibles, on dirait. Heureusement que maman n'est pas là pour voir mon nez. Je monte dans ma chambre et rappelle _l_'autre.

_"Eho! Moshi-moshi? Y'a quelqu'un?"_

_"Ouiiiiiii?"_

_"T'étais où?"_

_"J'ai pas bougé."_

_"Tu étais totalement inaudible."_

_"Ça m'arrive. J'étais... chez moi."_

_"Bon, ok, si tu veux. Bref, ces gens, tu les connais, hein?"_

_"Qui?"_

_"Eux!"_

Je repense aux images que j'ai vues.

_"Je me suis senti vraiment mal en les voyant..."_

_"Mal? Comment ça, mal?" _il m'interrompt.

_"..tu... enfin... tu le sais, ça pouvait venir que de toi!" J_e dis, me souvenant que trop bien les sensations qui m'avaient envahi, cette peur maladive et ces frissons. _"Ça ne peut venir que de toi, cette impression, puisqu'elle est sortie de nul part! Donc tu sais forcément de qui il s'agit."_

_"Comment ça?" _il dit innocemment, ce qui a le don de m'impatienter.

_"Tu... arrête ce petit jeu stupide: si ça ne vient pas de moi, c'est que ça vient de toi, et si tu as une telle réaction... ...tu.. ...tu ne veux... c'est ça..?"_

_"Quoi?"_

_"Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire? Me dire qui ils sont?"_

Il me rétorque aussitôt d'une voix qui n'est plus la mienne, une voix grave et terrible:

**_"Tu ne veux pas le savoir."_**

Je tombe sur un genou. J'ai mal au crâne, mes oreilles sifflent, et j'ai à nouveau le coeur qui bat, l'air qui me manque. Je comprends alors un détail qui m'avait échappé jusqu'alors. Je lui dis, tandis qu'il est toujours sur la défensive, effrayant.

_"En fait... c'est toi... c'est toi qui as peur... ce que je ressens, c'est _ta _peur... ...mais pourquoi... pourquoi Eyeshield 21 aurait peur d'eux?"_

_"Tais-toi..."_

_"Je comprends pas, ça n'a pas de sens, tu.. ils ne peuvent pas te..."_

**_" TAIS-TOI! "_**

Je suffoque presque. Comme si j'avais courru. La chambre semble résonner de l'écho de son cri. Qui m'a vrillé les tympans. Deux fois en une journée, ça commence à bien faire. J'ai aussi un peu mal à la gorge...

Ce...

Alors cet écho...

...

... et ces émotions...

...J'ai vraiment crié. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte...

J'essaye toujours de reprendre mon souffle. Cette fois, je suis vraiment épuisé. Je réussis à m'asseoir sur le sol et m'adosser au mur de ma chambre. L'autre est revenu à sa place. Je respire. Il attend. Il attend de voir si je lui parle. Il se veut menaçant, mais il redoute que je le force à me montrer ce qu'il a vu. Ce qu'_il_ a vécu. Je comprends moins bien. Est-ce que c'est Eyeshield? Est-ce que c'est vraiment lui qui a peur d'eux? ...

Non... C'est juste moi. Moi et mes conneries. Je veux retrouver une vie un tant soit peu ordinaire, mais je ne veux pas repenser à tout ça, tout simplement. Je ne veux pas...

_souffrir_

_"tais-toi..."_

Ce n'est plus une voix, c'est une simple pensée. Une misérable supplique.

_"arrête.."_

_Non_

Il est désespéré. Ou bien.. je suis désespéré. Moui, c'est plus logique. Il demande, toujours sans réel timbre, sans quelconques artifices, il y a juste cette simple question, ce simple mot:

_"Pourquoi?..."_

_Parce que je veux aller de l'avant_

Un autre verrou a sauté. Je sais ce qui m'attend.

Comme dirait papa: c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

"Montaaaaaaaa!"

"Oy, Riku-kun! Déjà de retour!"

"Ouais!" Il me rattrape pour pouvoir parler moins fort. "C'est à cause d'hier... je sais, quand il s'est relevé ça avait l'air d'aller mieux, mais... y m'inquiète."

"J'comprends. Mais tu sais, aujourd'hui il pète la forme! Enfin, il s'est prit un ballon dans la tronche mais ça va."

"Hein?"

"Musashi a fait un kick et manque de pot, Sena était pile sur le point d'atterrissage. Mais bon, rien de cassé, il est reparti en pleine forme."

"Ah, ok."

"Viens, c'est par là."

"T'es sûr?"

"Ouais, j'ai l'habitude du quartier. Il va être content d'te voir! Hier, j'ai du lui dire que t'avais pas osé appeler, au fait. C'est un peu compliqué; je lui ai dit, comme tu voulais, que t'étais passé mais il a fallu que je dise que j'aie plus de crédit et que de ton côté, t'a laissé tomber en pensant qu'il était occupé."

"Ok, ça marche."

"J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu..."

"Non-non, c'est bon."

"Ouais. Enfin je dois dire que mentir à Sena, c'est pas ma tasse de thé."

"Ah... je vois."

"On arrive! (Je toque) Ohé! Y'a quelqu'un?"

Riku-kun, lui, a appuyé sur la sonnette. On a attendu le bruit habituel des chaussons de sa mère, mais rien. Riku hausse un sourcil. "Y'a personne?"

"Alors ça, ça m'étonnerai! Je l'ai vu faire le chemin pour rentrer!"

Dans le doute, j'appuie sur la poignée de la porte. Et là: tadaaaam: ça s'ouvre. Incrédules, Riku-kun et moi on se regarde et après on rigole en disant en même temps:

"Ça, c'est bien lui!"

On rentre en chantant "c'est nous!" en même temps qu'on défait nos chaussures. On arrive dans le salon et on l'appelle.

"Sena? C'est Riku! T'es là?"

"Senaaa!"

"Il est peut-être sorti..."

"Chut... écoute.."

On se tait. J'ai cru entendre quelque chose. C'est peut-être mon imagination mais...

Non. Une quinte de toux, à ce moment-là. Qui venait de loin. De l'étage.

On s'est regardé.

_Sena?.._

Sena, qui ne répondait pas, qui n'avait pas répondu, et qui n'avait pas ouvert à la porte...

"**SENA**!"

On est monté comme des balles pour le retrouver étendu sur le côté à essayer de respirer, crachoter et tousser quelques fois. On a fini par arrêter d'essayer de lui parler, ou de l'aider puisqu'on pouvait pas, et on s'est contentés de le soulever par le haut du corps pour le traîner sur son tatami, toujours sur le côté. Riku avait dit que les accidentés devaient pas être mis sur le dos sinon ils pouvaient avaler leur langue, alors dans le doute...

Et on a attendu. On est resté là à essayer de lui tirer une parole, mais rien. Il tremblait un peu, par moments, d'une main il se tenait la taille, l'autre, paume vers le plafond, vibrait de temps à autre. Sur son visage, on devine sans problème qu'il a mal partout. Même qu'il est conscient. Mais bon... Riku tourne en rond comme un fauve en cage. Il sort assez souvent de la pièce, je pense que c'est pas seulement de rien pouvoir faire qui l'énerve, ça doit l'agacer aussi un peu que Sena ne veuille pas faire d'effort pour parler de ce qui lui arrive. Au bout d'un moment il revient dans la pièce et réessaye. Je finis par le lui dire:

"Ça sert à rien."

Il me regarde avec un air bien colérique.

"J'te d'mande pardon?"

"Il ne parlera pas."

"Et pourquoi il me parlerait pas?!"

"C'est pas un problème de t'en parler à toi, mais d'en parler tout court."

"Mais... mais c'est..."

"Essaye de t'imaginer dans sa situation. Sérieusement. Tu reconnais plus personne, ni ta famille, ni qui que ce soit qui constitue ton entourage proche. Tu vis avec des gens qui font constamment appel à des choses que tu ne comprendrais pas. Et même des inconnus qui sans le vouloir te rappelleraient chaque fois que tu n'es pas toi-même."

"On dirait que t'y as beaucoup réfléchi."

"Un des premiers trucs qui m'est venu à l'esprit, c'est l'inutilité de d'mander à tout bout d'champ: 'ça te dit vraiment rien?' "

Riku se tait. Il regarde Sena et réfléchit à la question. J'ai peut-être marqué un point. Sena n'a toujours pas bougé, il est juste plus calme. Il respire plus lentement. En bas, après quelques secondes, on entend la porte. Ce sont ses parents.

"Laisse, j'y vais."

Il descend et la porte de la chambre étant ouverte, j'entends Riku leur expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé. La visite, la porte déjà ouverte, tout ça... Je regarde Sena. J'ai un petit doute. Je m'approche de lui et je me rends compte qu'effectivement, il s'est assoupi. Boarf, c'est pas plus mal, non? Ça me fait sourire. Il mérite bien un peu de repos. je me demande comment il fait pour tenir le rythme. Tiens, c'est vrai ça, pour les devoirs il fait comment?... je vais voir son sac et je cherche sans aucun scrupule son agenda. Je regarde pour demain (au passage je vois une page toute pleine de gribouillis, lol) et y'a quelques petits trucs. Des trucs pas sympas, d'autres simples mais répétitifs (l'art de faire des maths) alors j'ai sorti mon agenda, j'ai tout recopié fissa et j'ai tout rangé juste avant que Riku ne remonte.

"Alors? 'L'a toujours rien dit?"

"Non, je crois qu'il s'est endormi."

"Ah, carrément... eh ben je suis passé deux fois pour rien, on dirait." Qu'il fait en se grattant la tête. Je vais voir son bureau et je prends une feuille.

"Tiens." je lui tends.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour mettre un petit mot, ça compensera un peu."

Il fait une petite moue amusée. Je lui trouve un stylo et il écrit contre le mur. Je reprends mon sac et en passant, je vois le petit mot. Lorsqu'il a fini son petit... smiley, je pense, il me voit. Au lieu de poser la question, je me contente de hausser un sourcil interrogatif. Il me sourit.

"Ça date, mais il comprendra!"

Il a posé la feuille sur le sac de Sena et on est parti.

Demain, ça ira mieux.


	9. Chapter 8: souvenirs, souvenirs

Ouais, mon super chapitre! Il est très enjoué et y'a plein de choses chouettes dedans, je sais que vous allez aimer mais n'oubliez pas de me dire ce qui vous a vraiment plus. Par contre j'ai été embêtée à certains moments parce qu'en plus des changements de temps intempestifs, des fois je change brutalement de point de vue. Bref, j'ai corrigé comme j'ai pu...

Mouahaha ce chap c'est de la bombe et vous saurez bientôt pourquoi. Ou alors y'a qu'à moi que _ce _passage a plut... bref, ENJOY!

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille en compote.

Ça a été terrible.

J'ai vécu une deuxième fois le passage à tabac, par flashs confus mais suffisamment douloureux. Aussi douloureux que les tacles. Je me suis souvenu qu'_il_ m'avait dit que me rappelais les tacles avec une manière légèrement disproportionnée par moments, comme si je n'avais pas eu de protections pendant l'impact. Je commence à comprendre. Les souvenirs des tacles, ou du moins ma façon de m'en souvenir devaient être influencés par ce jour-là, au moins un petit peu... en tout cas, les médecins avaient raison quand ils disaient que c'était rare et difficile de se souvenir des accidents qui vous ont fait perdre la mémoire. Parce même si j'ai ramené ce souvenir de ma mémoire capricieuse, ça reste très flou : les visages sont indiscernables et, comble de ma déception, c'est tout ce qui m'est revenu, je n'ai pas eu droit au reste. Mais bon, peut-être que mes souvenirs vont commencer à affluer plus rapidement maintenant, qui sait? Ça a l'air bien parti, même. Mais quand j'avais fait sauter le verrou, j'espérais guérir pour de bon. On dirait que je me suis fait avoir.

Je me lève avec des courbatures fantômes, reprends mes esprits. Me lever. Me préparer. Petit déjeuner. Oui, oui, c'est vrai... Je vais donc successivement dans la salle à manger, la salle de bain et au passage j'ai une courte discussion avec mes parents qui m'apprennent ( ou plutôt me rappellent) que j'ai encore loupé Riku (Et Meeeeeerde!) j'ai vraiment une chance folle. Après quoi, dans le miroir, j'ai vu mon reflet. Ah, je me ressemble plus, avec cette gueule enfarinée! C'est bien moi ça, tout frais démoulé du lit, mal réveillé. Même si j'ai toujours la tête du footeux idéal je me reconnais. Je souris.

...

Y'a un bug, là, il manque un truc.

...

**La voix!** Elle est où? Eho! Eééééého!...

…

On dirait que ça l'a dissoute. Il en reste plus grand-chose. Elle est confinée dans un coin, "visible", mais tout juste hors de ma portée. Comme.. Ah ben oui, la petite voix, elle n'a rien du tout, c'est ma mémoire! C'est redevenu tout un bordel de souvenirs, c'est tout. Qui cogite encore un peu, certes, mais bon. Quand je dis cogite, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir des émotions parfois contraires à celles que je ressens vraiment... on verra si c'est vrai quand je serais plus réveillé, c'est-à-dire à l'école. Ah, l'école... et merde, les devoirs! _Les devoooooiiiiirs!_ Chiotte, encore pas fait! Et pis zut. Je retourne dans ma chambre et je vais pour faire mon sac quand je vois un papier dessus, avec écrit en gros:

GAMBATTE, PETIT SAMOURAI!

Rooooh, c'est... c'est Riku! C'est trop sympaaaaaa! Nyaaaaaaaah! (oulah, pas très viril, ça...)

"Sena tu te dépêches? Tu es prêt?"

"Euh... oui, presque, m'man!"

Et je ressors de chez moi. Ah, mercredi, mercredi... jour... de la semaine dont je me contrefous, il m'arrive quoi là? Je suis joyeux sans savoir pourquoi, c'est glauque mais remarque c'est pratique.

"Senaaaaa!"

"Monta? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Tiens, cadeau!"

Il s'arrête et pose son sac avant de fouiller dedans. Il a l'air très content. J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il a pu préparer mais bon...

"En fait, hier... je sais, ça s'fait pas mais j'ai pris ton agenda... voilà!"

Et il me donne des feuilles.

"Euh... c'est quoi?"

"Les exos! Maths, littérature et la carte en géo!"

"_Quoi?! __Même__ la carte en géo?!_"

"Eh ouais, j'assure! Je m'disais que t'aurais peut-être pas la tête à ça alors dans le doute, j't'ai tout préparé. Et t'as du pot, c'est pas ramassé, ils verront pas les différences d'écritures! Par contre, pour les maths, je garantis rien..."

"Merciiiii!" je fais en lui coupant la parole en même temps que je l'étrangle d'une étreinte très amicale autour du cou (et en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour le chopper)

"Arh.. euh... bah de rien.. les potes ça sert à ça."

Je le sers très fort, tellement que je me sens heureux. Je profite que je l'ai coincé pour m'essuyer discrètement les coins des yeux (il serait embarrassé s'il voyait les voyaient) avant de le lâcher et de ranger tout.

"Tu sais, c'est pas grand-chose, vu les services qu'on s'est déjà rendus..."

"Ah oui?"

"Ben disons qu'on s'est toujours soutenus mutuellement quand on doutait de nous-mêmes. Surtout toi, à un moment."

"Ça m'étonne pas..." je souris.

"Non, je veux dire que tu m'as aidé moi."

"Sans rire?"

"C'est vrai qu'en plein match j'avais souvent tendance à passer te voir pour t'encourager, au cas où, mais y'a une fois où j'ai vraiment déchanté. On s'est même battus."

"Battus?"

"Oui, coups de poing, tout ça. Remarque je les avais pas volés. Enfin bon, c'est passé; tout ça pour dire que t'as pas lâché l'affaire et que pour ça, rien que pour ce que t'as fait, t'es un type génial."

"Ah... ben merci..."

"Arrête de faire cette tête et assume, petit samouraï!"

Je rougis. Il était là, hier, c'est vrai... il a vu le petit mot...

"Ah, désolé, j'ai gaffé?"

"Nan-nan, c'est... c'est rien!" je bégaie tout en étant démenti par ma face probablement cramoisie.

"Alors tu me raconteras plus tard, quand tu te rappelleras du reste!"

"Du reste?"

"De tout le reste!"

"Mais si..."

"Y'a pas de mais!" il fait en rattrapant Suzuna-chan, plus loin. "Tu t'en rappelleras et me demandes pas comment je le sais, parce que je le sais, c'est tout!"

Je le regarde s'en aller en souriant. Il me fait totalement confiance, dis... je me rends compte d'à quel point il a essayé de faire attention à moi, maintenant.

Je peux _vraiment_ le dire, aujourd'hui, je le sais. Monta, ça, c'est un vrai pote.

Hein?

Je m'arrête. Sur ma gauche, à la verticale, posé sur un support noir prévu à cet effet: un ballon de foot US. Tout beau, tout brun, fièrement dressé sur son modeste piédestal, il attend bêtement que le destin le ramasse, je suppose. Je regarde à droite et à gauche, mais rien. Personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué. Pourtant il est pas loin de l'entrée de l'école... Bon. Si quelqu'un l'a mis là, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Tiens, à bien y réfléchir, c'est sur ce machin noir que Hiruma-san le posait pour faire kicker Musashi (le malade qu'a failli me péter l'nez) alors si ce truc est là, c'est pour un kick... bon... bah qu'à cela ne tienne, moi j'vais en cours... Et je repense à cette histoire de coups. On se serait battus, Monta-kun et moi? Hm… ça mérite un approfondissement. Oui, depuis que son "verrou" a sauté, il me suffit toujours d'un élément concret du passé pour me rappeler le souvenir qui le concerne… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir trouver, moi? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être en rapport avec un tel souvenir? Hm… J'arrive dans le couloir en rejoignant naturellement les trois fous-furieux (j'ai encore du mal à recoller les noms de Togano et Kuroki sur les bonnes têtes, et dieu sait que c'est pas facile de les confondre pourtant) et je me demande si je peux leur demander. Mais bon, en même temps, ils sont… plutôt sympas, non? En tout cas Juumonji a bon fond, et c'est lui qui mène le trio. On entre en salle de cours, nos tables sont suffisamment proches. Je profite du moment bruyant où tout le monde s'installe pour appeler Juumonji plus ou moins discrètement.

"Psst!"

"Hein? Quoi?"

"Dis, est-ce que Monta et moi on s'est déjà engueulés sévère, une fois?"

"Monta et toi?" qu'il me fait, aussi interdit que les deux autres. "...Franchement, non, z'êtes pas du genre à vous engueuler, surtout toi en fait… pourquoi?"

"Oh, non, rien, c'est juste comme ça... au cas où."

"Nan mais sincèrement vous êtes pas du genre à faire ça... je veux dire, t'as jamais été violent, voire même jamais en colère et même si le p'tit singe a tendance à s'énerver facile, vous êtes trop potes pour qu'il te tape. Enfin, c'est mon opinion. Et vous les mecs?"

"Ouais, potes comme cochon." ils acquiescent.

"Hm.. d'accord."

"Dis, à quoi tu penses?" fait Togano (enfin je crois) en se penchant et en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ben, c'est un peu particulier..."

"Boah, t'inquiète, on dira rien."

"Pis c'est normal que tu te poses des questions, hein?"

"Alors c'est quoi c't'histoire?"

(Apparemment, c'est trop tard pour reculer.)

"Ben... Monta a fait allusion à une bagarre mais il a pas développé, alors je me posais des questions."

"Oooooooh..." font les trois mages (je déconne)

"Il a ajouté qu'il m'était reconnaissant de l'avoir recadré, mais c'est tout ce que je sais."

"Et t'as pas demandé plus?"

"Ben, je sais pas s'il veut vraiment en parler, peut-être que c'est un trop mauvais souvenir, alors j'aimerais bien me rappeler par moi-même..."

Mais ils ont presque arrêté d'écouter quand j'ai suggéré que Monta préférait garder ça pour lui, le traitant d'égoïste fini et d'autres choses moins polies telles que fi*n de macaque...

"Hé, c'est bon, j'vous dis!" je chuchote pour ne pas être entendu du reste de la classe qui bavarde joyeusement tant que le professeur n'est pas rentré. "Je m'en fous, moi, si ça le gêne je préfère encore m'en souvenir par moi-même, ça me dérange pas, au contraire, ce serait même mieux! Le seul truc qu'il me faudrait, c'est quelque chose de concret en rapport direct avec la bagarre."

"Ah bon?"

"Vous vous souvenez du vieux cahier que j'avais retrouvé?"

"Euh, ouais..."

"Aaaaaaaah..." fait Kuroki.

"Quoi?"

"Tu arrives à te rappeler d'événements que t'as oublié si t'as un truc matériel sous la main pour te l'évoquer?"

"Heeeeeiiiin?"

"C'est ça" je fais.

"C'est bizarre..."

"C'est génial!"

"Mais ça marche qu'avec Monta."

Un ange passe.

"Putain, t'es bizarre, toi."

"Je sais, mais c'est quand même pas de ma faute si ma tête a rebondi contre un mur." je reprends aussitôt, voyant que l'allusion à l'accident (un poil provoqué, d'ailleurs, l'accident..) les fait se renfrogner. "Bref, si vous avez un indice, une petite idée..."

Et c'est à peu près là qu'on se rend compte que Togano (enfin, celui à la coupe explosée et aux lunettes oranges) a l'air... mort. La tête renversée vers l'arrière, les yeux exorbités fixant le plafond, il avait en fait une illumination (et nous une mégatrouille digne de passer dans vidéo gag)

"C'était ça..." il chuchote, avant de remettre sa chaise sur quatre pattes (il l'avait faite basculer vers l'arrière après l'avoir mise en face de moi) "En fait, y'a bien une fois où ça a pu se passer, parce que Monta était en rogne, et toi et lui aviez plein de pansements et vous vous parliez plus.."

"Quand ça?" Demande Juumonji, sceptique.

"La veille du match contre les all stars, Teikoku Alexanders! On s'entraînait comme des dingues et Ikkyu arrêtait pas de brailler, les premières fois, parce que Monta s'était légumisé!"

"Ah ouais," Fait Kuroki en claquant des doigts, "et un beau jour on vous a vu revenir en faisant la gueule, mais on n'a pas posé de question. Enfin toi, il me semble que t'avais dit à Mamori-chan que tu devais ça à Cerberos."

"Cerberos? Qui c'est?"

"Tu..."

Un deuxième ange passe.

"Euh... on t'expliquera plus tard. Enfin bref, c'est probablement ce jour-là que vous vous êtes clashés, mais on peut pas en être sûrs. Pis Monta est remonté en selle très vite, d'ailleurs."

"Ouaip."

"Hm... Alors y'a de grandes chances pour que ce soit ça... et vous avez pas un truc qui date de ce jour-là?"

"Comme quoi?"

"J'en sais rien, quelque chose qui soit directement lié à cette histoire... vous savez même pas pourquoi on se serait cognés?"

"Non, pas du tout."

"Faudrait demander à Cerberos!" semble plaisanter Juumonji. Ils pouffent et je redemande:

"Mais qui est Cerberos, alors?"

"C'est un chien," répond Juumonij. "Et il est à l'image de son maître."

"Hiruma, soi-même." complète Kuroki. Ce à quoi Togano ajoute:

"En gros c'est un petit chien, mais avec la prévenance et le tact d'un alligator."

"Ah... Et il s'en prend à tout le monde?"

"Pas trop, ou plus trop maintenant. Sauf si Hiruma nous en veut."

"Mais en fait quand Hiruma est en colère il a tendance à s'occuper personnellement de nous." fini Juumonji d'un air détaché. J'essaye de le rester aussi.

"Ah... alors ce serait pour ça que je me serais servi de lui comme excuse..."

"Ouais, c'était bien trouvé!" approuve Kuroki.

"Quoiqu'on est toujours pas sûrs que la dispute soit arrivée là, donc peut-être que Cerberos c'était vrai." fait remarquer Juumonji, ce à quoi je réponds:

"Non, c'est forcément là, y'a trop de détails qui collent. Reste à savoir quel était le problème, mais ça revient à m'en rappeler, ce que je peux pas faire directement... c'est pire que la poule et l'œuf..."

"Ou alors on cuisine Monta."

"On l'attache à une chaise, on le badigeonne de wasabi et on appelle Cerberos."

"Non, on le menace d'appeler le chien, sinon il le bouffera sans rien laisser et on saura jamais."

"Ouais ben du coup le singe saura qu'on est pas cap' de le faire et il dira rien, autant prendre une plume et lui chatouiller les pieds."

"Mouais, ou... ou alors on le menace de le laisser toute une nuit à devoir regarder la première saison de Lost."

"Pas con. Ou un shôjô."

"Ou du Yaoi."

"Ah non, quand même pas!"

"Ben quoi?"

"C'est trop, là. Même moi je préfère encore Cerberos."

"Bon ben va pour Lost. T'en dis quoi, Sena?"

"Il est hors de question de torturer Monta." je dis d'une voix sombre.

"Rooooh, allez!"

"Juste pour voir la tête qu'il va faire!"

"Ce s'ra marrant!"

"Y'aura du pop-corn..."

"Mais puisque je vous dis que je veux m'en _rappeler_! Pas lui tirer les vers du nez!"

"Bon, bon... "

"Eeeeeeh..." refait Togano.

"Quoi encore?"

"Tout bien réfléchi, le problème, pour Monta, c'était pas Taka des fois? Honjou Taka!"

"Aaaah, c'est possible."

"Mais oui, enfin!" s'énerve Togano. "Vous vous rappelez pas qu'il nous bassinait avec son gant de Honjou?"

"Aaaaaaaah!" qu'ils font, Juumonji et Kuroki, alors que je me sens complètement à côté de la plaque.

"Voilà! Et depuis le temps, on a plus jamais entendu parler du gant! Alors soit le coeur du problème, c'est Taka, soit c'est le gant."

"Soit c'est les deux." fait Kuroki.

"Soit on se goure." Fait Juumonji.

"Soit vous vous taisez et vous vous tournez vers le tableau, et si cette option ne vous convient pas elle non plus, vous pouvez encore sortir et poursuivre votre conversation en permanence."

Les trois frangins s'étonnent à peine et se retournent pour faire face au tableau alors que j'ai du devenir pivoine et me raidir comme un manche à balai. À la fin du cours, ils reprennent la discussion.

"On peut aller au club tout de suite, pour voir ça! On a le temps, non?"

"Bah, au pire on sera collés et pour Sena, on dira qu'il a encore eu des problèmes de santé..."

"Je préfère éviter, ça deviendrai trop louche."

"D'ac'. On se magne, les cocos. Et au fait, Sena, il est pas chez toi l'album photo du club?"

"Je l'ai ramené au local, je suis trop occupé avec les cassettes à la maison."

"Parfait. On te montrera son foutu gant et la photo de Taka."

"On en a, une photo de Taka?"

"Dans les fichiers sur les joueurs, je pense. On aura au moins sa belle gueule sur une photo d'identité!"

"Oh, bien! Ah, tiens, tu voulais voir Cerberos? Il est là-bas."

Et effectivement, à dix mètres de là, j'ai vu le chien. La vision de l'animal endormi a gelé tous mes organes d'un coup, sans que j'aie réellement de raison de m'en faire.

"Ça va pas?"

Pour toute réponse, je continue de marcher avec eux mais tout en regardant droit devant moi, l'air étrange et une main sur le cœur.

"Ça te dit quelque chose?"

"Ça réveille mon instinct de survie..."

Ce qui les fait rire tandis qu'ils entrent avec moi dans le local désert.

"Je m'occupe de Taka, trouvez le gant!" Commande Juumonji, les deux autres répondent 'Ok' et on fouille l'album avec moult commentaires.

"Là, on le voit! T'as vu comment il le traite, son gant?"

"On croirait qu'il fait du fétichisme..."

La photo a probablement été prise à l'insu de Monta qui ne regarde pas l'objectif mais semble trop occupé à nettoyer son gant. Il semble d'ailleurs un peu différent de maintenant, sur la photo. Elle doit dater légèrement. Des images commencent à défiler sous mes yeux. Des commentaires, aussi. La photo date effectivement, de milieu d'année, pas plus récent. Je me rappelle alors de tout ce que disait Monta au sujet de Honjou, alors que les autres parlent de Taka.

Honjou, qui faisait du base-ball, Monta, qui avait abandonné le base-ball sans pour autant abandonner la réception, Monta qui vénérait les citations de Honjou, tout comme Ikkyu, à qui il avait offert son gant... Que Ikkyu avait jeté... et que j'avais retrouvé! Ce gant qu'il avait vu dans mon sac... mon cœur accélère, les souvenirs défilent en cascade continue en suivant un ordre parfaitement chronologique, ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont forcément aboutir à ce jour-là...

"Eh, regardez, j'ai trouvé Taka!"

"Attends, je suis en train d..." fut tout ce que j'eus le temps de dire alors qu'il me montre la photo. L'image d'un jeune homme blond aux cheveux longs sur une photo d'identité, une banale image en somme mais qui s'incruste dans ma rétine avant de faire jaillir tout le reste, toutes ces choses qui n'avaient attendu qu'un déclencheur pour bondir hors de leurs oubliettes. La dispute me revint plus vivement, violemment et plus fortement que ce qui l'a précédé, ce qui me secoue assez fort, avant de me rappeler d'autres choses sur le match qui s'est ensuivit, concernant surtout Monta et son duel contre Taka qui décidément est fichtrement doué.

Je suis certes toujours connecté à la réalité, depuis le début même, mais j'ai cessé tout mouvement, les yeux dans le vague avec une expression concentrée qui laisse les trois frangins perplexes, au point que Kuroki agite sa main devant mon visage.

"Euh, c'est bon?"

"...ouais," Je souris, puis je le regarde. "ça a marché!"

"Quoi? ça... Oh putain!"

Et les trois en chœur lèvent les bras au ciel:

"Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais!"

"Alors, il s'était passé quoi?"

"Ah, tu… tu veux les détails?"

"Ben oui, tant qu'à faire!"

"En fait Monta avait parlé de démissionner de l'équipe, ce jour-là. Ça m'a coupé le sifflet et dans la dispute, on a fait tomber le gant et un camion a roulé d'ssus."

"Aaaah, d'accord!"

"Du coup c'est là qu'on s'est engueulés sévère et qu'on s'est battus, c'est pour ça que le lendemain on avait des pansements."

"Ah, ben voilà! Tout s'explique!" hoche vigoureusement Togano, me donnant l'intime conviction qu'il se paye ma tête.

"Eh, c'est pas la sonnerie, des fois?"

"Hm... certes..."

On se regarde, ils hochent les épaules et alors que je m'apprête à courir, je vois qu'ils marchent, parfaitement détendus. Bref, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Je les suis sans moufter.

Donc, Monta et moi, on s'est déjà frittés... c'est arrivé une autre fois ou pas? Mhm...

J'ai de la chance, cet après-midi: parce qu'avec cette cascade de souvenirs sur Monta et Taka, le reste me revient plus facilement. Il suffit parfois d'un coup d'œil sur l'horloge ou par la fenêtre pour qu'une idiotie me revienne. En particulier pendant les cours où j'ai une vue plongeante sur le terrain de sport. C'est absolument parfait.

Peu à peu, avec un peu de volonté ou d'aide extérieure, je me rappelle Monta, quasiment dans son intégralité. Je dis quasiment parce que mine de rien, je ne me rappelle toujours pas comment on s'est rencontrés... Eh, si j'allais demander, tout simplement?

Excellente idée: la sonnerie retentit et avec elle commence la récré de dix heures. Je cherche, je cherche et au bout du compte je finis par trouver Monta.

"Monta! T'as une minute?"

"J'en ai même deux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Bon, ça va peut-être paraître bizarre mais... ça c'est passé comment, la première fois qu'on s'est vus?" Je demande un ton en dessous de l'habituel, par discrétion.

Monta me regarde, étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, visiblement, et elle est pas si conne que ça en plus.

"Hmm... y m'semble... déjà, y'avait la fois où j'ai compris que t'étais Eyeshield 21 mais on s'est rencontrés un peu avant... Mh.. 'tain, je sais plus.. Ah, si, un peu avant, t'étais passé... oui, personne t'as reconnu mais t'étais passé au club de base-ball et j'y étais inscrit, bref quand t'as couru tout le monde a vu que tu étais Eyeshield mais personne se souvenait de ta trogne alors ils t'ont loupé, t'avais prit la fuite... Ouiiii, ça y est, je t'avais proposé d'y venir!"

"Ah bon?"

"Ouaip. Votre équipe avait déjà fait un match ou deux, je crois... C'est ça: les Cupids et les Ojou qui vous avaient éjectés du tournoi!"

"Ça me revient..."

En effet, ça me revient, c'est-à-dire que ce que j'ai vu en vidéo cassette, en photos et en explications qui s'assemblent de façon logique et finalement le souvenir de la défaite contre d'Ojou sort la tête de l'eau. Monta s'est arrêté, bloqué par ma dernière remarque.

"Continue!"

"Ah, euh, oui, enfin bref, après Ojou, on s'est croisés devant le lycée, y'avait une balle de base-ball égarée et elle était près de toi, je t'ai demandé de me l'envoyer mais t'as rien compris et tu m'as balancé le ballon de foot US que t'avais dans les mains, tellement de traviole qu'il a fallu que je le rattrape avant qu'il ricoche contre un camion."

"Sans dec'? Quel con..."

"Mais non! Enfin bref, je l'ai rattrapé et on a papoté, et c'est là que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais passer nous voir. C'est.. c'est bon?"

Je souris.

"Tu m'avais engueulé parce que j'avais confondu base-ball et foot US alors que toi tu confondais foot US et rugby..."

Je me marre en silence. Pour une fois, c'est Monta qu'est gêné, même s'il rigole.

"T'en es sûr? J'veux dire, c'est pas que j'te fais pas confiance, mais t'as quand même quelques petits problèmes de mémoire..."

"Et après, la première fois que tu m'as vu de près en protections, j'ai fait en sorte que tu me reconnaisse pas mais tu m'as reconnu du _premier_ coup! Et quand j'ai insisté, t'as pigé que c'était moi et t'as carrément essayé de me casser en deux!"

Je marre, Monta est à deux doigts de se marrer mais il le fait pas. Il a l'air heureux et hébété. Je demande:

"Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?"

"Tu te rappelles vraiment de tout ça?"

"Oui."

"C'est... c'est génial..."

Il était pas hébété, il était ému.

~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~

Hiruma pianotait sur son ordi, Mamori le rejoignait. Rapport habituel:

"Il a l'air en forme, il souriait toute la journée." dit-elle. "Et toi?"

"Il s'améliore. Il fait que ça. Je pense qu'on va bientôt le récupérer comme il était avant."

"À... À ce point-là?"

"Regarde par toi-même." répondit le blond en désignant Sena du menton.

À l'autre bout du terrain, il écoutait les conseils que lui donnait Taki pour s'étirer, les deux en rigolant gaiement.

Bientôt, _bientôt_, peut-être qu'ils le reverraient faire ses étirements avec l'uniforme...

Hiruma, en regardant Mamori, ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec elle.

Un chouette mercredi, pas de doute.

"Oh, merde!"

Le blond se leva en trombe et disparu du terrain pour en revenir moins d'une minute plus tard, pianotant sur son clavier comme si de rien n'était.

"Pff, n'importe quoi." rétorqua Mamori-chan.

Hiruma, souriant, se retint de toutes ses forces de répondre. De toute façon quel intérêt?

~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~

"Bon, je vous laisse bosser, je rentre chez moi..."

"Oh, allez, tu peux rester cinq minutes, non?"

"Ben tu sais, la dernière fois je me suis pris un ballon qui a manqué de me casser le nez alors je suis pas très chaud..."

Et les trois frangins de répondre;

"TROU-LLIARD TROU-LLIARD TROU-LLIARD!"

Et Sena de hausser les épaules avec une indifférence légendaire:

"Ça prend pas avec moi."

Et de s'en aller avec le fou-rire de Monta et Suzuna tintant allègrement à ses oreilles.

"Hein?"

Il était à la sortie du lycée et le ballon de foot US attendait encore. Sur son footissime socle, bien entendu. Sena fit la moue et reparti en se demandant ce qui se passerait si jamais quelqu'un shootait dedans. Du moins, kicker serait plus juste.

Il s'en allait sans prendre note de 1: un bruissement de feuilles proche qui n'avait rien à voir avec le vent et 2 de la silhouette sombre qui le guettait, beaucoup plus loin encore.

"Non, il n'y participe pas."

"…"

"Il vient de sortir et il n'a même pas de sac de sport."

"…"

"Il marche droit, c'est tout ce que je peux dire d'ici."

"…"

"Je pense pas, non."

"…"

"Il pourrait, mais je pense pas que ça arrivera."

"…"

"Il vaudrait mieux attendre de voir si c'est nécessaire, on a encore du temps."

"…"

"Ok."

Tut.

Fusse ce bip inaudible ou quel qu'autre cause, mais le fait est que Sena se retourna juste à temps pour voir une ombre massive tourner et disparaître à l'angle d'une rue étroite, loin de lui.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le plus étrange: en fait, Sena avait la vague impression de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de repartir le cœur léger, très léger, aussi léger que le matin même. Léger parce qu'il avait eu une bonne journée et...

Parce que le mercredi avait toujours été une bonne journée. Non? Si. Sûr.

Si on prenait en compte le fait qu'Eyeshield 21 aimait le foot US plus que tout, Sena comprenait qu'à ses yeux, le mercredi, synonyme d'entrainement tout l'après-midi, puisse être une bonne journée.

Perplexe.

C'était son émotion le lendemain matin. Jeudi.

Perplexe. Rien ne convenait mieux que ce mot-là.

Mais qui pouvait bien foutre ce ballon devant l'entrée?! Tous les matins?! Et tous les soirs?!

Effectivement, le ballon affichait toujours sa fière perpendicularité, ostensiblement dressé sur son support noir, défiant à quiconque de tenter de l'en déloger. Et la tentation était palpable: Sena pouvait voir de nombreuses personnes se retenant, d'autres allant jusqu'à faire semblant, mais personne n'osant. Sena se souvint rapidement des détails concernant la réputation d'Hiruma: détenteur de tout le matos du club du foot US et surtout dangereux: personne ne voulait toucher à ses affaires. Donc, il y avait des chances pour que ce soit Hiruma-san lui-même qui aie posé ce ballon ici. La question était:

_POUR QUOI FAIRE?_

La sonnerie coupa court à ses réflexions et il se dépêcha d'entrer. Il retrouva les trois autres et décida de passer son temps à parler de tout ce qu'il avait pu oublier, ce qui ramena au bout d'un quart d'heure fastidieux de menus souvenirs, qui se décidèrent à revenir chaque fois un peu plus vite. Quand les trois autres s'en rendirent compte, ils furent si choqués que Togano en tomba de sa chaise (déjà basculée en arrière) et ils mirent aussitôt les bouchées doubles pour l'aider, tandis que Sena arrivait tout de même à prendre des notes sur le cours ("Sena, t'es pas humain.")

Quand tout à coup, cinq ou dix minutes avant la sonnerie, il eu la même impression qu'il avait eu avec Monta, alors que les trois frangins tentaient mutuellement de se retenir de rigoler à qui mieux-mieux. Cette même bouffée de chaleur qui remontait de l'estomac jusque dans les poumons comme une bulle d'air qu'on décoincerai; un peu de bonheur comprimé.

"Ça va?" demanda Juumonji en souriant. Sena, le menton dans les paumes, hocha la tête.

Les trois frangins n'étaient plus un moyen de parvenir à ses souvenirs, qui l'aidaient en lui parlant; mais comme Monta, ils étaient à eux seul un passage direct vers tous les souvenirs les impliquant. Quelques souvenirs revenaient déjà, des impressions un peu ténues. Et surtout, Sena se souvenait enfin qu'il leur faisait confiance. Depuis tellement longtemps.

"On peut savoir ce que vous faites?!" Grogna le prof. Les trois frangins se retournèrent automatiquement.

"C'est bon, faites pas les innocents! Tiens, Kobayakawa, vous ne participez plus beaucoup, ces temps-ci, vous pouvez au moins me dire ce que vous avez pris en note pour le grand trois?"

Et Sena, après un 'euh' où il retrouva sa page, donna le titre du grand trois du cours et son contenu. Parce qu'il avait eu la prudence de prendre tout le cours, évidemment. Quand il leva la tête, il vit que toute la classe le regardait, médusée. Apparemment ils l'avaient tous vu en train de papoter depuis le début du cours et ils n'en revenaient pas. Une tête inconnue demanda pour tout le monde:

"Mais comment tu fais?"

"Beeen... j'prends des notes..."

La classe éclata de rire. Sena redevint pivoine et se tassa sur sa chaise, effet très efficace vu sa taille habituelle.

Cependant, comme les trois frangins cessèrent de prendre des notes de toute la journée, il lui fut très difficile de les écouter parler tout en suivant le cours. Mais maintenant, sa connaissance de Monta et des trois autres était quasi complète. Même s'il ne savait pas tout, il connaissait les quatre garçons dans les grandes lignes. Et les trois frangins commençaient à reconnaître Sena dans ses expressions. Un sourire plus assuré, plus lumineux venait de refaire surface.

"Stop!"

Les trois frangins pilèrent net dans son dos. C'était l'après-midi, fin des cours.

"Quoi?"

"Chut!"

Et Sena s'avança doucement vers le ballon qui l'attendait toujours devant l'école, près d'un petit bosquet d'arbres. Il y avait décelé quelque chose...

Il s'approcha innocemment du ballon, attendit un peu, comme s'il réfléchissait, alors qu'il écoutait attentivement. Puis il prit le ballon dans les mains et le jeta dans les buissons.

"Waïe!" fit le buisson.

"Ta gueule!" grogna une autre voix, dans le même buisson. Interdits, les trois frangins s'approchaient tandis que Sena alla se pencher par dessus la masse de verdure.

"On peut savoir c'que vous faites?"

Sena se marrait intérieurement et il faisait des efforts pour ne pas le faire extérieurement. Dans le buisson s'étaient cachés Monta, Hiruma, Mamori et Suzuna. Monta se massant le crâne et Hiruma-san visiblement vexé de s'être fait repérer:

"La prochaine fois, quand je vous dis de foutre le camp; _vous le __**faites**__!_"

"Nan mais sérieux, dites, ça rime à quoi?" Redemanda Sena, tout sourire.

"À rien." répondit simplement Hiruma-san en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements.

"À rien? Tu poses ce ballon ici tous les matins comme ça, pour le délire?"

"Ouaip."

"Vous... vous vous fichez d'moi?" Demanda gentiment Sena alors que les trois autres se relevaient en se débarrassant des feuilles.

"Évidemment, crétin! À ton avis, pourquoi je fous ce _purin_ de ballon ici, matin midi et soir? Mais pour que tu shoote dedans, abruti!" (Oui, il a dit "purin")

Sena ne se laissa pas impressionner par l'insulte.

"Ben... c'est tout?"

"Ouaip."

Sur ce, Hiruma entama un nouveau chewing-gum et alla se tailler la route les mains dans les poches. Sena, interdit, concerta les trois autres du regard. Ils le regardaient eux aussi avec l'air de n'avoir rien à ajouter.

"C'est tout?" redemanda-t-il, incertain.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules. Apparemment, ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui, ils s'étaient contentés de suivre Hiruma-san.

"Bon, on y va?"

Et ils rattrapèrent le grand blond, qui rejoignait le "fuckin' vieux" et le "fuckin' gros lard"

"Né, les copains, ça va?"

"Ouais, et Hiruma-san tente des expériences, il t'a rien dit?"

"Hein? Non, pourquoi? Tu fais des expériences?"

"Occupe-toi d'ton gros cul."

"Ha ha, d'accord! Alors, c'était comment aujourd'hui?"

"Pépère, on s'est tapés la discute." Lâcha Kuroki.

"Pépère? Nan mais tu plaisantes?! Il a fallu que je suive trois conversations en même temps tout en prenant la leçon! T'appelles-ça une sinécure?" s'exclama Sena en essayant de donner des coups de pieds (guère dangereux) à Kuroki. Monta l'arrêta d'un coup d'épaule amical: s'ensuivit un combat de poussée (il semblait que le gagnant était le premier à faire tomber l'autre: en se poussant uniquement avec les épaules) tandis que les autres parlaient de tout et de rien ou pariaient sur l'un ou l'autre nabot.

"Nabots vous-mêmes!"

Et les nabots se chargèrent de courir après les trois frangins en leur balançant des coups de pied que les grands dadais avaient du mal à éviter, ou à parer, s'écartant du groupe en courant et tournant autour de ceux qui marchaient. Sena s'arrêta un moment, en voyant un inconnu qui le regardait. Sauf que ce n'était pas un inconnu, finalement. Il lui disait quelque chose, ce bonhomme.

Alors qu'il s'était arrêté depuis quelques secondes, il distingua quelqu'un d'autre dans la pénombre de la petite rue. Si le premier bonhomme faisait sa taille, l'autre, un peu caché, à cinq pas plus loin, était aussi grand que Musashi. Et plutôt massif.

C'était l'ombre d'hier.

C'était un des visages, sur l'ordinateur de Hiruma-san.

C'était le mec du vendredi soir. Le même qui lui avait couru après, avec ses amis, pour demander un renseignement, avant de se placer naturellement derrière lui pour lui barrer la route, et ensuite l'attraper pour l'empêcher de se défendre.

Le même qui, pour achever ce passage à tabac en beauté, l'avait pris par les cheveux et avait envoyé sa tête contre un mur. Trauma crânien. Amnésie.

Les autres mercenaires n'étaient pas là. Il n'y avait que l'ombre massive et le petit inconnu.

"Sena?"

Il eut du mal à retourner à la réalité et ne reconnut pas la voix lointaine de Mamo-nee. Le petit qui l'observait fit deux pas en avant:

"On dirait que ça t'a pas suffi, l'autre fois? T'as rien retenu?"

"… retenu quoi?"

"On t'avait donné une consigne. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié."

~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~

Oublié...

Si; j'ai tout oublié, du con, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est que je me suis fait cogner à tel point qu'en quelques secondes je savais même plus où j'étais! D'où tu crois que je peux me souvenir de quoi que ce soit d'autre? Comment tu veux que j'aie pu entendre _quoi que ce soit_?!

"T'as peut-être besoin que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire?"

Et j'ai fait le rapprochement.

J'avais reconnu le grand tout de suite, mais pas le petit. C'était pourtant le meneur, celui qui m'avait demandé son nom, le petit connard véreux qui se tient aujourd'hui devant moi.

Celui-là même.

Le genre de nabot méprisable qui s'entoure de plus grands pour tabasser les plus petits. Les petits nabots comme moi.

"C'était toi..."

"Sena, ça va? C'est qui?"

~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~

Les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre: ils étaient tous là, derrière lui, et Hiruma-san était le seul à avoir la bonne expression: sérieuse, tendue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là, ces rebuts de l'humanité? Car aucun doute, c'était bien deux des rebuts de l'humanité qui avaient cogné sur Sena à l'en rendre barge. Et ils venaient, comme ça, la bouche en cœur pour taper la discute?

"Moi quoi?" demandait le microbe à Sena. Le résidu d'éprouvette.

"C'était toi." Répéta Sena, à mi-voix, l'air de réaliser quelque chose de stupéfiant, selon le quarterback. Sena avait reconnu le petit merdeux comme étant celui qui l'avait fait tabasser, mais pourquoi tant de stupéfaction? Il s'attendait à une éthique entre nabots ou quoi? Un code de l'honneur entre chibis? De toute façon l'autre n'avait rien d'un chibi: juste un petit con qui...

"J'y crois pas... c'est à cause de _toi _que je patauge dans la s'moule depuis... depuis _trois semaines?_"

C'était vrai, en plus, ça faisait presque trois semaines, maintenant!

"Hein?" fit l'autre, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Hiruma-san eu une petite moue. Le binôme de salopards revenait apparemment mettre les 'points sur les i' et ils pensaient qu'après avoir refait comprendre à Sena où était sa place ils pourraient repartir chez eux les mains dans les poches. Mais à l'étonnement général, Sena ne se laissait pas impressionner du tout. Il était trop hébété pour ça. Hiruma retint à moitié son sourire et s'approcha de Sena dont le regard se perdait dans le vague.

"On dirait que c'est bien lui, oui. Alors? Comment tu t'sens?"

Sena eu un blanc, puis regarda son grand à lui avec cet air béat:

"Humilié."

"Quoi?..."

Décidément, l'autre navet avait l'esprit lent. Sena poursuivit, bien qu'il n'en revienne toujours pas.

"J'arrive pas à croire que c'est à cause de toi... à cause d'un type comme toi, que j'en suis arrivé là. J'ai... je m'attendais vraiment pas à un tel minable."

Minable prenait soudainement un sens nouveau, comme s'il était devenu un nom propre. Le nouvellement baptisé minable piqua un fard.

"Non mais tu t'prends pour qui?!"

Les trois frangins, saisissant enfin de qui ils s'agissaient, amorcèrent un mouvement.

"Je peux te retourner la question. Fumier."

Tout le monde se figea. Même Hiruma. Surtout Hiruma et Mamori.

C'était la première fois que Sena proférait un juron. Et quel juron, ho ho!

"Tu crois quoi, que ça te fait prendre quinze centimètres de faire du cinq contre un?! T'es même pas foutu d'affronter un mec de ta taille à la loyale! T'es juste... Pitoyable!…"

Pitoyable prit aussi ses lettres d'honneur. Hiruma était béat, à son tour. Béat _d'admiration_.

"Surveille ton langage, mauviette! T'as pas à me parler sur ce ton!"

Trois choses au moins auraient pu arriver.

Monta aurait parié sur: "Toi tu n'as pas à me parler.", direct, efficace.

Hiruma-san, prenant en considération les nouvelles possibilités d'expression, auraient parié sur "Ta gueule!", à 100 contre 1, avec délice.

Mamori-chan aurait préféré quelque chose de plus calme, mais aussi sans appel. Peut-être quelque chose comme: "La prochaine fois que tu t'amènes, y'aura toute l'équipe pour te tomber dessus, je te conseille de ne pas rester et de ne pas revenir." mais elle savait que c'était impossible.

Et elle avait tout à fait raison: tout le monde se trompa:

"RAAAAAH!"

Un éclair. C'était la seule comparaison possible, la seule explication valable. Le petit salaud venait de se manger un éclair dans la mâchoire. Sena était devenu un éclair, son poing était la foudre, et même s'il ne connaissait pas le raikiri, c'était violent.

Un éclair qui projeta sa cible au sol, tant le choc était puissant.

De la rage.

De la haine.

Dix-sept ans de patience et de tolérance volaient en éclats, dans un seul hurlement, dans un seul bond, une unique frappe. Le petit brun n'était qu'un seul coup de poing à lui seul. Avant de redevenir aussi brusquement humain et, emporté par son élan, de retomber sur sa proie.

Il le tenait.

Il n'était pas près de le lâcher.

Sitôt fini d'être éclair, il devenait démon. Les crocs serrés, il frappait. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite. Les coups pleuvaient. Après l'éclair, le déluge.

Et le tonnerre.

Les autres n'étaient plus que cris, se ruant en avant, parce qu'il restait quelqu'un. Sena n'était plus que molécules de rage, il en avait oublié l'autre grand qui avait tardé comme tous les autres à réagir.

Après l'éclair, le tonnerre; un grondement fantastique qui vibrait dans toutes les poitrines, qui martelait le sol avec des semelles de caoutchouc, puis un seul heurt, un seul impact.

Après l'éclair, le tonnerre: celui des trois frangins qui n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête: bloquer ce fils de pute, qu'il ne puisse plus jamais approcher Sena. Que Sena puisse au moins avoir le temps de rendre à l'autre tous les coups qu'il avait reçu.

Et ses coups pleuvaient encore...

Les trois frangins étaient secourus par Hiruma qui savait déjà que Sena s'arrêterait d'un moment à l'autre. Le démon blond était tonnerre, lui aussi, grondement furieux. Le mastodonte en avait assez fait. Il avait failli lui prendre pour toujours le running back à l'origine de toute leur histoire. Il n'aurait pas de deuxième tentative. Pas tant qu'Hiruma serait vivant.

Le tonnerre grondait, et les coups pleuvaient, encore et encore...

Jusqu'à ce que les deux filles se jettent sur leur petit bonhomme de furie et ne l'entraîne à l'écart.

Sa victime n'avait pas pu se défendre et elle ne pouvait pas se relever. Pas tout de suite. Il fallait encore qu'elle comprenne tout à fait ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Le bloc derrière la victime se dessoudait. Métal fondu, brûlant, il se disloquait en cinq personnes encore sous tension mais le petit véreux ne risquait plus rien, il fallait cesser le feu. Les deux filles tenaient encore Sena, de peur qu'il ne reparte à l'assaut, mais il ne repartait pas. Essoufflé, il avait vidé toute sa colère sur le visage séparé de lui de deux mètres. Il pouvait le voir grimacer derrière ses mains. Sena se releva finalement, et, devant tout un groupe parfaitement stupéfait, tourna les talons, lorgnant l'autre nabot du coin de l'œil et crachant son venin:

"J'espère que ça fait mal."

"J'y crois pas..."

C'était Monta, il venait de rattraper son copain.

"Tu l'as littéralement démonté! T'es sûr que ça va?"

"Je pense."

Il parlait de nouveau à mi-voix. Il était un peu comme tout à l'heure, juste avant les coups: en transe. Les trois frangins couraient, les rattrapaient.

"Sena?"

Ils n'osèrent pas demander plus. Et puis, il fallait poser quelle question en premier?

Tout le monde arriva, puis Hiruma se mit à côté de son amnésique de nabot:

"Tiens, j'aurais bien aimé te dire 'je t'offre une bière', mais tel que je te connais..."

Hiruma lui tendait un chewing-gum. Sena, encore vide, se remplit un peu, plutôt heureux et prit le chewing-gum avec un sourire. Il le déballait quand Hiruma-san se décida à péter les plombs.

"**BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**"

Et tout en beuglant il l'avait attrapé par le cou et s'employait à lui frotter les cheveux avec tant de vigueur que Sena en avait la migraine. Puis il le lâcha et prit ses jambes à son cou, avec ce fameux sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage. Plus personne ne bougeait. Sena, décoiffé (ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup) avait toujours le chewing-gum dans la main, un peu froissé pour l'avoir serré dans le poing. Il était médusé. Et pendant le silence de_ Stupéfaction Totale_ qui suivit, il se souvint d'Hiruma.

Comme il se souvenait de Monta et des trois autres.

En étant amnésique, il avait eu du respect pour lui, beaucoup, même, et beaucoup de confiance.

La confiance devint totale, et le respect frôla l'admiration.

'Hiruma-san, le génie du mal soi-même...'

C'était ce à quoi pensait Sena avant que tout le monde n'entende Taki demander:

"Dites, il s'est passé quelque chose?"

Ils se retournèrent, puis quelques 'euh' embêtés troublèrent silence. C'était Taki, Ishimaru, Komusubi et Yukimitsu qui venaient de les rejoindre en observant Hiruma détaler comme un fou furieux. Sena, pensif, demanda alors:

"Dites-moi: est-ce qu'un jour vous avez eu envie de vous comporter comme un véritable connard?"

Gros blanc. Au bout de quelques secondes, Taki se fit entendre.

"Hmmmmm-non..."

Sena fit la moue, puis haussa les épaules et parti vers chez lui. En sifflotant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui il recroisa Mamori qui avait dû partir peu après lui. Peut-être qu'elle voulait lui parler? Sena se décida avant elle:

"Ne vas pas croire que ça m'a plu de le cogner. J'étais... juste furieux et ça m'a fait du bien. Je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir, mais il l'avait cherché. Maintenant, je suis calmé... je veux dire, je me suis défoulé et ça ne recommencera plus. Il pourra dire ce qu'il veut, il ne me fera plus perdre mon sang-froid."

Mamori, qui n'avait pas dû savoir par où commencer, resta silencieuse un petit moment avant de sourire faiblement et de l'enlacer.

"T'en fais pas, je suis de nouveau moi. Et je serai probablement bientôt guéri."

Elle le lâcha doucement.

"Tu es sûr?"

"Oui, je fais de plus en plus de progrès. À mon avis, en une semaine, c'est plié."

Elle sourit de plus belle et l'enlaça de nouveau en lui frottant les cheveux. "C'est toi l'meilleur !"

Le soir, la mère de Sena entendait quelqu'un siffloter au premier:

"La vie est belle, doudoudoudou, tidoudoudou..."

* * *

Voilà-voilà, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés, sinon expliquez-moi ce qui cloche et je verrais bien ce que je peux faire U_U . REVIEW! ^^


	10. Chapter 9: éclair, déluge, tonnerre

Et voilà, c'est terminé! J'espère que vous serez pas trop déçus par la fin (c'est bien connu; y'en a toujours qui sont déçus par la fin =_=) en tout cas je fais toujours de mon mieux avec les derniers mots. C'est très important, nous sommes d'accord. Remarquez le milieu n'est pas si mal, enfin j'espère...

Bref, à vous de juger! Et de m'inciter à recommencer si c'est pas bon! T.T (je deviens parano)

* * *

Vendredi. Cool. Demain c'est le week-end.

…

Plus je repense à hier et plus je suis content de moi.

Ça lui fera les pieds, tiens !

Je fais mon sac, patati patata j'arrive devant le lycée et - Oh, le ballon!

Le ballon, le ballon, le ballon... Hm...

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Hiruma s'était éloigné prudemment et regardait, caché derrière un arbre.

"Hiruma-san? Qu'est-ce que t…"

"Shhh!"

"Quoi?"

"J'attends Sena, il devrai pas tarder à arriver..."

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hiruma vit un boulet de canon foncer et décocher un coup de pied magistral au ballon; qui s'envola, et Hiruma le perdit de vue. Sena aussi allait disparaître, vu à la vitesse à laquelle il se ruait dans le lycée, tout sourire.

"Home run!" Fit l'amnésique, lorsqu'Hiruma fut trop loin de lui pour le rattraper. Le quarterback jura sur sa tombe future qu'il aurait la peau du 'putain de chibi schizo'. C'était de la provocation pure et simple.

La journée se passa très bien, le matin, avec les discussions des frangins:

"Comment tu l'as démonté !"

"Oui, bon, ça va..."

"Mais t'es une racaille, en fait!"

"Mais naaan, j'ai juste pété une durite!"

"Donc t'es psychopathe!"

"Ou alors t'es schizo!"

"Mais non, ça c'était av..."

"Hein, de quoi?"

"Oublie."

Le midi se passa très bien:

"Dis Mon-mon, Sena nous cache un truc, il est devenu bizarre quand on a dit qu'il était schizo. T'en penses quoi?"

"Euh..."

"Les mecs, le babouin est au courant! Faut l'interroger!"

"Ramène du wasabi!"

Et l'après-midi, en sortant dans la cour et en allant sur le terrain d'entrainement, pour, selon les termes d'Hiruma-san, vérifier deux-trois trucs:

"SURPRIIIIIISE!"

"Waaaaaah!"

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Les skouataires étaient revenus: entre autres Shin, Sakuraba, Takami et Ootawara, et puis Kidd avec Tetsuma et Riku, sans oublier Kakei et Mizumachi, avec en plus Yamato et Taka (Si-si!), et en prime un Ikkyu déjanté et un Habashira qui avait hésité à venir et se tenait dans un coin, à siroter une bière.

Une méga-teuf, quoi. Avec des banderoles et tout le tintouin.

"On se disait," Dit Mizumachi dans le vacarme ambiant, "qu'on allait profiter que nous on a des pauses, pour vous encourager, puisqu'ils ont décalé votre match à auj-Mmmf!"

Sena regarda Yukimitsu, Juumonji et Monta bâillonner tant bien que mal l'immense perche: avec un air dubitatif: un sourcil plus haut que l'autre et hésitant à siroter son coca. Le petit brunet, tout innocent, leur fit savoir:

"Vous savez, je peux faire comme si j'avais rien entendu, de toute façon j'ai rien compris."

"Ah? Ah ben c'est bon, parfait!" Sourit Juumonji en relâchant Mizumachi.

Mizumachi fit la moue, ne sachant même pas quelle question poser et changea de sujet. La fête allait bon train quand Hiruma, regardant sa montre, interrompit les festivités:

"Ok, c'est fini les gars, on décolle! Prenez vos affaires!"

Les Devil Bat partirent dans les vestiaires récupérer leurs sacs, leurs équipements et ressortirent. Riku, adossé au mur, à côté de Sena, lui demanda:

"T'y va pas?"

Sena fit non de la tête en haussant les épaules. Après une gorgée de coca, il ajouta:

"Pas encore."

Il s'en félicita en voyant la mine réjouie de son pote. Et puis après tout, il ne faisait pas énormément de progrès?...

Hiruma, juste avant que le camion des Devil Bat ne roule, lança:

"Et vous seriez bien gentils de le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui, pour sa sécurité!"

"Né?"

"Il vous expliquera!"

Sena se retint de traiter Hiruma de tous les noms alors que le camion partait dans un rire sadique. Évidemment les treize joueurs présents avaient tourné leur perplexité vers lui qui n'avait pas, mais alors vraiment pas envie de raconter à tous ces mecs que pas plus tard qu'hier il avait tabassé un de ses agresseurs. De si jouissifs coups de poing dans la gueule... Plutôt se laisser couler dans le béton. Riku se mit en face de lui, ou plutôt de trois quarts.

"...Sena?"

"Il déconnait."

Quelqu'un pouffait, ou riait bouche fermée. Contre toute attente, c'était Habashira.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as à t'marrer?" Demanda Ootawara en ponctuant sa phrase d'un pet sonore.

Habashira les regarda tous, savourant un peu son moment:

"Hier, un des types qui l'avaient cogné est venu le voir pour lui mettre la pression, avec un gorille pour l'accompagner."

"Oh merde! Tu crois qu'il vont revenir pour recommencer?"

Et Yamato de sourire: "Ce serait super, on leur en mettrait plein la gueule! Mwahaha! Allez, les gars, on y va? Histoire qu'on les trouve en premier!"

"Laisse-moi finir, bordel de merde!" Grogna Habashira, récupérant l'attention. Sena commença à marcher, mort de honte, et bien sûr tout le monde le suivit. Aucune chance de les semer avec de si courtes pattes. "Donc, celui qui devait donner les ordres était venu, avec un gorille au cas où."

"Et?"

"Eh ben d'après ce que j'ai vu..." Dit-il lentement, se replongeant dans le souvenir. Shin parla (car Shin parle, Shin questionne, Shin répond. Mais il rétorque, grogne et s'écrie rarement) donc Shin parla:

"Tu veux dire que tu les as vu à l'action?"

"Nan, j'ai vu cet espèce de meneur repartir. La gueule cassée."

"Quoi?"

"Vu qu'il y mentionnait Sena entre deux insultes, j'en déduis que Sena lui a pété la gueule."

Sena, en tête de file, entendit tous les pas cesser. Il finit par s'arrêter, les oreilles cramoisies. Après un court instant il se retourna à demi et vit treize têtes hébétées. Toutes semblaient dire: "Sérieux?..."

Il se retourna tout à fait, les mains serrées sur les bretelles de son sac, le visage tendu. Et répondit d'une seule traite, raide comme la justice :

"De toute façon, si vous aviez étés à ma place vous auriez fait _exactement_ la même chose !"

Ce fut l'allumette qui manquait à la dynamite: il y eu une explosion de cris enthousiastes. Ils se jetèrent tous en même temps pour le féliciter avec de vigoureuses claques qui auraient fait mal à des joueurs de la trempe d'Hiruma, Juumonji ou même Habashira. Alors évidemment:

"Aïe, aïe, stop! Par pitié!"

Ce fut très dur de les arrêter et Sena dû se masser le dos un moment avant de repartir.

"C'est génial!"

"C'est super!"

"Et ça lui fera les pieds!"

"Il l'avait cherché."

"C'est trop dommage."

"Hein?"

"Ben oui! Honnêtement, y'a peu de chance pour qu'ils reviennent se venger, alors on n'aura pas l'occasion de leur renvoyer l'ascenseur."

"Bah, tu parles! C'est encore mieux que ce soit Sena qui l'aie démonté!"

"Sena?" demanda Riku.

"Chuuut..." chuchota Sena en souriant. Il les observait.

Ces joueurs n'avaient plus rien d'effrayant. Ils étaient tous très impressionnants, sans aucun doute. Mais tous ces sourires et cette façon qu'ils avaient eue de le féliciter (et surtout la raison qu'ils avaient trouvé de le faire), les présentait sous un nouveau jour. Une bande d'idiots qui rigolaient bien. Sauf Tetsuma et Shin, mais ça comptait pas.

"Mais d'où tu savais ça, Habashira?"

"Je t'ai dit, je passais par là et j'ai vu ce type qui pleurnichait comme une gonzesse, et qui traitait Sena de tous les noms. Je me suis dit que c'était Sena qui lui avait cassé la gueule."

"Comment ça ce fait que tu te sois trouvé là?"

"Nos deux lycées ne sont pas loin."

"Aaaaah!"

"Ben oui, tu croyais quoi? Que je faisais du tourisme?"

Sena pouffait en sourdine. Sena regardait les autres, Riku regardait Sena. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux.

"Je suis rassuré, aujourd'hui, t'es pas tombé dans les vapes."

"Hein?" fit son petit poto, émergeant de sa rêverie.

"Ben oui, à chaque fois que je suis venu, tu trouvais un prétexte pour t'évanouir!" marmonna Riku en lui mettant un affectueux coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Tu oublies la première fois que tu es passé. Je suis pas tombé dans les vapes."

"Mouais, tu t'es juste taillé sous une pluie torrentielle..."

"Naaaan! Celle-là ça compte pas! Je parle de celle d'après!"

"Je sais, j'déconne!"

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Tandis que Sena continuait son bonhomme de chemin avec les autres, les autres bavassaient. Le nabot en profitait pour simplement les écouter.

"Faudra que tu me redonnes la marque de tes chaussures. Elles sont bien."

"T'en avais pas déjà acheté une paire?"

"Si, mais j'ai perdu la gauche." [n.d.a: ça m'est arrivé U_U elle était au cdi]

"T'as perdu la gauche?"

"Tu es sourd?"

"T'as fait comment?"

"Est-ce que je te demande si ta grand-mère faisait du vélo?"

"Non, il te demande comment t'es foutu de perdre une chaussure! Et pour être franc ça m'intrigue aussi."

"Mais j'en sais rien, moi!"

"C'est qui?"

"Hein?"

"Nan, je parle à Sakuraba, il a un sms!"

"Ah? Et alors?"

"Et merde."

"Quoi?"

"C'est encore une fan qui a réussi à trouver mon nouveau numéro. Je m'en sortirai jamais."

"Elle a écrit quoi?"

"Des conneries. Laisse tomber... Non, rendez-moi ça !"

"Alors, alors, alors... arrêtez de me secouer, j'arrive pas à lire... Hé!"

"Merci, Shin-san, tu peux me le rendre ?... qu.. qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je réponds à cette fille qu'elle a fait un faux numéro, avec un peu de chance elle te laissera tranquille."

"Mais… Shin... depuis quand tu arrives à te servir d'un..."

"C'est Sena qui m'a montré comment faire."

"_Ah bon?_"

"C'est vrai ça!? Sena? Tu... euh... ...ça va?..."

Visiblement non: Sena, un peu en retrait depuis qu'il s'était arrêté, s'appuyait d'une main à la rambarde à côté de lui, de l'autre se tenait le ventre ou les côtes, les jambes fléchissant sous son propre poids, le souffle court.

Seule l'allonge légendaire de Habashira permit de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

"Une crise?"

"Oui, enfin c'est ce que j'avais compris. Ce qu'on nous avait expliqué, à Sakuraba, Ikkyu et moi."

"Quel genre?"

"Monta n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Si je ne me trompe pas, par moments, il a des sortes de flash et dans le même temps des vertiges. Des trucs comme ça."

"Et il tombait dans les vapes?"

"Ben..."

"Accouche!"

"J'en sais rien. On est passé le voir chez lui une fois, Monta et moi, et il était étalé par terre, au bout du rouleau. Il pouvait même pas en placer une et quand ça s'est calmé, il s'est assoupi."

"Ouais, donc on est toujours à la case départ, quoi. Il est encore jamais tombé dans les vapes, hein?"

"Mais j'en sais rien, j'te dis..."

"Et pour toi, Takami?"

"Rien de rien, ils ne répondent pas. Ils ont dû tous couper leur portables."

_Mais... j'entends, au fait... oui, ce sont les autres..._

"Du coup on fait quoi? On appelle ses parents?"

"Je sais pas trop, je suis déjà allé voir Hiruma une fois et il m'avait dit que Sena évitait de tout leur raconter."

"Mouais. Ça peut se comprendre."

_Alors attends, on est... mais oui, on est vendredi, oui... il y avait ce..._

_Attends... **Attends voir**..._

"Bon, ben au pire on attend de voir, il n'a pas l'air trop mal en point. Je veux dire, il respire normalement, il a l'air de piquer un bon petit somme."

"Il marmonne souvent dans son sommeil?"

"J'en sais rien, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question!"

_Si... je me souviens... vendredi... le premier vendredi... ce jour-là... le lendemain, c'était... mais merde, c'était le début des éliminatoires, le lendemain où y m'ont cassé la gueule! Ce qui veut dire que..._

"Bon, donc en gros, c'est râpé, quoi." fit Ikkyu, bras croisés.

"Qu'est-ce qui est râpé?" demanda Kakei.

"Ben le week-end des premières sélections, il était chez lui, tout frais sortit de l'hosto avec interdiction de pratiquer, la fois d'après il ne devait pas être très frais non plus, aux demi-finales ils ont préféré le laisser tranquille à cause de la pression et ensuite, à la finale du tournoi, ils se décident à avancer la rencontre à ce vendredi au lieu de samedi, et voilà qu'il repart en crise de machin-chose. Pas de cul. Je sais pas comment Hiruma fait pour gérer ça." répondit Ikkyu, platement.

"Boarf, les équipes adverses ne sont pas si terribles, Monta à lui seul aurait géré toutes les actions si ils l'avaient voulu, c'est juste pour ne pas l'épuiser ou pour jouer la sécurité qu'Hiruma a fait travailler Ishimaru et Taki à des postes d'attaque." Répondit simplement Kidd.

"J'avoue, il n'a pas eu de difficultés stratégiques, mais pour les fans, ils se sont pas posés des questions?" Fit Sakuraba.

"Ah, là, tu me poses une c..."

**_VAM_**

"Woaw!"

"Nom de dieu, c'était quoi?"

"Ben, il est passé où Sena?"

**_VAM_**

"Ouah!"

Sena venait de repasser, traversant le local de la porte menant aux vestiaires à la porte de sortie, disparaissant d'un coup. On aurait dit qu'il avait un gros sac avec lui, mais il avait réussi à traverser la salle en glissant, dérapant sous la table et ouvrant la porte en la percutant.

"Il a dit quoi?" demanda Ootawara en se grattant.

"J'ai cru entendre 'J'y vais'..." marmonna Yamato sur un ton intrigué. Taka demanda:

"J'y vais? Où ça?"

Habashira fouilla sa poche, sorti un trousseau de clé et avec un demi-sourire:

"Où vous voulez qu'il aille? Au stade! Nan mais vous le faites exprès ou vous êtes juste cons?"

Les autres étaient interdits. Certains commençaient tout juste à entrevoir une hypothèse. Sakuraba, lui, demanda:

"Et toi, tu comptes aller où?"

Habashira sortit. Dehors, aucune trace de Sena, comme s'il s'était évaporé. Habashira enfourcha sa moto, mit le contact.

"Moi, je l'y amène."

Vroum, vroum, vrouuuuum...

"…"

"Putain d'merde les gars, y faut qu'on s'magne!"

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey!"

Je tourne la tête.

"Habashira-san?!"

"Écrase et monte!"

Je prends de l'élan sans ralentir ma course, en m'écartant de lui, puis je saute et atterris sur le siège passager (ne jamais refaire ça, jamais...)

"Alors, t'es enfin guéri, bordel de merde?"

"Beeen... pas tout à fait." J'ai souri.

"Quoiiii?"

(On a failli avoir un accident)

"En fait j'ai conscience de ne pas avoir tout récupéré, mais j'en sais largement assez."

"Oho. Autrement dit, va y'avoir une séance de bottage de cul?"

"Comme qui dirait."

"Ôte-moi d'un doute: ces types qui tenaient à te mettre hors-course, ils faisaient bien partie de l'équipe que vous devez dégommer aujourd'hui, hein?"

"Ouaip. Sinon pourquoi tu veux qu'ils s'en prennent à moi? C'est comme les Dokubari Scorpions qui se disaient qu'en retirant le pion principal, la partie était gagnée."

"Ils devaient se dire que sans toi, vous étiez finis.*" (voir l'animé)

"Ce qui est totalement faux, puisque c'est grâce à Hiruma-san que ça marche."

"On est d'accord. Pis au final c'est lui qui s'est fait prendre* par Dokubari." (*kidnapper : voir l'animé)

"Et avec leur logique ceux d'aujourd'hui auraient tout aussi bien pu tabasser Monta."

"Ton lémurien de pote? C'est pas faux. N'empêche que même si on peut dire que c'est ton équivalent en réception, il n'a pas la même réputation que toi. Tu t'attireras toujours toutes les emmerdes tout seul. Mais on peut dire que pendant que tu lambinais, il a pas mal assuré."

"Monde cruel. C'est encore loin?"

"Pleure pas, microbe, on y sera avant le début du match."

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

L'équipe est au complet moins un joueur. Elle est prête, elle vient de sortir des vestiaires, noire et écarlate, parée au combat. Hiruma rêvasse.

"À quoi tu penses?"

"Oh, rien..."

"Moi je crois que je sais. On a déjà vécu ça." sourit Monta, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

"Hein?"

"Contre Amino. Les Cyborgs. On était tous partis à pied et Sena et Taki se sont fait retarder par des journalistes et avaient pris le mauvais bus. Résultat, on a passé le match à se démener en se demandant quand est-ce qu'ils arriveraient."

Hiruma mit une calotte derrière la tête du fuckin' singe et s'autorisa à sourire.

"Ouais, c'est ça. Jusqu'au moment où on a pu entendre un bruit de moteur. Une moto..."

_Vrrrm, vrrrrrm..._

Hiruma s'arrête. Les autres aussi et se taisent en se demandant ce qu'il a.

_Vrrrrrrrrm!_

Ils entendent, sourient, Suzuna rit.

"Ah ben ça, faut le faire!"

"Y'a des coïncidences qui n'arrivent qu'une fois dans une vie..." Ajouta Ishimaru.

Kriiiiiiii!

Dérapage contrôlé. Odeur de caoutchouc brûlé. Un pneu qui a dérapé, sûrement.

_Todododododododododo Skweeeeek..._

Galopade et dérapage contrôlé: semelle de caoutchouc sur sol carrelé.

Sblam. Porte qui s'ouvre. Hiruma se retourne. Quelqu'un vient de se magner pour entrer dans le stade et aller dans leurs vestiaires. Les autres se retournent pour regarder Hiruma. Hiruma est suffisamment surpris pour les regarder, comme s'il les concertait du regard. Or, Hiruma concerte rarement quelqu'un, son opinion lui suffit la majeure partie du temps. Mais pour une fois, il fait comme tout le monde:

Il est perplexe.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent?"

"Si ça se trouve, Deimon déclare forfait..."

"Ta gueule."

"Oh, ça va, c'est pas parce que ce nabot pleurnichard t'a refait le portrait que tu peux nous cracher à la gueule, c'est clair?"

"Oh merde... visez un peu."

Horreur, enfer et damnation. C'est ce que se dit le numéro 62 lorsqu'il vit une visière colorée dans l'équipe adverse, qui s'attira les acclamations enthousiastes de la foule. Des cris, des sifflements aigus, des coups de pieds sur le sol et finalement:

"Se-na! Se-na! Se-na!"

Ledit Sena, l'air intimidé, s'inclinait respectueusement, totalement ridicule. Plusieurs coups de pied simultanés le ramenèrent à la raison, coups de pied auxquels il répondit, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses supporters hilares. Les deux équipes vinrent se saluer. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Sena était revenu et apparemment, ça allait bien. Il avait même l'air d'avoir guéri de son amnésie. C'était foutu, quoi. Ils avaient moins de chances de gagner le match que de gagner au loto. Les deux nabots, le 21 et le 62, finirent par se retrouver face à face. Impossible de discerner son regard sous la visière. Pratique, s'il ne veut pas montrer sa peur, se dit le 62. Ce dernier lâcha difficilement :

"Alors, on est pas stressé?"

Sena, comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence, se mit bien face à lui, à trente centimètres:

"Qu'on soit bien clairs: je considère qu'on est quittes pour ce qui est de m'avoir tabassé. Mais pas pour ce qui est d'avoir essayé de m'empêcher de jouer."

"Où est la différence?" Coupa le 62.

"Ok, regardes-moi bien... attends."

Contre toute attente, justement, il retira son casque. Très étrange, comme réaction, se disait le 62, ce n'était pas le genre du numéro 21 de demander à ce qu'on le regarde dans les yeux. Il n'a pas ce tempérament, pourtant. Ce qui était vrai: Sena trouvait souvent bien pratique d'être abrité derrière sa visière. Mais aujourd'hui...

"Aujourd'hui, je vais jouer comme je jouerais si j'étais contre des types de la trempe de Shinryuuji, Seibu, Teikoku, Ojou ou Hakushuu, peu importe, ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous allez... vous allez vous prendre une branlée dont vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie. Comme ça, à l'avenir, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'essayer de me mettre hors-jeu."

Judicieux, d'avoir retiré le casque, que Sena remettait à présent: il lui avait permis de le foudroyer du regard et maintenant que ce regard était masqué, le brunet avait vaguement l'air d'une machine à tuer sans émotion, sans pitié. Écraser l'ennemi.

Vaguement, hein? Vaguement.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

"Oooohééééé!"

La troupe chercha qui les appellait. C'est ce bon vieux Onihei qui leur a gardé les places. Habashira en occupait déjà une.

"Vous êtes en retard!"

"Pas du tout, ça n'a pas commencé!" soupira Habashira.

"Et vous savez la bonne nouvelle? Regardez là!"

Onihei leur indiqua au milieu du terrain parmi les casques rouges ailés de noir une chétive silhouette qui s'étirait.

"OOOOOOOOOYYYY!" Brailla toute l'équipe en traumatisant les spectateurs alentours.

Une autre silhouette chétive les vit, numéro 80. Elle alla voir le numéro 21 qui cessa de s'étirer et regarda dans la direction que lui pointa son coéquipier. L'équipe fit de grands signes des mains, même Tetsuma (par imitation de Kidd, probablement). Le numéro 21 les regarda, regarda son camarade qui le regardait, puis se mit face à la troupe de supporter: au garde-à-vous, comme un soldat américain.

"Hein?"

"Ça veut dire quoi?"

"Oh, attends!"

Riku se leva, se mit près de la rambarde de sécurité et mima maladroitement un tir de sniper en direction de l'équipe adverse, quoique ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être un tir de roquette. Sena lui décocha deux pouces affirmatifs. Et les autres de brailler:

"Ouaaaais! Butsubas', Ya-Haaaa!"

Habashira soupira de lassitude.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

"Set!"

Ça commençait déjà. Le kick avait été pour eux. De toute façon, si ça avait été à Deimon de kicker la balle, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Toujours est-il que leur lémurien de receveur avait fait son boulot, il avait récupéré le ballon aussi sec et ils avaient un peu plus de la moitié du terrain à parcourir, maintenant.

Deimon avait le ballon, ils étaient en attaque.

"Hut!"

Leur domaine de prédilection.

"Hut!"

La balle disparaît des mains de Kurita. Sa ligne a réagi une demi-seconde à l'avance. Il faut dire que les autres savent qu'ils vont perdre. Ils n'y mettent pas autant de cœur qu'ils le devraient.

La balle réapparait, sécurisée dans les bras d'Eyeshield 21. C'est pour sa pomme, au 62. Le quarterback a mis son numéro 62 en retrait, comme dernier rempart. Ils avaient une petite chance de bloquer Eyeshield avant qu'il ne pénètre leur défense de trop loin.

Eyeshield...

Le bolide fonce dans sa direction. Il va lui faire le coup des pas de côté et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire merde, il sera sorti de son champ de vision.

Mais Eyeshield 21 pour le moment fonce tout droit, droit vers lui. Il ne cherche même pas à l'éviter. Le 62 se borne à l'attendre. Une attente qui n'est pas faite pour durer.

Le bolide fonce tout droit, à la vitesse de l'éclair.

L'éclair...

Le cauchemar reprend vie devant lui. Le Devil Bat ne tient la balle que d'un bras, il arme l'autre. Pour le frapper.

"_**Dégage****!**_"

Le 62 se « prend le coup avant de se le prendre ». Il en tombe à la renverse. L'éclair vert: un reflet des projecteurs sur sa visière. Le tonnerre: le martèlement grondant des quarante-quatre pieds sur le sol. Le déluge, les cris et sifflements continus de la foule.

Toute une poésie pour résumer une situation plutôt simple et stupide, au final: Sena n'avait pas pris la peine d'esquisser une seule feinte, il avait couru tout droit, à fond, mais tout droit, comme s'il voulait s'approprier la Charge de César, made in Yamato. Il s'était libéré un bras au cas où pour renverser l'obstacle, comme l'aurait fait un joueur de la trempe du même Yamato, ou comme un bourrin de la ligne aurait cogné sur un autre lineman. Le 62 avait choisi le ridicule; il était tombé par terre avant même que son adversaire n'arrive. Sena avait aussitôt rengainé son bras en un dixième de seconde tandis qu'au dixième suivant il l'avait dépassé. Est-ce qu'il savait que son adversaire avait cru revivre un cauchemar ?

"Touchdown!"

Hiruma alla voir son 'précieux' joueur.

"Ça va? T'as pas l'air en forme."

"Hein? Oh, c'est..."

"C'est rien?"

"C'est... c'est des merdes... enfin non! C'est pas ce que..."

"Si, c'est tout à fait ça, n'ayons pas peur des mots. Mais que veux-tu, les affronter c'est le prix à payer pour un plus gros gâteau. La prochaine fois on se fait des scandinaves, ça nous changera. En attendant, y'a un moyen très simple de pimenter ce match. Huddle!"

L'équipe se rassembla.

"Aujourd'hui, ça va être très simple. Beaucoup trop simple. Tellement simple que vous allez vous empâter. Alors on va fixer un quota."

"Un quota?"

"À la fin du match, si on est en dessous de 100 points, vous avez un gage."

"Oh non!"

"Non!"

"Merde, tu fais chier!"

"Par contre, plus on dépasse les 100 points, plus la récompense que je vous ferai vous plaira."

"…"

"…"

"Il en pense quoi, notre running back revenu des enfers?"

"… ça va être marrant!"

"Oulah, il a changé depuis qu'il l'a tabassé, on dirait qu'il a pris goût à la violence..." Chuchota Juumonji de manière parfaitement audible.

"Eh, ça va!"

"Bon, par contre inutile de préciser que si on s'prend un seul point, je vous arrache les couilles."

"Inutile," précisa Sena. "Si ça arrive je me serait fait seppuku bien avant."

"Oulalà..."

"Ma parole, c'est qu'il s'y croit, l'animal!"

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

"Fin du match! Vainqueurs: Deimon Devil Bat!"

Remarquez, c'était un poil évident. Surtout à 147 – 0. Les Devil Bat s'étaient démenés comme jamais, ils avaient dépensé plus d'énergie que leurs adversaires qui pourtant étaient au bout du rouleau. Les Devil Bat, probablement mieux entraînés et motivés, étaient juste un peu crevés, sans plus (vous me ferez remarquer: où est la différence? Ben ils sont essoufflés mais ils rigolent et trouvent encore moyen de se courir après pour se taper dessus)

"Alors, Hiruma-san, ce sera quoi la récompense?"

"Patience, fuckin' macaque, le temps que je trouve un truc à la hauteur de cette victoire. Qu'il va falloir savourer tout d'abord."

"Ouais, grave! On n'a qu'à passer chez moi, c'est petit mais ma mère s'en fout, on pourra se faire une teuf'!"

"Mouais, je préfère encore un endroit public."

"Monsieur Kobayakawa!"

Le Kobayakawa en question était encore plus désarçonné qu'on l'appelle monsieur que de voir autant de journalistes affluer d'un seul coup. ("Je suis un lycéen ordinaire, bon sang! Foutez-moi la paix et allez filmer la belle gueule photogénique de Sakuraba, par pitié! ")

"La question que tout le monde se pose, en ce moment: que faisiez-vous lors des précédents matchs? Pourquoi n'y assistiez-vous pas?"

Le running back (qui avait tout juste eu le temps de retirer son casque) contempla la bonne femme l'air interdit avant d'avoir un sourire embêté. Il se pencha vers tout ce beau monde, comme pour chuchoter. Les journalistes par réflexe se penchèrent tous eux aussi (cameramen compris) et eurent donc l'air remarquablement idiots.

"Si je vous le disais... vous n'y croiriez même pas!"

Et il sauta à terre et fila en direction des vestiaires. Ils se débrouillèrent pour semer les journalistes et leurs sourires fatigués trouvaient encore la route pour faire trois fois le tour de leurs visages radieux, alors qu'ils partaient vers chez eux:

"C'était super! J'adore comment tu leur as mis ces vents! Ils t'ont presque jamais _effleuré_!"

"Mais non, c'est quand on était en défense et qu'il en plaquait deux en même temps que c'était génial!"

"Tant que j'y pense, ta mémoire, c'est bon?"

"Le peu qui manquait est revenu au fil du match, sans effets secondaires."

Suzuna se mit pile en face de lui, sous le choc, si vite avec ses rollers qu'on aurait dit qu'elle s'était matérialisée là.

"Attends! T'es guéri? Ça y est?... t'es complètement guéri?"

Les autres finirent par s'arrêter eux aussi. C'est vrai, ça, ça voudrait dire que... enfin?...

"Oui. Complètement."

Les défenseurs se mirent à hurler et Sena failli tomber dans les vapes tant on le cogna et on lui pétrit le crâne.

"C'était énorme!" reprit finalement Kuroki, au bon d'un long et douloureux moment.

"Fnnnn!"

"Ouais mais quand même, la trouille que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu le 44 foncer vers les buts!" fit Suzuna.

"Ouaip, heureusement que Sena s'est magné, on l'avait pas vu venir, celui-là!"

"C'est triste." fit le concerné. "C'est un bon joueur, c'est dommage qu'il se retrouve dans une telle équipe. Des tricheurs et des perdants alors qu'il la joue à la loyale et qu'il a l'air motivé."

"Rien à branler!" Trancha Hiruma. "C'est pas not' problème!"

"Roh, je sais, ça va..." fit Sena avant de se masser le crâne.

"Euh... ça va?"

"Oui, je crois... ou-là..."

Il tituba et tous se précipitèrent en un éclair pour l'assoir.

"C'est pas possible! Ça recommence?!"

"Je croyais que c'était fini?"

"Moi aussi..."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Et Sena comprit soudain.

"Aaah, zut! C'est vrai!.."

"Quoi? C'est quoi?"

"Je pense qu'après ces trois semaines, j'ai dû perdre un peu le rythme... ça fait longtemps que j'ai cessé l'entraînement."

"Oooooh... ben crotte alors."

"Ça va, c'est que ça, ça peut s'arranger."

"Tu peux marcher?"

"Oui-oui, ça va mieux."

"Tiens, prends des bonbons. Le sucre, ça aide à rester debout."

"Merci."

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

Je prends des bonbons, je mâchonne et je pense. Ah, c'est si doux de pouvoir penser avec une tête pleine! Savoir ce qu'on voulait à la base (et qu'on le veut toujours, accessoirement) et savoir où on va, précisément. Et puis savoir que tout va bien...

C'est plus fort que moi mais j'y repense, surtout maintenant que j'ai toute ma tête et que mes souvenirs, tous, sont plus clairs que jamais car ils sont connectés les uns aux autres. Je repense à ce fameux vendredi…

D'un côté, il y avait cette ruelle avec ces gens qui m'avaient appelé. Le grand qui s'était appuyé au mur en me dépassant, attendant que je me retourne vers le petit chef de meute, ce que j'ai fait, moi, petit naïf qui croyais rendre service. Je proposais gentiment mon aide, comme on apprend ça aux gosses, de nos jours, on me répondit que je pouvais effectivement aider et c'est là que j'ai su que c'était pas bon: le grand derrière moi me ceinturait le cou, pour m'étouffer un peu mais surtout me tenir en place pendant que je me faisais marteler de coups de poings. Au bout de quelques coups, je réalisais que j'allais me faire tabasser et c'était pas vraiment ce que je préférais. Un coup de (mon) pied au menton suffit pour l'arrêter. Mais juste un instant. C'est à ce moment-là que l'autre grand yéti m'a fait perdre le sens de l'orientation. Un coup sur la nuque et je n'ai plus su où j'étais, ce que je faisais là, je savais juste qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes qui cognaient de partout et quand je suis tombé à terre, ils m'ont achevé pendant longtemps à coup de pieds. Dans le brouillard, je ne pensais qu'à une chose: « faites que ça s'arrête » je n'avais même pas la force d'émettre un seul son. Je respirais, je vivais, sans plus. Et ils s'étaient arrêtés.

C'est tout.

J'étais toujours embrumé, endolori et je n'entendais que quelques voix, il m'a même semblé entendre l'un d'eux rire, puis ils se sont rapidement concertés, ou alors ils parlaient de banalités. Finalement j'ai senti une main m'attraper les cheveux, me soulever de terre, et tout devint noir.

C'était là qu'il avait dû envoyer ma tête visiter le mur, oui.

C'est étonnant que je me souvienne de tout ça, dis donc. Faut dire qu'avant c'était pas fameux, mais quand même.

Bref, d'un côté, y'a ça.

De l'autre, y'a ce soir. Y'a Monta qui se fait encore provoquer par les frangins et qui se met en colère illico, Mamo-nee qui cherche à calmer la tendance avec Kurita alors que Hiruma regarde avec un sourire (très mauvais, le sourire) et que Suzuna le regarde, les mains dans le dos, les pieds dans ses rollers. Komusubi se fait provoquer aussi. Yukimitsu balance entre l'idée de s'en mêler ou pas, Ishimaru ne dit rien, ça ne va pas arranger sa capacité de présence, et Doburoku-sensei qui boit:

Le panard intégral, quoi.

"Imaginez si ça avait pas été Sena, l'amnésique, mais genre... Kurita, tiens!"

"Bwaaaaahahaha! J'te raconte pas comment on aurait galéré!"

"À lui faire reprendre confiance en lui? Je suppose, mais en attendant on s'est bien démerdé en défense, non?"

"Pas faux, par contre si c'était vous trois les amnésiques je vous raconte pas le bordel..." marmonne Monta avec un sourire en coin (c'est vrai que trois personnes en moins...)

"Pourquoi nous trois? Ensemble?"

"Parce que vous l'êtes toujours, fuckin' frangins. Vous passez autant de temps ensemble que des frères siamois."

"Berk! Ça va pas non?!"

"Oh, le merdier si ça avait été Hiruma-san!"

"Lol, va jouer sans quarterback, toi! Pire: va jouer sans CE quarterback!"

"C'est ce que je dis: le merdier!"

"Et la torture d'essayer de le ramener dans l'équipe tandis qu'il nous tirerait dessus..."

"Euh, là, je passe mon tour."

"Oh putain, le fuckin' singe amnésique... encore en train de chercher à entrer dans le club de base ball..." Hiruma se marre en silence en se tapant les cuisses. Avant de se reprendre brusquement : "Par contre, avec Ishimaru, personne n'aurait rien remarqué."

Tout le monde s'esclaffe, sauf moi qui tapote gentiment les reins d'Ishimaru, seule partie de son dos que j'atteins sans peine.

"Vous êtes vraiment pas gentils."

"Oh..."

On s'arrête. Hiruma-san est le roi de la perception, ou alors c'est autre chose, mais il a déjà repéré les autres au loin, nos supporters personnels, Ootawara en tête, prêt à nous casser les dents par pure gentillesse. Accompagnés d'autres enthousiastes que je ne reconnais pas encore: je vois Mizumachi qui tient une bouteille verte, probablement du champagne, ou autre. Ils ont prévu de nous doucher avec, je pense, et si on compte chaque personne qui a une bouteille ça fait tout de même quelques litres. Je réalise qu'il ne reste que très peu de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent (c'est qu'ils courent vite, les saligauds!) en même temps que Hiruma-san constate:

"Impact dans dix secondes."

Ça remue dans mon estomac. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Ça n'a vraiment pas grand-chose à voir avec les bonbons ou les fous furieux qui vont nous broyer de toute leur affection. C'est juste que... je l'ai sur le bout de la langue. C'est une impression bizarre et désagréable comme quand on sait qu'on a oublié quelque chose, mais qu'on ne peut pas s'en rappeler. Subitement, je dis:

"Les gars?"

Ils se retournent vers moi. On dirait que la fatalité qui galope gaiement dans notre direction ne les inquiète pas tant que ça. Ils m'écoutent tous. C'est un peu embarrassant mais pourtant je trouve ce que je cherchais:

"Merci."

Je souris, bêtement, simplement. Je suis content. Hiruma-san, perplexe, demande pour tout le monde alors que le troupeau se rapproche dangereusement:

"Pour quoi?"

_Pour tout._

"D'être là."

Ils me regardent encore un moment et sourient aussi. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que nous sommes violemment fauchés par plusieurs centaines de kilos de muscles. Personnellement, je suis content de voir que c'est Riku qui vient d'expulser joyeusement tout l'air de mes poumons, parce que si c'était Shin qui avait subitement décidé de se joindre à la ruée, il m'aurait probablement buté sur-le-champ.

~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Voilà, c'est le moment ou jamais de poster une review, quelque soit le message! ^^ et n'hésitez pas non plus à faire des réclamations! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment! Si vous en voulez encore, je prépare une autre fic d'amnésie sur eyeshield pour exploiter complètement l'idée des caboches vides! C'est le moment de mettre votre grain de sel ^^

Merci encore à Nahrya pour son aide précieuse, correctrice implacable qui a traqué avec moi les smileys morts-vivants, merci aussi à Ambroisine de m'avoir encouragée tout autant à chaque chapitre, merci à Louna qui s'est joint à elles dans la traque aux erreurs de caractère des personnages, merci à Hiruma-kun (c'est une fille!) qui m'a dédié sa première review, s'est inscrite sur le site pour mieux poster et qui n'a pas hésité, elle non plus, à me dire ce qui lui plait (parce qu'on aime tous se faire brosser dans le sens du poil U_U /SBAFF/ j'y peux rien je suis humaine!) et merci à Lulu Murdoc qui ne s'est pas gênée elle non plus à commenter tous les passages qui l'intéressaient!

Tous vos messages m'ont fait chauds au coeur, compliments et critiques, je ne m'attendait pas à tant! X) voilà, je suis une fictionneuse fan d'eyeshield 21 comblée et je compte pas m'arrêter là, dussé-je crever de bosser le bac et fiquer en même temps!

YA-HAAAAAAAAA! DEVILUBAT POWA!


End file.
